Souvenir
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have an adventure in the United States. Ichigo's friends and their lives after school in Japan. Renji and Rukia in the World of the Living amongst them. IchiRuki, RenTatsu, IshiHime and others.
1. Hello My Name Is

**This is completely made up fiction.**

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" is Tite Kubo's work all characters, themes etc. are the owner's © [*Fictional timelines, fictional events. I do not own any of the characters or descriptions of characters or names, dates etc. All descriptions of Bleach belong to the creators of the Manga, Anime and any OVA, films, games etc. I own none of it. [Bleach ©Tite Kubo/Shueisha, TV TOKYO, dentsu, Pierrot, VIZ Media LLC, etc…]**

**There are only a handful of OC's (my own creations just for the story but most of the story follows the cannon characters from the anime/manga). This takes place in an AU/AT (Set after Aizen Sôsuke's war in the universe that pre-existed that time…Don't be surprised if some of the characters that are dead in anime/manga happen to be alive…(I do realize how that sounds...I'll leave it.). Also movie plotlines/characters may be here as well. You are good if you are at the Fullbring Arc I suppose or you finished watching the Anime…All song titles are the artists property mentioned only there is no songfic here hopefully you can find the songs but it won't hurt if you don't and ©…No © or ™ infringement intended. Any resemblance to any person fictional or nonfictional, alive or dead is coincidental…**

Part One

Introduction

_Kurosaki Ichigo met a Shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia who changed his whole world. The story is epic and documented well in various Manga chapters. He came to the land of the Shinigami and rescued Rukia from execution. Her whole world changed. Stories went by so now we skip back for a moment only to skip ahead to a future…_

Chapter One

Hello My Name Is…

Things were tense around Karakura Town with the arrival of Aizen Sôsuke's _Arrancars_. In front of the Kurosaki clinic Abarai Renji waited patiently for Kurosaki Ichigo to show up. Renji's intelligence reports mentioned the recent appearance of the enemy known as _Visoreds. _Ichigo was apparently severely shaken up after losing to one of those _Visoreds._

_Visoreds _were a group of former Captains and Lieutenants from the thirteen court guard. They were _Shinigami _who have the powers of a Hollow equipped with a mask and _Zanpaku-tô_. Similarly Ichigo began to relate being human battling his inner Hollow while leaning on the powers from the mask.

Renji had issues of his own to work out when it came to losing in battle. He could certainly understand Ichigo a lot more than the last time he came to the World of the Living.

Respecting the skills of a human did nothing to dampen his belief in his own skills. If anything it made him better. He finally broke through a ceiling that separated him from the Captain of squad six, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo's compassion made those around him better. In the short time since he knew Ichigo, Renji's world had dramatically changed. He was saved a lot of judgment and pain of knowing that his best friend had died at his hand. He was saved from the pain that Rukia suffered alone all this time feeling responsible for Lieutenant Shiba Kaien's death.

Lost in introspection Renji barely noticed one of Ichigo's human school mates looking right at him. She was walking straight towards him. For a human to see him was odd and for a minute he thought he might be wrong about her status as human.

_Just how many of your friends know about us Ichigo_, Renji thought. It was a fair question in his mind. Humans were strange and occasionally they did talk to their own shadows.

"Hey aren't you one of Rukia's friends from the other day," the girl asked.

She could definitely see him. So she wasn't talking to herself. Additionally no one else was around for miles. Her _Reiatsu _didn't seem out of the ordinary. He was positive that she wasn't like the others in Captain Hitsugaya Tôshirô's reports.

"You see me," he asked.

She paused before responding.

"Yes I guess I shouldn't since you are dressed like him," she pointed out.

"I guess not," he said simply.

From the tone in her voice Renji thought that she had limited knowledge about _Shinigami_. She could see Ichigo in his _Shihakushô_ and now she seemed to be fishing for information rather cleverly.

"I'm always seeing things so what of it," she asked.

"Lieu…Abarai Renji…I'm Renji, you must be a friend of Ichigo's," he introduced himself.

"Lieutenant you say," she said and pointed out his slip almost immediately.

"Just Renji is fine," he replied.

"I'm not as impolite as Ichigo. Abarai-_kun, _I'm Tatsuki. We've met before…sort of met before. Abarai Renji you were at my school or are you not a student there," she asked.

"Yeah I transferred…Ichigo has something of mine," he quickly replied. It was unclear in that moment why she could remember when Hitsugaya's group followed all rules about human contact. Basically she shouldn't recall a thing sans what they wanted them to.

"You transferred what," she asked then quickly added, "You seem really familiar with Kurosaki-_kun_."

Nothing getting past her, she purposefully used the polite form of Ichigo's name. She felt odd using such a formality that typically characterized her friend Inoue Orihime.

Renji could easily replace Tatsuki's memories and move on but he wanted answers to questions roaming his mind. An internal battle began in his mind should he go on or stay he was intrigued.

"I just have to talk to him," he said ignoring her questions.

"So do _I_," she said relaxing her questioning mind a bit she added, "He made up an excuse at school saying he'd be right back and I haven't seen him since."

Renji had no reason to involve himself in human affairs. Ichigo was quite another story as he was deputized as a _Shinigami_. He decided to do the only thing that was reasonable and leave. It was someone else's problem that the girl seemed to know so much about _Shinigami._ He'd make his report and expect follow-up but something told him that this girl was no ordinary girl.

"He isn't here yet so I guess I'll just come back later. Nice to meet you Tatsuki-_chan_," he said.

"My family name is Arisawa. Ichigo practically lives next door to me anyway so maybe I'll just come back latter too," she said as she followed along him as he started to walk away.

She wasn't letting him just walk off without finding out more. This guy seemed to have answers that she couldn't get from Ichigo. Either way he was hiding something she decided.

"I have other responsibilities to check on," he said almost warning her to stay away.

Tatsuki stopped following and began lecturing herself for getting involved in other people's business. She watched as the man dressed in black walked on. He confirmed several things to her just by his actions alone. One thing she knew for certain not everyone could see these people in black.

She wondered if the costume somehow hid their presence; quickly discounted that as nonsense. Then there was the man on TV that started hanging around the Kurosaki household. There were so many holes in her memory. A man shows up today who could give her some answers and even he slipped away.

Waiting around wasn't in her plans but she wanted some answers from Ichigo. He was acting so strange lately and she wanted to know more about this strange costume she saw him running around with.

She had no plan she just figured that he might open up to her if she waited around. Leaning against the wall she waited. If anyone could drag the truth from Ichigo she believed it was her.

Waiting around her mind jumped from one subject to the next she thought to herself:

_…At the same time Orihime seemed unfazed and even in on whatever Ichigo was involved in. I'm sure that Keigo and Mizuiro don't know…but I've known him longer than any of them. Then there was Uryû who didn't seem to get along with him at all…_

Renji quickly recovered his _Gigai._ Soul Reapers used _Gigai _when they needed to interact with the human world; equipped with one they could be seen by ordinary humans. He had no plan but something drew him to Tatsuki. He wanted to know why she could see him. He wanted to know why she wasn't one of the humans to come to the Soul Society if she and Ichigo were supposedly close.

She had pretty brown eyes and an attitude he found appealing. That wasn't all he noticed. She was in stunning shape but he had a feeling she was oblivious to this. He stopped at that as he noticed that she still stood leaning against the wall as he walked up the street.

"Still here," he asked.

Tatsuki shrugged in response and stood away from the wall. She was a bit embarrassed to feel his eyes on her. He had a charm about him too. All the crazy tattoos and red hair only made him more interesting.

"Thrift shop," Tatsuki asked noticing his clothes, "you have such a retro style."

Renji nodded because it was true. She didn't seem bothered by it she just noticed. It was more important to him to have nice meals than blow all his money on expensive clothes anyhow.

"He's still not here," Renji asked to spark conversation knowing the answer as he didn't sense Ichigo's presence near them.

"No. I think I'll wait about ten minutes and leave but why did you come back," Tatsuki asked.

He noticed how her foot tapped the ground. She was musical as well as energetic. He figured her to be a tomboy from her clothing and an artist by her style. His mind quickly sought out a response to her question as she patiently waited.

"I didn't want you to look strange standing out here by yourself," he said.

"Thanks… for that. I guess," she said.

She was sure he was checking her out now. Self-conscious she looked away. Strange to think someone would come back just to hang out with her. Normally she would bite back with some defense but she could think of none. She was too mesmerized by the reality of his appearance; after all this was the guy who she kept thinking about.

No one in the neighborhood would think it was strange for her to be hanging out around the Kurosaki's. On the other hand it was unusual for her to be hanging out with him. After all her classmates even made it a big deal that he had tattoos.

The fact that not one of her schoolmates brought up the subject of their visitors again just pointed to the fact that she was somehow different. Keigo and Mizuiro just ignored it while Orihime and Ichigo denied it and of course there was Chad…well he never said much to her anyhow.

Renji didn't look like a proper High School kid with that ominous look; a delinquent maybe. But she knew better than to judge a person on looks alone. She could see that broad mindedness didn't apply to everyone who walked by the clinic.

_What was up with the bright hair color anyway? _She thought.

The silence started to become uncomfortable with him leaning against the wall now and her pacing the walkway.

"I guess I see how the two of you can relate to each other," she said.

"Oh yeah how," he asked.

"You both have the bright hair the scary intense look. Is that just your shield to keep people at a distance or do I look that challenging to you," she asked.

Renji grinned this wouldn't be the first time someone mentioned their similarities. It was what she said about looking like a challenge that rang true to him.

The challenge she presented an air of defiance about her was intriguing to him. He figured honesty was the best approach with her. He wondered if she had powers like Orihime, Chad or Uryû. If so why would they leave her out of the efforts to rescue Rukia?

"You watched me take down Hollows the other day…I'm starting to remember you," he said.

"Those monster creatures…so that's what they are called," she asked and he nodded.

Now she had a name for the _bad spirits _or _evil spirits_ that haunted her thoughts.

"I'm glad I made an impact," she said.

Up close like this he really thought her to be beautiful. She wasn't a cutesy type or the designer label type; this girl was a comfort type.

"So you have the ability to recognize those creatures," he asked.

_It's her eyes, _he thought.

"Sometimes but lately it seems to be a regular occurrence. I think you are the first person who isn't trying to steer me away from the truth. Thank you Renji," she said.

"So I'm just Renji now and we're on a first name basis already," he asked.

She blushed and looked away again wondering just what came over her this wasn't like her at all. After mentally punching herself she forced her eyes back to him and said, "Well at least I remember names."

"Ichigo likely forgets on purpose," he said.

"It has always been comical but I don't think he means anything by it," she said.

Truthfully it didn't bother Renji. He wasn't raised with the best manners himself. Commoners like him would never fit in at the level of royalty. He shrugged it off as long as none of his subordinates forgot to address him as Lieutenant what did it matter that his friends called him by his name.

"You have an energy that attracts them, the Hollows. I'm surprised that idiot Ichigo hasn't recognized it. Has he told you anything," Renji asked.

"Nothing at all," she answered.

In her mind she ran through all the times she could have asked him. The blurred images of something attacking Orihime and the cold feeling she had thinking of Sora, Orihime's late brother. All those times when she clearly saw Ichigo things continued on as if nothing happened between them. To remember almost nothing at all when so much seemed to have happened to her drove this inquisitive state of mind.

"Then it really isn't my place to change that," he said.

"I can respect that," she said.

Renji and Tatsuki talked for a while as they waited for Ichigo to return. Tatsuki figured that if Ichigo were to tell her anything he'd tell her himself. She actually preferred things that way. Their conversation turned more towards her interests than anything.

Renji took an interest in her karate competitions which she described in spectacular details. They talked about her relationship to Ichigo the friend who lived very close to her. Finally she went on about growing up _here_ in Karakura.

After they walked around the neighborhood for a while something just felt right between them. Her only regret was ending their conversation knowing almost nothing about him.

Returning to the clinic they were greeted by Kurosaki Yuzu who informed them that her brother Ichigo was upstairs. Yuzu's twin Karin was the one who yelled at Ichigo to come down.

All the nagging questions Tatsuki forgot while talking to Renji jumped into her mind.

Ichigo came downstairs a couple of seconds later.

"Hey Tatsuki and Renji," Ichigo greeted more of a question than an actual greeting.

Tatsuki followed up on Yuzu's offer of refreshment as Renji and Ichigo talked somewhere outside of her vision or hearing. It didn't make sense for Ichigo to suddenly be so close to someone after a short summer break. She marveled that Ichigo could tell his secrets to Renji; just how far had she fallen as his best friend.

"I should go," Renji said waving from the entrance.

"Thanks for waiting with me and nice to meet you Renji," she called out.

"Sure I guess I'll see you around Tatsuki," he said.

Ichigo wasn't sure what went on but he got the feeling that those two had something going on.

"Renji wait…weren't you staying for dinner," Ichigo asked.

"I guess I could," Renji said.

Dinner at Ichigo's place would be better than dinner at Urahara Shop where Jinta constantly rode him for being a freeloader. Renji didn't need too much coaxing as he gladly accepted the invite.

Ichigo noticed the light in Tatsuki's eyes she seemed to really like Renji. He couldn't remember seeing her look like that before. He felt almost like he needed to watch this development to shield her from all the danger in his world.

Simply put he needed to make sure that nothing was going on between Renji and his best friend. The last thing he needed was for one more of his friends to end up hurt because they tried to defend him. There was no reason his decision to become a _Shinigami_ should change her life.

They all shuffled into the house and headed up to Ichigo's room to wait for dinner. It was nice to reconnect if only for a moment Tatsuki thought. Too much time had passed since she ate here at the Kurosaki house. No matter how close she was to Ichigo in the past she felt closer to this new friend, Renji and that saddened her.

Ichigo is abnormally observant this day about Tatsuki's feelings. Tatsuki opened up more than she normally would.


	2. Happy Birthday Happy Birthday

Chapter Two

Happy Birthday Happy Birthday…

September third Ishida Uryû noted the date on the calendar. Orihime's birthday was today. After all that happened the previous few nights with the Hollows and his father he barely had time to consider someone's birthday. But this wasn't just any someone it was Orihime so he took the time. He half convinced himself that it was out of friendship. His other half wanted to stand out in her mind.

_Stand out as what her protector…I think I love her._

Pushing his thoughts aside he quickly gathered his things and headed to school. The truth was everyone loved Orihime and standing around the campus it became clear as competition revolved around her.

Competition for her affection he never noticed because he believed himself better than all of them. Orihime only paid attention to them because she was that polite.

The moment Ichigo arrived to class it was a completely different story however as her focus shifted to him. As far as competition went at his current state he'd never get to the level Ichigo managed since returning from the Soul Society.

All the motivation he needed to accept his father's training was seeing that look in her eyes today. Despite Ichigo's distant response she smiled with her heart as she greeted him.

Orihime made his decision an easy one. If she only saw him as her protector he could accept it to see that look in her eyes. Then again he wasn't a complete fool he thought to himself as he sat down at his desk. He knew very well what it meant to be the last Quincy and he was determined to continue as his grandfather's legacy compelled it.

On the way to school earlier he had planned to talk to his father but put it off deciding to wait until later. It seemed the school day passed without a chance for him to speak to Orihime. He determined that they were avoiding him because they didn't want him involved in the fight.

The enemy they were up against didn't have the rules of the Soul Society over their head so they were not one to be taken lightly. They were rouge operating outside the Soul Society's authority. There would be no merciful stays in a holding cell to sort out their differences this time so he needed to have his Quincy power back for sure.

Staring at the plaque marking his father's offices Uryû contemplated just what it meant to be in his father's shoes.

His hand sat above the door staring at the name that represented a doctor, a father and a Quincy. One of the last someone who could teach him…the only person left that could teach him. So why couldn't he move from the spot he stood. This would have to wait he decided walking away from the door.

Without too much trouble he managed to find Orihime who was with Chad. The two were talking before he showed up but Chad claimed he was merely escorting Orihime home so she wouldn't be alone. The two of them trained together with Yoruichi-_san_ so it made sense they'd reconnect to prepare for the next battle.

"I know I haven't been myself lately," Uryû said.

"Who have you been," Orihime asked.

The images of Orihime in the Soul Society flashed in his mind. Her incredible powers, bravery and beauty imprinted on his mind forever since that time. Above everything her wish to not be useless and help her friends regardless of the danger to herself made him honored to have spent time with her. He would regain his powers never to be useless and he would protect her no matter what danger he had to face.

"Never mind just take this," Uryû pulled his gift to her from his book bag.

"You remembered, thank you Ishida-_kun_," Orihime said hugging him.

"It's not necessary," he said straightening up.

_Would it be wrong to hold you a little longer? Would it be wrong to breathe in the smell of your hair or bathe in the warmth of your smile so near to my cheek?_

"Yes," he said out loud.

"Ishida-_kun _are you alright," she asked.

"Yes don't worry about me I'm fine," he said.

"Your powers may be gone but you're always looking out for me," she said.

It seemed as if she could cry at any moment. That was hardly the reaction he wanted. Anything close to pity he despised. He hoped it wasn't pity she felt for him. No Orihime was much too kind for that. He would train with his father if it meant the strength to protect her from tears.

"It's really nothing special. I should get going," he said.

"Yeah I promised Sado-_kun_ I'd help him out with something," she said.

Uryû suddenly noticed Chad standing in the background. He had been so focused on Orihime he hardly paid attention to his presence.

"See you later then," he waved to Chad and walked way.

"Bye," Orihime called out to him and jogged after Chad.

He knew they were trying to hide what they were up to. Most likely they were going to face that strange new kid who showed up harassing Ichigo. He also knew the reason they kept him out of things and that was all the more reason for him to hurry to his father's offices.

Introduction Two

_This point in the story: _

_Ichigo has been training with the Visoreds to control Hichigo (fan popular name or his inner Hollow). Uryû has been training with his father to regain his Quincy powers. Sado "Chad" Yasutora has been training with Renji at the Urahara Shop to get stronger after Ichigo leaves him out of the fight. Rukia and Orihime have trained in the Soul Society squad 13 barracks after Orihime is told she will be of no use in the upcoming fight with Aizen Sôsuke._

_ A diversionary fight between the Espada and Hitsugaya Advance Shinigami (Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Tôshirô) occurs. Orihime has left with Quattro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer to Hueco Mundo and branded a traitor by Head Captain Yamamoto GenryusaiShigekuni._


	3. How To Save A Friend When

Chapter Three

How to Save a Friend When…

Renji and Rukia return to the _Seireitei _after the order of Head Captain and Squad One Leader Yamamoto.

Rukia paced around the room thinking about the way they left Orihime's apartment. Thinking of the way she rushed off to help Ichigo fight the _Arrancars _falling right in line with the enemies plan.

"It's entirely my fault I should have never-

"Will you just quit it already," Renji interrupted Rukia, "We have our orders we came back here. There is no way that girl we both know and whom we call friend would betray us."

"I know that. I should have stayed," Rukia said still pacing the floor. Her thoughts were centered on the events before Captain Yamamoto declared Orihime a traitor. Seconds after training with Orihime they received word that the enemy commenced attacking Karakura. Knowing that the _Arrancars_ were suddenly attacking should have raised a red flag in her mind instead she rushed off into battle.

At her silent contemplation Renji spoke up saying, "You were trying to help Ichigo. I'm not happy about any of this either. Hey it's a good thing you showed up too. That _Espada_ was pretty crazy."

"That _Espada_ nearly-

"Yeah just what was up with those guys showing up and attacking like that," Renji said.

"Whoever he is Ichigo had distanced himself since that other incident," Rukia said.

Since Ichigo fought with the _Arrancars_ and had to be saved by Urahara and Yoruichi he hadn't been the same. Ichigo filled with doubt or fear was useless to anyone and a danger to himself. However an Ichigo rushing to protect a friend was to be expected.

She knew that he would rush after to save Orihime not thinking a thing about Aizen's hand in all of this. She couldn't doubt him it would drive her crazy. All she could do was hope that the order to help him would come soon.

Thinking about all of it forced her to recognize just how entwined her life had become with the humans. Her pride focused on duty but part of her rushed into battle because of Ichigo. All too aware of what Ichigo would do to save Orihime she struggled to keep away emotions so strong they threatened her rational mind.

"We all locked ourselves away to get stronger. Maybe that was our undoing. Whatever Sôsuke's up to we all felt the need to be strong enough to deal with it. Truthfully we barely held our own," Renji said.

"You can't start doubting yourself like that," Rukia said.

"Yeah."

Footsteps got their attention.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"_Nii-sama."_

Introduction Three

_Rukia has just finished fighting and defeating the Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie…Ichigo knows Rukia is near death so he heads towards where she is. Yamada Hanatarô immediately begins emergency aid to save his friend Rukia. Byakuya arrives to aid in fighting the Espada. Séptima Espada Zommari Rureaux attacks Hanatarô and engages in fighting with Byakuya._


	4. Into The Blinding White Light

Chapter Four

Into The Blinding White Light…

"Is it rain or are you crying," Rukia asked struggling to hold back the floodgates of her own tears.

"Rain," Ichigo answered.

He was literally covering her. A giant umbrella shield; only his tears moistened her face.

She laughed. _So this is it, _she thought to herself.

"I'm so tired…so cold," she said.

"Don't try to talk. You make me so angry. I told you-

"Unnecessary risks…never," she said. The memory of that time flashed before her. Without her powers, she focused on doing her best to help Ichigo fight the Hollows. How much they changed over time. To think of how inexperienced he was then. To contrast it with everything she knew him to be now.

"Just shut up. I'm not done yelling at you," he said holding back the chatter of his teeth. The freezing rain continued pouring from the sky. Relentless the sound alone brought back those memories she fought so hard against.

"You're yelling, I hadn't noticed," she answered.

The rain seemed to get stronger, colder. She'd say anything to distract from their hopeless situation. Ichigo kept his hand on the gaping wound in her abdomen. The free arm pulled her closer. Her shivering decreased somewhat to a manageable state.

"Rukia don't close your eyes. Just please look at me," Ichigo pleaded.

"All I see is an orange blur," Rukia said.

"How can you joke at a time like this," he asked. Something close to panic laced his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said her eyelids flickered. She heard the change in his tone but refused to acknowledge it. To acknowledge it would be to give up. Giving up was far too easy. To fight would be like pushing away the rain.

"No, don't you give up on me that easily."

"Rain huh?"

"Rukia," he said shaking her for a response.

Silence greeted him. Realization sunk in that she was fading. The sound of the relentless rain returned pounding in his head as he struggled to sense her _Reiatsu_, struggling to hold the thread that kept them together in this world.

His thoughts screamed questions to his self-conscience: _What could they do? Where was anyone? She can't be gone?_

It was the rain, the flood of memories, his mother and the rain. Rukia and the rain…_ame…ame…ame…_He couldn't make his legs work. His arm weakened as crimson stained water leaked between his fingers.

_What can I do but lay here? Where was…anyone?_

The screams caught in his throat useless he couldn't bring himself to even scream out.

Darkness turned bright. Suddenly he was in a place he didn't know. A familiar feeling washed over him.

It was cold here. Snowflakes landed on his eyelids as he blinked. He could move easily now. Rukia was gone….

This wasn't his inner world but he instinctively looked for Zangetsu. The soul he knew as his _Zanpaku_-tô another interwoven in the fabric of his existence. After all every time he'd been this injured in battle that is who appeared. They fought as a team and Zangetsu was there to give him guidance. Who else would appear?

"Zangetsu…Old Man…?"

So cold he shivered as he shook off the snow.

"I never get cold," a serene voice said. Ichigo turned looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?"

"I never get cold yet it is always cold," The woman in white said. She was sitting by a frozen pond twisting a flower in her hand. There was no trace of smile on her features but neither was there any sadness. She was completely calm. Meanwhile Ichigo was excitable.

"You're…Can you turn around…who the hell are you?"

"Why are you here Ichigo," the woman asked turning. The same even toned calm voice did nothing to quell the passionate response Ichigo gave.

"You know my name?"

The woman smiled. Ichigo struggled to see her so far away in the blinding white.

"Zangetsu wasn't kidding about you. I suppose my voice can reach your ear that is surprising," she said.

"Zangetsu…strange lady in white how do you know Zangetsu?"

"He's a great dance partner…that was a hint."

"What kind of hint is that? Can't anyone just come out and tell me the information straight away in these places?"

"I thought it would be obvious since we fought together side by side time and time again but I guess not," the woman said walking towards him.

"Oh, you're Rukia's _Zanpaku-tô_." Realization crossed Ichigo's features. Although he'd seen her before this was the first time he was visited by another _Shinigami's Zanpaku-tô _in this way_._

"So you think I'm strange. Why are you here Ichigo," Sodenoshirayuki asked again.

_Oh so this isn't my inner world, _Ichigo thought.

"I already said I didn't know why I was here. I need to get out of wherever here is so I can help her…so I can help Rukia."

"Well if you're supposed to help her let's take a walk. We will find her together," Sodenoshirayuki said.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't have time to take a walk," Ichigo shouted angered.

She said noting as she continued to walk. This gave him no choice he could think of no other option but to follow calmly behind her.

This place was calm and soothing. Somehow he was put at ease as he walked beside the manifestation of Rukia's _Zanpaku-tô_. They walked for a good while suddenly the landscape changed. The climate and terrain were no longer cold and frozen but spring like. Ichigo laughed at the bunnies frolicking in the grassland.

Sodenoshirayuki trained questioning eyes on him but said nothing. The time went by and it seemed like they had talked and walking forever. Her stories gave him a bit more insight into the mind of Rukia and he listened intently to every word. He knew amongst _Shinigami_ they regarded Sodenoshirayuki as one of the most beautiful swords. None of them had yet to meet her _Zanpaku-tô _spirit this close.

"You always wondered her true feelings but her actions speak volumes and as far as how you feel it's obvious and been so for some time now," Sodenoshirayuki said.

"You've noticed these things," Ichigo said.

"What do you think happened all the times you fought using her power," she asked.

"Well I think you're wrong," Ichigo said grinning at the look on Sodenoshirayuki's face.

"Wrong how," she asked suddenly straightening up.

"About wondering her true feelings," Ichigo said looking off into the distance.

"You must have-

"That is the problem; you two are a lot alike. Rukia thinks she right all the time and she's just too stubborn to admit her true feeling but I'm not wondering," Ichigo said grinning at her.

"I see," Sodenoshirayuki said grinning back, "we are similar in some ways and you really don't like to listen to us."

It was pointless for Ichigo to argue.

"What does Rukia call you," Ichigo asked suddenly as they walked through the grass.

"Such an odd question out of nowhere," she said.

"It just popped in my mind. Besides your name is long enough as it is…I'll just call you Sode," Ichigo said.

"Fine Ichigo. However we both know what you must do now. There is someone who needs you more. Rukia is fine it is what she wants. You know the reason you are here and the reason we walked all this way don't you now," Sodenoshirayuki asked.

"I will rescue Orihime but Rukia is-

"Look now," Sode said pausing on the small grassy knoll, "The rain stopped. She must be close by."

Ichigo spotted Rukia sleeping peacefully under a tree. He hurried to her side.

"Rukia wake up…can you hear me," Ichigo tried waking her.

She stirred and rolled over. Movement was good so he resisted being angered with her reaction.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out shaking her shoulders.

"Well I guess I'm finished here. It was a pleasure to spend time with you Ichigo," Sodenoshirayuki said.

"Thanks for leading me to her," Ichigo said.

"No problem. I'll look forward to dancing with _him_ again," Sodenoshirayuki said smiling as she disappeared.

"See ya," Ichigo said wondering just what was going on with his inner world that he didn't know about.

"Ichigo?"

He turned his attention back to Rukia who seemed to regain consciousness. She sat up focusing her eyes on him.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that….how should I know," he said.

"I have a lot to tell you…Ichigo I-

"I'll say everything in my world let's go back now," Ichigo said.

"Right," she smiled at him. Her hand lingered on his cheek the tears were gone the rain was gone.


	5. Awake

Chapter Five

Awake…

Ichigo opened his eyes and focused on the inside of his room.

"So you're awake," Kurosaki Isshin announced. Isshin sat at the desk leaning back in the chair.

Ichigo was grateful his father didn't try some stupid sneak attack. He still felt pretty awful as he sat up in his bed.

"Yeah I'm awake. Where is everybody?"

"What's with that smile it's creepy," Isshin said.

"Shut up," he sat up and kicked his legs out from under the covers.

"Whoa before you try to walk steady yourself geese," Isshin said supporting his son who teetered towards the right as he stood up.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week," Isshin said letting go of Ichigo.

Ichigo started walking towards the door.

"Wait a second," Isshin laughed and handed Ichigo a robe.

Ichigo glared at his father but put on the robe and headed for the spare room where he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure. There were others there now. It all happened so quickly. He glanced back at his father confused.

"They are keeping everyone away. Even Orihime couldn't come heal the two of you. Whatever they are up to is big. Captain Unohana Retsu treated you at the field where you fell saying they wanted you recover on your own," Isshin said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier," Ichigo asked as he shuffled towards the door, "Who's they."

"They were a small group of _Shinigami _sent by order of Central 46. They came just now so Rukia must be awake now for them to have crowded up here," Isshin said.

"No," Ichigo said rushing in the door.

The room was empty. Isshin followed behind knowing Rukia was already gone.

"Why did you say that Central 46 sent them," Ichigo asked.

"Interesting that you caught that as well," Isshin shrugged adding, "I don't understand it myself but Yamamoto-_san_ is clearly going along with their orders nonetheless."

Ichigo sat down on the bed. The empty room filled with Rukia's lingering _Reishi._

"We finally connected. I finally realized that…we finally realized-

"You finally told each other how you feel about each other," Isshin said.

Ichigo could only nod as he looked out the window.

"Ah, young love. While you know I won't stop you from going after her there's not much you can do to change their minds."

"I know that," Ichigo said.

"But if you don't try…Anyway it would be better if you stayed here and continued to rest. Given the extent of your injuries you wouldn't get far anyway. Besides there are some of your friends who really want to see you," Isshin said.

"Thanks."

"You'll see her again."

"I know."

Ichigo left the room heading slowly downstairs followed by Isshin. It was pointless to go after Rukia in the state he was in.

"Dad where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"Sleep," Isshin pointed at the two covered lumps on the couch.

Ichigo smiled, "Well I guess I'll say hello when they wake."

"Yeah."

Ichigo headed toward the couch and lay beside his sisters shutting his eyes. The reunion with his friends would have to wait. Whatever energy left in his body had faded as soon as he reached the bottom step.

Isshin took a deep breath too choked up watching his family sleep on the couch.

"Idiot good thing that medicine kicking in again," Isshin said aloud folding his arms. He was grateful that he guessed correctly that Ichigo would try to go after Rukia despite any potential harm he would do himself.

000

Everyone crowded into Ichigo's tiny room. Uryû and Chad stood as Orihime sat in his desk chair. Ichigo sat on his bed talking about the last battle leaving out the part about Rukia's inner world.

"So that's the just of it. If you can heal me I'll go to the _Seireitei_ and find out what they are up to," Ichigo said catching his friends up on his plans.

"Something's changed," Uryû said before even Orihime could voice as much.

Ichigo didn't dare say much more before he could talk to Rukia again.

"Yeah I've been out for a while now I guess," Ichigo said.

"I'll do it, I'll heal you but we all should go with you," Orihime said.

"I agree," Chad spoke up saying.

"I don't think they are aiming to hurt her in anyway this time," Uryû said.

"Maybe not; they want to separate us though. I know that much," Ichigo said.

Orihime's mind raced at Ichigo's words. _Separate us._ So they were an item. But he wasn't saying they were together like that was he, she thought.

"What is it Inoue-_san_," Uryû asked.

"Oh nothing I just got a little dazed that's all," she replied.

Ichigo couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. The others must have thought he'd gone mad. He had to control his emotions. So with a deep sigh he settled into straightening out his face. He used to be a lot better at it than this.

All thoughts lead to Rukia and the time they spent in her world. He would even have something to joke with the Old Man Zangetsu about. It made sense if they were so connected that their _Zanpaku-tô_ souls would connect as well.

"Did I miss something," Orihime asked.

"Huh, oh no…I just was thinking," Ichigo said.

"You've been on some pretty strong medication Kurosaki," Uryû said pushing up his glasses.

_Was he laughing behind that hand of his because if he was I'll…?_

"Yeah Ichigo maybe you should go back inside and sleep it off," Chad suggested.

_Not Chado too._

The boys didn't seem as clued in as Orihime. She knew something had gone on with Rukia and Ichigo. It had to be something major for him to keep smiling and daydreaming like he was.

"Alright I'm finished," Orihime announced.

"Thank you Inoue…Shunou and Ayame too," Ichigo said.

"No problem," she said smiling back.

Just as she started to feel badly about what happened Ichigo picked her up reminding her how important she was. Not only that, he even thanked Shunou and Ayame individually. It was as if Ichigo were trying to make her feel better.

"And also thanks Chado, Ishida. We should see Mr. Hat and Clogs and see if he can get us into the _Seireitei_-

"Or we can just go like we've been. It makes no sense to try to sneak in when we haven't done anything wrong," Uryû said.

"They kept Orihime from healing me. Something else is going on," Ichigo said.

"Yes but wouldn't they be expecting us to sneak in first," Uryû asked.

"Then we'll go with something out of the box," Ichigo replied.

"Then-

"Guys wait," Orihime said holding up a hand, "Kurosaki-_kun_ why don't you go say something to your sisters first. Spend some time with them I'm sure they would appreciate it before you trace off again. Ishida-_kun_ and Sado-_kun_ can talk to Urahara-_san._ I will meet you later."

"Good thinking Inoue," Chad said.

"We'll go talk to Urahara-_san_ and meet you later," Uryû said repeating the plan to Ichigo, "sleep off the strange behavior alright."

"Sure thing I guess. Thanks again," Ichigo said and waved off his friends.

Introduction

_After the fights with Aizen's White Army came to a conclusion in the Seireitei duplicated Karakura Town the Shinigami court guard set to work towards a version of normalcy. With Injuries to the Head Captain and nearly everyone involved in the events they focused on healing and getting stronger. _

_Meanwhile after a moment of confusion Ichigo begins to realize that what Tensa Zangetsu and Urahara warned him about was fast becoming his new reality. Despite all efforts his spiritual gifts seemed weaker by the hour. _

_A Mod Soul named Kûjo Nozomi entered his life and despite his weakened state he did what he could to protect her. Under attack from the Regai who were after her Nozomi became close to Kon. As the original Mod Soul Nozomi quickly gave Kon an understanding of where he came from._

_Ichigo hopeful that he could fight again quickly realized that Mod Soul technologies could only temporarily aide him. With his powers fading he is once again forced to come to terms with his situation. _

_Kon is forced to say goodbye to Nozomi who fades after stopping her creator from his path of destruction._

_This begins the path of farewell..._

_Goodbyes…_


	6. The Path of Fare Thee Well

Chapter Six

The Path of Fare Thee Well…

Renji finished healing from his injuries quicker than usual. The mind was powerful enough to speed healing he figured.

_Shinigami_ had come so far as to rely on humans something he never accepted in the past but now…

He wanted to check on the status of Karakura. Or at least he convinced himself that was the reason to go there. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Yamamoto and all his superiors would tell him Rukia had things handled. He knew that she did but he wanted to see for himself.

The worry over one human in particular was driving him crazy. He could see it now. He could see just what Tatsuki was. There was no logical reason for him to worry.

Thanks to Ichigo, Sôsuke was put away. That threat was taken out of the equation. Still he wanted to be ready. He wanted to be ready for whatever came next. It seemed there was always something next.

"Renji," Byakuya called.

"Captain Kuchiki," he responded a little nervous that Byakuya might have read his thoughts which was beyond ridiculous but time after time people seemed to know exactly what he thought.

"There is a mission for you in the World of the Living. It is very brief and not necessarily what you were hoping for," Byakuya said.

There it was once again people were much aware of what Renji thought. He wondered just how much the Captain knew.

"There isn't a preference one way or the other," Renji said.

"In that case I'll send someone else," Byakuya said.

"Understood," Renji said.

Hoping to avoid sounding too eager or excited to go back he left things at that. The last thing he wanted was a trivial assignment with extra paperwork.

"Carry on then," Byakuya said.

"Carry on…yes sir," Renji stammered.

Byakuya wasn't going to play games and order him to leave on the mission. He should have known that and took what was given to him. Unable to remember what he was working on to begin with he turned and headed back to his room.

_000_

3:42 A.M. The sky was still dark and Karakura was quite. Everything was peaceful and yet Tatsuki couldn't sleep. Her mind was overworked and wide awake. It was cold outside and she knew that opening the window would do nothing to help her sleep but she got up anyway.

The cold air drifted in as she stood in the window looking out. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of rustling leaves. A voice made her jump her eyes opened and frantically searched for the source.

"What," she asked leaning out the window still searching.

She found the source of the voice it was Renji just outside her window. It surprised her nonetheless that Renji was here.

"You're going to freeze to death with the window wide open. Just what are you trying to carry out," he asked.

"Why are you lurking around my house," she asked.

"Your window was open. I thought that you might be in trouble as I saw the curtains blowing in the wind," he explained.

She didn't say anything something about the way he said it made her feel special. It felt like she had a guardian angel at times.

_Don't be ridiculous he's only here on a mission_, she said to herself.

"Come in just don't make a lot of noise or my father will notice he's a superlight sleeper and notices everything," she said shutting the window.

"I had it in mind to come here tomorrow but like I said I saw your window," he said sitting at her desk.

Tatsuki sat on her bed and looked at him. He had something on his mind but didn't come out and say it right away. She figured it might have something to do with Ichigo losing his powers.

"Will Ichigo be alright," she asked.

"Everyone he cares about is still in his life…given that I think he'll be alright," he said.

Protecting his family and friends was Ichigo's motivation. Renji could easily stand behind what he said given that knowledge.

Tatsuki knew that Renji had pride as a Shinigami. It likely bothered him somewhat that a human like Ichigo had gained so much power to save them all like that. He would only try to get stronger she saw that written over his face.

She stood up and walked to the desk. Her sketchbook sat on top of the table where she got the urge to sketch just yesterday.

"Look Renji," Tatsuki said turning her sketchbook over.

"Whoa," Renji said staring at the drawing.

It was a perfect drawing of a materialized Zabimaru in excellent detail.

"It's Zabimaru," she said.

Hearing her say that was like someone telling you your own name. She knew.

"How did you…you can see Zabimaru," he asked perplexed.

"No, you told me what he looks like," she said sitting back at her desk.

"And you came up with this," he asked.

"Awesome right," she asked.

"Is drawing a hobby of yours," he asked.

"No I was told I was good at it but it's really not something I spend time doing," she said.

"Who are these drawings of," he asked.

"My mother and father…winning it was a class project," she explained.

He flipped the page she explained as he turned the page. Some were obvious.

"I could actually use an orange-colored pencil on this one," she jokingly pointed out.

"That is Ichigo and his family," he asked.

"This is his mother how I remember her. I've never really shown this sketchbook to anyone," she said.

"Sorry I just flipped though without asking," he said.

"No it's fine I remember the day you came into my classroom just like I drew it. I figured if I drew it I had a proof I wasn't losing my mind…that I wasn't insane," she said.

"They are realistic," he said.

"Yeah…Rukia and Ichigo when she started coming to school and everyone had an opinion. I guess some of them were right," she shrugged.

"When are you leaving," he said.

"What?"

"You have this look that begs to know when I'm leaving," he said.

"I think we've gone beyond the point where we can ignore that question. You'll probably be gone for a long while this time. Ichigo is losing his powers and Rukia has already left so it's only natural I suppose," she said.

"I came back because I care," he said.

"I know you do. We have this strange harmonious thing going on and I guess every time we hit it off we get interrupted again. All I can do is laugh about it I'm not the type to wallow in misery," she said.

"The truth is I don't know when I'm leaving and if I did I'd tell you. It could be tomorrow. I'm on a mission that really has nothing to do with you. I just needed to see that you were alright. I heard about Sôsuke and what happened…I don't know why I just had to come here," he said.

"I'm ruined," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize for my dramatics. But its true where in this town is there a guy like you to hang out with and talk to…and a red-head too. At least there's Ichigo right," she asked.

"You're annoying," he said.

"I'm serious I'll miss you my friend," she said.

He knew she was serious and that was quickly becoming a problem. Things like sketchbooks couldn't exist here for humans to discover. The _Seireitei _rules did a lot to keep from interfering with this world. He knew what he had to do.

"You're really quiet all of a sudden," she observed breaking the silence.

"This sketchbook-

"I know what you're going to say about it. Take it…I hope you don't destroy it because I'm a little proud of my work," she said.

This friendship thing was growing on him. He'd really miss it he thought as he left.

000

Introduction

_Ichigo is fighting a Hollow and we see the Hollow fly over Karakura. He follows quickly after the Hollow. Rukia sees that Ichigo is in trouble and uses Hado 33 Sôkatsui to obliterate the Hollow. Blue flames explode the creature and Ichigo lands on top of a building wondering if at any moment his powers will cease to be._

_Is today the day he feared would happen. Rukia follows after him. An enraged Zennosuke Kurumadani berates them for going after Hollows without his permission. Rukia chuckles to herself that Ichigo still calls him Imoyama-San. How typical of Ichigo even now to continue to just…be Ichigo._

_Rukia interrupted their banter to tell Ichigo that Kurumadani-san was right. After all the man was her replacement in charge of the area that felt like her second home. She looked at Ichigo wanting to say just that. She wanted to tell him all that he meant to her but instead turned following his gaze. _

_A group of people below were enjoying the skating rink. She smiled as a couple skated by holding hands. She chuckled as a child landed on its backside quickly attended to by its mother. _

_The normal life that Ichigo so craved was right there surrounding him everywhere they went here. He could have a life without interference from monsters like Sôsuke. Knowing that he could feel his powers slipping away she reassures him that a normal life might not be so bad._

_000_

_At school Ichigo and his friends are on the rooftop of Karakura High. Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro are having normal conversation. Ichigo is feeling pretty normal and alright with it for a while. Rukia's words about a normal life echoed in his head as he listened to his always animated friend Keigo._

_Uryû showed up as if to jerk him back to reality. He was not normal and that life he once knew had more than changed…it had evolved. Ichigo followed after sure that some emergency had sprung up. His friends were left to wonder just what was so important._

_Rukia stood just outside the school waiting for Ichigo. The two talk for a moment a normal conversation. Yuzu is excited about making curry. Rukia secretly wished they had more moments like this just to talk and walk the streets together._

_Ichigo interrupted her thoughts to ask how long she is staying in Karakura. She knows their time is limited so she diverts the question. He was so close he could feel her emotions. Troubling emotions she covered by telling him it was none of his business…pushing him away._

_Ichigo used the moment to tease her about freeloading and remind her that it was Yuzu and his father who wanted her there to begin with. This was his way of coping and letting her work things out._

_Forgetting the pickles he ran off leaving her to think some more about all the things her superiors told her._

_000_

_Ichigo promises to protect a child plus from a Hollow. As he fights the Hollow he is nearly killed. Rukia shows up with Uryû just in time. Uryû shoots down the Hollow. The two tell Ichigo to stay behind as they go off to fight another Hollow._

_Uryû wonders if the time is now. He can certainly empathize with the loss of abilities. He asks Rukia the status of Ichigo's fading powers. Rukia confirms to him that Ichigo is losing his Spiritual Pressure at an alarming rate._

_Her thoughts invade her mind as she recounts the conversations with her Captain. They want her to keep Ichigo from fighting. There is no way for her to do that without disregarding his feelings._

_Sitting by the river Rukia is lost in thought when Ichigo confronts her. It was only a matter of time before he asked what was bothering her. One look was an open window to her soul for him. _

_Ichigo was tired of wondering just what Rukia was hiding and why she had avoided him. So finding her sitting by the river he challenged her to say what it is she had to say to him. _

_Why can't she look at him? Why did she avoid his gaze? What was going on with her?_

_When she attempts to answer him he cut her off. When she is ready she will tell him everything. For now they enjoy walking together._

_000_

_Rukia is surprised when Ichigo takes her to the ice rink. With everything going on he thought to spend time with her. He even went so far as to point out the atmosphere. Joking that only the cherry blossoms were missing and Byakuya could easily give them. _

_Her romantic mood was slightly dampened when glancing around she notices the others are there. Keigo, Uryû, Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad were all faces that quickly put a smile on her face with their warm greetings._

_Inexperienced as a skater she hardly felt graceful on the ice. Ichigo was there that time and would never let her fall. The feelings that bubbled to the surface as she took his hand were warm. Emotion that she didn't dare to push away warmed her as they looked in each other's eyes._

_Ichigo's heart beat surged so loudly and then he realized it was the fireworks. Romantic even though he hadn't planned that part he stared up at the sky with her._

_000_

_Through every change Rukia always knew Ichigo. Every battle that they fought and no matter how much power he had gained or lost Rukia continued to see Ichigo for who he was. As they talk about his change another Hollows appears._

_Ichigo completely misses the Hollow and Rukia uses Shunpô to save him. He apologizes for getting in her way. She tells him to never say something like that. She vows strongly that they support each other. They are nakama [circle, group, set, company, crony, comrade|naka=relationship, ma=space/gap]._

_Together they fight the Hollow. Rukia watches as Ichigo does his final Getsuga Tenshô. Drained of spiritual pressure he lays down apologizing for putting her through so much. He tells her not to hide stuff from him and she tells him no matter what happens "we won't change."_

_000_

_Ichigo wakes up in bed surrounded by Chad, Uryû, Orihime and Rukia. He is told by Rukia that he is in the second stage of losing his powers._

_Wearing clogs he goes outside to take a look around his neighborhood. It isn't long before he notices he can't sense everyone's spiritual pressure any longer. He also sadly looks back at Rukia as it sinks in that she too is fading away._

_Everything hits him at once and he struggles as she stands before him asking him not to have such a sad look on his face. How can he look at her any other way in this moment? He denies looking sad._

_Rukia tells him that she'll still be able to see him even if he can't see her. That doesn't help at all as he complains to her. She wishes she could tell him something different. She wishes that she could make him feel better instead she stares down at her feet fighting with her own emotions. She couldn't leave him with sadness…for anything…not wanting to leave him she forces her gaze upon him._

_Those eyes…_

_Goodbye he tells her…_

_Thank you he says as he looks up at the sky…_

_She'll send her regards to everyone in the Soul Society telling everyone goodbye for him. How can she even say it…?_

_000_

_17 months pass by without Rukia…without Ichigo seeing spirits…without Zangetsu…17 months…No one cares they all have their own problems to deal with…work, school, children and bills…The real world…the normal world…a world without her…enjoy your time._


	7. Enjoy Your Time

**_Ichigo is a Senior in High School in July he turned 18. Reminder the war manga timeline would start around now but I did not use that for this story. There are things we learn about Ichigo but for this story that hasn't happened._**

_000_

_17 months went by in the World of the Living. Ichigo took actions to regain his powers teaming up with a group of humans with powers called Fullbringing. Calling themselves Xecutioners they banned together with their unique abilities. Ichigo defeated Ginjô Kugô the Fullbringer leader and former Subsititute Shinigami. The Fullbringers go their own ways after defeat. Ichigo is reunited with Rukia and gains new powers in the fight._

_Sado learns more about his abilities. Dokugamine Riruka helps Ichigo in the fight leaving the Xecutioners._

Part Two

Chapter Seven

Enjoy Your Time…

Theme park lines were always filled with interesting people. Tatsuki leaned against the railing observing the crazy activity of her friends. Ichigo and Rukia were in some sort of wrestling match over candy. Orihime chatted away with a group up ahead of them about friendship bracelets. The group turned out to be _crafters_ and both Orihime and Uryû rambled on and on with them about different projects. Renji leaned on the railing opposite of her.

"Want to ditch this line," she asked as he turned his focus back in her direction.

"Yes," he replied eagerly.

"You guys are leaving," Ichigo asked.

Losing his advantage with Rukia it suddenly became clear the object she was after was his wallet which she proudly held up like a trophy.

"Yeah we'll meet you guys later," Tatsuki said ducking beneath the barriers towards the exit.

On the way out they were passed by Rukia who went back to the concession stand using Ichigo's money to buy snacks she asked for. Renji laughed telling her they'd call and meet up later.

"So where to," Renji asked as they walked the park.

"There are some real rides over on the other side of the park. The trill seeking rides that those chickens will take forever to work up to," Tatsuki said.

"Thrill seeking rides," he asked.

"Don't you chicken out on me now," she said.

"That's not the only reason we left them and as for chickening out give me a break," he said.

"I wanted to spend more time with you is that so wrong," she asked slowing her pace.

Sounds of screams, laughter and conversations mingled with pop music. The atmosphere seemed designed for people to forget it all and get lost in its magic.

Renji wanted to try the especially delicious fragrant foods that hung displayed in various booths. He could hardly blame Rukia for her exuberance but wondered if Ichigo's wallet could handle it. This started to sound like a date to him.

"We aren't on a date," he said suddenly.

"Just hold my hand and be quiet before you ruin the moment," she said stopping in the walk way.

He took her hand interlocking her fingers with his. It was a good change of pace as they walked toward the thrill seeking looping coaster. He stopped in front of a bench knowing where they were headed. If she wanted to spend time with him sitting on a bench seemed better than standing in another 15 minute long line.

"Sit with me for a while," he asked.

"Alright," she agreed still holding his hand she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We are supposed to be just platonic you know," he said staring at their interlocked fingers.

"I can't help it. Your hand is almost super glued to mine," she said following his gaze.

"Are you taking anything seriously," he asked.

"Today is my day off for seriousness," she shrugged looking up at him.

"You make this easy…far too easy and at peace for me. We aren't in an easy situation you and I," he said.

"I'm relaxed because whatever the circumstances you worry far too much about everything. In this moment sitting here I'm happy holding your hand and resting my head on your shoulder. You are clear as crystal when it comes to your feelings about me so why would I cloud things up," she asked.

"Then if _serious_ is on vacation I guess worry can go with it," he said pulling her up to her feet.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he draped his over her shoulder as they walked towards the coaster.

000

Conversation flowed freely as Renji and Tatsuki stood in line for the coaster. She leaned against his chest his arms around her. In all her dating life she never felt this comfortable with anyone.

Public displays of affection just weren't her thing. For some reason the ambiance of the theme park put her at ease. Typical of any dating spot there were other couples around as well but for once she didn't notice them. Perhaps when you are _that _couple you forget the rest of the world.

In the past she had plenty of moments when she noticed the couples in line annoyed as they crabwalk inched their way forward in line. They talked about hobbies that they enjoyed. Somehow the conversation was picked up by another couple in line and they became the Uryû and Orihime of this line.

000

Renji and Tatsuki stepped off the ride laughing together. It was as thrilling and fun as she promised. Renji had the urge to kiss her but Orihime's voice in the background made him crash back down to reality.

"There you guys are," Orihime said.

Tatsuki expected a phone call warning first. If she wasn't mistaken she was sure two seconds ago Renji would have kissed her for the first time.

"That was so much fun," Tatsuki said smiling at her friend.

"You should have come with us," Renji said exasperated.

"Everyone is trying to decide on food," Orihime explained.

"Sounds good," Renji said sure that Orihime was oblivious to what Renji and Tatsuki were doing together.

Orihime pulled her friend ahead and the two chatted. Renji walked behind the two the worry creeping up again. He couldn't help imagining what the scene would have been if Orihime hadn't shown up.

Ahead of them Rukia proudly showed off her Chappy winnings. Ichigo looked completely whipped and happy with himself. Uryû was grinning like an idiot at Orihime with no shame at all.

_What have these women done to us?_

Renji was sure that each person in this circle were either in denial or completely ignorant of the coupled that went on right before their very eyes. Perhaps Uryû got it as he followed Renji's gaze he had a knowing smile on his face.

000

Renji was convinced as the girls gathered to talk and find a suitable place to eat that he wasn't the only one who snuck off with his love interest.

"If we all go in together we can afford a nice sit down restaurant," Uryû suggested.

"What do the girls want to do," Ichigo asked.

"How should I know…do you know how bad we all look now," Renji asked.

"Tatsuki is their ringleader and what do you mean by looking bad," Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo you're throwing money around and giving Rukia whatever she wants and Uryû you are slobbering like some lovesick puppy every time Orihime comes around…we're being manipulated into taking these girls out for dinner don't you realize what is going on," Renji said.

"What about you sneaking off like that," Ichigo asked.

Uryû chuckled to himself. They both seemed unfazed by his comments like they were downright fine with looking like lovesick fools.

"Riding the baby rides didn't excite us," Renji defended.

"Exciting to _us _eh," Uryû pestered.

"Well you disappeared too Uryû," Ichigo said.

"Leaving you and Rukia alone of course," Uryû countered.

"What difference does that make Rukia's always disappearing with Ichigo and you are always with Orihime," Renji said.

Uryû did disappear with Orihime but it was hardly like always. He spotted her in front of the restaurant with the others she was the woman he adored. Spending any time with her could never feel as ordinary as Renji inferred.

"I think we've been set up on dates," Ichigo said snapping Uryû back to attention.

"Yeah and we're neatly coupled up and only the six of us are here since the others bailed at the last-minute," Uryû agreed.

"That does seem odd," Ichigo agreed.

Renji was glad they were finally coming to their senses somewhat.

"Especially when Keigo is always willing to spend time hanging out with you," Uryû added.

"That is true," Ichigo said.

"Renji hasn't spent time hanging around us like this either," Uryû said.

That was true as well but Renji did spend plenty of time with Tatsuki and she wouldn't need to be round about to ask him on a date. Even if they hadn't gone on a date yet or enter that territory he was sure she'd be more direct with him than this scheme.

"Tatsuki is too clever to come up with such a dull scheme. She's direct," Ichigo said as if reading Renji's thoughts.

"Rukia seemed ecstatic about Chappy so maybe she knew to come to this park," Uryû said.

"She's always ecstatic about that damned bunny but that isn't it," Ichigo said.

"Well Orihime wouldn't set this up," Uryû said.

"She could be sending you a message," Renji suggested.

Or finally reciprocating and returning Uryû's feeling s for her. In any event they came to the conclusion that Tatsuki thought of the get together. Orihime organized the thing and Rukia went along for the ride.

They didn't have much time to talk more about their theory when the girls returned from scouting out menus around the food courts.

"Nothing is really appealing here," Orihime said.

_They were trying to go to a restaurant so of course nothing was appealing_, Renji thought.

"We should all go to a sit down restaurant," Rukia suggested.

_Of course we should, _Uryû thought.

"Maybe we should call for reservations," Tatsuki said.

_Right reservations…you probably already called, _Ichigo thought.

"Is something wrong with you guys," Rukia asked.

All three guys had looked as if they were tired of being manipulated. The girls of course didn't seem to know what was going on.

"We could always eat here if you guys want to," Orihime said.

Uryû was the first to crack he didn't want to make her sad.

"No we'll go to a restaurant how much time should we spend in the park before our reservations," Uryû asked.

"We haven't even decided on a place yet," Orihime reminded him brightening suddenly.

Ichigo fell next.

"We should go back to the arcade," Rukia said.

"You already won the bunny," Ichigo said.

"Tatsuki and Orihime have nothing," Rukia said.

"Eh, I'm fine really. I don't need a Chappy-

"I want an upgrade," Rukia said cutting Orihime off.

"Good luck with that Ichigo isn't all that great at games," Tatsuki said.

It was all the challenge that Ichigo needed. The look changed on his face he was suddenly dragged back in the game the girls were playing.

Renji's turn was up.

"You are pretty quiet Renji," Tatsuki said.

"I have no interest in winning toys," Renji said.

"Well Uryû can beat us all anyhow," Tatsuki said.

"I can beat him," Ichigo said.

Renji was quiet as he had taken far too many losses to Tatsuki to see being any good at these games. At the same time he wasn't about to lose to the likes of Ichigo and Uryû. His only disadvantage he reasoned was simply the lack of these machines in the Soul Society.

000

By games end as predicted Uryû scored the most arcade points.

Renji walked Tatsuki home stopping at a coffee shop to redeem her arcade winnings. Tatsuki ordered a coffee drink at the counter. Renji turned down the offer of coffee. Tatsuki stared at the menu and ordered.

"Renji I have to use up the balance of this card before I forget, you do at least like caffeinated soda right," she said.

"As long as it isn't bitter like that stuff," he said.

She ordered cherry cola and quickly handed over her gift card to the cashier.

She sipped on the iced cappuccino as he tried out the cherry cola. No surprise at all he enjoyed it. As they sat at a bench to finish the drinks they talked some more about the day. She cuddled up to him to get warm again wishing she had ordered a hot beverage instead.

They stood and walked the rest of the way to her parent's house as Renji had his arm draped over her shoulders. She leaned on him as they walked.

Of all the moments of the day Tatsuki chose to bring up Renji's last place finish among all six of them.

"Even Orihime," Tatsuki laughed and made her way up the stairs towards her parent's home.

"The rest of you have had more experience with those games. In time I could beat all of you," Renji said following after her.

She paused on the stair way and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to go," she said.

He knew that already. They were alone again. His second chance came as he stood eye to eye with her. They were still on vacation from _serious_. She leaned closer to him completely comfortable as he held her.

"Never would I expect today to end up like this. It would be difficult to deny that I don't want to go either. We were friends this morning and nothing more…I don't know how to leave without you," he said.

She turned her eyes up at him. No trace of sadness in her eyes almost as if they brightened with his confession. Warm cherry cola colored eyes that sparkled in the street lights met his. He wondered what shade they'd take on in the natural light of the stars and not this artificial glow.

Her lips were too inviting to resist. Drawing her near him she closed her eyes instinctively anticipating his kiss. The pink color of her cheeks didn't go unnoticed and he took his time kissing her cheeks first. Her eyes flickered perhaps confused by his target.

Leaving her lips untouched he traced a path to her neck with his lips and tongue. The sensation made her eyes fly open immediately. If his hand wasn't supporting the small of her back she was sure she'd tumble… somewhere.

"Breathe love or you'll pass out," he said.

The sensation of his breath on her skin sent shivers through her entire body.

_Love, I've never heard that before…I've never felt this before, _she thought.

She was nervous and aware of how she pressed against him. So close she had to twist away slightly.

He pulled her closer now and began to kiss her lips. She relaxed again her lips parting as she tasted his tongue. His hands were wandering as much as his lips. The sensations caused her to shiver with pleasure.

Then he stopped. What was meant as an innocent goodnight kiss somehow transformed into a heavy-duty make out session. With him declaring whispering his love for her and connecting in such a way he felt out of control.

"I should go," he said suddenly moving three steps down.

"Then go," she challenged her hand covering her smiling lips. Her eyes stalking him like prey she took a step closer to him.

He couldn't leave he just wanted one more kiss. Before he could react she had closed the gap her arm framed his face as she kissed him again.

"Adorable," she said looking in his eyes.

She would never say goodbye instead she turned and jogged up the stairs.

He stood watching her making sure that she made it home alright. Before today they were platonic only occasionally hugging or holding hands. After tonight he knew there was something about her. He called her his _love_ what was he thinking?

They could never go back now to just friendship. He had complicated a good thing. Uncomplicated and easygoing their relationship shaped from an understanding. Friendship and platonic was now complicated and off-limits.

In dangerous territory he would never be able to get her off his mind. Regardless of what he wanted he was due back at squad six headquarters to report for duty. With that thought in mind Renji returned to the Soul Society.


	8. Chalk It Up To Distraction

**Mien Huyu is an OC. ****Nohara Gan is an OC.**

Chapter Eight

Chalk it Up To Distraction…

000

Tatsuki and Renji managed to leave without going to dinner with the others. The remaining four went to the restaurant where they ate and had a lively discussion. Somehow edamame became an inspiration for Orihime who came up with a new dessert. Ichigo cringed at the creation and settled for eating more cucumbers that Rukia ordered in excess. _Tako_ the name of the seafood place was slow that night so they dotted on the group.

000

Orihime went on describing the restaurant and how Tatsuki missed out. They had science at the moment and it passed the time to talk.

Tatsuki and Orihime busied themselves on their group physics lab assignments. The teacher seemed to doze off behind his desk with a copy of a Star Wars novel in his hand.

The lab was a relatively easy task reminiscent of cut and paste kindergarten projects with better materials. Half of the class built Archimedes models and her half built Pascal.

_Liquids and Solids _was the title written on the top of their group paper by their missing lab partner Mien Huyu. Tatsuki stared at the empty chair next to them.

Huyu had acted strangely towards her after the theme park trip. He didn't go with them that day because he had a family emergency. To this day Tatsuki had no idea what that family emergency was.

The two were friends but he seemed upset by her insistence that was all they were. His absence today meant he was skipping school again unconcerned with his grades she wondered what it must be to come from a family like his so uncaring towards his future they hardly noticed his falling grades.

Months had gone by since she spent time on that theme park date yet she couldn't stop thinking about all that had changed in her life. Perhaps walking the halls hand in hand with Huyu could have been in her plans but things changed. Some resolution urged her on to tell Orihime about that day that changed so much for her.

"I'm not supposed to believe this. I don't even know how it happened," Tatsuki said.

"What happened," Orihime asked.

"He kissed me and we kissed. It is no big deal right," she asked.

"I'm not sure I follow is it that Mien guy or something," Orihime asked.

"You don't know then," Tatsuki asked.

Even Orihime seemed to think she was dating Huyu now but she always suspected that Orihime could tell that she had feeling for Renji.

"_Know_…Tatsuki you have to be a lot more specific. You never told me about any other guy so who are you talking about," Orihime asked.

"Renji," she said.

"Oh you must have dreamed again," Orihime said laughing it off. _There is no way that Tatsuki's memories would come back again_, Orihime thought.

"No…don't you remember that day we went to the theme park…all of us. We just talked about the restaurant," Tatsuki asked.

Orihime stared blankly at her then said, "Yes I remember," as if it pained her in some way to think about that day.

"Are you alright Orihime," Tatsuki asked unable to continue her story when her friend was in such a hopeless mood.

"I'm fine…I just…please continue Tatsuki you're really helping me keep my mind on happiness," Orihime brightened a little. She still looked sad.

"He said some things and I just feel so hopeless," Tatsuki said.

"This isn't like you Tatsuki are you sure you weren't dreaming it up you have an imagination you know," Orihime said.

"I know I'm not dreaming it," Tatsuki said.

_Imagination, she was one to talk._

"Renji's not like Ichigo. He's the real deal a _Shinigami_. They aren't part of our world. As much as you like him I doubt he meant to lead you on," Orihime said.

There was a hint of sadness in Orihime's tone. Something strange in her voice but she waited for Tatsuki to continue.

"You don't believe me and that's fine but I think I'm falling in love. You know I wouldn't say something like that and not mean it," Tatsuki said.

"What about that guy in our class that you like," Orihime asked nodding towards the empty seat.

"Have you listened to a word I said," Tatsuki asked.

"I just don't know about that Tatsuki. The Renji I know would not act like that," Orihime repeated her earlier observations.

Strange that Orihime would think she knew Renji better. Then again Tatsuki never said much about Renji until now. Still it was amusing to think of the gears going in Orihime's head picturing just what Renji did act like.

"I may be in over my head," Tatsuki said looking up in the sky through the window.

"We are going to have fun this year. You don't have to worry about Hollows or _Shinigami_ or any of that ruining our last year here. We can just have a nice normal year of High School," she said.

"Give me a break High School is _so_ over. This is real Orihime. We've been hanging out together almost every day that he's here for a while now. I know you don't believe it but I really do like him and we both realize what that means," Tatsuki said wishing her friend would believe her.

"Tatsuki I believe that you really do see him but I just don't know…maybe I should talk to Ichigo," Orihime said standing up.

The sadness returned to Orihime's features. Whatever was bothering her she wasn't really hearing Tatsuki.

Things appeared to be going along just fine with Orihime and Uryû after the day at the theme park. Everyone in the school knew those two were the high school's royal couple.

Tatsuki pondered what to ask her friend as they departed for their next class. Furthermore she had to talk to Huyu. They might not be a couple but she still cared that he was sabotaging any hope he had of getting away from the static life he despised.

000

1:30 in the afternoon everyone was ready for the day to just end already. That is the way it went at high schools everywhere. Something about being a senior made this fact ten times as bad. No matter how many people told you to 'enjoy your youth' and 'soak it all in because your only young once'; nothing made a High school senior stop watching the clock. Nothing made the senior class of Karakura stop watching the clock, counting down the hours and minutes 'til they were free.

Tatsuki may have taken on too many class activities here lately. She was constantly worn out by her obligations. Because of her love of martial arts she was able to travel around but that made it harder to catch up with everything else. Her hobbies took a backseat to her obligations and this made her a grouchy mess.

Forcing her gaze away from the clock she attempted to answer the teacher, Mr. Nohara, who angrily called on her. He had a stern look that betrayed his jolly plump features. One bad look struck fear in the hearts of his students. Everyone seemed afraid of what he could do.

"If I had to come up with two words to describe my goals I'd have to say…," Tatsuki trailed off her attention turning towards the sight outside the window.

Hollows seemed to fly through the sky raining down on the pavement below. The masked creatures howled and swooped down en mass. _What was going on_, she thought to herself gawking at what no one else could see.

Mr. Nohara called again. It was much more difficult to come up with an answer to a question you barely heard. Being attentive in class was much more impossible when you were distracted.

"Arisawa," Keigo said kicking the chair in front of him. Almost no one else could see…

Tatsuki knew Keigo for years now. He was pretty good-looking guy by most of her class' standards but his strange behavior left something to be desired. Keigo could also see the strange creatures outside but he was much better at ignoring them. It was a good thing as half the class was giggling at her.

Turning her attention back to the teacher she answered, "I haven't given it much thought."

"Very well," Mr. Nohara said pausing in front of her desk and looking out the window. The grounds keeper busied himself attending the foliage around the school grounds completely oblivious to anything around him.

After seeing nothing of interest outside Mr. Nohara turned and addressed her, "How about you write-up a nice essay about it since you've wasted everyone's time daydreaming."

Tatsuki forced herself to keep her eyes away from the window. Keigo leaned forward and whispered, "Ridiculous they can't even see this."

Tatsuki ignored him as he stifled giggles behind her. She was in no mood to giggle when such a horrible sight greeted her eyes outside.

"Daydreaming," Mr. Nohara mumbled returning to the front of the class.

000

The rest of the class time Tatsuki tried to focus her energy on the assignment. She never looked out the window again. If anything important were to happen she would just have to have faith in her friends.

Good thing she had a few friends who could handle a monster or two outside. They could bravely face those monsters as they had even before she became aware of them.

In answer to her thoughts the sounds outside seemed to die down. Out the corner of her eye the sky looked normal as always.

The bell chimed and class was finally over.

"Wait Tatsuki," Keigo said quickly gathering his things before Tatsuki could rush out.

"Why are you trying so hard to guard me Keigo," she asked.

"No one said that they were guarding you. Me guard you don't make me laugh. What's with you anyway," he questioned walking beside her out the classroom.

"Nothing…just never mind let's go," she said quickening her steps quickly glancing back at the window.

It was Renji one of Ichigo's _Shinigami_ friends. He must have taken care of the hollows, she guessed. His words echoed in her head as she turned quickly away.

_'…Death is our constant companion and we deal with it every day. You're alive here and human. Maybe being around you humans too much is playing with my head. Anyway I shouldn't have said the things I did. I should have walked away.'_

She silently wondered what she should have said. Her internal voice answered that memory with what she wanted to say: '_I hope everything is alright Renji you idiot. Don't you know I was already involved? From the day I met Ichigo I became part of your strange world so don't start changing your mind now.'_

_000_

The school's elective hour was in full swing for Ichigo and his friend Sado. In the dojo a flurry of one on one practice fights ensued. Since they already had a pre warm-up fighting Hollows class dragged on. No one had any interest in fighting. In addition Tatsuki took off as soon as she saw Renji without a single word.

Ichigo had the feeling she wanted to ask about the Hollows she no doubt saw earlier. Ichigo was curious about them as well but Renji brought up the much more interesting topic of Rukia. Topics…a person that not one of his friends was bold enough to mention.

Ichigo figured he deserved their reluctance to mention Rukia. After all that happened who would want to go there.

Ichigo thought,_ is he purposefully trying to anger me? _

"I just thought I'd let you know," Renji said.

"Huh, let me know what," Ichigo asked taking his second place on the mat.

"Weren't you even listening," Renji asked defending Ichigo's kicks.

"Yeah what do you want me to say Renji," Ichigo said. _Kick._

Block.

"Again I just thought I'd let you know. What you do…or say is up to you," Renji said switching to offensive. Hit. Kick. Duck. Kick. Hit.

"Rukia… (Kick.) Told me to stay away so I'm staying away," Ichigo said.

"That never stopped you before," Renji said.

Ichigo stopped fighting and walked to the wall collapsing against the matted dojo walls.

"She never meant it before. Deep down she just wanted to protect me. She never wanted me to go get myself killed but she knew I'd try to protect her anyway," Ichigo said staring out ahead lost in thought.

"Then I'll find a way. I'll find some way to bring her back," Renji said.

"Maybe she wants us to just trust her you know. Just because you know where she is doesn't mean we should storm in after her. This is her assignment. If that is where she's been all this time that's fine by me," Ichigo said.

"She never said stay away. She never even said goodbye to you, did she," Renji asked.

The words cut him. The truth of it all opened up a wound that he made believe was fully healed.

"There wasn't a goodbye. No. Without words I know she's telling me to stay away," Ichigo said.

"It wasn't what I expected you to say…I didn't expect you to react this way that's all," Renji said.

They took her from him. There was no goodbye because they took her away. All this time he dealt with it by pretending she told him to stay away. He wondered just what Rukia said to Renji as she left on her assignment.

"I know you have this history and this past. But so you know I'm not giving up," Ichigo said.

"Fool," Renji said leaning back against the wall, "Then I guess she was right to call you that."

"Whatever," Ichigo said standing up, "You know that Bount said something interesting to me the day we fought."

"That was ages ago," Renji said. Even by his standards that happened so long ago it couldn't possibly be on anyone's mind but Ichigo's.

"I know but it stuck with me creeping into my mind you know," Ichigo replied.

Renji had to think for a while about the Bount Jin Kariya who caused so much havoc in the Soul Society. Only Ichigo would think of lessons from someone like that. In Renji's opinion thinking back only hindered Ichigo.

"As far as that Jin goes I think he's more of a cautionary tale for you than someone who should be influencing you," Renji reasoned.

"Yeah I guess I see that. But what he said about all his friends changing…he was the one who changed being that powerful and their leader," Ichigo said.

"I'll admit this little group of friends you have here are like a tribe akin to the Bount. I just think you're taking things a little too far with this great leadership of yours," Renji grinned.

"You can still have the same rank here as you do there," Ichigo said.

"Ha, funny. The fact is that you are the leader but you're far from corrupt with power Ichigo so don't bother dwelling on psychos like Sôsuke and Jin. They'll always have their reasons but we also have stronger reasons to protect this little town and tribe of yours," Renji said.

"That's why I need all of you because without you guys what the hell do I need to be stronger for," Ichigo reasoned.

"Join squad 11 you won't need a reason," Renji joked imitating Kenpachi's grin so spot on it made Ichigo shudder to think of facing that beast again.

"What the hell is a lieutenant coming here for anyway; don't they know I can handle these hollows," Ichigo asked.

"The fact that I'm in this stupid _Gigai_ means my assignment is semi-permanent," Renji lamented.

"As if I buy that routine," Ichigo grinned, "don't think I haven't noticed other reasons for you to be here."

"I'm here on orders trust me," Renji scowled. He was sure that Ichigo didn't know what the hell he was talking about. There was no way he'd know about Tatsuki. But that Ichigo seemed to think there was something in the World of the Living for him meant that he'd gotten way too soft. At this rate he'd never catch up to Captain Kuchiki.

"Whatever I guess I'll see you later Renji," Ichigo said leaving to get ready for his next class.

000

Renji continued to stand silently in the dojo as the others rushed to get to their last classes. He was far removed from the human world and it's affairs but he knew KarakuraTown well now. Perhaps he wasn't as far removed as he'd like to convince himself but it was nothing like when Rukia was here.

Nothing Rukia planned out happened. In her goodbye she had hoped that Ichigo would move on. She would never say it but Renji suspected that Ichigo moved on to Orihime. Rukia hoped that idiot would slowly move on and forget or give up on her.

But did they really want to move on. Renji had the feeling that they didn't and even now thinking about it he wasn't sure he could either.

Ichigo was plotting something even now and Renji knew that he acted nonchalant so he wouldn't bring attention to his plans. If Renji's calculations were correct Ichigo would go after her in no time at all. Renji watched as Ichigo trotted off campus and knew in that instant Ichigo was gone. Ichigo was head over heels in love with Rukia.

Something else happened at the same time. Renji decided to let go. Step aside or whatever they called it. At least that's what he told himself. He could be their friend and support them and more he could help Ichigo find Rukia he thought as he ran after him.

Tatsuki staying in his thoughts even now she was likely upset that he didn't bother to tell her he was back. Seeing him standing in her school a look crossed her features and it was clear how she felt in that moment.

000

Tatsuki was certainly unexpected as she rushed into the craft clubs meeting. Everyone busied themselves with various projects. Craft club was a pretty loose elective. No one minded if you just dropped in.

"What are you doing here," Orihime questioned as Tatsuki took a seat at the work bench.

Uryû Ishida another one of Ichigo's spiritually gifted friends, a _Quincy_, looked up as she started to answer Orihime.

"Hey there Ishida," Tatsuki greeted.

"Hey," he said then looked away pretending to focus entirely on the drapery project before him. The art projects created in elective classes usually served to support other student projects such as building sets for drama. Today Uryû was going for double credit creating the drapery for drama's latest project.

Tatsuki nervously looked around before saying, "I need a place to hide out for a while."

"Hide?"

"Yes from you know who…my entire elective hour has been taken over by Ichigo and that other _Shinigami_," Tatsuki said.

"Are we playing a game," Orihime mocked. Smiling she put aside her project.

"She's hiding from Renji," Uryû the eavesdropper said then added, "which is completely ridiculous because he is a _Shinigami_ who can find your _Reishi_."

Tatsuki glared at him. _How did he manage to piece together things so quickly unless Orihime told him? _

Uryû nervously adjusted his glasses and instantly regretted getting involved in the conversation. He quickly figured out that he wasn't supposed to know about Tatsuki and Renji. It was his blessing and curse to be observant but that didn't mean he would blurt out someone's secrets. Tatsuki looked livid which meant he crossed some imaginary line.

"Renji…don't be _ridiculous," _she said mocking his tone.

"You're hiding from Renji," Orihime asked.

"Why would I need to hide from that idiot," she announced in a loud voice.

"Oh," Orihime said grinning knowingly. The conversation from physics class started to surface in her mind.

"So what if I am," Tatsuki said defiantly.

The bell rang out.

"He's not around here you know," Uryû said gathering materials from the work table.

"Class is over already," Orihime announced.

"Yeah, I better get going," Uryû said announcing his departure.

"Wait Ishida-_kun_," Orihime stood up and blocked his path.

"Even if Tatsuki hadn't show up I still have work," Uryû whispered and brushed a strand of hair from his girlfriend's face.

"I know I just…can you come by later," Orihime smiled and quickly added, "I have this great new recipe I can try. It will be great."

Uryû leaned closer and said, "Hime-_chan_ it's a date."

With a kiss on the cheek he left. He was just glad she didn't include him as a taste testing guinea pig.

Tatsuki complained, "Oh so gross, Is this really all we've been reduced to."

Orihime ignored her friend's words grinning…no glowing as she spun around humming.

"Good grief," Tatsuki said and laid her head on the cool tabletop.

"It's alright to be happy like this Tatsuki," Orihime said collecting her things.

"No, no…no. It's just too strange I mean you were all about Ichi-

"Oh no Ichigo! We have to get going. I have to give him this thing from the research department. No that's not right it was here a moment ago," Orihime said and wildly searched her purse.

"Don't worry it will show up," Tatsuki said helping her friend clean up.

"Maybe I left it at home," she sighed.

The grin was gone from her face. Tatsuki felt bad for destroying her friend's good mood.

"We should get going too," Tatsuki said.

"I'm not confused anymore," Orihime said suddenly.

"What?"

"About Ichigo," Orihime started, "about my feelings for Ichigo I'm not confused. He's really everything that anyone could want but somehow I know my heart better now."

"And your heart tells you four eyes is the one for you," Tatsuki joked.

"You don't have to be mean to Uryû to hide your true feelings," Orihime said.

"My true feelings?"

"Yes, Renji likes you a lot but even more surprisingly you like him back," Orihime said.

Odd that she came to this conclusion so suddenly when a few hours ago she brushed her feelings off as a dream. She was in a better mood than she was then as well.

"You're right and I didn't mean what I said. Uryû is a good guy so can I ask you something," Tatsuki said as they walked further from the campus.

Orihime stopped and nodded.

"If Rukia never came into your life would you still feel the same way you do now?"

"That's a hard question," Orihime looked up in the sky then started walking again. They were both silent as they walked.

Orihime shuffled through the memories she made with all her friends. She couldn't imagine life without knowing any of them.

Tatsuki spoke up first, "I ask because I feel like any moment I could wake up and not know, not remember him. I don't know why but it bothers me. This whole situation bothers me. I know it has to bother Ichigo no matter what he says."

"That will never happen…Renji, you mean right?"

"We're human, Ichigo, you and even Uryû. But they are something else…otherworldly. They aren't supposed to be known to us are they?"

"They are…I don't regret a single moment knowing this _other world_ I would never want to forget. I'm sure they could do some trick to make us forget everything but I would never want that. Rukia is not just Ichigo's friend. Rukia is my friend too and Renji and everyone," Orihime said tearfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to…don't cry Orihime. I've been a big downer today haven't I?"

"No. You won't forget him, ever." Orihime swiped at her eyes and smiled.

"I'm that obvious. I see," Tatsuki said looking up at the big blue ceiling of the sky.

"At the dance you guys will be so cute together. We should go to the mall and look at clothes…"

Tatsuki half listened as her mind continued to dwell on what was said earlier.

Tatsuki wondered to herself: _What are you hiding Orihime, because this isn't about Ichigo? There is something else going on behind those tears._

Renji told her that he loved her. Of all the things to say to her he said that to her. Now she had to decide how she felt knowing that. All day she kept forcing down the sunny happy feelings she felt about him. All day she had hidden away going places she never would before so Renji wouldn't know where she was. But it was pointless like Uryû said. He was avoiding her as much as she was him.

"…and cheese don't you think," Orihime asked.

"Huh, what?"

"Were you listening Tatsuki?"

"Oh um, cheese sounds great," Tatsuki had years of practice half listening to Orihime's rants on food. Her answer came naturally.

Orihime's phone rang out alerting her that she had a text message. She read it quickly and pocketed the phone her demeanor turned serious.

Tatsuki shook of the urge to laugh at Uryû's hand sewn cell phone holder. It was bright white with his trademark _Quincy_design. As bizarre as Orihime could be sometimes nothing prepared her for the combination of her friend and Uryû.

"So what was that," Tatsuki asked.

"Oh nothing too serious but we should hurry," Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki knew it was serious and the smile wasn't genuine at all. A voice behind them halted her steps and distracted her thoughts.

"All day you've managed to avoid me," Renji said.

They both whirled around, "Renji?"

"Don't sneak up on people like that," Tatsuki said punching his arm.

"I got the message but I think something happened to the relic," Orihime said.

"Well we're all meeting at Urahara Shop," Renji said to Tatsuki in trying to clear her confused look.

"I'm sorry I said it was nothing earlier Tatsuki," Orihime said and glared at Renji.

"Glare all you want but I was serious about all I said today. I can't protect anyone by keeping secrets. I can't keep her in the dark because she's human," Renji said.

_Did he know? _Orihime wondered to herself.

"That's enough Renji you have no right to decide for everyone," Orihime spoke up.

"I think I have every right," he replied.

Whatever secret Orihime had Renji seemed onto her. Tatsuki stood by watching the two argue long enough. She spoke up suddenly, "I'll make this really easy for everyone. See you later."

Tatsuki ran off away from the two of them. The cool spring air felt good to her lungs.

"Let her go," Renji said narrowing his eyes.

Orihime stared coldly at him. Sensing her anger he softened his tone and backed away from her saying, "I really think she deserves to be included in all this."

"I'll go on ahead," Orihime said softly as she calmed down. It wasn't fair to take all her anger out on him. She got herself in this situation and only she could fix things later.

"What?"

"Go on and catch up with Tatsuki. I'll go on ahead and talk to everyone. Your right about her, she should be included," Orihime said, "maybe Ichigo should tell her everything in his own time. That's what I believe."

"I understand but we can't keep her at a distance forever while Ichigo drags his feet," Renji answered.

"So go," Orihime said.

"You would have a better chance talking to her but thanks," Renji said going after Tatsuki.

000

"They picked a fine time to make their move," Uryû said relaxing around the tea-table.

"Why now," Ichigo asked.

"Everyone has relaxed and let down their guard around here lately. This town is filled with far too much _Reishi_ to be ignored. Anyway we are certain they are targeting this particular group," Kisuke said.

"By _this particular group_ he means Ichigo and all his friends," Yoruichi added.

"Which means of course there is something that they want and only you guys have," Kisuke continued.

"The Hollows today seemed like ordinary Hollows," Ichigo said.

"There is nothing to suggest otherwise. Squad 12 is still looking into these things of course," Kisuke answered.

"Well there is somewhere I need to go now so if we are done here I'll get going," Ichigo announced.

"Oh of course go on ahead," Kisuke said.

The tone made Ichigo wonder if Renji said something to Mr. Urahara but he brushed it off and walked out the shop. Even if Kisuke knew he was going after Rukia he didn't try to stop him.

It wasn't the first time some group or enemy targeted his friends and it wouldn't be the last he reasoned the best thing he could do now is move on to something more productive than a meeting with no new information.

000

"I knew you'd follow me and it hurts," Tatsuki spoke up relaxing by the riverbank.

"How so?" Renji asked confused by her reaction.

Following her should be the opposite of hurtful. It should show that he cared enough to check on her, he thought to himself.

"It's funny because it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with them. Orihime is supposed to be my best friend and don't get me started on Ichigo…we've know each other forever. He has two sisters but he's like a brother to me you know," she asked.

"But he is more and there is always this distance between you," Renji finished for her, "Believe me I know how you feel."

He didn't want to think about Rukia but somehow the conversation made him think about their time in the _Rukongai_ district. Did that time mean anything to Rukia now wherever she was, he wondered.

"They have their reasons. Besides I'm sort of over it now," Tatsuki said leaning back on her elbows.

"You're not but let's go anyway. I need to figure out what's all going on," Renji said holding out his hand.

"Are you sure I should involve myself…maybe they are all right," she asked taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't believe that you should," he answered.

"Renji?"

"Yeah."

"You need to know that I'm still thinking about all that you said to me. That I do care about you and I just need to think about things. But I don't take you for a fool and I won't trample over your feelings. I just need to think-

"Fine. Take all the time you want. I really didn't know what I was saying and it sort of had a domino effect I didn't intend," Renji said.

"Look I'm saying that I don't need any time didn't you hear me already," she said. _Was he trying to take it all back?_ She thought.

"Confusing as ever. We can talk later let's get going," Renji said.

She started to walk favoring her right leg she limped alongside of him hopping he would notice.

_No chance._

"Did you hurt your leg," he asked.

"I'm fine."

He stopped offering her a piggyback ride.

"Right…but you seriously want to carry me," she looked quizzically at his stooped frame.

"I could get there faster without you but you need me or we'll really be late," Renji said.

"Oh when I master the elements I know I can beat you," Tatsuki replied.

"When you master the elements," he questioned.

She was joking by pointing out how little she knew about his world.

"Nevermind…how humiliating," she said as she hopped on.

How was Renji going to explain that his words weren't meant for Tatsuki? He had a hard enough time admitting his feelings about Rukia to himself. How then was he going to explain to Tatsuki that what she heard was all wrong? Maybe he didn't have to explain. It wasn't as if he didn't care for her. This was all wrong.

He noticed her nails were clean and neatly polished. He noticed the clean fresh smell of her perfume…the same perfume she wore that night but he couldn't name the flower. Something about the way her head rested so close to him made him forget where they were headed.

**Summertime...July 15, Ichigo. July 17, Tatsuki.**


	9. In These Same Haunts

**Keitaro Kaya is an OC.**

Chapter Nine

In These Same Haunts…

Ichigo stared out at the sky outside his bedroom window. It was so long ago that Rukia floated into his room through this very window. He slid the window open and let the cool air hit his face.

"It's alright to admit you crave this normal life," he started talking to himself, "you'd probably say something like _'stop talking to yourself Ichigo you look ridiculous fool.' _You said it I'm a fool…just give me a sign that you're out there and I'm not listening to myself talk."

The night was quiet. Of course she wasn't listening the only voice that responded was that of his father.

"You want to talk about this," Isshin asked from the other side of the room.

"No," Ichigo replied.

_That's right the family was supposed to go out for dinner tonight._

"You can't stay stuck inside like this," Isshin said.

"I'll go then just give me a few minutes alone," Ichigo said.

Ichigo heard the chants of his baby sisters and his heart dropped. Regret instantly washed over him. Here he was drowning in his sorrows after another failed attempt to contact Rukia.

A small smile spread across his features betraying his emotional breakdown from earlier. Maybe that was the way to get through. As long as his friends and family were around he had no choice but to smile at times like this.

"That's my boy…err man," Isshin said as Ichigo passed him in the hall outside his room.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied.

If what Ichigo felt was love, how would he survive it. Just how his stupid acting father could bear the absence of their mother from day-to-day amazed him. These thoughts forced their way into his consciousness as he tried to enjoy the family outing.

"I noticed you sulking," Isshin said.

Ichigo looked up at his father but said nothing.

"Let me tell you something to hold onto. You found this way to be near her without being in the same place. Maybe not even the same time and space," Isshin said.

"So what," Ichigo shrugged.

"So it is significant. Maybe if you try you can communicate with her," Isshin smiled as realization spread across his son's features.

For the first time in a long time he felt something close to joy.

"Thank-

"But Ichigo give up on this sadness you've been carrying since she was taken. This is your last year in school. Enjoy it as much as you can," Isshin said and got up not waiting for a reply.

Senior year and he was torn. It wasn't like he was an ordinary teenager enjoying his last year in high school.

000

Squad three's training grounds were the perfect place to practice Kidô spells. Kira Izuru squad three's lieutenant was far more advanced than Renji at Kidô. Hinamori Momo squad five's lieutenant skills surpassed that of Izuru. Ever since they made lieutenants the friendships they had made in their academy days only strengthened.

Renji decided to take time to advance his skills with his friends and spend some normal time in the Soul Society.

Taking a break Izuru leaned back against a tree where Momo sat.

"Are you getting used to the Karakura assignment…regressing," Izuru asked.

"I've just been distracted not because of my assignments," Renji said sitting down in the grass.

"Renji's in love," Momo sang out twisting a wild flower in her hand.

"What makes you think that Momo," Izuru asked.

_I'm still sitting here,_ Renji thought.

"He has that look you know," Momo said pretending to check Renji intently.

Izuru smiled at her. Renji wondered how it was that he was being teased when he always tormented Izuru about Momo.

"Just because you two are all coupled up doesn't mean that everyone else is," Renji said.

"We're not," Izuru said.

Renji was sure that Izuru would have several rounds of saké trying to recover from being called out like that. No mater it was time for him to get going anyway.

"Well I don't think we're accomplishing much today. I'm going to go check out what they have at Dragonfly," Renji said standing to his feet.

"All right see you later Renji," Momo called out as he strolled off.

_They are an obvious item Izuru and Momo_, Renji though as he walked away from the two. Perhaps the only reason Izuru had not to be candid was Tôshirô. Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 still carried a torch for Momo.

All in all Renji thought that his training with former classmates helped him tremendously. Increasing his skills and improving them so that he would never let people who counted on him down.

At the same time his academy mates were quick to point out that his skills far exceed their own. Renji was the one to envy with all his battle tested experience. More important than experience was trust in those he considered comrades. He still had that bond with Izuru and Momo.

He knew working on his own his development as a _Shinigami_ centered more on controlling the tremendous potential he already held. Potential that was acknowledged and respected here in the Soul Society.

Training also took his mind off Tatsuki. He found it difficult to get her out of his thoughts. Noticing things he never would look twice at before became his new normal; things like couples holding hands.

It was now late in the day and the only assignments the captain would likely have would be paperwork or research. However he knew he was an open book and anyone would be able to see immediately what he felt. He couldn't give Captain Kuchiki any motivation to keep him from further assignments in Karakura.

Fully exhausted from his training he settled in his bathing routine. The waters settled his emotions and relaxed his tired muscles. The brightness of the moon in the sky calmed his turbulent thoughts.

000

Renji put on his robe and sat on the patio watching the night sky. The sound of footsteps behind him was of no consequence to him it would only be one person.

"Kaya you don't need to bother to come here any longer," he said without turning eyes still admiring the sky.

"Assistant Captain Sir," Kaya questioned her small voice a bit shaky.

"Why do you still bother to come here when I've been able to take care of myself for some time now," Renji asked.

"I-I thought…Renji would you like me to fix your hair," she said and he felt her hand upon his hair.

She was the gentle one who blushed and smiled for him. He took her wrist gently and stopped her.

"I can do this myself…I'd like to be alone now," he said.

She ignored the request and waited for him to remove his hand from her wrist. He knew he was in a world of trouble but he just didn't know how he'd gotten there.

When he was injured she quickly went from a shy attendant to the Kuchiki's, to his caretaker and finally something more intimate. She became as sounding board for his various ideas. She talked with him for hours about books she read and places she hoped to go.

He genuinely liked being cared for but there was never anything romantic behind his intentions. Perhaps he was ignorant assuming there was nothing romantic behind her intentions.

"I like looking after you. I'm sorry I tried to push you into something you clearly do not want," she said.

"If I did anything to give you the impression that we could be an item I'm the one who's sorry," he said.

"Renji don't do this you need me-

"This needs to be said. Don't waste your life fussing over me or anyone else for that matter. You don't have to stay here with the Kuchiki's looking after them. You told me your dreams and that resort that you wanted to build. You could do that," he said.

"Always so practical even in your dreams…I'm such a pushover," she said as his hair slipped from her hand.

"I should have realized that I was the one giving you mixed messages," he said.

"You leave and suddenly you are no longer interested in me. Day after day I would wait for you to return and when you did you shut me out. Today is the closest I could get to you in months. I would talk to you and sometimes you wouldn't even respond like you were somewhere else," she said holding back the tears that she feared to show him.

He said nothing.

"Look at me acting like a crazy woman. It was all one-sided all along and I tried to twist things. I feel horrible…you're such a nice guy. I never should have come here," she said and was crying now.

Renji felt a combination of horrible and uncomfortable. The emotional display behind him could have been avoided if he never let her in. Never let her into his life. Never let her share her dreams with him. That closeness had no place in his life now.

"No one wants to be alone. You cared for me out of more than a sense of duty and I never deserved that. All I can say now is thank you," he said.

"I'm happy I came back to resolve my own feelings. Please forgive my actions. If Kuchiki-_sama _knew that I behaved in such a way I would be sent away for sure. I do still need to work here I can't go back," she said.

He understood the life of poverty and the hard life she came from.

"Forgotten," Renji said.

"Can I ask you something," Kaya asked sitting beside him.

"Go ahead," Renji urged.

"I was afraid to ask before but I had my suspicions ever since that day you were hurt. There is someone in your heart now even as we speak isn't there," she asked.

"There is," he said simply.

"She better treat you well," she said.

"Yes," he said.

It felt good to speak of his feelings in a simple uncomplicated way. Hopeful for a future of any kind he didn't bother to bring up his reservations.

"Goodnight Abarai-s_an_," she said standing again.

"Goodnight," he said knowing it was likely the last time they would speak again.

If ever there were a woman he could see himself settling with outside the obvious it would be Kaya. He just never wanted to settle. Something about the power that was love made him want to wait to find the right one. Knowing that he already found her made it impossible for him to want anything else.


	10. Dreaming

Chapter Ten

Dreaming…

The room was bright and filled with light from the blue sky. Ichigo sat looking out at the immaculate gardens surrounding Rukia's place. The place was amazing compared to what he knew of the Hanging Dog _Rukon_ district where she grew up an orphan with Renji.

The place was nice but the cold life that she led growing up with Byakuya might not have been worth the trade. But Rukia loved Byakuya and he had to admit he admired the guy too. She could be happy here with Renji and Byakuya. They were her family.

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice questioned cutting short his thoughts.

"Good morning Rukia," he turned and faced her.

"What are you doing here," she pushed up from the _futon_.

"That's an awful greeting. I was hoping for something a bit more like: 'good to see you' or 'good morning Ichigo," he said.

"Keep your voice down then at least. Unless you want to get caught fool," Rukia said. Folding her arms and scowling at him trying to stay upset at him.

"It's cool. I'm allowed to be here I got permission," Ichigo said.

"Permission?"

"Yeah I did some pretty good convincing to the big shots and they allowed it. I saved them on more than one occasion so I think I deserve a little respect," Ichigo grinned.

"I don't believe-

"Whatever we made a promise," Ichigo said getting up and coming towards her.

"A promise-

"I said I'd just have to find a way to be wherever you were," he sat on the mat beside her.

"That's impossible and you know it," she looked away. There was no way she would tearfully face him again.

So Ichigo waited in silence until she turned her head to face him. They started at each other for some time. She had changed from what he knew. Her hair was longer and tied back. There were subtle differences about her that he started to notice just now.

"Dreaming," she questioned reluctantly because she didn't want to wake up.

"This feels real to me," he said softly and looked around.

They both stopped questioning the reality of the place they were in. If they were dreaming, neither one wanted to wake up.

"Everyone is willing to admit what they want from me but you," Ichigo said wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"What do you want me to admit," Rukia asked unsure of what to even say.

"My mother told me to live smiling, and keep my family together. My father told me to live and die after him with a smile on my face. I'm not afraid to admit that I can't smile without you in my life Rukia," Ichigo said holding her hand.

"That's not-

"It is true. That is what I decided. I decided to become a _Shinigami_ to protect everyone. I'll never stop protecting those I love," Ichigo said.

"You really want to know what I think," Rukia said looking in his eyes.

"For once yes," Ichigo grinned.

"Fine, I think you're a fool. A complete idiot and stupid for falling in love with me and coming here and putting yourself through all kinds of torture…but the worst part is I love that fool. I admit that I'm the bigger fool for loving you and believing that I could be happy in your world," Rukia pulled him close.

"We have the day to spend together and you said enough now. I'm taking you back eventually but for now we'll just shut out the rest of the world today," Ichigo said holding her.

"Ichigo what do you mean spend the day together," Rukia said looking up at him.

"Don't look so happy about it geese," Ichigo said.

"I just don't understand how they are letting you see me if they are the ones who separated us in the first place," Rukia said.

"You worry too much," Ichigo said. He was afraid to answer that if they started thinking too much wouldn't this dream be over.

She kissed him.

_They kissed._

Rukia woke up and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal enough. It felt too real to be just a dream. Why dream something so intimate and real, she asked herself. Stretching she got on her feet searching the compound. It was time to return.

She was ready to go whatever else happened they'd deal with it. All she had to do was say those words Ichigo wanted to hear. To be fair he didn't ask for that and he never would. He already knew how she felt; one look and he could see her soul. This was important it had to happen today she decided. She couldn't risk losing him he was like no one else and their love was like no other.

000

_A smile meant only for her; _those words played over in Rukia's head as she walked around Karakura Town. The day was perfect and everything was going smoothly for her. No Hollows, _Espada_, _Arrancar_ or any other enemies to distract her from where she was headed.

The sky was that bright blue you'd come to expect when the weather was good. As she walked closer to the group familiar feelings welled up inside her. Memories of the past she replayed over in her mind.

They could always sense each other's _Reiatsu…_OK no, she corrected, she could always sense Ichigo's _Reiatsu_. Today though she could sense it he knew she was there; it was the same as being greeted with a hug.

Slowing her pace she looked at the chatting group in front of her. His warm brown eyes searched out her deep indigo ones. Happiness, joy and wonder spread across his face in an instant. Orihime stood close to his side but he was only looking at Rukia.

Ichigo could only see Rukia in this moment. The others looked at him and followed his gaze. Whatever words or observations they threw out seemed to go unheard.

'_O that she knew she were,' _Ichigo thought walking towards her the effects of literature class on him. _Romeo and Juliet…_

Rukia couldn't move closer something weakened her resolve. Standing there self-consciously pushing her hair out of her face she just smiled. Ichigo was still coming towards her. His smile made no sense to her. _Did I get it all wrong, she_ thought.

The smile could easily belong to Kon at this point.

Ichigo paused in front of Rukia she was speaking. Her words came out something like a whisper….more Shakespeare he grinned.

"Say that again," Ichigo settled for trying his best to not to laugh at the strange way his mind worked today.

"I just didn't know what to say," she stared up at him.

"Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Stop staring at me…stop that. You're making me feel foolish," she halfheartedly complained. The color in her cheeks betrayed her.

"Foolish huh," he moved closer his arms wrapped around her, holding her.

"W-what are you doing," Rukia said wide-eyed and nervous.

This wasn't the sort of greeting that Rukia expected. She was floating as he picked her up in his arms.

"Put me down fool," she protested weakly.

"Rukia," he simply whispered.

"I-I just came over to say hello," Rukia stated trying to keep a hold of her emotions.

"It's you…I just need to be sure it was you," Ichigo said.

"Of course it's me fool," she said as she relaxed and squeezed him back.

"You're back and I'm not dreaming," Ichigo said his voice went strange on him not sure if it should have been a question or not.

Rukia thought about his words. She'd have to ask him about the dream that she had. Now she wondered if it really was only a dream or something more.

The presence of their uncomfortable friends separated their embrace. Ichigo gently set her to her feet and reluctantly let her go.

"You just came over to say hello. After all this time you've been gone all you can say is that," Uryû scolded.

Rukia turned her head to him. He was standing up for his friend no doubt about it. Rukia knew that Uryû wanted her to apologize but not to him. Uryû wanted her to apologize to…

"Ichigo I-

"We can talk about all that baggage latter," he said.

"Is it really you," a small voice croaked out.

Rukia turned her head to the overly emotional Orihime whose tears were running like a faucet. She braced herself as Orihime squeezed her like a stuffed doll.

"What's with all the hugs suddenly," Rukia asked fighting tears.

Only Sado and Uryû were restrained. Neither seemed mad at her and Ichigo's reaction only confused her more. He wasn't the type to react like this and yet he was.

"Well are we going to class or what," Keigo asked.

Rukia had barely noticed the others until now. Too focused on how she was going to apologize for her absence and too worried about how he might react to her presence.

_Were they really O.K.? It seems like we are, _Rukia thought.

"I'd love to go to class," Rukia said smiling.

"What," Keigo exclaimed.

"I think it would be fun," Rukia sang out. If anything it was something she somewhat enjoyed in the world of the living.

"You're the one who asked," Mizuiro said speaking up.

"But I was thinking we could all ditch and go spend the day having fun in this awesome weather," Keigo said.

"Shut up Keigo," Tatsuki said pushing him out-of-the-way.

"Keigo's right it's a nice day. But I can't skip class. Academic probation," Uryû said his goodbyes and walked to class.

"Let's go to class Rukia," Orihime added pulling at Rukia's arm.

_How was Uryû on Academic probation? The last time Rukia could recall Uryû was the top of the class._

"Um sure, Ichigo?"

"I'll see you later," Ichigo said.

The old familiar look was back; that nonchalant look of someone disinterested or too cool to care. Rukia wanted to ask where he was going but said nothing. She wanted to face Uryû but only watched as Uryû and Mizuiro walked up ahead. Orihime pulling her along followed after them.

_Maybe she was wrong, _she thought.

The others hung around saying something to each other. Tatsuki, Sado and Ichigo all left in one direction. Rukia glanced over her shoulder as Keigo and the others hurried towards her.

"I thought the day was too nice Asano-_san_," Mizuiro questioned.

"Some other time," Keigo answered.

"Left behind then," Mizuiro dogged.

Rukia tuned out the back and forth between those two. She half listened as Orihime described all the changes to the school. Her mind was focused on Ichigo.

Ichigo's embrace lingered she touched her cheek where he traced his hand. She couldn't help but smile the way to class. This wasn't what she expected.

_The dream that she had felt real but was it that. Why didn't he get angry at her or ignore her…or something? Why was this feeling so difficult to deal with? _

More than everything she realized she was really too much into this. This was all too human for her. Then her mind continued to race with questions.

_What if he was just welcoming back a friend and I am over thinking things?_

_But he's never held me that way as a friend._

_No never this way did that mean he waited for her this whole time …What did that mean? Was she holding him back? What about Orihime, she seemed happy? Where did the others take off to? _

_They had to straighten these things out or she'd go mad._

_000_

Rukia branched off from the group after one class. In pursuit of her interests; the others conjectured those interests likely involved whatever Ichigo was up to. The gossip mill was back in full gear again.

Riruka and Haida joined Orihime at a bench during a class break. Haida and Riruka shared a writing class so occasionally the two would join Orihime. Most days Haida split to hang out with another group of friends but Orihime was certain she was interested in Rukia's return.

The wind picked up whipping papers around the campus. Haida picked up a few loose flyers and made a comment about school elections. It was small talk and since none of them would be here she had little interest in elections. Perhaps Uryû had an interest in who would take over as President and just thinking this had her feeling guilty.

Orihime had to admit that Rukia and Ichigo were off somewhere discussing all the Hollows or maybe even reconnecting after all this time. Orihime was lost in her own thoughts. After all this time Ichigo and Rukia looked like perfection to Orihime. Secretly she envied the two. She wondered if the feelings would ever pass.

Haida interrupted her thoughts, "you think they'll ever realize just what they are together."

This was much worse if even Haida commented on it, Orihime thought. Bad enough that Haida was barely in their friend circle.

"Yeah. I think they already do," Orihime said. She didn't think they did she knew they did but small talk always went like this.

"In their own way I guess they do," Haida commented.

Riruka remained silent listening to Haida. She still felt somewhat on the outside since the events that brought their group together. Ichigo was quite popular among all these girls. But she also understood that you couldn't force the affections of another.

"Orihime did something else happen," Riruka asked.

"Don't bother to drag me into this," Haida said and stood up and walked a safe distance from Riruka and Orihime's conversation.

Haida wasn't there for Rukia and Ichigo's reunion. From what she heard apparently she missed some heavy-duty fireworks. It didn't matter much to her since she was so far removed from that group. Most of the time she felt like a third wheel among this group.

Now that High School was coming to an end she seriously wondered if she would even speak to any of these people again when she graduated. Not that they weren't worth hanging around; she just felt out-of-place in such a tight-knit group.

Amongst the group Haida's shining ability was clairvoyance. Useless in battle it remained a neat parlor trick. To be honest it had been years since she felt like she _saw _anything at all. If only her ability to _see_ worked the way she wanted. Then again she was glad to not have the vision of her future laid out for her.

Haida also had no affinity for Riruka. She saw how close the others were to her and was instantly jealous. They all talked to her pleasantly but she was out of the loop on things. She knew there were enemies out there but they didn't bother to tell her anything.

When Ichigo lost his abilities to fight Hollows their group changed. She began to hang out with them as friends but lately drifted away. Now an outsider she knew the dimensions of the group had changed. She moved towards the normalcy of others.

One thing Haida knew for certain was that she was being watched. She speculated that her abilities were of some value. Perhaps when her life was done here in the land of the living these abilities would be of some use to those _Shinigami_.

"Where is everyone else," Riruka asked. Sado, Ichigo and Tatsuki seemed to have ditched class for whatever unknown reason.

"Who knows," Orihime said.

"Somber Orihime uh-oh," Haida teased returning to the benches.

"No…no. I'm not somber, just thinking about things you know," Orihime replied smiling.

"Something's changed with you since Rukia returned. Do you still have feelings for Ichigo," Haida asked.

"Oh. It's not that Haida. I can't talk about it," Orihime said.

"More problems with those other worlds," Haida said staring out the window at the sky.

"There's always something," Orihime said.

"Then I don't want to know. Its lunch time anyway," Haida bounced up just as the bell rang.

Orihime watched the groups leave the classroom. She then turned her attention back to the others as they left for lunch.

"Oh look here's Sado and Uryû," Orihime announced.

Riruka who was silently lost in her own thoughts lifted her eyes towards the others who arrived. Sado shared a connection with her that went back to a time before Orihime. She didn't like him with Haida and couldn't see what he saw in her.

"We didn't know you'd be here," Uryû said looking at Haida.

"Chad give my soda to Haida. I am fine not thirsty at all," Riruka said.

Sado looked at Riruka briefly their gaze held a moment too long and Orihime took notice. Not only did she notice but things began to get uncomfortable around the table. Ever observant Uryû broke their line of sight purposefully setting his own drink in front of Riruka.

"They only had grape," Sado held out a soda for Haida.

"You ditched and this is the best you could do," Haida replied.

"Yes," Sado replied.

"Not even a diet cola," Haida asked.

"No," Sado said taking a seat. Sado was a man of few words even among Haida.

The parents' council got together and decided…no demanded that soda be kept off the campus. Maybe the parents needed an explanation for all the strange occurrences at Karakura High School and soda was an easy thing to point a finger at. Haida knew that they didn't just ditch to get sodas but in keeping with her wish for normalcy she didn't press the issue.

Orihime smiled and took a Lemon-Lime from Uryû. He had a look like he wanted to say something and she guessed eventually they would have to talk about Rukia's return.

It was hard to be around Haida because at any moment she could regain her strongest visions. Orihime often worried what would happen if Haida knew the secrets she kept. What would happen to her in the eyes of her friends? Then again she was grateful that Haida wanted to be normal so much that she never asked or sought out information about these other worlds.


	11. Fall From That Place

Chapter Eleven

Fall from That Place…

Yoruichi sat back listening to Rukia. They were all in the dark about why she returned and what she did in the missing time. It seemed Rukia was either compelled to not say much about the time or made to forget it as if it never happened. But she clearly remembered everything else before her abduction or forced return to the _Seireitei._

Because the earlier time Rukia went missing lasted 17 months for Ichigo he likely noticed the absence more than Yoruichi. The way Yoruichi thought about things that amount of time seemed expected of a _Shinigami_. Something else bothered her about the situation. She would have to try to drag the truth from Byakuya some time. For now she tuned back into Rukia's conversation.

"He acts as if I'm some great force of change in his life and-

"You're not…sure that's such a good thing now given all he's gone through blah, blah, blah…You know what I think," Yoruichi asked.

"What?"

"You feel the same way he does."

"That's it that's your advice-

"That is my observation. I wouldn't call it advice. It is quite strange that you would say advice. Isn't it odd that you of all people would come to me instead of some of your human friends?"

"I-I-

"Humph! Anyone with eyes to see knows that you and that girl both care about Ichigo. He's clueless like all idiot men are. Don't let him come between your friendships. That's my advice. Everything else will fall into place beyond that.

He'll just have to accept that the world doesn't revolve around him…sure it will hurt his ego a bit but it will be worth it. Let him chase you around until he wears himself out. The chase is so much fun," Yoruichi laughed working on another Teriyaki bowl.

"Oh," was all Rukia could say.

"Nothing anyone says or does will change either of your stubborn minds, geese," Yoruichi snickered.

"Thanks for doing this," Rukia said. This wasn't like her to open up to someone so easily. At least there was someone out there who understood all the madness in her life.

What she really wanted was answers. Blocks of her memory were erased and the only reason she knew was people like Yoruichi who stood on the outside looking in. Those people were people she could trust who knew she didn't just spend all this time apart from Ichigo relaxing in the _Seireitei_.

Yoruichi interrupted the silence saying, "Oh don't thank me. I'm having too much fun with this entire hide and seek game. The minute you leave he'll be after you and I really want to see this reunion play out. You're definitely a Kuchiki, fun to toy with."

Yoruichi thought of Byakuya and her endless rivalry.

"He could have just moved on. I always thought Orihime would end up with him when I left," Rukia said.

Yoruichi paused with the bowl up to her chin and roared with laughter. The clear picture of miserable Ichigo in her head conflicted with any image of him happy with Orihime.

"How foolish of you," Yoruichi said when she calmed down, "let him fall from that place in her heart. Let the girl be, she'll figure out her true feeling for him in time."

"If he has moved on I shouldn't still be here when he comes looking for me," Rukia said disregarding Yoruichi's message.

"Fool."

"That's my line. You tell me I'm a fool but how do I assume anything else is true," Rukia was tiring of the laughter and wondered just what she expected from Yoruichi.

"I'm staying silent about it all. Besides you saw the girl with _Quincy_ boy and they seemed quite happy, no?"

Rukia did recall seeing them together, but weren't they always. They did seem quite awkward but she couldn't point a finger on why. She really didn't want to be made a fool or worse hurt anyone. For now the distance between she and him would be best.

None of this was what she wanted to talk about but somehow she ended up telling Yoruichi all about Ichigo. She came to discuss the situation with the Hollows. If the humans were aware of the Hollows she figured the _Shinigami _were not doing their jobs.

Yoruichi wasn't interested in discussing the Hollows much. Rukia knew that she would get even less from Kisuke.

"Well I should go anyway. Thanks," Rukia said getting up to leave.

_Did things really change that much?_

000

Uryû stood looking over one of his training grounds. Ichigo caught up pausing at his side.

"So why drag me all the way out here," Ichigo asked.

"When we were young we would come here sometimes," Uryû said looking out as if staring out into the past.

"Huh, who are you talking about I don't remember that," Ichigo said.

"Orihime," Uryû walked a little ways picking up a rock by the side of the stream.

"You two did," Ichigo asked.

"She found it easy to just talk to someone and I just happened to be here a lot," Uryû said.

"What did she think of you then I wonder," Ichigo asked trying to imagine a younger version of Uryû hanging out with Orihime.

"It is hard to know. I thought she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She had this long beautiful hair that I always wanted to touch," Uryû threw another rock. This started an unofficial rock throwing competition to hit an unofficial target on the tree across from them.

"I've never heard any mention of her knowing you before," Ichigo said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You never have been one to pay attention to anything have you," Uryû said with a little more bite than he intended.

"So why bring me out here to insult me," Ichigo asked.

"She probably doesn't even remember it…you know I wanted to get stronger Quincy powers so I could fight her parents. They were horrible…her brother would always be there watching out for her. He was always watching out for her and taking care of her. She never really complained about her parents but I just knew what was happening even at that early of an age," Uryû said.

Ichigo didn't fully understand what he was doing here so he just listened patiently as Uryû told his story. Something that was extremely difficult for him. All he wanted to do was find Rukia already. He had too many questions that needed answers.

"As much as I loved her hair she cut it. I didn't love her new hair but that spirit that remained the same. I still feel the same.

Back then she only saw her brother as her protector and hero. Now she only sees you. Maybe it will always be like that. So I'm asking you to make up your mind about Rukia because no matter how strong I become or how much I want to protect her she only sees you," Uryû said tossing a stone and turning to leave.

_So that was what this was all about._

"Wait," Ichigo jogged to catch up, "it's easier to know what you don't want to happen than to make what you want to happen actually happen. You want Orihime to see you and you know that's what you want. But you can't make her see you. I don't know what it is that you expect me to do about any of this but Orihime is just my friend.

If I'm a hero to her it is only because I won't sit on my ass and watch as my friends get hurt. That goes for any of them and I think you know that. As for Rukia…you can't even begin to comprehend what I've made my mind up about her."

Ichigo kept walking on ahead of Uryû angered by the conversation. They walked the rest of the way to the meeting in silence.

All that Ichigo said to him was true. He couldn't help how Orihime felt. If she sought unrequited love that was up to her just what could he do to change that?

000

At Urahara Shop everyone was still fussing over Rukia's return. Apparently an unusual attack of Hollows preceded her arrival. Rukia could only wonder about what was going on.

Everyone seemed to welcome her with open arms. If there was any anger or resentment the only thing she could point to was Uryû's behavior earlier.

For Ichigo it was difficult to concentrate on the mission ahead. As the group gathered in the tea room of the Urahara Shop his mind kept wandering.

He was aware that Rukia was there stealing worried glances at him now and then. They hadn't talked all day. He thought it was best to give her the space she needed. In time he would find out the _what, where, why's and when's_.

The only thing she knew was his words as she nearly died in his arms. Everything since this morning went as if she never left.

It wasn't just her he observed. Everyone seemed preoccupied with something. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Ichigo wondered just what was going on with Renji and Orihime.


	12. Close Encounters of This Kind

Chapter Twelve

Close Encounters of This Kind…

After the meeting had gone down Rukia went off somewhere to talk to Renji. Ichigo said his farewells and made his way home. Once again dealing with the craziness of his family proved too much so he headed upstairs to think in his room.

Music always did the trick headphones on eyes closed. A meditative state that usually gave him the answers he needed. It was funny how things like that worked.

Rukia pounced from the window on his bed rather gracefully. He opened one eye and watched as she needlessly pulled her legs up to make room.

_ There went his peaceful meditation._

"Sorry I interrupted your sleep," Rukia said.

Ichigo sat up, "I wasn't asleep."

They hadn't spoken to each other all day since earlier this afternoon at school.

"Why aren't you mad at me," Rukia asked him.

"Who says I'm not mad?"

"Oh, I-

"Relax I admit it, that I was a little upset," Ichigo said.

Rukia turned wrapping her arms around her legs so she faced him, "go on get it all out in the open now. Don't hold it in and let it blow up in my face later down the road when-

"Are you deaf or were you not listening. I said I'm not mad at you Rukia. I just missed you," Ichigo said.

"I'm holding back your human life. You should be-

"With me," Ichigo finished for her.

"Stop-

"Making excuses," Ichigo cut her off again.

"It can never-

"Be anyone else," Ichigo said ducking as she attempted to kick him. "Aren't you going to yell at me about taking over your bed," she said then kicked him playfully.

He grabbed her foot and pulled her closer.

"That would draw the attention of those idiots downstairs besides I missed you," he said lightheartedly.

His face was only inches from hers. Just what did he intend to do, Rukia started into his eyes with wonder.

"Ichigo?"

"I want you with me but if that can't happen-

"Don't get all mopey on me because of that meeting," she said.

"Rukia what took you so long I waited all day to talk to you," he scolded.

Her darkened eyes flooded with unspent tears. He was confused by her reaction.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

"I meant what I said back then; that I'd say everything here in this world. I just needed you to be here to do so," Ichigo said.

"I don't know what happened and I'm sorry you had to wait so long-

"Let me just say it," Ichigo said cutting her off.

"It's always you. Rukia you are it. I am not confused about my feelings. I know myself well so only I know how feel. Even if my mind gets crowded with others voices mine is the one that wins every time. Count on that," Ichigo said.

"Orihime's crazy about you. I see that. That is the part I see and that I can't ignore," Rukia said sitting up again.

Ichigo lay back on the pillow staring up at the ceiling_. When did this thing with Orihime come into play? Was it that hard for everyone to accept that Orihime was his friend_, he wondered. He would finish what he needed to say, he thought continuing.

"I wanted to tell you the way I feel about you since that day you were taken away," Ichigo started.

"We've said enough," Rukia interrupted once more.

"I am talking about the first time you were taken away with Renji and Byakuya. Rukia please can't you just stop avoiding the issue. Just stop avoiding me," he said.

"I can't let you decided this for both of us. She's my friend…will she understand," Rukia asked.

"Orihime knew even back then what you mean to me," he replied.

_Ichigo you're so clueless_, Rukia thought, _even now he doesn't see Orihime. Perhaps true love was truly blind…and Ichigo truly loves me...idiot._

She stood up and walked to the closet doors. Maybe she was planning on fleeing to that dark space.

Leaning on the closet doors this time they just looked at each other. He guessed she was physically fleeing as fast as she was emotionally. He wasn't sure what to say to turn things around.

"So you're saying what, that I should just forget you. You know I can't you tried this excuse before," he said looking up at her.

The conversation earlier with Uryû replayed in his mind. _Did everyone just suddenly forget that he was crazy about Rukia? Why suddenly did everyone start acting so strangely toward him? When she was gone no one bothered to question anything he said about her._

That look was in his eyes again. She didn't say anything just stood in silence.

"I'll talk to her if that's what you want; although she's been distant here lately. Haven't you even noticed that she is closer to Uryû than ever," Ichigo said.

His mind went back to the way Orihime sat quietly in the hospital when Uryû was hurt. He thought of all the times that Uryû protected Orihime and the bond they seemed to share. He thought of all that and yet here Rukia stood looking at him with…what was it regret. He couldn't go through this pain yet again. They had their separation time far too often for far too long.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I should have just left things the way they were," Rukia said.

Ichigo's face was suddenly inches away again. His arms framed her from escape and just like that he kissed her. Her protest died away as she kissed him back.

_'Let him fall from that place in her heart,' _that's what Yoruichi said to her anyway. _How do I control what's in her heart?_

"It was real whatever we created back then was real. We're even now," he said staring down at her as he backed away.

She said nothing. She lost the argument long before. He was right everything she said grew out of her fears. Every excuse came from her insecurities. She pulled him close standing on her toes their foreheads touched. Closing her eyes she said the words that screamed in her head.

"Ichigo I love you."

"I know," he whispered.

_There was nothing attached to what she said._ _She never said_ _'I love you but we can never be. I love you but Orihime loves you more. I love you but Byakuya will pierce you with a thousand swords if you come near me.' _

He treasured those rare words from her. His thoughts put a smile on his face. She said it clearly without any additives. He kissed her again laughing to himself at her expression. If she made him work this hard for a confession he figured he'd make her wait just as long.

"Tell me," she pouted.

Her arms were still around his neck.

"Tell you what," he said sitting back on the bed practically dragging her along.

She wouldn't let go off his neck forcing him to look at her.

"Stop playing games with me, just tell me," Rukia said.

"I'm not going to say anything because you order me to do it. That isn't how this works," he said.

With strength rivaling that of _Chappy_ she squeezed his neck.

"I wasn't ordering you," her eyes grew big and she looked confused and frightening at the same time.

Did he see fear in her eyes?

"What is going on," he asked concerned.

"Alright, now if someone were to come in they would see you arguing with yourself. To the people around you, you're a crazy person arguing with yourself," Rukia said.

"Don't do that," Ichigo said knowing where the conversation was going. _Damn just when he got her to say what was truly in her heart she started to back pedal_.

"We're impossible. It's very true what I'm saying. I'm not even here," she said.

"You are here. I see you. I am talking to you and you know I care about you…I can…Rukia go to this dance with me," he said the color rising in his cheeks.

"Is it that important to you," she asked.

"Nah, everyone will be expecting you to come. You're a part of the graduating class," he said.

It was almost as if he were trying to prove her existence to the rest of the humans. She smiled a little comforted by the suggestion but she wasn't naïve enough to ignore the nagging feeling that things just wouldn't work between them. After all it was only because of outsiders influence that she began to think that way.

Perhaps setting goals would keep her here longer. If there was a dance she would need to stay here long enough to go to it she reasoned. But she knew full well that the Soul Society wouldn't care for dances and the goals she would set were only important to her.

"If it is important yes I want to go with you," she answered.

"I love you, Rukia," His eyes caught hers and he added, "with my entire soul as crazy as that sounds."

"Ichigo…," she said unable to say anything else. He left her speechless once again. She was completely weakened by his presence. Once again he kissed her before she could even hope to recover.

He took her hand holding it close to his heart. His eyes pleaded for some unspoken action on her part. A voice inside her head scolded her as they entered dangerous territory. She pushed the voice further in her subconscious as she delighted in the sensations of his touch.

000

Tatsuki shouted that she had to study for an exam and she'd eat dinner upstairs in her room. No one in her family bothered to question her. The only time they really coordinated their schedules to eat together was on the weekends where it was required in her home on Sundays.

"You aren't going to eat anything," Renji looked at the bag she tossed his way.

"Fine dining at the Arisawa house they didn't include you in the take out plans," Tatsuki replied.

"But you should eat something," he said stirring at the noodles.

"No…yesterday my mother handed me this," Tatsuki reached in her school bag and threw a bottle of prenatal vitamins on the bed.

Renji nearly choked as he read the label.

"Your mother knows I'm up here," he asked.

"No but she thinks I'm eating for two and being all moody because I'm afraid to tell my father the truth. My mother has a real imagination and I had dinner number one downstairs already," she explained.

"They won't just come up here to check on you," he asked nervously looking at the door.

"Never," she answered.

"Well I feel foolish eating by myself," he said.

She sat down and took a spring roll from the bag. Munching slowly on the food she knew she had to convince her mother that there was no way she was close to pregnant.

_Unless it works differently with Shinigami…great now her mother had her paranoid for no reason._

"What makes them think you are pregnant," he asked.

"I don't know it's a huge misunderstanding," she said.

He was relieved to know that she wasn't pregnant. Still wary and upset to know her parents thought it was a possibility. There had to be someone else in her life in order for her parents to jump to such conclusions.

"Is there something wrong with the food," she asked noticing that he had stopped eating lost in thought.

"No not at all," he said.

"What's with that look," she asked.

"There are rules here in this world and I shouldn't be here," he said.

"I know I gave you the false impression that this was acceptable-

"I'm not that naïve. You couldn't manipulate me into doing anything. I'm just saying I shouldn't be here," he said.

"There's something else isn't there," she asked.

"I felt jealous that there could be someone else in your life. Someone that you're so close to your parents know about him," he said.

She was quiet for a while leaning her head against the coolness of her bedroom wall.

"My mother has it in her mind that I'll be married and have a family before too long. She's constantly trying to set me up with sons of her friends and people she thinks would be great for me you know," she said looking at him.

He nodded. He could understand that.

"But I have a will of my own…A strong one at that and I think I'd make it in school or something. My father completely supports that view. Sometimes I think I'm more like my mother. I usually find someone to hang out with just to stop her from forcing her picks on me," she said chuckling.

Renji was laughing at the thought of an overbearing older version of Tatsuki forcing her picks on her daughter.

"Since that day…since you've been around lately I stopped picking. So my mother likely thinks something is up with me. She's trying to figure out just what," she said.

His heart leapt to know that he was on her mind since that theme park day as well he quickly concluded that he was indeed her pick.

"All this isn't necessary. The food…you don't have to change your life so much for me…maybe I should leave," he said.

"The food would have gone to waste. As long as you are here why would I spend my time with any other guy," she asked.

"When I leave-

"When you leave is a depressing conversation. There are female friends you spend time with in the Soul Society so I'm sure you understand how I feel…I'm not going to sit here and say spend time dating them," she said.

She was right he did spend time with other girls but it never felt the same. If she felt like he did, she wanted to be exclusive too.

"I'm falling for you," he said looking straight at her.

"Don't say big things I get it you aren't coming over here for my parents' food after all," she said.

"You are the most irritating person I know can't you just accept a compliment," he asked.

"You are adorable when you're angry like that. I'm no Hollow but ooh you are scary adorable and what you said wasn't a compliment it was a declaration or something. It can't happen because we're so impossible," she said.

"So what are you saying that dating other people might just be the only way to stay sane," he asked.

"Absolutely not I don't want you to date other people…I don't want to date anyone else…I don't even know what I'm saying anymore," she said.

He put the trash in the bag and sat on the other side of the bed.

She had a body pillow that kept her from rolling off the bed to the floor. While he freeloaded at her place the pillow became the boundary that separated them.

"We just need to ignore the pillow," he said.

She understood what he was trying to say. If they ignored the boundaries that separated them they would be alright.

"I asked you to stay here in the beginning because you had no place else to go. You were fun to talk to and I enjoyed your company. I was always out of the circle with Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryû and Rukia.

Then you…damit you are right I want to know if there is someone else you are seeing because I feel jealous too," she said.

"There isn't anyone now but I can relate to how you feel being set up by you mother. No one understands when they see you alone a lot of the time. They all think they should fix it," he said.

She moved over so they sat side by side. Instinctively he put an arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder.

"In the Soul Society it is less of an issue to be alone. Officers have wives, girlfriends or lovers. However there are widowers and those who know loss too well to be bothered," he said.

"Like your Captain," she said.

"Yes…I've seen firsthand these things so if I allow myself these emotions-

"Renji you don't need to allow yourself emotions they are either there or they're not. They are written all over your face not only that you took time and answered my question," she said.

He knew what was coming. The whole day he had been bothered by seeing Tatsuki with another guy. He knew he had no right to judge her for it after all he had his own mistakes.

"I saw you talking to that classmate of yours earlier and something unfamiliar came over me. Words wouldn't do it justice but it felt worse than jealousy," he confessed.

"After the theme park day I didn't know what to do. Huyu and I were casually dating and he is…I didn't know what to tell him so I told him to give me some space," she answered his unspoken question.

"Some space," he echoed.

Was it fair to him that he had given up on Kaya but she couldn't give up on this Huyu, he wondered.

"I need to go," he said standing up.

"What is it Hollows alert," she joked and immediately regretted her stupidity. The look on his face said it all and she had just made a tremendous fool of herself. He quickly left without another word.


	13. What Our Plans?

Chapter Thirteen

What Our Plans?

Rukia, Tatsuki, Riruka and Orihime were talking and catching up with recent events at Tatsuki's place. The subject of the dance came up as they listened to the band No Doubt.

"Forget it I'm not going," Tatsuki said.

"You have to go Tatsuki. Even if you go alone you'll be with all of us so you won't really be alone," Orihime pleaded.

"As much as I'd love to spend time with you all no thank you, sounds boring," Tatsuki said.

Orihime was surprised to see that Tatsuki seemed over her earlier convictions about Renji. It didn't seem like she remembered Renji at all. Isn't this the same friend who declared that she was falling in love not long ago over their physics assignment?

"Lots of guys asked you and I think you scared them all off," Orihime said.

Tatsuki laughed at that it was true. She just didn't care for any of the guys who asked and being forced to spend any time with them would be a giant bore. But now it was getting closer to the dance and she did not want to reach out and get rejected. Even Huyu would likely scoff at the idea of taking her after the way she treated him.

"Would you go if you had a date," Rukia asked.

"Who," Tatsuki asked.

"Ichigo would go with you," Rukia answered.

"Rukia you're going with him," Orihime said.

"He'll understand," Rukia said. The dance was becoming too big of a deal and she felt like backing out.

Tatsuki got the feeling that Rukia wasn't really tuned in to the way things worked with High School dances.

Orihime grinned and you could almost see the light bulb go on over her head.

"I have the perfect idea. Tatsuki you have to agree to go first and don't worry about the guy," Orihime said.

"What are you talking about a blind date," Tatsuki asked.

"Exactly and it is sooo perfect," Orihime said.

"Now I want to know," Rukia said.

"I'll bring him to school and introduce you two at lunch," Orihime said.

"What do you mean bring him to school," Tatsuki asked.

"And Rukia you are not backpedaling," Orihime scolded ignoring Tatsuki's question.

"I'll go," Rukia said.

"Yes we'll all go even Riruka," Orihime said looking back over her shoulder.

"At least I can escape if it is as boring as Tatsuki claims," Riruka said.

"Just think of all the cute clothing we can look at," Orihime said.

"Not to mention the cute decorations we can set up," Riruka grinned now fully invested as her mind went wild with possibilities.

"We have to go to the official dance first to at least try it out thought," Orihime agreed.

"Orihime can't you talk to Uryû," Riruka asked the gears of planning spinning in her mind.

"About decorations," Orihime asked to clarify.

By the end of the conversation they were all on the dance committee. The former members of the committee were at first intimidated then charmed into stepping down. Tatsuki lamented that she had yet another responsibility added to an ever-growing list. Riruka lent her CD to Orihime and they called it a day.

000

The Kurosaki family was abuzz with craziness. Yuzu tried her best to reign in the circus as she served dinner. They all insisted that Rukia join them despite anything that Ichigo said about going out to eat. There was no arguing with them so Ichigo joined the circus. Turned out they missed Rukia too.

At the end of dinner Ichigo still wanted to take Rukia as far away from his family as possible. It was late so he told his family they were going for a walk.

"I don't think that it would be proper for me to stay in your room any longer knowing what your father thinks is going on," Rukia said.

Red-faced she recalled the way Isshin interrupted them earlier.

"Did he say something," Ichigo asked.

"Well I said I was staying somewhere else but he quickly offered me that other room," Rukia said.

"When you were gone we talked a lot. I guess I forgot how much I talked about you," Ichigo said.

"You talked about me," she wondered then quickly joked, "You didn't have a ton of girls coming in and out your room anyway. I mean isn't that what your father would expect," she said.

"No! Why would he expect that," he asked horrified.

"I don't know I like my closet just fine," she said.

"It's my closet and it not for sleeping in any way," he said.

"That's why I said I was staying somewhere else. Your reputation will stay intact and I can have my closet back," she said enjoying his overreactions he was still the same Ichigo.

"You think my dad won't notice that you're there," he said.

"Parents expect rebellion," she said.

"You can stay in the spare room," he said.

"I'm staying in my closet," she said.

"Forget it," he said.

They continued to walk down the street; it was odd not having any Hollows to fight or assignments to do.

"Why the closet Rukia," he asked.

"I would think that you would figure it out by now," she replied.

He couldn't think of a reason she would want to sleep in that tiny dark space.

"First I'm just used to sleeping like that wherever I feel comfortable and I wondered if I would be able to control my abilities in Kisuke's defective _Gigai_," she said.

"So you didn't want to freeze me to death by accident," he said.

"It sounds stupid when you put it that way. Besides that I doubt that would be able to contain my powers anyhow," she said.

"So it was more of a comfort thing," he said.

"I don't know honestly…I mean your family would have found me out if I was sharing your bed," she said.

"That much is true," he agreed.

He had a feeling that they knew all along she was in his closet anyway. In any other family he imagined it would be a cause for major concern but his father and sisters were just too crazy for the average family. To try to describe to the outside world his crazy teen years would be impossible.

"Ichigo who were you going to this dance with if I didn't come back," Rukia asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Ichigo said looking up at the starry sky.

"Of course it-

"I would go with someone from school most likely. We would have a good time because I would be surrounded by friends determined to have a good time and force me to have a good time.

It wouldn't be special and unless something momentous happened I probably wouldn't remember a thing. I would go to sleep that night thinking of you. I would sleep wishing she were you…it just wouldn't be special," Ichigo said.

That pain was returning again but she was there he looked at her just so that he could breathe again.

Rukia stopped walking.

_I am holding him back._

"How can I live up to that," Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned realizing she had stopped and was sitting down on a park bench.

"You're missing the point. You can't just put a substitute in your place and expect me to live some fantastic life…thank you very much but no thanks," Ichigo said pacing in front of the bench.

"You didn't even say what I thought you would. While I was gone I thought you would live this fantastic life…I thought you would wake up and give Orihime a chance," Rukia said.

"I'm not clueless. I know how she feels but I know how I feel. Everyone keeps telling me about Orihime and how she feels…when you were gone it didn't comfort me. I can't change that I'm in love with you and it doesn't matter how much time, the place or the people surrounding me. Anyway it's not fair to Orihime either," Ichigo said.

_How strange of him to use those very words that she had thought about earlier…clueless._

"I realize that now. There are plenty of other interesting souls out there but somehow you foolishly pick me…but it's not one-sided. Just like the time I said goodbye to you, after you saved me, you let me stay there in the _Seireitei. _Confident that we would see each other again you let me go.

If I told you I needed to leave tonight you would trust me like that again. That's what love does to people. It would be painful to be separated but that is the pain we accept. The pain of loss," she said.

"Loss. Pain. I won't accept that love has to be like that," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up at him. He was smiling down at her.

"Do you even know what you're babbling on about," he asked.

"I just-

"Let it go. I'll break every rule for you. I'm in love with you and I will not leave you ever. Got that," he asked.

"I got it," she said smiling back at him.

"I'll follow you wherever you trace off to so there is no loss," he said.

"You're the one who is leaving me this time. They are keeping us apart don't you see that," she asked.

He sat beside her this time pulling her close. They sat like that for a while as the air grew colder. She leaned into him thankful for the warmth and not wanting to leave just yet.

"Something is strange I'll say that much. But you are coming with me no matter what," he said.

"T-

His kiss cut off her protest.

_Damn how could she be so weak against him? _

She knew that Yoruichi would laugh her head off at Rukia's absolute demise. But it felt good and all her fears disappeared.

_What took you so long to give up? _Ichigo wondered.

000

**"Rocksteady"is by No Doubt**


	14. Confronting the Tension

**Pearl is an OC. Mr. Ikkai is an OC.**

Chapter Fourteen

Confronting the Tension…

Orihime seemed to welcome Rukia and at the same time avoided her. Rukia wondered what was going on so she confronted her just outside class.

"Are we friends still Inoue," Rukia asked. Maybe demanded…

"Don't be silly of course were friends," Orihime replied sheepishly.

They started the halls to the next class.

"You know how I feel about Ichigo and I'm embarrassed that it's come to this…you're avoiding me-

"I feel I should laugh at you. Seriously Rukia things change. Everyone changes, it was only a matter of time before you realized…,"Orihime trailed off unable to continue.

She couldn't finish. Why should she put on this charade any longer?

Her whole world was turned upside down now with secrets. It just took her by surprise that they reached this point. She had to bear with the burden of her secret houseguest.

"What is it," Rukia said breaking the long silence.

"Oh nothing," she jumped out of her head, "I just forgot I have to get something from the school office from my landlord."

"It can't wait?"

"No. It's an emergency," Orihime quickly said.

"Should I come along," Rukia asked.

"No I'll see you later," Orihime said waving her off as she left.

_Strange,_ Rukia thought.

000

The rooftop was still Rukia's favorite place to eat lunch. The others just followed her example…or so she told herself. While she was gone the school had actually put in some work on the roofing. The dips and rain worn parts were smoothed out.

Orihime stared around the campus sure that nothing unusual threatened. She breathed a sigh of relief that today seemed to shape up as a fairly easy-going one.

"The truth Inoue," Rukia asked.

Orihime nearly jumped at the confrontation in her friend's voice. She looked back around at the others unsure of how to answer.

"What are you talking about Rukia," Orihime asked.

Rukia followed Orihime's gaze towards the guys. Ichigo, Uryû and Sado were farther off and although Orihime kept her voice low they seemed especially interested in the girl's conversation.

"Let's go somewhere else," Rukia suggested leading Orihime away.

The others watched concerned as the two left the area.

"So that war has been over for some time now," Rukia said pausing to open the door to an empty classroom.

Rukia sat on the teacher's desk and Orihime sat next to her.

"The whole thing was my entire fault. If I had just-

"Sôsuke knew what he was doing if you did anything different he would have figured a way to get the outcome he desired. The war was inevitable. He lost," Rukia said with conviction.

"I need to tell someone else about this. Uryû already knows everything but I need to tell…," Orihime breathed in a steadying breath gathering her thoughts.

"You've kept the secret for so long it will feel better if you tell someone already," Rukia said.

"Yes. Ulquiorra the _Espada_ from _Las_ _Noches_. After Ichigo left to help you I healed Uryû. Then I just felt so bad for Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

"Don't beat yourself up. You only did what came natural to you," Rukia said.

"You don't understand he was changed a little in his own way. When I saw Ichigo with that mask and those strange eyes at first I was terrified…But I saw the real Ichigo. Ulquiorra was-

"You thought you could find some humanity in him. That's right isn't it; because you are Human Inoue? Thank you for telling me," Rukia said.

"You understand and y-you're not mad at me," Orihime asked.

"Of course I'm mad. Don't ever put yourself in this place again. We're friends right?"

"Yes."

"I hate asking my friends this over and over so promise me next time you'll let us in," Rukia said.

"I-I promise," Orihime said.

The bell rang so they knew they had to abandon the classroom. The _Espada_ threat seemed so distant to everyone now. If Orihime had reason to suspect the presence of Grimmjow had anything to do with the Hollows she should have told someone.

The Soul Society was surely aware of Grimmjow's presence, she thought. None of the _Shinigami_ stationed here in Karakura were told about _Arrancars._ Orihime's story was convincing and although she knew little about the other former _Espada_ Nelliel Tu she knew that Ichigo considered her an ally.

Orihime kept this from them because she knew the Soul Society's rules were absolute. If she considered Nelliel Tu a friend perhaps she didn't want the Soul Society involved. Perhaps Orihime had begun to take on Uryû's attitudes toward the _Shinigami_.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Given her circumstances she knew it was her duty to report all she knew to her Captain yet Orihime was still her friend. Orihime's fears were for her friends and she'd do everything to protect them.

"I'm relieved," Rukia said.

"Why's that," Orihime asked sliding off the table.

Rukia followed after.

"I thought you were upset that I was spending so much time with Ichigo," Rukia confessed.

"No you haven't been spending too much time with him. If the two of you are dating, I think it's really cute," Orihime sang out.

The happiness returned to her friend's eyes. She was different now that they talked.

"Dating," Rukia questioned. Images of what she thought of human dating flashed before her eyes.

"Yes," Orihime said.

"But I haven't gotten a gift…we haven't gone anywhere and the base numbers aren't high enough. Ichigo is always worrying about his reputation so should we be dating," Rukia asked.

Orihime blushed and struggled not to laugh.

"That's not dating," Orihime giggled, "It sort of is but it's not."

"That makes no sense," Rukia said making her way through the busy halls. She pulled a book from her bag and handed it to Orihime. Orihime stared at the book and read the first sentence out loud.

"Guys are all the same with the base numbers. They all want home runs-

"What are you telling her," Ichigo demanded as he caught up with the two in the hall.

"Oh Ichigo we were talking about baseball," Orihime said smiling.

"Not likely," Uryû said having a clear view of the book Orihime was hiding.

Rukia looked lost in deep thought as if piecing together a puzzle.

"What's so funny about baseball Orihime," Ichigo questioned knowing well that wasn't what they were talking about.

"Rukia just misunderstood what I meant by dating. That's all," Orihime said holding back laughter.

"We're deciding if we should do it," Rukia said.

"That's not something you two decide," Ichigo said.

"Stop getting so worked up its obvious what's _not_ going on here isn't it," Uryû said giggling.

"Shut up," Ichigo said.

"Well it is decided. We should start dating Ichigo. Oh and I want gifts too," Rukia said.

"We'll talk later," Ichigo said calming down.

"This is just too easy let me get to class," Uryû said announcing his departure.

"I'll see you later," Orihime waved and caught up with Uryû.

"Sado quiet as ever. What do you think about dating," Rukia asked.

"Do it," Sado smiled and left.

Ichigo glared at Sado as he left.

000

Rukia continued to walk in silence though her mood was suddenly serious. Ichigo knew it couldn't have been related to the jovial topic of dating.

"What's going on," Ichigo asked.

"I made several promises. I'm thinking about them now," Rukia said.

"This has to do with Inoue," he asked.

"Her behavior has nothing to do with us," she said.

"I knew that early on though. So you know what she's hiding," he asked.

"She wants to tell you herself. It can wait," she said.

"Not if it bothers you this much," he said.

They stopped walking as the hallways emptied out.

"The secret has been a huge burden to her all this time. She wants to tell you herself because she needs to face this herself. Besides she is protecting her friends from becoming accomplices," she said.

"Then she'll let me know. I'll trust her," he said.

"I'm not going to class now. There is something I want to confirm and check on," she said.

Ichigo breathed in a cleansing breath before settling for, "Let me know when you get back."

She wrapped arms around him leaning against his chest. She knew it was difficult for him not to rush off and take action. This isn't the first time Orihime's protective actions boomerangs and backfired.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. We still have to talk about this dating stuff right," she asked.

"They were just having fun with me you know," he said.

"I still like the sound of gifts," she said looking up at him.

"We can't be seen hugging in the hallways like this when class is supposed to be in session," he said.

"I'm not supposed to ditch either," she said.

"Doesn't apply to you," he said.

"Then they won't mind if I do this," she pulled him down kissing him.

The sound of heels clicking angrily towards them was the only thing that stopped them.

"I'll see you later," Rukia said knowingly turning to leave.

"Hey where do you think you're headed Kuchiki," the teacher's voice rang out.

Rukia was long gone around a corner.

"Kurosaki-

"I know. I get it I was just headed there," Ichigo said opening the classroom door before Rukia's teacher reached him.

Ichigo couldn't remember the woman's name but she had an interest in making everyone at the school act properly. The last thing he wanted to do was draw more attention to him.

_Too late, damn it Rukia._

"Nice of you to join us Ichigo," Mr. Ikkai said without turning to face his pupil.

Mr. Ikkai continued to neatly scribe equations on the board. Ichigo quickly took his seat and noticed as…he already forgot Rukia's teacher's name, continued down the hall.

Thankfully Mr. Ikkai didn't say anything more about his tardiness. Escaping the torture of being singled out Ichigo began to copy down the assignment.

Ichigo's phone vibrated. It could only be Orihime. He could only hope the settings were still set to silent as he scrolled down Orihime's text message. Thankfully the teacher didn't notice his phone use.

'_Where did Rukia go?_

_ Seireitei…Your House…Urahara Shop…?_

_ ,Orihime'_

He pocketed the phone and shrugged his shoulders at Orihime. Orihime glared at him expecting more of an answer.

Mr. Ikkai turned around and addressed the class. The class had to come up with answers to the questions on the board and hand it in by the end of the class.

It was an unusual style for the laid back Mr. Ikkai. His short brown hair style made him look like the weatherman on the local news station. He was business casual every day. Most days he favored a t-shirt with some mathematical symbol or geometrical shape under a check patterned jacket.

When he left the class for the day he would leave that check patterned jacket in exchange for a leather jacket. He told his students that once he left school he felt "cool again." He was a rather young teacher but constantly complained he was aging too fast.

_What was he thirty; _the class often wondered and his age remained a mystery.

Murmurs erupted throughout the class.

"Oh and here is the best part," Mr. Ikkai said grinning at the class his grey eyes brightened, "you can all work in groups. In the real world no one really works alone…actually the ones that do are really lonely…anyhow gather in groups…let's say four."

Tables and chairs screeched across the floor and Mr. Ikkai took out his all too familiar PlayStation portable smiling.

"What kind of class is this, gee," Uryû wondered aloud joining Orihime and Ichigo.

"One that doesn't take up my time so much," Ichigo said.

"Fair enough," Uryû conceded.

Ichigo did ditch class a lot with his _Shinigami_ duties in the past. If he had any hopes of pursuing pre-med like he claimed was his goal he'd have to catch up a lot.

"Ichigo you just shrugged at me," Orihime said.

"There was something important she had to do but she said she'd be back," Ichigo said.

Orihime shot a worried glance at Uryû. She hoped that Rukia didn't plan on going after anyone on her own. Unfortunately Uryû had no idea why she was so upset.

"What are we talking about," Uryû asked.

"It's not that important. Someone should start working on these problems right," Ichigo asked changing the subject.

Orihime tried sending text messages out to Rukia and one to Uryû. Uryû read the message and just shook his head. He didn't think that Rukia was going after anyone. This didn't stop her from worrying especially when Rukia didn't respond to her message.

They were short a member of their group of course. Ichigo looked around the room most of the groups were paired off except one girl who scribbled intently on the paper.

Orihime's eyes followed Ichigo's stare. He wasn't bothered at all by her nervousness.

"I'll ask her," Orihime said and got up to talk to the girl grateful for the distraction.

No one remembered seeing the girl before in their class. She had very garish look about her. Her shoulder length black hair was cut asymmetrically. She had a white stripe clipped in the right side. Her boots were grey and stocking had grey and white stripes. She had what looked like a leg warmer on one arm and a cut up sock/fingerless glove on the other. The only similarity to Orihime was the standard issue Karakura School uniform.

"Hello," Orihime said.

"Hi," the girl said looking up from her paper.

"I'm Orihime. We need another member in our group…so would you like to join us?"

"Sure. I'm new here so I was waiting for someone to ask me that. I'm Pearl by the way," Pearl said extending her hand.

Orihime couldn't shake the odd sensation. It felt a little like that time she ran into that strange man outside her apartment. Pearl's accent was strange, Orihime thought.

The team of four quickly made introductions and began working on each problem. Ichigo was grateful for the stranger. Because of her presence they could be normal Senior's in high school for 45 minutes.


	15. The Others

** Mrs. Matsuko is an OC. Jinni is an OC. Nori Tama is an OC.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Others…

"You haunt me like silence.

You're still like a flower

Breeze cold

Dark warmth," Huyu Mien finished reading from a crumpled paper he quickly stuffed in his back pocket and took his seat.

Huyu was the type of guy who was so overconfident it was nauseating. He was destined to be a star of some sort. No one even considered the opposite. He didn't study much and was an average student at best. Because of his magnetic personality he managed to coast through all his classes.

Jinni his new girlfriend just happened to be in this class and the poem was dedicated to her. All the girls surrounding her smiled with envy as he sauntered back to his seat. Even the teacher paused to allow the class to worship at his feet.

"All right any other volunteers," Mrs. Matsuko asked looking over the faces who suddenly avoided eye contact.

"Like silence," some voice in the class mocked.

Laughter followed shortly after and Ichigo looked around to see a few snickering classmates. Tatsuki leaned her head on the desk knowing exactly who the poem was meant for. Ichigo watched as Huyu looked over at Tatsuki and then down at the floor. Huyu looked mortified.

Another classmate stood up and recited their work and the class laughed.

"Apparently this class seems to find laughter in its work," Mrs. Matsuko said.

She started writing on the board and the entire class knew what was next. Everyone in the class had a reading and writing assignment except the lucky volunteers who were brave enough to recite their work.

Moments later Huyu smiled his annoying grin and class continued as if nothing happened.

The hour was up and class was over. Everyone filed out of the classroom. Murmurs and conversations filled the air as everyone headed on to their next class.

Tatsuki walked out of the classroom hoping to avoid any pursuit from Huyu.

"What was that about Tatsuki," Ichigo asked.

"Nothing that I feel like talking about," she said picking up the pace.

000

Mrs. Nori or Tama as all her students called her; stood in the back of the auditorium scribbling on a yellow notepad. She was Rukia's teacher whose name Ichigo could never remember. Maybe it was because she insisted on being called by her first name. She wanted to be seen as "hip" by everyone.

"Trouble is where I live," the brown-haired guy said in a bored monotone.

Ichigo recognized the guy. It must have been the day that Rukia returned. Before the meeting at Urahara shop; he saw Rukia with that guy. He didn't bother to face her about it yet so instead of bring it up now he took a seat in the auditorium to wait for her class to be over.

Rukia launched into her lines, "oh no please save me, save them."

Tama's heels clicked as she walked down the aisle. She paused beside the aisle Ichigo sat in and gave direction to the students.

"Then you stand back as you deliver the line. It should feel as if you really don't want to be saved," Tama said half acting the scene out.

_Piece of cake_, Ichigo thought.

"Again from the top," Rukia said.

"Trouble is where I live," brown-haired guy said almost exactly like the first time.

Rukia even further over the top, "oh no…please don't save me save them."

"I know we could have this scene at a pizza place," Orihime spoke up for the first time.

Orihime was the set designer for this production and Ichigo didn't even need to wonder what Uryû's role was.

"Geese you guys, can't you focus," Uryû said.

"No, I like this Ishida. Soda fountains and sox hopping' it will be neat," Tama grinned clasping her hands together, "I'll be back you all work on your lines alright."

Tama clicked her way out of the auditorium.

Ichigo came forward to the classroom. Everyone stopped working on lines. Cell phones snapped open and everyone gathered in groups of friends to talk.

"So what do you think of my acting," Rukia asked as she smiled at Ichigo.

"You can't be serious," he answered.

"What…I'm just getting involved in school activities," she said.

"Extra cheese-

"Orihime snap out of it. We have a lot of work to do," Uryû said.

"But what about the soda fountain scene," Orihime asked.

"You two are also taking this seriously," Ichigo said.

"That is the idea behind putting on a play," Uryû said.

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder about the brown-haired man who sat in the corner of the room listening to headphones. Stranger still the headphones weren't attached to anything as Ichigo noticed the dangling cord. Maybe he just didn't want to be bothered.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere. A _Shinigami_ is the first thing that came to mind but how would he miss yet another _Shinigami_ appearing in his town. After a couple of seconds he remembered. Hueco Mundo this was the _Shinigami_ from Hueco Mundo.

000

"Did you talk to Ichigo," Orihime asked.

"We talked but I told him you should be the one to talk to him about it. Should I tell him about it," Rukia asked.

"Oh no. I should be the one to tell him. I made the mess," Orihime answered.

"Alright…since I've decided to be your roommate and all we should throw a house party for our new apartment," Rukia sang out.

"But I already have a roommate-

"The more the merrier," Rukia said.

"Wait so you're staying here in the human world," Orihime asked.

"There are things that I want to do here. Besides I am assigned to KarakuraTown for the moment," Rukia answered.

"Did Ichigo kick you out Rukia; because if he did I'll k-

"No nothing like that," Rukia's said crimson faced.

"Oh…ok I guess I'll tell the other girl the room is taken," Orihime said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make a mess out of things," Rukia said.

"This is perfect. She probably would leave after a week of my seeing spirits and unexplained strange behavior," Orihime giggled.

"That is true," Rukia agreed.

"You know all about those things so it works out perfectly. Not only that, I'm not really moving out anyway," Orihime said.

"Then what why all the talk of moving," Rukia asked.

"The landlord is fixing the wall. She couldn't explain why there was a giant hole in the building…anyway the repairmen they hired are making a second bedroom for me and a laundry room in the extra space for the other tenants.

The landlord is willing to lose one apartment for the project but she said they needed a better laundry room. I was going to move to another apartment but I don't have to now, you can take over the extra room and I'll just tell the landlord I'll stay," Orihime said.

"Sounds like a plan but what about this other girl," Rukia asked.

"Even more perfect; she can move into the other apartment building that the landlord owns," Orihime said happily.


	16. Nights and Days

**Mr. Posin is an OC.**

Chapter Sixteen

Nights and Days…

Orihime put the finishing touches on Rukia's hair.

"You look so pretty," Orihime said admiring her work.

"Yes she certainly does," Rangiku agreed grinning.

"These clothes are so wrong for me," Rukia complained pulling at the clingy material.

"I agree," Yoruichi said and walked towards Orihime's closet, "she's going on a date with him not trying to give him a heart attack."

"You think so," Rangiku asked, "I wouldn't think you would think like that at all Yoruichi."

"None of those clothes will really fit Rukia," Orihime said.

"We could always use the budget of the _Shinigami_ Men's Association," Rangiku suggested.

"While I wouldn't mind shopping; Ichigo will be here pretty soon so she'll just have to improvise," Yoruichi said.

Rangiku joined Yoruichi at the closet flipping through her clothes. Every few seconds Rangiku said, 'oh this is so cute,' and started to try on Orihime's clothes.

Rukia picked out a pale blue sweater from Orihime's closet and put it on. She belted it over the ridiculously tight sapphire colored dress that she had on. Now she looked somewhat normal.

000

Ichigo stood at Orihime's door. He thought about how many times he could have come here calling on Orihime. It only took one time to realize that it wouldn't work. One set up date that he would regret until Orihime confronted him weeks later to tell him.

'I'm letting you go. I don't want to be _that _girl. Just promise me we can move past this and still be friends.'

She was joking. Looking back he can see that date meant more to her than she let on. He didn't feel that way.

Yoruichi suddenly opened the door.

"We'll are you going to stand out here all night," she asked.

"I was just-

"We're _Shinigami_; we knew you were there since before you arrived. It's rude to keep a girl waiting like that," she said arms folded leaning on the door way.

"Just what are you all doing here anyway," Ichigo asked.

"Never mind that," Yoruichi said waving him in.

Rukia walked over. She had her hair clipped up. Sophisticated beauty stared up at him.

Rangiku walked past pushing him on the shoulder.

"You look beautiful Rukia," Ichigo said taking the hint, "and these are for you."

Rukia took the flowers from him. They smelled nice and were very colorful. It was the first time she could remember getting flowers from anyone.

"Thank you," Rukia said smiling.

"I'll just go put them in water for you," Rangiku said taking the flowers out of Rukia's hands.

The flowers were a tropical blend. Rangiku immediately thought of having a mixed tropical drink on the beach. That place humans liked to go Hawaii. If only she could go there on vacation she thought sniffing the bouquet.

_What are you thinking about Ichigo with these flowers?_

"We're going," Ichigo announced and held his hand out to Rukia.

Rukia took it and tried to keep up with his pace. He couldn't get away from them fast enough.

"Have fun you two," Orihime called out waving as she shut the door to her apartment.

Ichigo blocked out Rangiku and Yoruichi's jokes as they moved father from Orihime's apartment.

"Sorry," he said slowing down.

"For what, I'm good so far," Rukia said confused.

"Sorry for practically dragging you out the door like that. It's not very suitable for a date. I just needed to get away from those guys," Ichigo said.

"I understand the feeling," Rukia said.

"All dating really is…it's just spending time with the person you care about. But there is an understanding that you'll only be this close with that one person and they agree," he said.

"I understand. I'm your girlfriend now. It is the same as before except we're closer and we put a label on it," she said.

"This is special because I'd say it was our first real date. Those labels you talk about have certain expectations-

"Let's ignore the label and be what we are and what we've always been. I just want to enjoy wherever you're taking me," she said.

Rukia could care less about the labels they all seemed to prefer. What good were labels if they didn't suit her purpose? They would go out and have fun.

That took the pressure off him. Now he could go back to figuring out more about that brown haired guy from her drama class. But he dropped it focusing instead on their date as they arrived at their destination.

"There is this organization. They are kind of like _Shinigami_ for animals…Chado told me about them," he said.

_Ridiculous, _Rukia thought.

Ichigo opened the door for her and walked to the counter where he signed them in. The building looked normal enough like any business multi-level office building.

Ichigo led her down a hallway they walked to the back door.

"Now be patient with me," Ichigo said before opening the doorway, "these cute bunnies are rescued bunnies. They were going to be used to test cosmetics…make objects out of and their fur and all sorts of cruel things."

Rukia barely heard him entranced by the sight of all the furry creatures hopping around. She started at the park like enclosure. Green grass land stretched the length of three football fields scattered with trees and a tiny pond.

"Ichigo," she managed to say his name too excited to contain herself.

"The place was going to be closed for today but I managed to pull some strings and get us in," he said.

"I can see them," she asked face pressed to the glass.

"Of course and here, I got you this," Ichigo held out a tiny box.

"What is it," she said opening the box.

It looked like a tiny framed diploma as she emptied the box in her hand.

"You've adopted this one a real live version of Chappy. I've rescued her for you. Now she can live on this farm here all nice and taken care of," he said.

"How do I know which one is Chappy," Rukia asked.

"Geese weren't you listening," Ichigo said rolling his eyes. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his features. To be honest he couldn't control the grin that spread over his features.

"She is that number cage," Ichigo pointed out on the tiny certificate.

"So she's not here," Rukia wondered.

"That's what we're going to do now. We're going to rescue Chappy," Ichigo said leading her away from the bunnies to the veterinarian attendant.

"You can let her free yourself," the attendant said handing over the cage.

The attendant had a name tag that read:

_ POSIN_

He was a rather tall slender elderly man. His long hair white hair was tied back. Ichigo thought the old man looked more like he stepped out of an old black and white Samurai film than an old veterinarian.

Ichigo carried the cage as Mr. Posin opened the door to the sanctuary. Rukia followed the man with Ichigo close behind. Posin reached behind a fence and undid the latch. They followed after him stopping before the second gate.

"You'll want to put these on," Posin said handing over a couple pair of slippers.

They slipped out of their shoes and entered the sanctuary. Mr. Posin gave a brief summary of the rules and let them go with the instruction to ring the bell when they were finished. Ichigo thanked him and carried the cage further into the sanctuary.

"Where should we free her," Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked around, "how about there."

They walked toward the area. A nice shady spot area with a flower garden stretched out before them. The condition of the place was quite amazing.

"They only allow so many bunnies to control the population so Chappy is really lucky," Ichigo said sliding open the cage door.

Rukia reached in holding the bunny. Ichigo felt sure the creature would bounce away from Rukia and take off running.

"Their fur is so soft," she gushed snuggling the bunny.

Ichigo beamed, this silly bunny nonsense really made Rukia happy. He slid a backpack off his shoulder unzipping the contents.

"When did you get a backpack," Rukia wondered.

"Posin is a friend of Chado's; so he held it for me," Ichigo answered spreading out a blanket.

Rukia sat down still cuddling the bunny.

"I'm going to have to let you be free Chappy. I hope you have a wonderful life with the other bunnies," Rukia smiled and set the bunny down.

She watched as the bunny paused as if sniffing the air and looked around.

Ichigo continued taking things out of the backpack and setting them on the blanket.

"We can feed them this," Ichigo said tossing over a zip locked bag of veggies.

"Thank you," Rukia said and launched at him.

Ichigo mock struggled against her hold on him.

"Their veggies not a diamond ring, geese you're easy to impress," he joked.

"This is perfect," she said ignoring him.

He tilted up her face towards him kissing her lips. It was all he could do to convey how he felt about her in this moment.

000

Rukia took the bag of veggies and followed after Chappy. She handed the bunny a carrot and watched as the rabbit nibbled anxiously at the food. Ichigo lay back on the blanket watching as Rukia enjoyed the sanctuary. He couldn't compete with a bunny. It was his idea after all.

The place had many more small animals. The birds got his attention. Their feathers were amazingly colorful.

When Rukia returned she had an empty bag and a defiant pout.

"The food for them is gone," Ichigo said.

_Thank heaven at least now he could spend some quality time with her._

"Oh well then it was fun," Rukia said.

She crawled over laying her head on his chest.

"Is my heart strong," Ichigo said aloud.

"Thump, thump…I think so," Rukia answered.

"I have to ask you something and I don't know how to ask you this," Ichigo started.

Rukia sat up so fast it was almost comical.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"It isn't what you think," he said sitting up.

"How do you know what I'm thinking," she said defiantly.

_All girls expect that magical proposal someday but this is barely our first date Rukia, _Ichigo thought.

"Fine I'll just ask. Earlier when you came back to Karakura town that day Chado and I ditched with Tatsuki…Where did you go and what did you do that day," he asked.

"I came to school, ate lunch with everyone. I talked to-

"Before the meeting," Ichigo asked.

"Oh…I talked to Yoruichi and we had lunch-

"You ate lunch twice," he wondered.

"The food was good…anyhow I met up with an old friend after that and we talked then I came to the meeting, why," Rukia asked.

"I haven't said anything about it but today in your theater class I saw the 'friend' that you were talking to," Ichigo said.

"Oh."

"No not _oh. _I saw you two together. He touched your cheek and said something to you. The two of you seemed like you knew each other well and he shows up at my school. Besides that you took off and I still don't know-

"I went to the _Seireitei_. I talked to Captain Ukitake and then I said hello to Hanatarô. Renji talked with me for a good while and _Nii-sama_ was there so I said hello to him as well. Then I came back here," she said.

"That was your emergency," he said.

"I can't tell you the details of what Captain Ukitake said. It is only about a mission nothing more than that…if you want I'll tell you," she said.

"I'm more concerned about this old friend," he said.

She knew it. He didn't even care about the mission or what she went to the Soul Society for; to her that was much more interesting.

"Why didn't you try to introduce yourself when you saw us," she asked.

"Things looked too intimate besides I'm sure I know him," he said.

"That is why you found it so hard to just ask me. Is it jealously," she asked.

"I guess I understand now the way you saw Orihime. This friend of yours is a _Shinigami _correct," he asked.

"So what Ichigo, what does that matter," she replied.

"He's from your world Rukia, of course it matters. I don't know him at all and I thought we both knew each other's friends quite well. I mean I know him but when we separated in Hueco Mundo you two spent time together. You were worried about him and we didn't even know if he made it," he said.

"Ashido Kano," Rukia said looking out as if recalling something.

"What," Ichigo asked.

"That is his name. Ashido. You never remember names. He is a _Shinigami _I made a promise to in Hueco Mundo," she said.

"You promised yourself-

"Now who's jumping to conclusions? I made a promise to him to come back for him. He was left alone in Hueco Mundo year after year fighting against the Hollows. All his comrades lost and were eaten by Hollows. He was all that remained. He helped me survive and return to you guys. Because of him I was able to help save Orihime…or at least try to," Rukia said.

Ichigo couldn't find what he wanted to say so he remained silent. Their eyes met.

"There is no reason to be jealous of him. He cares about me I see and I won't deny that but you don't have to win me. There is no competition not with Renji and not with Ashido so put aside your foolish jealousy," she said.

"Easier said than done," Ichigo said laying his head back on the ground, "but I'd like to hear more about this story. I mean how exactly did you manage to keep your promise to him? I'd like to meet and thank the guy responsible for saving you."

"Fool, you make it seem as if I needed to be saved. Didn't I just tell you I went there to save him," she said.

Ichigo said nothing, just smiled at her.

"This is what you couldn't talk about. We would have gone with-

"I know everyone would have come with me to help me keep that promise. The opportunity to go there came up as an assignment. We weren't allowed to contact any of you about it and that was the hard part. The details of what happened…the missing pieces that I can't remember are something that we have to accept sometimes as part of our duty," she said.

"The missing memories bother you and you don't accept them," he said.

"It does but we don't need to talk about this anymore," she said.

He agreed and helped her to her feet. Their date wasn't over yet and he still had time to turn things around from this depressing subject.


	17. Next Fight Is With

Chapter Seventeen

Next Fight Is With…

"You forgot your school uniform at my house so I guess I should come over and give it to you," Ichigo said into the phone.

"Oh maybe I should come over there," Rukia replied.

"No I'll come see you," Ichigo said kicking his door as he noticed his sister and father eavesdropping.

Rukia paused for a long time she wasn't even sure she wanted to go to school and Ichigo didn't know about the _Espada _guest Orihime harbored. He was far too preoccupied with the date to notice when he came over but how much longer would that be the case.

"I'm already walking towards your place," Rukia quickly said.

Ichigo was hoping he could go to her place but he settled because he really only wanted to see her. Hopeless was what he was.

"So how are things going at Orihime's place," Ichigo said making small talk.

"The repairs are going quicker than expected. I miss your room," Rukia said.

"You didn't need to leave," Ichigo said.

"Yeah I did…Hollows," Rukia said.

"What," Ichigo asked.

"I got a Hollow by the flower shop. Meet you there," Rukia said hanging up.

000

"I hope you like your apartment," Ichigo said leaning against the wall of the flower shop.

"I do," Rukia said joining him at the wall. She must have fallen out of shape because she seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Are the hollows getting worse," Ichigo asked.

"You're getting complacent," Rukia said.

"You really think so," Ichigo asked his eyes darkened. He was breathing heavily as well. Perhaps they were getting worse after all, she thought.

"I was joking. They are getting worse," Rukia said looking him in the eye.

"You know here in this world most guys give girls roses or daisies or something I was here at this shop the other day…I was there for hours trying to think of what to get you and I remember seeing you standing near these flowers," Ichigo pointed in the shop window.

Rukia turned and looked into the shop at the flowers he pointed out.

"This exact shop do you think that it's somehow connected to the hollows," she asked.

Here he was trying to explain his choice of flowers to her and she could care less.

"It's not that I just thought you might be curious about why I picked those flowers," he said.

"They were beautiful but now I really am thinking about that hollow," Rukia said looking around at the buildings.

_Hollows were on her mind. Rukia can't you just give me something…some kind of sign that you feel the same way I do._

"Never mind," Ichigo said turning from the building.

"I remember them they were the flowers from that advertisement. The vacation spot that you're going to take me to, the land of Hawaii," she grinned.

"We're not going-

"The flowers were a message so when do we go," Rukia said.

_ Be careful what you wish for._

"I'm still in High School idiot we're not going to Hawaii and there was no message," Ichigo said.

"So it's a surprise. I understand I'll do my best to look exited when we step off the plane," she said walking away.

"Stop messing with me," Ichigo said.

"You take things too seriously. I know we aren't going to Hawaii anytime soon so relax Ichigo," Rukia said still walking.

"I know you have a uniform at your new apartment. I just wanted to see you," Ichigo said.

Rukia stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I know," Rukia said leaning against his arm, "what kind of fool do you think I am. I wouldn't have you come all this way for a stupid uniform fool."

"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk," Ichigo asked.

"Yes that was something else with that hollow," Rukia said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

They were on the roof. He figured she would go there. The sun was setting so lights flicked in the distance of Karakura town. Kids came in from their games and human traffic thinned out.

"You're really staying here for a while," Ichigo asked staring out at the skyline.

"Yeah."

"That's all I get is _yeah_," Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

"Orihime knows about your plans to stay so long and shouldn't you get a job or something," Ichigo asked.

"There aren't any plans," Rukia looked up at him and grinned, "I'm just going to school here that's all. We're friends so why not stay there. A job…what do you think I just got done doing."

"Friends don't stand on the roof holding hands," Ichigo said.

"Even children hold hands so you know that is false," Rukia said.

_Not like this._

"I just didn't expect any of this is all," Ichigo said.

"I can't talk about it more than that. Some things do not involve you," Rukia said staring out at the city once more.

"This does," he said blocking her view.

"Not really."

"Then it must be Orihime. What is she hiding?"

"We had this conversation and you said you'd wait for her to tell you…so respect that," Rukia said.

"What is she hiding," Ichigo asked again.

"This isn't like you something else is bothering you-

"You comeback so suddenly and now you're moved into a nice little apartment with Orihime. The two of you are keeping secrets and all the while the Hollows are getting worse. To top it off I don't like the way that Ashido is hanging around-

"Stop Ichigo," Rukia let go of his hand and stood apart from him.

"I didn't mean to-

"Yes you did. It's alright you should have an explanation and you'll know soon enough. As far as Orihime's concerned you'll just have to trust her," Rukia turned back to face him, "I don't know why the Hollows are getting worse. Finally I think it's cute that you're jealous of Ashido but you can't tell me who to hang around."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said putting a hand on her shoulder. He really was sorry for bringing this subject up.

_Damned possessive streak of crazy came out._

"Noted," Rukia smirked.

000

Orihime noticed immediately the sleeping couple on her couch. Ichigo's orange head leaned on Rukia's shoulder as they slept on the couch. Orihime tiptoed through her apartment towards her bedroom. She paused for a second contemplating whether or not to turn off the television. But then she would be caught so she left it on.

000

Rukia sat up on the couch. It was morning time now and Ichigo continued to sleep on her shoulder. She watched him sleep until he finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"I had a dream last night," Rukia said, "This was strange though not like usual."

Ichigo sat up as Rukia tried to wake her sleeping shoulder.

"Sorry," Ichigo said rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to wake you up. We've been so busy lately you could use the rest," Rukia said.

"So a dream," Ichigo asked stretching, "what like a vision or something."

He wondered just how he managed to sleep on Rukia's shoulder like that without crushing her.

"No I guess it was very humanlike," Rukia said.

"I wouldn't even know what you mean," Ichigo replied laughing a little at the absurdity of the statement.

"I guess you wouldn't," Rukia said.

"Let me guess there's Chappy and please don't try to draw it," Ichigo laughed harder.

"You love my drawings," Rukia said.

"I what…never mind what was this dream about," Ichigo forced himself to straighten up.

"This movie," Rukia said holding up the box.

It was the movie they watched last night. Ichigo suddenly realized he was supposed to be at home getting ready for school. This was pretty bad. He hoped that he wasn't in trouble with his father or worse his sisters.

"Relax we have plenty of time if you don't mind borrowing one of Inoue's uniform's," Rukia joked.

_Yuzu's going to kill me and she can tell jokes at a time like this._

"Funny," Ichigo said looking at the clock they had three hours until school started so he did relax.

"In the dream…I was in this movie," Rukia said.

"You may be taking that acting class a little too far," Ichigo said a new round of laughter erupted, "you…can't…shrink anymore-

Rukia punched him.

Straightening up and rubbing his shoulder he said, "I guess I asked for that."

"Kon was there as this giant Lion," Rukia continued telling her dream.

"There is no Lion in this story. Did he have stripes by any chance," Ichigo asked.

"No I think that was Yoruichi…anyway I ended up at this crazy tea party," Rukia said.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs," Ichigo said laughing.

"Mr. Urahara and then we met," Rukia said.

"Which one was I," Ichigo asked.

"Will you just let me tell the story," Rukia asked and continued as Ichigo nodded, "I was chasing you the whole time."

"Oh no…I was Chappy….noooo don't make me a cute rabbit," Ichigo said hysterical.

"Kon was the king who kept plotting against me with Orihime the Queen of Hearts," Rukia said.

"You should give this story to the _Seireitei Bulletin_ I'm sure Hisagi will run it and what about Byakuya," Ichigo asked in tears.

"Shut up," Rukia said.

"We have to get going before were late anyway. I'm going to be thinking about this all day now. Let me guess he was the Mad Hatter," Ichigo said jumping away from her punch.

Orihime came out of her room, "Hello Kurosaki-_kun _and Kuchiki-_san_ what are you too laughing so loudly about."

"It's nothing Inoue," Rukia said from the couch.

"I'm sorry for making so much noise," Ichigo apologized.

"Oh no I was already up," Orihime waved him off, "there's school silly don't you remember."

"Is there someone else here," Ichigo asked looking at the hallway. He could swear he felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Let's get going," Rukia said pushing Ichigo out the door, "let us women get ready in private. See you at school later."

The door slammed.

_Strange,_ Ichigo thought staring at the closed-door that just slammed into his face.

He knocked on the door to make sure that Rukia wasn't really upset at him.

Rukia answered the door, "What is it Ichigo?"

"Are we alright because you just slammed the door in my face," he asked.

"It just slipped out of my hand. You better get going thought because you'll be late. Also your family might be worried that you never came home," Rukia said.

"Alright I'll see you later then," Ichigo said and turned to leave.


	18. Recall

Chapter Eighteen

Recall…

The school day was going as usual. Students were on class break so they separated into groups to talk with one another. Ashido took Rukia aside to discuss what it was that she could remember about the mission she went on to rescue him.

"Do you remember anything Rukia," Ashido asked.

"What are you asking me," Rukia replied with her own question.

"The time before you came back for me in the _Hueco_ _Mundo_, do you remember anything at all about that time," he asked.

"I can't even remember how I got to the _Hueco_ _Mundo_ much less anything before that time.

Ashido looked out into the distance composing his thoughts. For whatever reason, she had no idea what they'd gone through together leaving _Hueco Mundo. _Perhaps it was best that she couldn't remember anything.

"We can't be friends," he said suddenly, "I want to wish you the best as I take up this assignment anyway. I didn't know much about Ichigo before so I'll just hope that he's good to you."

"You say we can't be friends and give me no reason in the same breath," Rukia said.

"Is that such a problem," he asked.

"If I remember what happened…are you saying that somehow I'll feel differently about you," Rukia asked.

"No," he said turning to face her, "definitely not I'm sure of it now."

"Then all I can say is I wish you well…no we are friends don't make this into some sorry goodbye," Rukia said.

"Alright but I know that I'm not right for the human world. I don't fit that part of your life," Ashido said getting up.

"You're a terrible actor anyhow," Rukia said.

"Very true," he replied.

000

Ichigo watched as Ashido left Rukia's side. Meanwhile he was speaking with Tatsuki. It had been a while since he spoke with Tatsuki but she didn't seem as upset as she did in the past by his distance.

"The way you talk Ichigo it seems as if you're jealous Ashido became a captain," Tatsuki said.

"They are over there talking and I would be lying if I said I didn't think about what they are saying to each other. That guy just has a look about him that I don't like. The way he looks at Rukia I don't like," Ichigo said.

"So you recognize something in that look Ichigo. You might not be as dumb as everyone thinks after all," she said.

"You can get lost," Ichigo said.

"Make me," she said.

"You know I'm not going to fight you Tatsuki," he said.

"I know. I'd never catch up to you. You're much stronger than any of us. Do you know how irritating that is," she asked.

"Do you know how irritating it is that he is a Captain suddenly it's as if it came from nowhere," he said.

"Well it took him hundreds of years to do that _Bankai_ level or whatever you guys call it. He doesn't sound all that impressive to me," she said.

"It sounds like someone has talked a lot," he said.

"Renji told me some things but I know I'm nowhere near your level anymore we left that behind so long ago," she said.

"You shouldn't worry about trying to beat me or whatever. Keep trying to get better at karate," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

000

Orihime was used to the presence of _Arrancars_, _Shinigami_ and all types of humans with abilities. It had been years since everyone fought to bring her back from Hueco Mundo and so much had changed since that time. Ulquiorra did not have aspirations for fitting in with the humans and they couldn't see him anyhow. Orihime was sure he did want to be apart of this world or at the very least he wished to understand them a little better. The others all had a conection to Ichigo in someway. In the past some battled him and others befriended him.

In the 17 month gap that separated Ichigo from the classes of Hollows and _Shinigami,_ Orihime's world was filled with all type of creature. Orihime studied her own ability further and advanced her skills. Urahara was also around to advise them if they had questions. For the most part Ichigo's friends carried on fighting Hollows in his absence.

Today as Orihime contemplated her situation with the Arrancars a group of Hollows attacked. Rangiku was in the area and easily defeated the Hollows. A soul wandered the area the source of the Hollow attraction. Rangiku was about to do her duties as a _Shinigami_ but the woman got talkative and so they listened.

Orihime listened as the woman talked on about her life.

"I've lived a good life. Watched all the changes pass through my life. Technology, art, food and trends all wash like waves on the shore. But now as I contemplate these things now I am dead.

I think of him. It has been some time now fifty-eight years of living ticked off in seemingly no time at all. In those years I loved and lost and now leave behind a son as moody as he was. I can see him tear up reminding me so much of his father…my friend.

Tell me is it possible to find each other again?"

"It is not impossible," Orihime answered.

The time had ended and Rangiku produced her_ Zanpaku-tô._

000

A world away in a hospital a woman is being cared for.

Pink flower petals falling gently from the sky was the last thing she saw before waking in the hospital. The room was empty and cold as she expected. The empty bed beside her was made up neatly. She searched around for a while before closing her eyes once more.

Not tired she just needed to block out the bright white silence of the room. After a moment she heard voices. Was it an argument, she wondered as she opened her eyes once more. The door to her room opened and in walked a doctor in a lab coat. He promptly slid a card on the side of the door and turned towards her.

Someone knocked behind him but he ignored it. She couldn't see past the doctor but the knocking did stop shortly after.

"I haven't had a Jane Doe case in some time," the doctor spoke.

Jane Doe remained silent.

The doctor filled out a few boxes on a form and left the woman in the care of nurses once more making small talk as he left.


	19. Queen of Clubs

Chapter Nineteen

Queen of Clubs…

This was it her last chance to do something normal before the truth came out about the _Espada_. Orihime sighed thinking of how her confession would sound. Perhaps she was a bit too loud because Rangiku who was busy working on Orihime's hair spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. My mind is just temporarily somewhere else," Orihime explained.

Her apartment became a miniature salon/clothing boutique seemingly overnight. It seemed like Rangiku enjoyed making paper dolls out of all the girls. She couldn't spend squad 10's earnings on herself and Orihime's place gave her an outlet for her fashionista urges.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes still flipping through magazines on Orihime's bed. Orihime didn't have an explanation for Yoruichi's sudden interest in fashion. It was unclear why everyone had to hang out at her place in the first place.

Riruka and Rukia had a constant battle over all things cute. Orihime and Yoruichi had a thing for all things yummy.

Riruka, Hiyori, Tatsuki and Mashiro were noticeably absent. Hiyori and Tatsuki shared an affinity for music. Meanwhile Mashiro outdid Rangiku's passion for shopping.

Orihime's place had become a second version of the Society of Female _Shinigami_ but most of the time Rukia was the only _Shinigami_ among the group.

"Take a look," Rangiku said holding up the mirror, "your hair looks gorgeous better than expected."

Orihime admired the up do with a few cascading curls, "Thank you."

"No problem I'll let you decide where to put Sora's pins," Rangiku replied taking a seat on the bed next to Yoruichi.

Orihime picked up her hair pins a precious gift from her late brother Sora she thought of him. What would he say to her on a day like today? Would he be happy that Uryû was taking her to the dance? What would he say to her as she left out the door?

She placed the pins in her hair. He would never be forgotten she thought smiling at her refection as she stood to get her gown.

A loud crash in the restroom got their attention.

"Rukia," Orihime called out.

"Is everything alright in there," Yoruichi said smiling.

"I'm fine," Rukia's voice sung out through the closed-door.

"Good grief," Rangiku said to herself, "I wish I could buy a nice outfit and go but Captain expects me back."

"Thanks so much for helping me Rangiku," Orihime said.

"First named basis eh," Yoruichi said standing up.

"It makes me feel youthful," Rangiku said, "besides forget leaving just yet I can't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces."

With giddy hand claps Rangiku made her way to the restroom to check on Rukia's progress. It was good that the girls didn't question Rangiku's station here. They seemed to accept that she was there just out of her own curiosity. That was a partial truth anyway. She did love the clothes and the distraction from missing Gin. She loved everything about Senior High School from a distance.

"Are you two always going to show up every time we have a date and just how do you know about these things anyway," Rukia said adjusting the straps on her heels.

_Here go the questions._

"Cute shoes I'm soooo jealous," Rangiku said nearly in tears.

"Quit yammering about everything Rangiku," Yoruichi said.

"I'm always so afraid of heels that high I might fall over. Well you girls have fun," Rangiku said staring at the soul pager in her hand.

Rukia looked at her shoes they didn't seem that high to her she loved the orchid color and they matched her dress.

"They are cute almost murderously so," Yoruichi said, "The stiletto sharp high and to the point."

"It certainly does seem like a weapon. Do you intend to kill Ichigo," Rangiku joked.

"Funny," Rukia shrugged and pushed Rangiku out of the room.

"I can't blame a short thing like yourself from enhancing your height but just how long do you think you can last in shoes like that," Yoruichi asked.

"They aren't quite stilettos," Rukia held up a finger, "second they fit great, third I move quite well in them and fourth I had to get rid of a lot of hollows to get them and that's been difficult with so many of you guys crowding the scene."

"She means business I think we should go Yoruichi," Rangiku said.

Orihime laughed as the two left the apartment.

000

Rukia paused, memories flooding her consciousness. This was the exact spot she would never forget. The day Renji and Byakuya came for her to bring her back to the _Seireitei._ This was the place Ichigo fell. This was the place she believed him to have died as she went back to accept her punishment.

Knowing all she knew now about Sôsuke and his plot she couldn't thank Ichigo enough for saving her. Her life would have been sacrificed for…nothing.

"I don't know how to start it's been a long while since this subject has even entered my mind," Rukia said walking besides the railing.

"Do you think you could switch with me and just walk on this side," Ichigo asked.

"I won't tell you how idiotic you sound," she said glancing at the railing as she switched with him.

"It's this place. I don't think I've been here since that night," Ichigo said looking at the ground.

"You probably wonder about what my brother said to me that night," Rukia said slowing down because Ichigo wasn't moving.

"Whatever you have to say…it's me so go on and say it," Ichigo said catching up with her.

"We're so involved now if we go any further you'll only end up getting hurt more," Rukia said.

"They are just words…why do you think I came after you. I could see it in your eyes that you were trying to protect me," Ichigo said.

"That's not what I mean. The painful memories are so fresh like it happened just yesterday. I wonder what you will think of me-

"It's me and you, Rukia…me and you. Whatever it is you can tell me. I'll listen when you're ready to tell me," he smiled. It was variation of a line she once said to him. She was ready to tell him. She should have told him so long ago but that was all the past so she pressed forward.

"You are aware of what they say about you Ichigo," Rukia asked.

"I never cared about-

"I know but I'm sure you've heard things. Things like: _doesn't he look like…they resemble each other…?"_

"If you're talking about my dad absolutely not we're nothing alike no freaking way," Ichigo said waving off the thought.

Rukia laughed a little to herself, "Idiot why would I find that difficult to tell you. You're obviously like your father."

"What, you are serious?"

"That's a whole other conversation but yeah you two are-

"Don't even say it. I worked hard to build up a reputation. Don't turn me into someone as lame as my father," Ichigo said jokingly.

"Ichigo and his reputation," Rukia smirked and continued walking.

"How much walking are we going to do anyway," Ichigo said eyeing the park bench. It amazed him that she managed to walk so far in heels like that without complaining.

"They aren't bad and I like the height," Rukia said following his gaze.

"But no one can walk around in dress shoes all night and not get tired geese," he said.

"Alright," Rukia sat on the bench and leaned her head back looking up at the sky. She could use a break.

Ichigo sat beside her.

"You know how Renji told you about my feelings back when you were trying to save me from the execution," Rukia asked.

"Yes and forget this _try,_ I saved you. So what about it," Ichigo asked.

"He didn't tell you about squad 13 did he," Rukia asked.

"I didn't ask about it," Ichigo said. This wasn't like her to drag an explanation out for so long. But she did like to talk a lot.

"Ukitake the Captain of squad 13-

That did it, Ichigo thought.

"I don't need a lesson about the leaders I think I know them all by now geese give me a little credit," Ichigo said folding his arms behind his head.

"Don't make this harder," Rukia said.

"Sorry, are you alright," he asked turning to look at her. She nodded but continued looking up at the sky.

"Our squad since that time has never had a lieutenant," Rukia said.

"Until now you mean and I think I heard a little about it before go on," Ichigo said just so she knew he was still hearing her.

"Kaien Shiba was the lieutenant of squad 13. He was a great guy, loved by everyone…and besides Renji he was the only one who saw me for me. Not someone from the _Ryukon _or Princess Kuchiki," Rukia said smiling at the memories the good times the happy faces.

"Shiba, like Ganju. I remember them talking about it. Their brother was killed by a _Shinigami_…oh I'm-

"It is alright. It is alright. I just…thanks to you I can be forgiven by them. But forgiving myself was a whole different thing," Rukia said.

"Kaien my look alike; you killed him are you sure that's what happened," Ichigo asked in disbelief.

She simply nodded her head and continued telling her story.

"His wife Miyako was everything I imagined myself being as a woman, a _Shinigami _and as a noble. I just admired her. As an orphan I never met such sophistication and beauty teamed with such strength," Rukia said.

"I guess not compared to Renji," Ichigo joked.

Rukia laughed at that and let some time pass before she sat up to tell the rest of the story.

"Miyako was out fighting the Hollows and was turned in the battle. When we found her team she had killed everyone completely taken over by the Hollow. Kaien begged to go after her. Ukitake let him go. It was a hard decision for him but he let him go…then…I…," Rukia broke off composing herself.

"Take your time," Ichigo said.

The pain of it all washed over her in waves. The tears on her cheek left him discomforted but seemed to upset her. He wiped the tears away pulling her close to him.

"I didn't think I would cry. I thought I was past it somehow but talking about it is harder than I thought it would be," Rukia said leaning on his shoulder.

"I know. It comes up…the pain comes back at the oddest moments even as you think you're being so strong," Ichigo said. He was sure that her first statements about being Kaien's killer couldn't possibly be true. He just hated her putting herself through so much pain when he could already tell what happened.

Her hands grabbed fists full of his jacket as she continued, "The hollow had the ability to dissolve a _Shinigami's Zanpaku-tô. _Kaien was left to fight it alone. I…I had a choice to help him or let him go…I let him go he was turned Hollow. I couldn't stand to see the man I admired so much like that. I lifted my sword and I saved myself."

Ichigo pictured the scene a lot different from what she described but he patiently listened as she continued to take the blame. He heard parts of this story before he was sure of it but he didn't know where. Could it have been Sôsuke?

"He died by my hand as rain continued to drown me. That memory haunts me from time to time," Rukia said.

"Are we that similar," Ichigo asked.

"You're actually very different. That wasn't what caused me pain," Rukia said looking at him. Trying to gauge what he thought.

"Renji told me what you foolishly believed. The day you gave me my powers you didn't do it because I looked like Kaien. It wasn't because of that jerk Sôsuke's schemes.

You did it so that I could save my family. Because of you…I finally found out what killed my mother. I've let it go. You should let go too Rukia it wasn't your fault," Ichigo said.

"I know," Rukia said looking at him, "I know I'm the fool this time."

"So why tell me all this now," Ichigo asked.

"There's more," Rukia said relaxing a little.

"More what?"

"In Hueco Mundo when we were all separated the opponent who nearly killed me…the _Espada Noveno _had Kaien's body," Rukia said.

"Just like that time with my mother," Ichigo asked.

"A little too close to that time," Rukia said.

"What do you mean, did you face Grand Fisher," Ichigo asked.

"No…well maybe…it's complicated so you should ask your father about that-

"He's not likely to bring up that Hollow lightly," Ichigo said.

"He took care of Grand Fisher when we were all busy fighting Grimmjow," Rukia said.

"Because it survived and mom…I'm sorry you were telling me about the _Espada,_" Ichigo said motioning for her to continue.

"The Hollow merged with Kaien he was a Parasitic Hollow, that was his thing. He had all of Kaien's memories and abilities. He presented himself as Kaien in a normal body. I was so fooled I had hoped…was so blinded to that hope that somehow the thing smiling at me was Kaien I nearly lost my life," Rukia said.

Ichigo thought back to that time. The whole time he didn't once ask Rukia about the battles she faced in Hueco Mundo. He knew about _Espada_ _Diez/Cero _Yammy but he never considered just how bad it was for her to take on an enemy disguised as her mentor.

"You're too quiet Ichigo," Rukia said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"Why are you apologizing," Rukia asked.

"I was told that you died. Ulquiorra used that to lure me into battle when I should have gone to you," Ichigo said.

"Don't be stupid. We were sent to save Orihime. I wouldn't forgive you if you came for me," Rukia said.

"I nearly died in that battle but Orihime saved me. Uryû nearly…I hurt my own friends and turned into something I didn't even recognize. Those monsters hurt so many-

"Ichigo that all happened so long ago and we all came back like we promised. _Nii-sama_ came for me and saved me. I'll have to thank Uryû and Orihime 1000 more times when I see them and Sado and Renji too," Rukia said squeezing him.

"Thank you for telling me but it changes nothing. I just understand your pain a little more. As for Byakuya I'll have to come up with a way to thank him," Ichigo smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

"I never asked about it so you owed me nothing," Ichigo said.

"It's never that easy."

"With us it is. It's you and me Rukia. That's just how it is. You changed my life. This long drawn out story was just so you could tell me that you think I changed you too," Ichigo said.

"The things that Sôsuke said about the _Hôgyoku_ never made much sense to me because I knew my own motivations," Rukia said.

"I know you're motivation as well as you _must_ know mine. Everything I've done was to protect my friends I can live with all of it that's all that matters," Ichigo said.

The night air cooled a bit and the stars in the sky increased since they sat on the bench. No orders came in as they continued to sit silently. The truth was out there and she wasn't surprised by how he took the results of her confession.

"You don't even wonder about why you look so much like Kaien," Rukia asked.

"I guess if I knew him I would wonder. But it's kind of like someone saying you look like that TV personality or you remind me of that guy I saw in the shopping market," Ichigo replied standing up.

"There's no danger of anyone mistaking you for anyone but Ichigo," Rukia grinned getting up from the bench.

"Whatever," Ichigo said shrugging, "save those jokes for Renji. Besides I heard it all before. If it bothered me I know where to find hair dye."

Ichigo walking on ahead of Rukia hands in pocket.

"Renji is one to talk," Rukia said.

"Where do you want to go now?"


	20. The Last Light of Day

Chapter Twenty

The Last Light of Day…

Rays of early evening sunset cascaded across Ichigo's face. Blinded for a second he thought about getting up to close the curtains. Rukia's face blocked his vision as he fell back on his bed.

_So this is what happens when your girlfriend isn't living with you._

Rukia continued kissing him as if the world were about to end…was it, he wondered. He could care less. She smelled nice…looked stunning in the sunset colors and any second someone in his family would finally interrupt him actually doing something worthy of embarrassment.

Rukia pulled away remembering to breathe. She stared at his features. They would be alright, she thought to herself.

Ichigo pushed up on his elbows and kissed her forehead.

"What," he asked.

"For a long time," she started moving to sit against the bed frame, "I didn't think I deserved to be loved. I've carried guilt around for so long."

"Guilt when no one even blames you," he said moving to sit beside her.

"I tried to do what was expected of me. No matter what I do I'm still a noble from the Kuchiki household. I have considered my brothers wishes and I considered everyone's feelings and I lost sight of what I wanted," she said.

"What does Rukia want," Ichigo asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She turned and gazed at him, "Rukia loves Ichigo and she wants nothing more than to be with him."

"Sounds weird when you say it that way," he lazily ran a finger down her arm.

She punched him in the gut.

"What was that for," he groaned.

"I love you. I just said I love you and you said I sound weird," she said.

"I love you. I think I love you more," he said.

She punched him again.

"Ouch, that could have hit something vital," he said.

"Be grateful I didn't aim for your face," she said.

"That's nothing to be grateful for," he said feeling for signs of broken ribs.

"I want to go with you on this mission. I want to be there with you but I know the order is out and they will-

"No, don't say any more. We both know I belong here, you belong there. I'll just have to be where you are and you'll have to find a way to be wherever I am," he said.

He smirked and met her lips. The talk was over he wanted to kiss her some more.

Over the past months Rukia did everything to push Ichigo away. She convinced herself that it was the only way to save her friendship with Orihime. She convinced herself that the _Gotei 13 _or the Central 46 would stand between them.

Being with Orihime would be one giant lie to him. It would be going against his feelings and he was glad they finally resolved that struggle. As for the _Seireitei _leadership he would have to deal with them as they came at him. One thing he vowed was to protect and there was no way he would sit back helpless as they took her away from him.

They were right together and he knew this better than anything else in his life.

"Your mind is somewhere else," Rukia said snapping him back to attention.

Color flooded his cheeks as he realized just how cozy they were. His hands wandered beneath her clothes their bodies dangerously close. At nearly the same moment he realized just where he was and sat up freeing his hands.

Rukia laughed to herself casually lying back on his pillow yawning.

"You can't sleep there," he said drawing the curtains shut.

At any moment he was sure that someone in his family would bust in the door.

"You're right they can see me now so good thinking shutting the curtains," she teased following his movements with her eyes.

"I'm serious you can't sleep in my bed," he said.

It was the serious look she knew too well. _This is too easy._

"Now that you shut out the neighbors I don't see why not," she said closing her eyes.

"My family could come back at any moment. What would my sisters think if they see what I…I mean …what I mean is; you can't stay there," he said.

Now that he was much older his dad finally started setting ground rules. Or perhaps he knew he had something to worry about now. Yuzu and Karin were getting older and the rules were likely more for their benefit. Truthfully Isshin would rather worry about Ichigo than his precious daughters in that department.

"Relax Ichigo no one is going to come in your room let alone care if I'm here," she said.

"How can you say that," he asked.

"Kisuke," she answered.

"Kisuke?"

"They went somewhere safer until we can figure out what's going on with all the strange hollows," she answered eyes still closed.

Ichigo was silent for a while thinking about his family's spiritual pressure.

_Good they are alright._

"Kon?"

"He won't bother us if he knows what's good for him," Rukia replied.

She opened her eyes as Ichigo sat back down on the bed. Sitting up beside him she said, "You have a lot of friends capable of helping you. You ought to know that by now."

"You really are tired aren't you," he asked.

She started to get up from the bed and he held her arm.

"You don't have to sleep in the closet or anything. Let's just try to keep our hands off each other," he said.

_Look who's talking._

"Easy enough but you'll likely knock me off the bed as wild as you sleep," she said.

"I do not sleep wild. Anyway how do you know you don't watch me sleep…that's just crazy…I will sleep on the floor," he said.

"You don't sleep wild nor do anything embarrassing so stop worrying so much. You just have great reflexes," she said.

"Rukia stop lying_,_" he said.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she sang.

After a drawn out discussion about sleep Ichigo slept on the floor as he planned to. Rukia took over his bed. Shortly after midnight he woke to find her cuddled up beside him so he carried her back to the bed and climbed beside her.

"You win," he whispered as he watched her sleep.

000

The streets were dangerous after midnight at least that is what everyone always said. Orihime knew it to be too true. A lot of evil savored the darkness.

Uryû and the light seemed to live clear on the other side of town. Somehow she knew they would always be separated like this. That is what she convinced herself of anyway.

As she walked her mind sought out the other lights. The light she sought was her friends' spiritual energies'. It was no wonder Uryû seemed to be ready to battle the Hollows so often. They were all drawn to the cluster of friends closest to Ichigo while Uryû lived farthest from them.

000

Most humans over used the phrase intuition. For the _Shinigami_ the word was not to be ignored. Perhaps instinct was better in this situation. Instinctively Rukia took notice of the absence of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. The eerie silence of the Kurosaki home/clinic harried Rukia's intuition.

Sitting up in Ichigo's bed she looked around. Everything was in order and nothing seemed missing. No one was missing but Ichigo himself. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared before her. She did wonder how she got in this bed again…_I could have sworn I slept on the floor._

_Why do I get this feeling…_

Ichigo wasn't asleep on the _futons_ below her. But she couldn't sense his presence anywhere in the house or outside for that matter. It wasn't like him to leave _futons_ in the middle of the floor. Ichigo's room was always tidy.

Thinking that he could be concealing his _Reishi _she put it out of her mind. Perhaps Kisuke had something to do with his disappearance after all.

Rummaging through Ichigo's closet for her clothes and toiletries she laughed to herself. She knew the big deal Ichigo would make of her storing stuff in his room. The truth is every one of his _Shinigami_ pals had something stored here.

The task of getting ready for the day kept the uneasy feelings from getting the best of her.

As she left the Kurosaki home she checked the soul pager several times. With nothing to report and no messages she headed for Kisuke's shop.

People rushed about to various tasks. The breeze was cool and crisp. The sunlight illuminated the sky and it seemed like a perfect partly cloudy day was ahead.

Rukia entered the shop taking notice of Kon in Ichigo's form sitting on the floor with the others.

Kisuke spoke up, "We were expecting you."

"Where's Ichigo," Rukia asked.

"That's the sort of question we were all here to figure out," Kisuke said.

"Kon weren't you at the house," Rukia asked.

"In the middle of a perfect dream that jerk stole me away from my perfect body," Kon answered.

"Never mind all that. What happened and where did he go," Rukia asked.

"None of us know," Kisuke said.

Rukia looked over the faces of those gathered. It made no sense to her why he would disappear discarding his spiritual pressure unless he had none to detect. A cold chill ran up her spine. Nothing made sense to her in this moment. Kon was in plush form but for what purpose? Why would Ichigo bother?

"We were hoping that you would know where he went," Uryû asked.

Rukia noticed that Orihime looked away. Would things ever really be alright between them again, she wondered.

"This isn't the first time he's left on his own. Is there any chance he's with Shinji and the others," Rukia asked.

"The _Visoreds,_" Orihime asked.

"We already looked into that," Uryû replied.

It bothered her that no one knew. Even the strongest among them couldn't sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure. The time Ichigo spent with the _Visoreds_ renewed the troubled feelings in her soul. _How strong do you need to become Ichigo?_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by Isshin who announced his own theory, "it's looking more like he was taken."

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Everyone spun around looking at him.

"In that case we just have to find him," Isshin said.

"Perhaps everyone is a bit on edge for no reason at all," Orihime said.

The faces surrounding her did not change.

"Ichigo wouldn't just take off without any of his friends knowing where he was going," Orihime tried again.

The problem was that everyone in the room knew he would if he thought it would keep them out of harm's way. Renji hoped that wasn't the case. It would be a lot easier for him to deal with someone taking Ichigo against his will; than Ichigo leaving them behind because they were too weak.

"Hey everyone didn't you hear what I said at all," Kon said.

"The bigger worry is Ichigo. I'm sure that you can manage without your body," Kisuke said.

Rukia felt for Kon. It must have been some trauma for him to be stripped of his body like that.

"He may have done it to protect you," Rukia said.

"Done what," Kisuke asked.

"Ichigo might have placed Kon in this form to protect him. If he were in a rush he might not have had time to explain his reasons," Rukia said.

"Rukia's right. If he left without saying goodbye perhaps he couldn't explain…he wasn't allowed to," Orihime said. Memories of the day she said goodbye to Ichigo replayed in her mind. Fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Dragging the past up won't help Orihime," Kisuke said.

"In any case we've been called away," Renji said finally speaking from the corner of the room.

Rukia confirmed what he said looking at the soul pager message before starting to go. It was useless now to fight to stay and the order could very well lead them to Ichigo, she thought.

"Wait Rukia," Orihime jumped up and followed after her.

Renji turned and gave her a look that said _make this quick_ before exiting the shop.

Outside the shop Rukia continued to walk away from the building. The air felt better out here. She struggled to regain the feeling before she came into the shop. Remembering the joy of the morning sunshine and all the promise of a new day she paused just outside the shop waiting for Orihime.

Without turning around Rukia said, "Don't promise anything. Just don't say it."

Orihime stepped in front of her saying, "look, I know we haven't been as close lately but you don't have to distance yourself."

"You belong here it's pointless to draw any closer when I don't…belong here and I have to leave. There are orders Orihime and I have no choice and I'm always leaving him…hurting him," Rukia said.

Orihime never recalled seeing Rukia look like this before. It was as if just talking would bring on fresh tears. She was the one who forced everyone out of self-pity.

Orihime hugged her friend saying, "don't be defeated Rukia. You know it's not true, you belong here. You know what I told Ichigo when he decided to get stronger to save you?"

"No what," Rukia asked. Ichigo never told her about that. She never knew Ichigo talked to Orihime about the way he felt.

"He was so sad that everyone forgot about you. I told him I hadn't…You're my friend too Rukia," Orihime said.

"I know," Rukia said wiping her eyes.

"I told him he had already made up his mind what he was going to do. No matter what believe in him," Orihime said thinking back to the past.

Rukia did believe it now no matter how naïve or what was stacked up against her she believed that she'd see him again.

"We'll find him," Orihime said and backed away letting her friend go.

"We will," Rukia echoed and took off after Renji.

_Thank you Inoue._

Feeling slightly better they headed for the _Seireitei._ The Central 46 made the order for their immediate return and she couldn't argue with it. The only promise she felt like holding was being wherever Ichigo was.

This time she knew they'd never leave enough loopholes for Byakuya and they certainly would never let her stay. No loopholes. No rescue Rukia mission and no need to escape. No reason to fight to stay. The decisions of the Central 46 were absolute.

Orihime watched as the others left. She questioned herself, _how should I feel?_ She knew how Ichigo felt about Rukia and now there was no denying the way that Rukia felt about Ichigo.

_When did her heart change? What moment did she decide to move on?_

"Orihime are you alright," Uryû asked.

"Oh I'm just fine let's get to work," Orihime said a bit too excited.

000

Orihime said she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure sometime around midnight on the way to Uryû's place. She also said that she felt an odd sensation that some dark force was clouding the areas of SouthKarakuraTown.

She thought about going to Ichigo's but changed her mind and decided to talk to Uryû about things. Why? She didn't say.

000

Ichigo stepped off the plane at LAX. He often wondered what life was like outside of KarakuraTown, in the human world at least. To go this far away in the land of the living was something else.

Sado often spoke of going to Mexico and Ichigo would joke about going there on spring break when they finally got to college. It would be their rite of passage. The plan was to see LA and drive south to the border. Sado didn't say much back but Ichigo was sure he would have plenty to say today.

The instructions given to him were clear and Ichigo made up his mind to follow them. His friends and family would stay unharmed and whoever was the mastermind of this plan would be flushed out of the Central 46. He was confident that the one behind this was the same person behind Rukia's forced return to the _Seireitei._

He knew how Orihime must have felt taking off with Ulquiorra and joining Sôsuke Aizen. At least she tried to say goodbye to him he thought as he walked to his first check point.

_A gift shop in the airport lounges; go there and our contact will give further instructions._

As he walked through the airport the group from his plane thinned out. The further away they went the more English mixed with various conversations.

In the gift shop it was obvious that his spiritual powers were unaffected by travel and if he wanted to make a scene and fight he could; no one held him hostage.

A woman greeted him and everyone in the room glared as he proceeded to have a conversation with himself…in Japanese. How was he supposed to know that the woman he was talking to was spirit? He was so used to this routine by now it didn't matter what language it was in; the end resulted with everyone thinking he was insane.

"YOUNG MAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT," a concerned woman shouted at him.

The invisible woman giggled and said, "he's not deaf you old bat."

The concerned woman, Betty, had on an employee uniform so she belonged there. The woman speaking to her was invisible to Betty, who looked confused by his silence. There was something odd about this woman she wasn't in spirit form she was just concealing herself from those around her.

Ichigo quickly thanked Betty and said he was alright. He mumbled something about jet lag and moved out of the gift shop.

"Just try to keep a low profile and follow me. That attracted enough attention," the contact said as she made her way through the crowds.

They walked in silence until finally reaching the parking garage. She wasn't hiding herself any longer others could see her now.

"I know you from somewhere," Ichigo said breaking the silence.

It was clear to him she was a student at Karakura. His math class, she was that girl who filled in for Rukia.

"You do," she said a statement more than a question.

"I forget your name," Ichigo said.

She ignored this and went on talking, "sometimes I ride the shuttle bus for fun you know."

"That isn't what I'd call fun," Ichigo said.

"That's to be expected. We've watched you for some time. So serious for such a handsome young man," she said.

"You look as young as I do," Ichigo said.

"Thanks I guess," she shrugged.

It looked like she wasn't telling him anything about herself. She wasn't a Bount. Perhaps she was a creature like the Bount.

"Where are we going," Ichigo asked.

"The ocean is where you're going," she smiled and pointed west.

"What do I call you," he asked.

"My name is unimportant," she replied

"Unimportant," he asked.

"You already forgotten my name so I'd call it unimportant," she said.

"Here we are," Unimportant stopped in front of a parked car and threw him the key.

Before he could say a word she turned and started walking away.

"Hey," Ichigo called after her.

"You aren't the only one following orders Ichigo. We know that you are determined to find out information and get back as soon as you can. You aren't going to join us or do anything against your will. We know all that but you should know my organization is not the same as the organization that abducted you in the middle of the night. I'm just intercepting their plans.

The _Seireitei _guard who sent you is absolutely right to suspect someone in the Central 46 and you should just drive and get away from here while you can," she said walking further away.

"Pearl," Ichigo called. It was difficult for him to recall names and he had no nickname for the girl so that made it worse.

"So you remember," she smiled.

Something changed in her face and she rushed over towards him.

"Get in the car," Pearl ordered.

Ichigo quickly unlocked the door and climbed in. Pearl slid in the passenger seat and yelled, "Drive."

_Alright I watched an action movie and I'm having a crazy dream…I'll wake up any moment. Wake up Ichigo! Wake up!_

"What's wrong with you drive the damn car already," Pearl screamed.

Without a rational fear something about her behavior sent his adrenaline over the edge. He quickly sped out of the parking garage and followed her erratic directions to the freeway.

000

Ichigo managed to get a few miles away from the airport with Pearl in tow. Pearl seemed to relax a little as he turned onto the Santa Monica Freeway.

"My name is Pearl by the way," Pearl spoke up.

"I've been told," Ichigo shrugged watching the road.

"The freeway is horribly packed with cars and there's not much to see in LA. There's an expectation that LA is so glamorous but does any of this look glamorous to you," she asked.

"If it's so bad why stay," he asked.

"Because deep down Los Angelinos are in love with the place and it's hard to leave what you love no matter how bad it treats you. _Amor _that must be the root word of glamorous I think. I don't know I'm no English expert or anything," she said.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

"Japanese is my 3rd language. My parents are Chinese-American so I speak Mandarin a little too. But my first language is English so if I mix up things too bad. I'm going for five languages by this fall. Spanish is my 4th. Spanglish 4 ½," she grinned.

"And the 5th?"

"I'm thinking Italian, Russian or French. Who knows where tomorrow will take me," she said.

"But aren't you a plus…spirit or whatever?"

She turned on the radio ignoring his question for the moment.

"You mean I'm not human and I don't belong here," she clarified.

"You're not a Hollow-

"Or a _Visoreds_ or _Espada_, blah blah whatever I can't really answer you on this. I shouldn't even be in the car," she said.

"Why are you coming along with me when a minute ago you were walking away?"

"That's the Hollywood sign," she pointed to the right.

Ichigo glanced at it but wanted to know the answer to his question.

"So, why are you-

"The sky is clear today but when the marine layer rolls in you usually can't see a thing. So you are lucky today Ichigo," Pearl grinned.

"Why are you in this car?"

"Right your temper…Something happened and I needed to leave. It's unfortunate that many of your friends left," Pearl said.

"What are you saying?"

"The _Seireitei _is not a place that I can go. It's not part of the jurisdiction so to speak. I know how much you loved her but looks like she's there and there is nothing I can do about it," Pearl replied.

"If you guys knew all that then my friends should be able to figure out what's going on. They'll help Rukia," Ichigo said.

"No if you are implying that someone in your circle has figured things out you would be wrong. It's the other group that I am worried about. I followed because I need to be free of them," Pearl said.

"They can still find us we should-

"This car controls _Reiryoku_ and what they can see in a sense it traps _Reishi_," she said.

Ichigo looked around the interior.

"I've got to continue with the deal then," he said.

"Don't worry about it. As far as they know you got off the plane as instructed and met with me. We have a full week before they expect any kind of report from me. As a bonus they think that you are concealing your spiritual pressure from your friends and not them," Pearl said.

As Ichigo continued to drive he wondered which enemy he should focus on. One had Rukia in the _Seireitei _and the other, a double proxy, had him as a hostage.

"After a week what will they expect exactly," Ichigo asked.

"Where I am taking you will make what they expect irrelevant," she said.

"I'll turn the car around," Ichigo threatened.

"Don't be foolish if you back out on me now I can guarantee all bets are off."

"You're not part of the deal and I'll take my chances," Ichigo said switching lanes.

Ichigo heard the door locks kick in. They had to be traveling at 80 or 90 miles per hour.

"The illusion of control…I didn't want to do it that way but you left me no choice. I'm not going back," she said.


	21. Searching For Him

**Mark is an OC.**

Chapter Twenty-one

Searching For Him…

Orihime joined the others at Uryû's place to discuss the disappearance of Ichigo. The group went over the leads they had so far and were busy coming up with a plan.

"Everyone has exhausted their resources looking for Ichigo. We are all coming at this wrong," Uryû said.

"What do you mean by wrong," Orihime asked.

"Searching for him we used spiritual pressure and the resources of the _Seireitei_ etcetera. Have any of us checked for him the way any normal human would look for a missing person," Uryû asked.

"Just get to the point," Tatsuki said rolling her eyes.

"I think he means the hospitals, police stations and…the morgue," Orihime suggested.

"Yes, and I was also thinking more along the lines of the airports, trains and buses," Uryû said.

"What did you find," Sado asked.

"Haida led me in the right direction. They must not know much about her ability. When we talked she said she saw a car park. Like the ones at an airport. The area had signs in English like this," Uryû held up a sketch.

"American," Sado said.

"Even better than that, Los Angeles," Uryû said with a self-congratulatory grin on his face.

"But there are hundreds of airports with signs like that in English," Tatsuki said standing up, "what makes you so sure that this is where Ichigo went?"

"That's what I was thinking so I checked with the airport here and asked one of the flight attendants because they travel around. She recognized the place and told me it was LAX. I asked three others and they all seemed to agree with her," Uryû said.

"How can we be sure," Tatsuki argued folding her arms.

"I checked with the airport staff and they recalled seeing an orange haired kid on a flight," Uryû said.

"What else," Tatsuki asked.

"Security feeds. We got into the system. There is a photo of every person who boarded an international flight; the date and the time are stamped," Uryû said.

"Who's we," Sado asked.

"Haida came along," Uryû answered.

"She didn't want to be involved," Sado said looking upset.

"Let me get this straight. You managed to get through security and do all this-

"I have no proof that it wasn't Kon but looking at the photo I'm pretty convinced and either way it is a huge lead to find at least one of them," Uryû said.

"You're right. What do we do next," Tatsuki asked.

000

Ichigo and Pearl pulled up the driveway of a motor-inn complete with the cliché flickering NO **VACANCY** sign. The whole thing seemed super creepy like a horror movie, Ichigo thought as he stepped out the car door.

"Here's how it works Berry. You try to leave and we'll find you. Don't even think about contacting anyone and above all were going to have some fun," Pearl smiled at him.

"Don't call me nicknames. You don't know me. My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo and were not friends, were not buddies and not even close enough to be on a first name basis," Ichigo said.

"Alright, alright, but you may change your tune once you see what surprise is waiting for you. Or should I say two surprises," she asked seemingly herself. Pearl skipped ahead and knocked on the room door #7. Light flickered from the curtain and then the door opened. A 20 something guy answered.

"Maleko this is Ichigo," Pearl said pointing, "Ichigo this is Maleko."

"Hey," Mark said in a disinterested voice flipping his hair out of his face he extended his hand and said, "I'm just called Mark."

Ichigo shook his hand but didn't bother to say anything. Mark glared at Pearl and turned away.

"Ichigo's not too cool with nicknames," Pearl explained.

"It's Mark that's not a nickname," Mark said putting items down on the dresser.

"That is his name he's Hawaiian," Pearl.

"I didn't ask," Ichigo said.

"Pearl just move and close the door already," Mark said.

"Mark is not too talkative so you two will get along great," Pearl said pushing her way past the silent Mark.

Ichigo tuned out their argument about their introductions as his gaze landed on the sleeping Rukia.

"Oh yeah the surprise," Pearl waved a hand ushering him inside.

"How did she get here," Ichigo asked.

"Wait a second," Mark said and stood in Ichigo's path, "she won't respond to you."

"What are you talking about," Ichigo said.

Ichigo's instinct was to push Mark out-of-the-way yet somehow he managed to control that urge.

"Babe," Pearl said pushing the two apart, "how much of the drug did you use?"

"You drugged her," Ichigo asked pushing Pearl's hand off his chest. Mark stood in his path once again.

"She's not the easiest to deal with. She kept fighting," Mark said.

"How much," Pearl said angrily.

"Whatever we can talk about it later," Mark shrugged and went to pick up a suitcase.

Ichigo made a mental note about the suitcase as he walked towards Rukia. This time Pearl made no move to impede his progress.

"Is she alright," Ichigo asked staring down at her.

"She's fine. This is all part of the plan so don't worry. It's not like she came after you nor did anything stupid," Pearl said.

Ichigo wondered if that were the truth. Despite everything these people may have been taken off guard by Rukia. He remained silent a slow grin spread across his features thinking of how Rukia was too much for that Mark guy. He already disliked him from the second they met. Involuntarily he wiped his hand on his pants.

"We'll don't get too excited. You're with Mark," Pearl announced.

Ichigo whirled around. They were smart to separate the two of them, Pearl thought.

"There is no way I'm going to let you two make trouble for us straight off. We have to make her accept the place that she's in," Pearl said.

"What do you mean by make her," Ichigo asked.

"Well she is out cold for a now…for a long while thanks to that idiot… I'll worry about the details. Why don't you make your way to the room next door? I'm sure you'll have a lovely time with Mark," Pearl grinned and picked up an overnight bag.

"Why are you playing games when I already agreed to help you," Ichigo asked catching the bag that was thrown at him.

"It's in my nature to play games. Trust me you get bored after so many years stuck in this world," Pearl said.

Ichigo decided to go on. If they really wanted to hurt Rukia they would have done so by now. Forcing himself to calm down he walked to the other room.


	22. If Life Is A Highway

**Athen is an OC. Amaya is an OC. Dave is an OC.**

Chapter Twenty-two

If Life Is A Highway…

Ichigo looked out at the road scenery. Nothing but dry dusty conditions for miles like one of those western movies you expected tumbleweed to cross the highway at any minute. He didn't know where they were but he figured they were still in California just by looking at the license plates parked around the Motel.

_If this is near the ocean where the hell is all the water? _

The people he dealt with knew he wouldn't take off especially now that he knew Rukia was in the other room. He walked to the other room and started to knock on the door. He almost punched Mark who swung the door open before he had a chance to knock.

Mark's giant headphones slipped to his neck as the music continued to blast. He stepped aside letting Ichigo inside the room. Ichigo looked around the ordinary room and sat the bag Pearl gave him on the floor.

Meanwhile Mark resumed his music listening as he leaned back in a chair with his boots up on the table. Ichigo noticed the jacket hanging off the back of the chair. The boots were the kind motorcyclist use and he figured the dark green motorcycle parked outside had to be Mark's. Instantly he felt envious.

Mark didn't speak or seem like he wanted to fight Ichigo. The man just sat listening to music and ignoring him. Ichigo was unsure of what to do. _Just what did these guys want?_

"You'll find out; I'm not as crazy as my wife," Mark's said smiling as he took off the headphones and turned off the music.

It was almost as if he were answering Ichigo's unspoken question. Everything felt bizarre to him.

"You two are married," Ichigo asked as Mark's words finally hit him.

"Yeah, were always together so on a whim I just figured why not and we did it," Mark said.

"Oh," Ichigo really had no response to give he just stood there uncomfortably in silence.

"You're stuff is in that closet. I kept things organized so if you do the same…I have no problems with you. I sleep by the door so that's your bed," Mark said pointing out the twin bed before adding, "No worries; Pearl won't bother to come by."

_How was he reading what was in my head?_

Ichigo headed to the closet and slid the door open. Dry-cleaning bags and hangers clicked together on one side getting his attention. Ichigo moved the bags to the side and heard a familiar voice.

"ICHIGO!" Kon called out.

"Kon?"

"You Shinigami use the mod-souls and we figured that you'd need them for whatever," Mark said.

"I was wondering how I ended up back in my body. Did you use the same drug on me that you did on Rukia," Ichigo asked. The anger returned to his voice as he tried to stay calm.

Ichigo thought he had outsmart the enemy. He managed to hide Kon's Gigai. Because Kon was in plush form he would likely be left alone…at least Ichigo counted on that. Switching to _Shinigami _form he was ready to fight the enemy but they turned the tables on him.

He had no choice but to follow their instructions. When their plans fell apart they were angered because Kon was missing and further angered that Rukia left before they could set their plans in motion.

"Fighting me won't get you very far. I'm not really interested in fighting you…yeah I have no reason to do so," Mark said answering his thoughts again.

"Sorry but I don't believe all you said was part of your plan. I don't remember everything but I know I talked to Kon before I woke up at that airport. Rukia interfered somehow and now you are just reaching," Ichigo said.

"You think so," Mark asked.

"I know so," Ichigo replied.

"You've heard of mind readers before haven't you," Mark asked.

"What does that have to do with anything," Ichigo asked.

Something like fear crept into his mind at the mention of mind reading. _What is this feeling? Haida had strange abilities like him maybe he's an ordinary human with spiritual powers. But Pearl said they weren't Shinigami…He didn't feel right, could this guy be controlling him?_

"Right now a name flashed in my head as clear as anything, Haida. She isn't like me but has a different ability. Fascinating, so am I correct…as if I even need to ask," Mark said.

"You can read my mind," Ichigo asked.

"I try to block it out most of the time. Yes, that's part of what I do but I don't feel like telling you anymore. Besides you can already feel it can't you," Mark replied.

"Pearl can read minds too," Ichigo asked trying to search his memory for evidence.

Mark laughed for a minute and nearly fell backwards in the chair.

"Not at all; my ability allowed for our change of plans. We knew Rukia would come for you and I could see how lost you felt after she left. Both of you dance around it but you're hopelessly in love with each other. I had the toughest time blocking those images from my head…believe me.

As for Kon, spirits can't be seen at the airport getting on a plane by ordinary surveillance. I needed you're talented friends to be able to find out where you went.

On that note nothing was coincidental. When we found Kon and Rukia things were set in motion. We still need that _Gigai_ of his but had we known that Mod Souls could exist in stuffed toys we would have started with that and saved ourselves some time.

That's why you are only seeing me now. I was in Karakura while Pearl was in Los Angeles.

So you see if Rukia never came back we would have moved in a different direction. Because I found her thoughts our actions changed," Mark said.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do we do next," Kon asked Ichigo.

"Why are you asking me," Ichigo said glaring at Kon.

"Rukia isn't alright. They did something to her and you can't just sit here with these two. We have to do something," Kon continued.

Ichigo tried not to think. Thinking about any plans would only lead to Mark's finding out. He hated the invasion of his private thoughts.

"You might want to enjoy the amenities, sleep or whatever," Mark said kicking off his boots, "Oh and by the way humming in your mind doesn't bury your thoughts. Don't worry I trained myself well enough to block out almost anything."

"Good to know," Ichigo replied.

"That little fantasy has nothing on what's going on through Kon's mind anyway," Mark smiled as he sat on the twin bed.

Ichigo turned a shade of red befitting his name and glared at Kon.

"Fantasy, Ichigo," Kon asked shrugging.

"This is too much fun," Mark laughed and fell back on the bed.

"Shut up."

"It's worse when people know and try to shield their minds. There's a trick to it. You know the most powerful spirits can master just about anything. Humans just don't know their own power…It's a good thing you're right. It keeps the balance…It's not easy listening…," Mark said.

Ichigo felt the weight of Mark's power. To hear so much all the time would be taxing on anyone. He thought back to his time with Amaya and how she said she didn't believe in ghosts. The way she saw him and the expression on her face when she began to see things…and her words that stung, '_I'm turning into a freak.'_

Pearl was in this world with Mark. Those words he said earlier weighed more '_were always together.'_

_000_

Pearl continued flipping through the television channels. Nothing interested her and Rukia continued to sleep. Pearl adjusted the volume a little with no results.

After an hour of morning news hijinks and idiocy Rukia finally stirred.

"We'll you're finally awake," Pearl said.

Rukia tried to talk but found that incredibly difficult. Pearl got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the table. Rukia sat up and took the water from her sipping it with caution.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous or anything," Pearl said.

Rukia didn't feel like joking she blinked to focus on her surroundings.

Pearl sat back on the opposite twin and said, "You must have realized that Ichigo is here."

"Who are you," Rukia asked.

"How rude of him," Pearl shot an angry glance at the wall, "I'm Pearl by the way."

"What do you want with me," Rukia asked.

"All I get is questions. We'll Rukia you're only here because we needed to make sure Ichigo helped us out. We couldn't be sure he'd do what we wanted without some…insurance," Pearl said.

"I see," Rukia said as she pushed herself into a sitting position and the room spun.

"The drugs will take a while to wear off. Don't blame Mark too much. You know those two are much alike in there," Pearl pointed to the room next door.

"Stop acting like we're friends having a chat. If I'm a prisoner fine just don't bother talking to me," Rukia said massaging her temples frustrated that her body would not cooperate with what she wanted to do.

Pearl continued unfazed, "They both want to protect. It's been a while since Mark was able to deal with someone like him."

"Someone like him," Rukia asked despite herself.

"Yeah we had others surrounding us in the past like you and your friends. Mark had a friend like Ichigo. They were inseparable," Pearl said.

"What happened," Rukia asked.

"Dave's was the name of Mark's friend; now he's just a traitor. Mark wants to save him. Ichigo gives him some hope," Pearl said.

"Oh, well then you don't know Ichigo well at all. He wouldn't do that to a friend," Rukia said standing up.

Despite the side effects of the drug she was determined to leave this room. Surprisingly Pearl made no move to stop her.

"I think all souls have this magnetic power and we're all drawn together," Pearl lay back on the pillow as Rukia struggled with the doorknob.

"Without a doubt," Rukia said back leaning her head on the door in frustration.

"You won't make it far. My ability," Pearl said grinning as the lock clicked several times.

"Fine I guess I'm not leaving," Rukia turned and slumped to the ground in front of the door.

"I'm glad we all met," Pearl said getting up and walking towards Rukia, "Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Pearl held out her hand and Rukia took it as Pearl pulled her up and helped her back to the twin.

000

"I suppose it's time we explain just what we're after to you guys," Pearl said.

"We're hunters," Mark said.

"_Keiei_ is what we're called," Pearl added.

"I've never heard of that," Ichigo said looking to Rukia who shook her head.

"In monster movies you might have heard of Zombies before. We hunt them," Mark said as if talking about the weather outside.

Rukia looked at him as if he were crazy saying, "I think I would know about these so called-

"They are called the _Gong-Si,_" Pearl interrupted, "_Gaki _comes from a nickname given their leader_._"

"Zombies have leaders," Ichigo asked finding all of it hard to believe.

Mark continued, "Their leader is named Athen but he goes by several names. Most of the time he's known as Athen to the human world but he's also called Stephen, Travis…you get the picture he changes it based on where he goes."

"In your world you said he's known as _Gaki,_" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes," Pearl answered, "Athen is more common to humans."

"This Athen or whoever sounds very European to me is that where he's from," Rukia asked.

Mark continued, "We don't have all the details about him. One thing we know is he was once a _Keiei_ like us. The origin story has changed a lot as time passed."

"How do people turn into these Zombies," Ichigo asked.

"Before a soul can turn Hollow they are put under a _Noroi, _a sort of curse…or spell I guess you can call it. They aren't slow like in the movies. There are some truths to the movies I suppose…They are mindless so they are easy for me to spot. A full-blooded _Keiei _has the ability to find them because they lack any type of thoughts.

"We can't sense spiritual pressure like you can. The _Gong-Si_ has an ability to hunt out souls. Once a human life is taken they become infected. Their soul is permanently dissolved. To _Keiei_ it looks a lot like acid burning through metal," Mark paused. He could hear their thoughts and agreed with the pictures in their minds.

_Permanently dissolved are these guys kidding._

"Can't a soul be saved," Ichigo asked.

"That is a _Shinigami's _territory. Like I said before these creatures we deal with are soulless. The Soul Society has no interest in them once they turn they are off the radar," Mark said.

"I find it hard to believe that we have no knowledge of these creatures," Rukia said.

"Allow me to continue then," Mark said looking to Rukia who simply nodded for him to continue, "anyhow in the past the _Gong-Si _numbers were higher but in modern times the numbers remain fairly low so the need for _Keiei _diminished.

There was never any one leader or one collective group of hunter. We all existed like islands. Or independent like the police department from city to city."

_Then the Gong-Si's are like scattered criminals, _Ichigo thought.

"Exactly like any ordinary criminal from city to city motivated independently," Mark answered looking at Ichigo.

"What changed," Rukia asked.

"Athen went rogue one day. He nearly wiped out the _Keiei…_Yeah I guess it is like the _Quincy_…A few of us are randomly spread out in hiding. We were caught so we are trapped in a spell of his," Mark answered.

"You're not Zombies though," Ichigo asked.

"We can't_ zombify _without a special talisman and spell. I'm not even sure what you would call the process. That's just the word that Pearl made up one day. We can't be overtaken like humans," Mark said.

"Athen wants the talisman and spell for some reason; at least we're sure of that much," Pearl said.

"And you are looking for this talisman," Rukia asked Pearl.

"We're looking for the talisman. At the same time we are trying to find some of the survivors of Athen's annihilation. We're looking for the ones who are buried alive in America," Pearl replied.

"Why can't Pearl use the same abilities that you seem to have," Ichigo asked.

Pearl spoke up, "the story I know of began thousands of years in the past. A spell caster and enforcer of the balance between us and them came from a Native American tribe. Mark's abilities are inherited from that bloodline. A hunter from the blood lines of the ancients is born with abilities. The rest of us have to work to unlock whatever powers we have."

"You're not from one of the blood lines," Ichigo asked.

"No, like I said I was born into a Chinese-American family. My bloodline is very weak and I only discovered I could eradicate these zombies when I met Mark," Pearl said.

"I'm full blooded," Mark said, "that is why my powers are so strong."

"There aren't any more of his kind left and that is why we need the help of you and your friends," Pearl said sincerely.

"To do what, find a talisman and what this spell caster character,"

Ichigo asked.

"They are going to sacrifice the spell caster," Pearl said.

Rukia spoke up, "Mark is the only one left isn't he."

Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Yes and I'm sure if they have their way they will use me as a backup…sacrifice," Pearl said.

"Athen has ties to the Soul Society and that mole is the one keeping all eyes off of his activities. Whatever remained of our kind's leadership was wiped out in the massacre. There are pockets of resistance but few and far between.

My parents tried to keep that life separate from a normal human existence. For me it took their deaths to even realize my purpose here. It took loss for me to realize it," Mark said. He stopped only because of Pearl's admonishing him for saying too much.

"What are Athen's plans for us," Rukia asked.

Mark glanced at Pearl before she started to explain, "Somewhere along the line some of his followers started to gain a semblance of intelligence. I studied a little about the Hollows from your world and I know about what happened with the _Shinigami_ war. Perhaps they are a little like the _Arrancar_, some sort of evolved creature.

Athen feels for these creatures like they are his children. These creatures are dangerous because I can't sense them. I can't read them. We know that _Shinigami _can sense spiritual pressure so I'm sure you can sense them."

"We know what you went through with Sôsuke so we were drawn to seek your help. Before we were caught we never would have thought to bother with you," Mark added.

"So," Pearl started towards the door, "take your time get ready for today and think about your answer. Will you help us or not."

"You already know our answer," Ichigo said giving a poignant look at Mark.

"Whatever," Pearl said over her shoulder, "we're getting breakfast at that dinner. Want anything while we're out?"

"No we're fine," Rukia said. Grateful to finally be alone but upset that they could never really be alone with Mark around.

"Juice," Mark said to Rukia who looked irritated to have her mind read. She sent mental daggers flying at him but he just shrugged it off and added, "Alright if you think of anything else there's room service of course but I wouldn't trust anything from that cook."

"Dully noted," Rukia said waving him off.

"Oh and vending machines and ice down the hall," Mark said from the door frame.

"So we could just walk right out of here," Ichigo said.

"You could certainly try," Mark said closing the door.

000

"Rukia what do you say to all this; you were so quiet," Ichigo asked sitting on the twin opposite her.

"Right…I am the thinker in this operation," she said giving meaningful looks to Kon and Ichigo.

"Now is not the time for your jokes," he scolded her.

"We both know the right thing to do…but I'm tired of this forced separation and that part of me thinks why not help them," Rukia said.

"The other part says what?"

"Jump in with both feet. Go help find their kinfolk, the talisman and protect them all while rooting out the mole in the _Seireitei,"_ Rukia said.

"We talked last night…Mark and I. He told me…is what he told me real about the way you feel about me," Ichigo asked.

"How can I deny it," Rukia asked self-consciously pulling her longer hair back over her shoulders, "I don't even know what he told you. Hasn't the way I feel been obvious all along anyway? Probably anyone could see it."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment wanting to say something but he wasn't even sure what. He wondered just what Mark revealed to Rukia in the time they had alone. Finally he spoke up.

"Let's help them out, my instincts tell me they aren't really bad people."

"We have to consider our friends. What about Orihime, Sado and Uryû," Rukia asked.

"You didn't even mention Renji or any of the other _Shinigami," _Ichigo pointed out.

"I'm mad at him still," Rukia said standing and busying herself with the air conditioner. She was much more than mad at Mark. His abilities were so intrusive and if she really wanted Ichigo to know something she would have told him. Her anger made it hotter and the uncooperative machine did little to help he mood.

"It is kind of hot in here let me," Ichigo stood up to help.

His hand grazed her hand sending a shock through her system.

"It is better that they stay out of it," Rukia said ducking under his arm and sitting back on the bed.

Ichigo smiled to himself adjusting the controls on the air before turning back to her saying, "I'm happy you came for me and that you're here with me. Besides what could they really show that I don't already know…or that you don't anyhow?"

Rukia smiled back and took the television remote trying to keep her mind clear. Television could clear your mind, she thought.

Ichigo joined her sitting on the opposite twin bed and stared blankly at the television.

Rukia spoke up, "You're the one who could get hurt by those things. I don't think you should be involved. It's too strange that they single you out and we still don't know what it is that they want."

"We don't know enough about any of this," Ichigo said leaning on his elbow facing her, "besides they are only keeping you here to insure my cooperation."

"I heard that but I'm too hungry to think about this anymore," Rukia said dropping the remote and stood up.

_Food could clear her mind._

"I'll go get ready and we'll go over to that dinner or something," Ichigo said kicking his legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

"We're doing this," Rukia asked.

"It will be hard to let you go when this is all over," Ichigo said holding her hand before she started to walk any further.

"Don't-

"Never," he cut off whatever she was going to say, "I'll never let you go," Ichigo pulled her gently towards him kissing her forehead.

Rukia tilted her head and met his lips instead. She let go of all her worries as they parted to get ready for the day.


	23. Bike

Chapter Twenty-three

Bike…

_Ichigo follows instructions and boards a plane to LAX. At LAX Ichigo met a classmate named Pearl. Pearl gave Ichigo a car and is ready to leave him with instructions when she changes her mind. Ordering Ichigo to drive Pearl flees from some unknown presence. Ichigo was supposed to go to the ocean but ends up inland when Pearl takes over the wheel and changes plans._

_Ichigo and Pearl arrive at a meeting place a motor-inn where they meet Mark. Mark is revealed to be holding Rukia and Kon. At this meet up Ichigo learns that Pearl and Mark are Keiei, a group of hunters targeting the Gong-Si or soulless animated humans. The zombie humans have developed emotions for some unknown reason and they are led by a Keiei named Athen. Athen eliminated many of Keiei burying some alive. Athen is looking for a talisman and a spell. Mark and Pearl are looking for Keiei survivors and a spell caster among them. Because of Athen's ties to the Soul Society where he has a mole working for him, Mark and Pearl ask for Ichigo and Rukia's help._

_Mark and Pearl are travelers who get around a lot. They know many languages and have visited many nations searching for their kinfolk. _

000

Ichigo waited with Kon just outside the room Rukia stayed in. Kon continued to complain that Ichigo was doing nothing and Ichigo continued ignoring him. He wasn't sure how but it occurred to him that Kon's thoughts we're not being read by Mark at all. Mark confirmed it but said that it didn't matter what Kon tried they just need Ichigo.

Rukia opened the door and stuffed Kon in a backpack. Ichigo smiled at her and said, "Let's go."

Rukia followed his lead as they walked swiftly toward the diner. Ichigo paused in front of the green bike he saw parked in lot. Rukia glanced at the diner as she put on the helmet handing Ichigo the keys she pilfered the previous night. A figure jumped out the door of the diner as if on cue.

Ichigo started up the bike and Rukia held him tightly as they took off. Faintly she could hear Pearl screaming at Mark. She didn't dare look back knowing it wouldn't be long before Pearl's car followed after. Instead she squeezed Ichigo as he navigated the road. They didn't bother to discuss the plan or think about it knowing that Mark would read their minds. Instead Ichigo acted on instinct and knew he had to leave. Their story just did not fit and he was done being ordered around.

000

Ichigo drove for nearly five hours. Somewhere along the journey they ditched the bike for a car. The air in the car lulled Rukia to sleep and threatened to do the same to him. Making a note of the sign announcing a rest stop he decided it was time to pull over.

As he drove the car through the business turnoff he slowed the car and pulled into a driveway. The golden arches have never failed. The movements of the car awakened Rukia and she stretched looking around to see where they were.

The early rays of sunshine lightened the sky as people dashed in and out of the restaurant with coffee in hand. Ichigo put the car in park and leaned back on the headrest exhausted he shut his eyes.

"Oh good, food stop," Rukia said opening the passenger door.

"The road goes on for miles ahead," Ichigo grumbled placing an arm over his eyes, "I can't stay awake any longer."

"It's good that we stopped then," Rukia said still sitting with her legs outside the car.

"I didn't even think I was tired," Ichigo said.

"I'll get coffee," Rukia said getting out and shutting the door behind her.

It was Ichigo's fault that he was so exhausted, Rukia thought as she entered the busy restaurant. She couldn't believe he wouldn't let her drive. She ordered by number and carried the sacks of food and tray with coffee to the car. There was a lot of food but she couldn't decide what she wanted so she decided to get all her top three.

Setting the food on the hood of the car she knocked on the window. Ichigo frowned and hit the door locks. Cheerfully she handed him the coffee and passed a bag of food towards him.

"Are you trying to feed an army," Ichigo asked looking through the bag.

"We haven't eaten in a while and I couldn't decide," Rukia replied.

"Uryû's meeting place sure is out-of-the-way. Maybe I should just keep driving," Ichigo said taking a sip of the coffee.

"I could drive," Rukia said.

"That's alright I got it," Ichigo said.

"No you don't," Rukia said.

Kon finally decided to join in on the argument and to no one's surprise siding with Rukia. Ichigo considered it. Rukia could likely manage the boring Highway scene it wasn't like city driving. The coffee did nothing for him and he set the food aside yawning.

"Ichigo switch places with me and let me drive," Rukia ordered surprisingly she had driving gloves stashed away.

"No," Ichigo said defiantly finishing the coffee he threw the cup at Kon before he could interfere.

Ichigo started up the car and pulled out the restaurant as Rukia continued sampling from the bags of food.

The mountains covered in late spring snow shimmered against the bright blue of the morning sky.

"You could switch with Kon and let him drive," Rukia suggested.

"Hell no I'll pull over and we'll switch," Ichigo said driving into the rest stop parking lot.

Rukia smiled at him as she got out of the car and tossed the trash into the can.

"It is really nice here," Ichigo said walking towards her.

"CountryMountain living," Rukia lifted her coffee in mock cheers. Grinning she added, "Too bad we can't climb it."

"Some other time," Ichigo said putting an arm around her shoulder.

They stood breathing the clean cool morning air and watching the birds fly around.

"Hey don't just leave me in this stuffy car," Kon called out.

"Shut up," Ichigo called over his shoulder.

"Just let him out," Rukia said.

"Fine," Ichigo reluctantly let go of Rukia and stomped over to the car opening the door.

"RUKIA!" Kon jumped from the car and headed for Rukia.

"Give it a rest don't you see she's clearly not interested in you fur ball," Ichigo said slamming the car door.

"Just you wait I'll show you how interested she is," Kon said leaping into Rukia's waiting…Kick.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and returned to Rukia's side.

"Reflex," Ichigo questioned.

"I guess so," Rukia said looking at the stuffed lion. It had been some time since she interacted with him in this form.

"Don't worry too much about me being stuck in this stuffed animal. Go on and enjoy the view I'll just wander around somewhere-

"I let you out of the car can't you just be quiet already," Ichigo complained.

"While you two argue I'm going someplace quieter," Rukia said walking off.

000

Ichigo and Rukia managed to meet up with their friends who were staying in an inn normally packed during the ski season but noticeably light now.

"What do we do now," Orihime asked as they crowded around the car in the parking lot.

"We'll get some rest here first and figure it out tomorrow," Ichigo said exhausted.

"By that time we will have lost any advantage we may have had," Uryû said.

"We knew they would eventually catch up," Rukia said.

"It is all just a matter of joining up with you guys for us," Ichigo said.

"That and we didn't want to go into this with just the two of us. All of us work better as a team. Besides that we have time to get information from the Soul Society now," Rukia said.

"There seems to be more corruption from the past sneaking into things," Uryû said.

"We'll change things then. Those two seemed willing to work with us. They are taking the right approach so I see no reason not to help them," Ichigo said.

"I disagree," Uryû said, "they haven't earned our trust yet. So far they poisoned Rukia, posed as students at our school and somehow forced you to come here to the United States."

"Uryû's right and there's more we learned about them," Orihime said.

"You were able to analyze the drug sample we sent," Rukia asked.

"Kisuke did get it but-

"It wasn't necessary," Uryû said pulling out a cell phone, "this device measures the contents of the drug. It is a human OTC so Kisuke said there is no need to research it further."

"But how can a human drug have that kind of power over me," Rukia asked.

"This sample isn't the one they gave you," Uryû said.

"What are you saying I'm really tired already," Ichigo asked.

"I'm saying we can't blindly trust these people. That drug was nothing more than Naproxen, a pain reliever. It couldn't have inflicted the damage to Rukia's spirit energy," Uryû said.

"So they knew you swiped it Rukia," Orihime said.

"Give the one's ability to read minds they were likely expecting her to do so. There is a possibility that they have abilities that we don't know about yet. The power of suggestion is conceivable," Uryû said.

"Out smarted by them, I'm impressed," Rukia said.

000

The inn had the setup of a ski lodge. The rooms were done up in log cabin style. Uryû may have out done himself with his seemingly unlimited credit cards.

"We really didn't need a place so fancy we're not going off on vacation," Ichigo said.

"This was the only place that didn't ask questions," Uryû said.

The lodging around the area all seemed to have policies requiring extra steps for anyone who wasn't of drinking age. Perhaps to curb partying kids who couldn't afford to pay the damages.

Uryû looked around commenting about various things in the room. Ichigo felt like taping the mouths of his roommates shut. Ichigo fell fast asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, despite the endless chatter of Uryû and Kon.

000

Ichigo, Rukia and Kon were gone once again. Uryû finished asking questions at the concierge post and headed back to deliver his findings to the group.

"The people working here recall seeing Ichigo and Rukia leaving here with another couple. They didn't say anything about Kon but it's safe to assume that he is likely with them," Uryû said.

"They wouldn't have us come all this way just to walk out on us," Orihime said.

"That's not all that is bothering me. They willingly left without a word or message. We were both unaware that they were gone until we woke up," Uryû said.

"Because we were still in the room the concierge wouldn't have a reason to speak to anyone. If Ichigo and Rukia walked out without a word it wouldn't be unusual to any of the staff. I've asked everyone and no one can tell me anything," Orihime said a little panic laced her voice.

Uryû didn't want to state the obvious about the absence of their spiritual energies. He did contact Sado back in Karakura to be vigilant about any messages he should get. After that they contacted Kisuke and the Soul Society.


	24. The State Are Islands

**Dr. Benjamin Lister is an OC.**

Chapter Twenty-four

The State Are Islands…

**[This part of the story everyone is speaking in English except for Rukia and Ichigo. Because of that words in Italic are in English. The whole story is in English but all the characters are speaking, thinking and talking in Japanese. The characters that can speak Japanese are not italicized.]**

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. Looking around he noticed the things you'd expect in a hospital. The television was tuned into CNN. Everything was in English and Romanized. This further disoriented him and he couldn't remember why he was there in a hospital.

He felt he could stand up but something told him not to. A bag marked "PERSONAL ITEMS" grabbed his attention. He reached over to the chair and picked up the bag. Inside was simply a wallet, t-shirt, boxers and jeans.

He opened the wallet. The driver's license was from the state of Hawaii. The name: Ichigo Kurosaki. His reflection looked just like the picture so he must be Ichigo Kurosaki.

A nurse came in the room.

_"Looks like you're finally awake Mr. Kurosaki," _the nurse said.

"Do you speak Japanese," Ichigo asked.

"_Uh well…_very badly…_I'll go get the doctor he can answer your questions," _the nurse said picking up a chart from the end of the bed. Somehow Ichigo knew the woman was lying and spoke fluently.

She jotted down some information, smiled and left the room.

Moments later a rather young-looking doctor appeared in the room. He was of average height and slim build. His dark brown hair was cut short and combed back. The over use of gel product made his hair look glued together in parts. That alone lowered Ichigo's confidence in his so-called doctor.

"Good morning," the doctor leaned back on his heels looking out the window, "It looks like you're finally awake. My name is Dr. Athen Demosthenes. I know it's an unusual name this far from Europe," he said joking.

"So what happened to me I can't remember anything," Ichigo asked.

"That is just the problem. You kids these days with all you're water sports," Athen explained.

"I was in an accident," he asked.

"Yes. I am not your medical doctor but you are in perfect shape physically. The accident didn't damage you sans bruises and this amnesia which we will work on recovering your memories one by one," Athen said.

"So I woke up normally I wasn't in a coma or anything," Ichigo asked.

"That is correct. Some of your friends were not as lucky one has a broken leg and the other had to get stiches from a pretty nasty cut on his side," Athen replied.

"My friends, just how many of them were hurt," Ichigo asked.

"There were four of them on that boat only three of you were injured enough to be hospitalized. The other girl went home," Athen answered.

The doctor made a few notes and left after answering a few of Ichigo's questions. Ichigo had a strange vibe from the man but focused on the information that he did have. He wanted to check on his friends who were hurt most of all.

000

Athen was pleased with the level of craft that went into his doctor's materials. Everything looked so perfect and real. Excellence was to be expected from anyone working under him as he would tolerate no less. The cover was set and his plans were working so far.

"She's the only one who can be on his level," Athen said.

"But I still don't agree with their methods even if that is the case," Dave said.

"We need them to develop separately," Mark said.

"Why does it matter they will develop feelings for each other without our interference let's just see the way things play out. Perhaps we can mold them for ourselves," Pearl added.

"Those powers…imagine what I could do with such power. There will be no need for the likes of a Sôsuke…_Kami…_or whatever. Just think of what we can do," Dave said.

"You have me all wrong," Athen stood up from the table and walked towards the door, "I have no interest or patience for games like these. The fact that they are of no threat at all is the thing that interests me. By keeping these two away the Soul Society just became less of a menace. Not only that they are so busy looking for these two they can't see the thorn among them."

"Nor do they see the missing hidden in plain sight," Mark added.

"Exactly," Athen said leaving the room.

"We just have to keep up what we are doing now," Mark said getting up to leave as well.

Pearl shook her head in agreement and followed. Dave stayed behind he wasn't completely convinced of Athen's plans.

000

**_Therapy Session_**

The barely noticeable sign failed to grab Ichigo's attention as he stood in the hallway of the hospital's seventh floor. Glancing at the map in his hand he double checked the direction sheet passing by the door to his meeting several times. He was there to undergo therapy. There were things he could remember easily and other things went blank. For example he knew his birthdate even before looking at the driver's licence but couldn't tell you a single worthwhile thing about Hawaii.

Other patients suffering from amnesia like him should have been on this floor. The hospital was silent and empty. Fluorescent lighting and stale hospital smells made him slightly dizzy as he searched around for the room. After finally finding the room around a corner he passed several times he mentally kicked himself.

Quickly and silently he tried to enter the room unnoticed. Unfortunately for him people had the instinct to all turn in unison to stare at a person who was late.

The group leader nodded in his direction and continued speaking about memory loss. As it turned out Dr. Benjamin Lister was a fairly humorous guy. Dr. Lister used Ichigo's tardiness as a source for his apparent stand-up routine several times during the meeting.

The meeting flew by as people introduced themselves. Ichigo seemed especially interested in the petite girl with dark hair sitting across from him. The laughter in her eyes as he was being made fun of made the experience worth it. She stirred a feeling of familiarity in him; like meeting a childhood friend or next door neighbor.

At the end of the meeting Dr. Lister pulled Ichigo aside to give him some paperwork. To Ichigo's surprise the girl from the meeting was standing at the elevator still. He didn't miss her after all.

They stood waiting for the elevator in silence. Time seemed to go by slower than ever. Perhaps it seemed slow because they were waiting for an elevator.

"I guess I could just walk down the stairs," Ichigo said pushing the button repeatedly.

"Be patient," Rukia said turning _those_ eyes up at him, "if you hit the stairs the elevator will open."

"Yeah I guess you are right," he said nervously running his hands through his disheveled head of hair.

"Until then uncomfortable elevator waiting silence," she said.

The uncomfortable silence hardly seemed uncomfortable at all. There was something about this girl that he couldn't put a handle on. Most people would have said something about his crazy orange hair. Most people would have tried small talking their way out of "elevator waiting silence."

Elevator doors opened a woman stepped out in time to the beep as Rukia and Ichigo stepped back; as the elevator was going in the wrong direction.

"I'm trying hard to remember your name it is Rukia right," he asked.

Before she could say a word a voice behind them sang out, "yes and you're the berry kid with the funny orange hair."

Ichigo turned to find Mark and Pearl behind them.

"We're kidding," Pearl said punching Ichigo on the arm.

"I'm sorry Miss; we are friends of Ichigo's. I'm Mark and this is Pearl," Mark extended his hand out to Rukia.

Rukia obliged and shook each of their hands, "I'm Rukia."

"Ichigo," Ichigo added.

"It would be difficult to forget your name…especially now," Rukia said and stepped into the elevator.

Ichigo ignored the obvious allusion to his hair color and turned to Mark and Pearl who followed him into the elevator. After pushing the lobby button he asked, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Dave's still here getting his stitches removed so we're his ride home," Pearl answered.

"I don't remember Dave," Ichigo said.

"What do you remember," Pearl teased and shrugged as she stepped off the elevator.

"We'll see you later Ichigo. You can come over and meet him later if you like," Mark said following after Pearl.

"Alright then," Ichigo said waving them off.

Rukia continued walking and Ichigo managed to catch up to her.

"You don't seem like you enjoy being friends with them," she said feeling his approach at her side.

"They can be obnoxious sometimes…or all the time I don't really remember them in my past. All I have are shallow memories of them," he said.

"I know what you mean Ichigo…like strawberry, what an interesting name," Rukia grinned.

"No even if I'm suffering memory loss I'm pretty sure it means _Ichi_ like first. I doubt my parents would name me strawberry," he defended.

_But they did._

"I know you write your name differently," she said.

"You noticed how I write my name," he asked.

"Yes I did. If I can't remember my past what's wrong with holding onto new memories," she said.

"It is odd to think that someone's signature would be a treasured memory to hold onto," he said.

"Who said anything about treasured...I'll admit to being interested in just why we're both Japanese and happen to be in the same therapy session here," she said.

"Strange, I have a Hawaiian driver's license. My friends speak perfect English and I do not although I've been here several years," he said.

"I have to go to work in fifteen minutes but maybe we can meet and talk about this some more," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Ichigo took out his phone, "let me give you my number and you can call me sometime…if you want to."

"How about we just exchange numbers," Rukia said handing him her phone to program, "I'm not really good at these things anyway."

He grinned and took the phone from her hand. The wall paper was a photograph of what could only be her sister. Something about the image made him pause for a long moment. He apologized, quickly programmed the numbers and handed her the phone.

**[End special italics]**


	25. Zero Seven Times Three

**Sugi Chyko is an OC.**

Chapter Twenty-five

Zero Seven Times Three…

First Ichigo disappeared and then Rukia. Tatsuki was there when they disappeared from the Ski resort but returned to Karakura when leads went cold. Months had gone by since that time in California.

Renji stayed behind on orders as Tatsuki was set to leave Karakura once more. He followed Tatsuki to the airport wanting answers he knew he'd never get. Her memory was tampered with and the Soul Reaper responsible sat in the lobby watching them. A Soul Reaper from squad two.

"I was a fool," Tatsuki said whirling around to face him.

Soon she'd enter the gates of the airport where he couldn't follow. If he had anything to say to change her mind about leaving he had to do it now. The only problem he didn't know what had changed between them. He didn't know what that squad 2 member suggested.

"You should wait for the others to search with you," he said chosing to focus on the reason he knew she wanted to go to Los Angeles.

"I couldn't see it then. You were in love with someone else. Things changed and I'm not that girl and this wasn't a crush for me. But it isn't enough I can't compete with her can I," she asked tearfully.

"You're mistaken think about what it is you are saying to me. What girl are you talking about," he asked.

"There's more than one," she scoffed.

"No. We're friends you remember that don't you. We are friends," he said.

"Kaya, I heard her name and she is much more than your friend isn't she," she asked.

It made sense now and he struggled forcing himself from strangling the smug squad 2 member he knew was Sugi Chyko. Chyko was someone he barely knew but seemed to know a lot more about him than he was comfortable with.

The only thing he could do was tell her what he knew was the truth and hope she would accept that.

"I'm in love with you," he said.

She heard him and didn't storm off but stood there quiet for a while. Suddenly as if awaken from a trance her face straightened out and she dried her eyes.

"Just stop," she said her voice even and strong.

"How can I stop," he said.

"You don't need to spare my feelings," she said and turned to leave.

"I wouldn't say something I don't believe in. I'm not a liar," he said standing in front of the barrier.

"I can't stay. I need to do this I need to go," she said and walked beyond his reach.

Renji felt as if he reached her when he told her he loved her. He couldn't explain it but even as they separated he felt alright that somehow she'd remember. He felt that even as she left the nonsense about Kaya was far from her thoughts.

000

Tatsuki took a last look back at Renji. He was walking away but she swore she saw him smile. In this moment she only wanted to find out what happened to her best friend. She couldn't trust her memories so she discarded them holding what she was sure was the truth.

Renji was in love with her. She heard it before and she knew those words were the truth but she had to move forward and try to find Ichigo and Rukia in her own way.

Maybe she couldn't trust Chyko but the mission meant everything to her. She was sure that Orihime would understand eventually what she had to do. She convinced herself that this was what all those future planning exercises were about in school.

They were all a decision away from the future. She chose this path and she was fine with it. The hardest move was saying goodbye to Renji and even with the knowledge of this other woman it remained her only regret.

000

_Months had passed and Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Tatsuki leaves to search for her friend taking it on as a personal mission. Renji is still acting on orders and stays on assignment in Karakura._

000

_Years go by Ichigo is now in his early twenties. Ichigo and Rukia are living in Hawaii and have undergone major life changes. Ichigo believes that Mark and Pearl are his closest friends who were injured in a boating accident that left him with amnesia. They are found and the story resumes…_

_000_

Kisuke approached Ichigo after waiting some time for him to calm down. In his current state he would definitely hurt himself no doubt a danger to all.

"We are going to help your memories return…slowly for sure," Kisuke said.

"I don't know who you people are and I know I have rights. Are you a secret organization or something," Ichigo asked trying to break free from the _Kidô_ spell.

"Calm down please you must realize that doing all that will only hurt you and how can you fight against something you don't understand. If I thought you could free yourself so easily I wouldn't have bothered now would I," Kisuke said but he wasn't so confident Ichigo couldn't free himself.

"Still I have to try. How can I calm down…where is my wife and what the hell is this place," Ichigo asked rifling off questions instead of struggling.

"Hum let's see you just do it tell yourself to calm down and do so…It looks like it is true that ring means something. I have to say I'm not surprised. Oh and this is my unpretentious shop," Kisuke said grinning.

"What the hell are you saying is this a game to you," Ichigo said struggling yet again.

"Relax your wife…Rukia is in the next room perfectly fine. I would bring her here but the procedure is better if you are separated. Besides I'd love to see the reaction on your faces when you remember it all," Kisuke said.

Ichigo stopped moving and remained silent.

"I see you are thinking things through. You have experienced strange moments that you cannot explain. Felt and saw things that were not explainable in the past three years. There is a gap in your memory that doesn't feel right as if someone placed these things in sequence for you.

Why do you feel the way you do as if there is something…perhaps someone missing from your life? Every time you questioned events in your life, the thoughts were put out of your mind," Kisuke said.

Ichigo felt that way. There were parts of his memory he convinced himself would never return. Times that were so faded and grey it was painful to think about them. He had trouble connecting even the happiest feelings to memories.

He could feel happiness when he considered having a family but trying to remember them would bring pain. Headaches would constantly plague him something the doctor assured him could result from some trauma. He was told not to dwell in the past after months of therapy perhaps it was better if he moved on.

All he had was the present and move on he did. Rukia felt the same way. But these people all knew them. They knew them by name. Mark and Pearl knew nothing about Ichigo and Rukia's past. If what these people were telling him were true he even had a family that he left. Not a family to be forgotten as a painful memory but a family he loved.

"I'm not going to let you do some procedure on me," Ichigo argued.

"I thought so. Well this gives me no choice. The methods they used to suppress your memories would make it painful for you to remember on your own anyhow.

Do you know that the human body paralyzes itself during a nightmare to keep the person from injuring his or herself? Dreams that feel so real…too real can harm you without this protection," Kisuke snapped a device before Ichigo's face.

_I couldn't have dreamt it all._

After a minute he slumped backwards on the floor.

"Sorry about that, should have reacted a bit quicker," Kisuke said.

Ichigo and Rukia slept off the effects of Kisuke's device. Kisuke monitored Ichigo as the device started to work.

Rukia's procedure was quite different because of her makeup. The first step for her was to separate her from her _Gigai_ altogether. The next step was to treat the damage to her soul. Finally her memories would be restored a process that was a lot more difficult because her life revolved around the Soul Society for so many years. The human memories they embedded were harder for her to let go.

Ichigo woke rubbing his head. He could remember everything now. A wave of sadness troubled his thoughts.

"Now that you remember; how do you feel," Kisuke asked.

"I don't know if I have words for it. I'm sorry I was so crazy back…before now," Ichigo said.

"No problem," Kisuke said.

"Uryû you're here too now," Ichigo said.

"You're just noticing how typical," Uryû said.

"There is something I wish I didn't notice," Ichigo said.

"Your spirit energy," Kisuke said.

"No it's not that…well that is important too but…

"There is the option of memory replacement isn't there," Uryû asked.

"That decision I'll leave up to them. I'm sure anything is possible," Kisuke answered.

Ichigo didn't care about all that. The years he missed with his family and friends he couldn't get those memories back. That was what was important to him. He graduated from college and no one besides Rukia was there to witness it. He got married without his family. He had a house in a completely different time zone and country. What device could fix those things, he wondered to himself.

"I don't think there's anything that I regret or would even want to forget," Ichigo said staring at the band on his finger.

"We'll give you some time alone let us know if you need anything," Kisuke said.

"Alright," Ichigo answered.

"Good to have you back Ichigo," Uryû said.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Ichigo said as his friend left the room.

000

In the next room Rukia held it together long enough as Yoruichi and Tessai left the room followed by Orihime. Left alone her tears come flooding to the surface. She cried silently the painful tears that she held inside as memories resurfaced.

She didn't understand why she felt this way. All she knew was that the feelings were overwhelming. The memories overpowering her will to be strong. The last time she felt this way it was everyone else who couldn't remember her. That time when Shizuka and Homura manipulated everyone just so they could stay together. She could forgive them but this…how could she get over the life that felt so real to her.

Gathering herself together Rukia straightened up herself the best she could and left the room.

"Ichigo remembers everything now as well," she asked the small group drinking tea in the shop.

"Yes, he's in that room," Kisuke pointed.

She made her way to the room.

"Rukia," Ichigo said as she entered sitting beside him on the mat.

"Ichigo I don't know what to say to you now. I want to go somewhere else," she said.

Ichigo pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, I want to see my family anyway it's been so long and they deserve that much," he said.

"Yes, they do," Rukia said.

"Come here," he said holding her close.

Rukia struggled not to break down again. Nearly three years and all she could feel was guilt for taking him away from his family and friends. She blamed herself. Maybe some part of her wanted to be with him so much that she ignored all common sense. What else could explain being away for that long?

"I feel so guilty," she confessed.

"Sometimes we think alike. It's not your fault. They were powerful and they studied our weakness. It was their game on their home court," he said.

"I don't feel any better knowing that," she said searching his features. From the looks of things he didn't feel any better either. The best thing they could do was to go to his family now.

"Let's get going," Ichigo said suddenly standing up and lifting her to her feet.

They left the shop and headed to the Kurosaki home promising to see their friends Uryû and Orihime the next day.

The family had known everything for a while now. Things were nothing like they were before Ichigo disappeared he was sure of it.

"What are you going to tell Byakuya," Ichigo teased.

"I don't know. I really don't but you do realize what will happen now don't you," Rukia asked.

"I'm trying hard not to think about it," Ichigo said.

He knew that they would have to separate again. Rukia would be leaving once again to return to the Soul Society. Ichigo would be bored to tears working to regain his powers.

"You wish we could just go back," Rukia said keeping up with his pace.

"Yes honestly part of me does but there are other people to consider," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"I don't want to know what you decide yet. Let's just spend this day reconnecting with everyone here. We can worry about the Soul Society latter," Ichigo reasoned.

"You can sense their spirit energy can't you," she asked noticing the Kurosaki family.

"Yeah, it's strange to think about what we are in a different light now," he said.

"Remembering all these things and all that we've been through here," she smiled.

"Kisuke gave you the option why did you choose to remember everything," he asked.

"It was…is real to me. Everything was real and I don't know that my feelings about you have changed much even though we don't have that relationship here or now," Rukia said.

"This is confusing, just what the hell do we call that time," Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Rukia replied with laughter.

"By the way we still have _that _kind of relationship," he said wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I suppose we were heading that way one way or another," she said hiding her head in his chest.

"The best decision we made was the surprise trip for our honeymoon," Ichigo reasoned.

"It still seems hard to believe that Pearl and Mark never saw that coming. They slipped after all that time," Rukia said.

"Our friends found us because of the wedding. Maybe Pearl and Mark were prepared for this all along. They haven't been found and we still don't know exactly why we were kept away for so long," Ichigo said.

It didn't make sense to Rukia either. The whole three years Pearl and Mark became their closest friends. Looking back on things knowing what she knew now only angered her.


	26. Welcome Back

Chapter Twenty-six

Welcome Back…

Yuzu and Karin were high school graduates. From this moment they would be entering the "real world." They would go to college, get married or whatever they chose to do. Maybe they would move away to another city or travel the world.

At twenty-two Ichigo had his degree. He was on the path he always thought he would be as far as school was concerned. In his memory he didn't dare think that he'd be able to marry Rukia. Rukia was his impossible dream.

Rukia spent her time here in the world of the living by his side. She took classes with him in college. Partied with him during spring break and was engaged to him after graduation. They were best friends all over again even though they remembered nothing. This wasn't lost on Ichigo it made him even more confident they belonged.

Together the family made its way downstairs as Ichigo entered the quiet clinic. He was grateful that nothing much changed about the place. A banner hung on the wall above his mother's giant poster declaring:

**WELCOME HOME ICHIGO & RUKIA **

With a giant smiley face painted at the end it was a welcome for Ichigo who didn't know how much missed them until now.

As soon as he read it he instinctively ducked his father's greeting and nearly cried at the sight of his weeping sister Yuzu. Even Karin seemed a bit more emotional than in the past.

Rukia continued to stay back allowing the family to reunite smiling at the scene. She wasn't immune from the greetings as the family enthusiastically squeezed her as well.

The memories Ichigo would never get back were now stories his sisters poured out over dinner. As the laughter filled the house and the tears fell things started to feel right again. The guilt started to dissipate. They only cared about moving forward. No one blamed her or Ichigo for the lost years. They were only grateful to have them back.

000

After dinner and an evening of catching up, everyone began to trail off to their own rooms to go to sleep. Isshin stood in the doorway of Ichigo's room.

"Come on in," Ichigo said.

"So I take it I really have a third daughter now," Isshin asked spinning around in the desk chair.

"You noticed I'm impressed," Ichigo said sitting on his bed.

"Of course I noticed," Isshin said.

"You left everything the same," Ichigo said looking around.

"_Shinigami_ remember what they are and what that entails. If you had left this world I would have known about it. I would have known Ichigo," Isshin said.

"We haven't had time to really process everything," Ichigo said.

"What are you surprised no one has mentioned it…we all sort of expected it to happen sooner or later," Isshin said thumping him on the back.

"Just what do you think I'm talking about dad," Ichigo said.

"Oh you were talking about getting married…well we expected that too. Daddy's so proud you're finally a part of the manly men's club," Isshin said.

Ichigo pushed the rolling chair away from his bed shaking his head.

"If you are the epitome of growing up into a manly man I'm in trouble," Ichigo sighed.

"Don't say things like that," Isshin said.

"Where did you think we were this whole time anyway," Ichigo asked. It was puzzling that no one could find them and they were in the same place for years.

"At some time we had to decide to move on. To go on living, we listed to all the theories but no one knew anything for sure," Isshin said.

"I lost nearly three years with you guys and I can't make it up," Ichigo said leaning against the window seal looking up at the sky.

"Never mind dwelling on the things you can't change. Go on in there and talk things out with Rukia. Say all the things that love songs say only better," Isshin said.

"You're still the same," Ichigo said grinning at how ridiculous his father could be.

"I guess I am," Isshin said standing up.

"We'll I'm actually happy about it," Ichigo smiled and sat up again.

"One more thing; you two are really married and all," Isshin asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"She's not pregnant," Isshin asked.

"No!"

"Well go on and work on it then. I won't last forever to see grandchildren you know," Isshin said.

"What!"

"She's in Kon's room right. I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit by you," Isshin grinned.

"Kon has a room in _this _house…never mind. We are not talking about this," Ichigo said blood rushing to his face.

It didn't seem appropriate at all to even think about doing something in his twin bed under his parents' roof. Kon's room seemed even worse if possible. To think a plush lion had a room in his house was madness he came to expect from his life.

"We'll don't be such a prude about it-

"Not talking about it at all. Goodnight dad," Ichigo said on his feet pushing him out the door.

Ichigo heard a noise and promptly turned to find Rukia trying to sneak out the window. She had heard everything. His face turned an even brighter red.

Quickly recovering Ichigo asked, "Just where do you think you are going?"

"I'm caught," Rukia said smiling.

"You were going to stay in my closet and then what," Ichigo asked.

"We'll now that the surprise is known I guess I'll just sleep here," she grinned and jumped in the bed.

"So I'm stuck with the temptress and that filthy room of Kon's," Ichigo said.

"I'll be good," Rukia sang out.

"Keep it down you know my family eaves drops… come to think of it you're just as bad," Ichigo said.

"Bad," Rukia asked.

"Never mind I'm going goodnight," he turned to leave not sure why he had to leave in the first place but was determined nonetheless.

Rukia was suddenly in the doorway.

"Honestly Ichigo just come to bed," she said blocking his path.

Ichigo kissed her goodnight and moved her out of his way.

Rukia laughed. He was still the same Ichigo.

"I understand this is your parents' house," Rukia said pulling on his hand leading him back to his own bed, "but we've slept in this room together plenty of time. I promise to leave you alone now sweet dreams."

Rukia kissed him goodnight.

_Was he a complete idiot or what?_

000

Kisuke slid open the door and left his recent experiment. He quickly greeted Ichigo who apparently had some key information he wanted to share with about his time in Hawaii.

"We have something important to talk to you about. Amongst the _Shinigami_ we feel we can trust you and Yoruichi," Ichigo stated.

"I'm flattered but how many times must I point out that I am not one of them," Kisuke said.

"Regardless you have connections and resources we may need," Ichigo continued.

"I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going but please do continue," Kisuke said.

"Rukia's sister Hisana was there in Hawaii. It was as if they grew up together all along," Ichigo said.

"You are awfully quiet Kuchiki-_san_," Kisuke glanced at Rukia who sat silently listening to the conversation.

"There isn't much to say. I now know the memories were false and that time is very difficult to think about," Rukia said.

"Indeed. I have looked into it," Kisuke said pausing as the surprise cleared from their faces, "I'll admit I'm still puzzled by what it is we do with this information. They are also going to rule on your long absence from the _Seireitei_ soon so it's best not to rock the boat."

"I'll talk to Byakuya I'm sure-

"No I'll talk to _Nii-sama _while you investigate things here," Rukia said.

"Had we known we would have come for her too," Kisuke added.

Given the way they left if Mark and Pearl wanted to use Hisana as leverage they could do so. Rukia tried calling and asking friends about her but the contacts in Hawaii were strangely silent. She never got in contact with Hisana and couldn't help worrying. The people they are dealing with even knew of her sister and managed to find her in the World of the Living. These things were kept quiet in the reports to the _Sereitei_. Rukia wanted to be the one to speak to Byakuya about his wife and her sister.


	27. If You Don't Know Me What Matters

Chapter Twenty-seven

If You Don't Know Me What Matters…

Rukia listened to the decision of the Central 46 about her unauthorized disappearance in the World of the Living.

"Time after time you've displayed such questionable decision-making. I'm really surprised at Captain Kuchiki's allowing such behavior. To think he'd allow the continuing stain on his family name," The mystery voice said.

"But you can't argue the results," Ashido spoke up.

Rukia gave him a look pleading with him to be quiet.

"We'll get to you in a second," The mystery voice said.

"How long is my sentence," Rukia asked.

"Six months," The voice answered.

"I understand," Rukia said.

"We'll closely be watching the situation with Ichigo," The voice continued.

"The situation," Rukia asked.

"Your unique relationship is something we don't necessarily have all the insight into," The voice answered.

"That has nothing to do with my sentence," Rukia said.

"Come now don't be naïve. There are reasons for our rules you aren't the first _Shinigami _to come across such emotions. Why do you think these rules exist in the first place? What is unusual about you two are what are of interest to us," Another voice spoke up.

"Meaning," Rukia asked.

"Let's just say there are negotiations and Ichigo seems to be alright with our agreements," The first voice spoke up.

"I don't understand this," Rukia said.

"Ordinarily we wouldn't even allow the one being punished to speak in this form. As you can see we are being lenient with you still," The second voice said.

"What do you mean by agreements," Rukia asked wondering just what Ichigo agreed to.

"We'll allow you to say goodbyes," The voice answered.

"My sentence is six months are you saying I will not be able to return," Rukia asked.

"In that time we will see just how normal Ichigo's life can be without your interference," A voice said.

_As if that is the problem_, Ashido thought to himself but said nothing.

"If after this time he hasn't moved on you can return and we will step aside letting you two be," The voice said.

"And if he has moved on," Rukia asked.

They ignored her continuing, "There are guidelines that we will have to go over but this experiment should be interesting."

"I can't believe that you would play with people's lives. What difference is my interference from what you are doing," Rukia asked.

"The confidence in the Central 46 has been damaged because of recent events. Embarrassing incidents that involved the two of you have caused us to re-evaluate our stance. As a way of balancing out these things we aren't taking such a harsh stance with you. At the same time we don't want to set precedence for that kind of behavior," A voice said.

"Understanding our place we have a lot of damage control to do. An abandoned _Shinigami_ in Hueco Mundo who should have had backup. The incident with Sôsuke has remained a mark on us. The recent infiltration by that Goblin and countless other things," Another voice added.

"Of course to you it seems cruel simply because you've spent too much time in the human world. As time goes on perhaps your mind will be clear. It is the least we can do for you given all that you've been through with those _Keiei_," One of the anonymous voices spoke for the first time.

_The Visoreds, Bounts, Mod Souls and the list goes on_, Rukia thought.

"We've taken several steps to make a treaty with those we've harmed over time. We can't change our stance on some issues that exist out there like the existence of Mod Souls. For example Kon," The voice said.

Rukia's heart squeezed with the fear she didn't mean to involve Kon in this entire ordeal, he was harmless.

"Kon?"

"Don't worry we haven't had him destroyed. We're leaving him in the human world. Continuing part of our original treaty he will stay with the Kurosaki's under their guidance. Of course if he causes any problems we have no choice but to take action," The voice said.

Rukia smiled despite herself.

"The Quincy your friend Uryû is another clause in the treaty. While there is no making up for the loss of his entire clan perhaps we should reach out to him the last of his kind," Another voice said.

Perhaps all these things would have boosted her spirits if she were free to go. Maybe that is why Ichigo agreed to all this in the first place. Everyone would be safe. She could see him in 6 months' time.

"There is one small thing you should know about," the voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ichigo can't know about the 6 month time line. As far as he knows it is a 60 year sentence."

"But that's a ridiculous amount of time why would he go along with that. He won't fall for that," Rukia said.

"He will and that will happen in your goodbyes," The voice said, "It is the only way he will attempt to move on. We are aware of your wedding ceremony. Giving him a short time like 6 months is just too easy for someone who willingly made a commitment like that," The voice said.

"I don't need to test him or play games. Can't I just finish my sentence as it is," Rukia said.

"These things aren't up for discussion. Lieutenant Abarai will escort you back to say you're goodbyes you have three days," The voice said.

Rukia watched as the panel darkened. The sentence was final. So that was what it was to receive the judgment of the Central 46 in person.

There was no need to worry about it as long as Ichigo could still move he would come for her. This would be more trouble than she knew.

000

Rukia finished telling Byakuya of her time in Hawaii. A pained expression crossed his features but he struggled to stay detached from the information given to him. He didn't really know what to do with the news.

This morning before the talk with Rukia he was preparing to argue for clemency about her sentence. The reasoning then was to protect the family name but now she was critical to finding out the truth of Hisana's appearance in the World of the Living.

Without a word he swiftly headed for squad one's barracks. Easily finding Head Captain Yamamoto he told him of what he learned. He asked to go to the World of the Living to investigate.

Enraged at the denial he immediately busied himself trying to get any information on Hisana from his side in the _Sereitei_. With Rukia soon to be locked away the only person he could rely on was Renji who continued to be stationed in Karakura town as a substitute for that area.

There were so many things he wanted to ask as he paced the floor of the Kuchiki compound. _Did she move on…Did she remember him at all?_

Hisana told Rukia that they ran away from home at a young age. Rukia also told him that the memories she had were false the imagination of the people behind their abduction. Byakuya listened to these false tales and looked at the few mementos Rukia produced. There were no indications that she knew him at all so his hopes were low. Then to know that she was out there but left in the world of lies did little to comfort him.

For all Byakuya knew the woman could be a look-alike used by the enemy. His heart felt that simply wasn't true. None of it mattered if she did not remember who he was.


	28. Pacific

**Detective Silva is an OC. Officer Cordoba is an OC. Carina is an OC.**

Chapter Twenty-eight

Pacific…

In a city of millions of souls it was fairly easy to lose someone. Tatsuki knew something had happened recently in her friends' lives but she kept her distance. The distance kept her sanity as the years and months ticked by she found comfort in her mundane routine.

Today she watched as a man collapsed at the train station. He was so young but it seemed like he was having a heart attack. A woman rushed in a panic begging for a doctor. Tatsuki watched as people rushed to aid the man.

The look on one woman's face was priceless as if she were saying: _good someone else can take over_.

Tatsuki paused thinking she recognized someone in the crowd. There was something about the shadowed figure in the distance. Although three years had passed on and she was an ocean away she knew him.

Los Angeles was an easy city to get lost in. In LA no one bothered her and isolation was perfect for her here. She put up her walls and distance from all the strange that clouded her existence in Karakura.

By the time she reached the top on the stairwell the shadowed figure had disappeared. The ambulance workers had removed their patient from the floor and police took routine statements.

A ticket checker stopped her from advancing any further demanding her Metro pass. She wasn't planning on getting on the train and hated being harassed but now wasn't the time to be defiant. She rummaged in her bag for the pass and searched the platform as the man examined it.

Heading back down the stairs she searched around before finally deciding to just go on with her day as if nothing happened. She thought about who she could call to figure out if she were truly going crazy. The thought of calling but dismissed the thought of waking up her friends so early in the morning.

Later that day as Tatsuki strolled around the farmer's market the shadowed figure from earlier reappeared. This time it was clear as day that he was exactly who she thought. Inhaling the salty Santa Monica ocean air she exhaled, "Renji what are you doing here?"

Renji was too far away to hear her question but seemed to understand. Before she could continue towards him she watched horrified as yet another man dropped to the ground in front of her. Clutching his chest the drink he held in his hand tumbled to the ground.

Blue green splashes covered her bare legs and soaked through her socks. Rivers of the drink made their way to the gutter and pavement just below her feet. The woman next to him seemed too concerned about Tatsuki's legs than the fallen man.

The man smiled oddly up at Tatsuki as she asked if he was alright. Focusing on this stranger she feared that she missed her chance to catch Renji. As she dialed 911 she couldn't find him but sensed he was still around.

The man was a detective and a gun was neatly holstered beneath his jacket. He told Tatsuki his badge number and all the information he joked would bring help much faster.

Tatsuki sat with the man after doing everything the operator suggested. The woman who was with him made an excuse that she needed to get back to work and promptly left after asking Detective Silva if he was alright.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," a voice said and she turned recognizing the police officer who interviewed her earlier.

"I can't even begin to explain," Tatsuki said acknowledging the strange situation she was in.

"You two know each other," Detective Silva asked struggling to sit up.

"No but a rash of heart attacks have hit the city hard. Purely coincidence we end up here to investigate yet another," Officer Cordoba answered.

"I'm really fine," Detective Silva said as the paramedics moved in.

"Regardless Detective let these guys do their job and I'll question you later," Officer Cordoba said.

Tatsuki thought the exchange extremely odd. _Why would they send LAPD to investigate something all this way? What was this particular officer doing all this way?_

"Probably heartburn or something," Detective Silva replied to one of the medics.

Tatsuki pocketed her phone and tuned out the rest of the conversation as the Detective continued to argue for just leaving. She searched for Renji once more. Another thing about LA once you said you were fine the crowds disappeared. The show was over and people stopped caring.

A few passersby looked but for the most part they moved on making it easier for her to find Renji. He seemed to be waiting for her to finish with the police.

After restating her contact information to Officer Cordoba she was allowed to leave. Detective Silva thanked her as they loaded him into the ambulance.

Tatsuki met Renji at the sidewalk and the two walked away from the crowds silent until a safe distance away.

"I don't even know where to start. Could we maybe go somewhere for coffee or something," Renji asked.

"Coffee you can't be serious! How can you just ask that showing up out of the blue like this…forget it why are you here and does it have anything to do with all these people dropping in front of me," Tatsuki asked.

"You know they found Ichigo and Rukia," he asked ignoring her questions entirely.

"I haven't called in a while…when did this happen," she asked rummaging for her phone.

"A couple of days ago," he answered.

She was sure that Orihime would have called. Tears nearly came to her eyes when her phone displayed no messages. How could something this significant happen and not one of her friends bothered to call her, she wondered.

"What happened," she asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you. I still can't believe it myself," he said.

"Try me," she said anger rising through her body.

"There are reasons I came in person to tell you. Reasons no one has called you so…not here let's go somewhere and talk," he said.

"Right, coffee," she smiled despite herself and continued walking as he lead her away.

Something was going on here. The fact Renji wanted her to get away from here to talk meant that someone he didn't want to meet was here as well.

As reunions went this was unlike anything she could have imagined. She never expected to be reunited with Renji. He knew everything by now. He must have known that she moved all this way to move on. Despite it all he still looked at her as if he never left.

000

Tatsuki's apartment was a small three room place. A kitchen, bedroom and bathroom were all that made up the living space. This was her fifth place and as time went on the amenities at each place seemed to shrink. The lack of space didn't keep her from cramming the place with stuff.

Renji glanced at various items on her bookshelves and wandered the room.

"What were they after," Tatsuki asked sitting down.

"They don't seem to have a clear goal. One theory is that whatever they are working on takes time…years. That said no one can get close enough to find out what they want. They are constantly on the move," he said.

"This city seemed like the place to keep searching for Ichigo and every day at first I really did search. I know this place really well because of searching and this whole time he was...anyway I felt I couldn't move forward or something," she said.

"Many lives were disrupted because of them," he said understandingly.

"It was no coincidence that people were dropping in front of my face yesterday. This must be the work of the same people who went after Ichigo and Rukia," she reasoned.

"Moving back is the best way for you to move forward," he said.

"Strenght in numbers," she nodded and stood up.

"If you can't think of a reason to stay in this city you shouldn't stay just because I-

"My decision is independent from your consideration. Do you want anything to drink," she asked.

"Without even allowing me to respond you can't just ask if I want a drink," he argued.

"I am being hospitable in my home and you're a guest so do you want a drink or not," she asked staring into the refrigerator door.

"No," he answered still looking over odds and ends in her apartment.

"Fine suit your self," she called out shutting the refrigerator and sipping on bottled water.

000

The waves crashed against the pillars down below the Santa Monica pier. A few fisherman sat staring over at the sea their poles lining the deck. Surfers flirted with the high surf but many were far too inexperienced to take on the waves of this size. The pros left in the water carried on as wave watches and onlookers stared at the sea.

The storms in the Pacific kept the show going. Tatsuki watched along with Renji. Her flight was in a couple of hours the decision to return home after all this time started to sink in.

"I honestly didn't spend much time here at the ocean. I wish I took more time here it is pretty amazing," she said already missing the place.

"Yeah," he replied from his silence.

"What did you work on in all the time spent away," she asked avoiding the questions that continued to scream in her head. She didn't care about his soul reaper affairs her concern was centered on personal affairs.

"You are always direct with me no need to ask about things you don't care about," he said slowly turning from the sea to face her.

She could only stare back at him as he called her out for being indirect.

"I'm not sure I-

"There were tons of daily activities, soul reaper meetings and anything and everything else in between," he said.

He worked on anything and everything to get her out of his mind. Telling her anything would only make her feel bad and him feel worse. There were other people in each of their lives but this setting hardly felt like the time or place to discuss them.

Something in her gaze longed to quickly mend things between them. He hoped that is what he saw as she turned back to the ocean. He wished he could show her the place she lived in his heart but that was impossible.

"You are thinking that now isn't the time to tell me but I can tell you want to explain. But I left too in a way," she said.

"I-

"Not that it matters since we aren't together or anything so forget telling me now about any other girl. I don't want to know now," she said pushing aside the conversation for another time.

"Alright," he said in agreement.

Too much was going on with her friends and the last thing she needed as she once again uprooted her life was to focus on jealousy. She could admit to herself that she was jealous despite knowing nothing of the mystery woman back in the Soul Society that managed to sway Renji. That was so long ago now but it was still on her mind now.

Renji knew she didn't mean a word she was saying when she told him she didn't want to know. Thankfully he didn't push the issue and they could continue to enjoy the end of a crazy sleepless night.

So what if she was tired she'd sleep on the plane. Deciding to pack up and leave was a lot of work. Renji helped and together they managed to get everything done. Amazingly everything fell into place from her plane ticket to her car.

Her apartment keys were left with the landlord who decided not to charge her for the next month's rent. The security deposit was not refundable however so she knew she'd be short on cash on the other side of the day.

Her job was the one problem area. It took some convincing but she managed to get her co-workers to take her shifts for three weeks in advance. She put in a notice with her boss explaining her move and was met with a tearful goodbye. Turns out that she was more than welcome back anytime and the boss was prepared to help with any job search she might have when she returned to Japan.

She didn't have much to pack but shipping her stuff to her parent's place did prove to be expensive. With little money left and little time she took a loss on a few things that neighbors eagerly picked over to add to their apartments.

Renji listened as she recounted story after story as they packed. She realized all the stories were focused on her but he seemed genuinely interested.

Because he asked about Huyu she told him the briefest of stories of how they were just friends now. That was the only time the smile faded from his eyes. It was as if he could tell things were a lot more complicated than she made it seem.

Knowing she was single however seemed to reanimate Renji. She had a feeling he was trying to win her over somehow. He was trying to get back to the place he left vacant nearly three years ago. She was unsure why he tried so hard these past few hours because they both knew he'd leave soon enough for who knows how long.

The two of them continued to watch the waves in silence. Whatever the enemy was up to in this city was none of their concern as Tatsuki was told. It bothered her not knowing what exactly the events of yesterday had to do with her friends.

"Tatsuki you've been silent far too long," he said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about things," she said.

"Things," he asked.

"I was just thinking about seeing you yesterday at that train platform," she said.

"I ddin't know what you were going to do. I wanted to be the one to tell you about Ichigo and Rukia. I didn't think events would unfold the way that they did," he said.

"What would have happened differently," she asked absently still looking out over the ocean.

"This just this," he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Renji I missed you too," she said leaning into his embrace.

"I missed you so much do we even need to bother to talk it out," he grinned inhaling the scent of her hair.

The sudden close comfort made her jump suddenly as she turned and said, "I didn't expect that but I need to hurry up before the flight leaves."

"Right," he said suddenly conscious of how she looked at him now.

Both felt the tension and electricity between them something that was missing for so long. That feeling that sped hearts and made people feel happy threatened to return despite the real issues remaining between them.

More people started to crowd the pier as the sunlight burned off the last clouds of the Marine Layer rather early. The day looked to be a hot one the type of perfect beach weather Tatsuki was sure to miss.

Without another look back Renji and Tatsuki began to walk back to the car. The pier had filled with more vendors and shops that were closed suddenly had their doors open. It was strange walking back as if they were walking through a different place.

When they reached the car she quickly started the engine ignoring any pleas from Renji to drive. None of his arguments made sense and she was sure that he never drove a vehicle in his life despite his skills in the arcade.

"I know everyone believes I left so I could get away from all the strange things happening but that wasn't the reason," Tatsuki said.

"You aren't a very good driver," Renji complained.

"Always a critic but I'd love to see you try to…never mind let me focus on the road already. I know I'll get to the airport in time as long as there isn't any traffic," she said hanging a quick right.

She was confident that she was a good driver but the speed limit was more of a guide than a rule to her. Renji was quick to point out that she was more than 15 mph over it.

"When you decide why you left maybe then you should try to tell me," he said addressing her previous question.

"We shouldn't have stayed away from each other," she said.

Seeing her face while she said this was difficult as she focused ahead on the road but he responded saying, "water under the bridge."

She laughed and turned to him when she met a red light saying, "Don't quote movies unless you do it in character."

"Oh so it is fine if I quote movies now," he said.

As a waitress while working to pay off her student loans she'd overhear people basically auditioning for customers. It was something that made the job fun. Many of her co-workers then really were actors so the cliché turned out to be somewhat true.

"Maybe," she said punching through the intersection at the light change.

"Maybe," he said.

"Yes I'd rather hear what original thoughts you have than random quotes from movies. What makes you think I'm such a fan and why are you so into movies now anyway," she asked.

"They hi-light the best and worst experiences of your world and human imagination I suppose," he said.

"My college roommate Carina wanted to be on stage in Broadway it is this place...

"I know about Broadway," he said.

She wasn't too sure he did but continued anyway.

"Carina was told to come here from Florida to build her dream but when she couldn't pay rent she left all those books you saw behind.

She gave up on her dream but I couldn't bring myself to throw out the books. Leaving here I have no use for them so I boxed them up and gave them away," she said.

"She never came back," he asked.

"She got married had a little boy and they all live in Miami. She told me that was her second dream she never knew she wanted," she replied.

"So is she acting in Miami," he asked.

"She's a tourist guide so I suppose that is a sort of acting job," she replied.

Tatsuki was sure he had no clue what Broadway was and would promptly look it up as soon as he had a chance. Of course she could have just explained it to him but he needed to be an expert and this gave him new challenge to read about Broadway, Miami and maybe even tourist guides. She could never be sure what obsession he would latch onto.

000

Standing in the Arisawa house after so many years healed the homesick feelings Renji had for so long. The place was comfortable and familiar not changing much at all unlike Tatsuki.

From the moment Renji saw Tatsuki in Los Angeles he had to admit to himself he had real feelings for her. He was so taken off guard with those feelings he couldn't focus on the mission.

In the years since they parted she morphed from a spirited tomboy to a classic woman. Her clothes were feminine not showy yet attention-getting. He had taken notice of the looks she attracted many times while walking along-side her. The clothes didn't matter they were noticing her because she was beautiful.

He must have stared too long at her as they sat on the couch in her parents' house because she made a face and glared back at him.

"What Renji," she asked.

"Nothing you're just different," he said.

"Ok then stop staring at me," she said laughing.

"I'm not staring at you I was just looking at you," he said.

"No difference," she said.

"There is…so what," he said.

"I have another confession to make," she said.

"Don't bother I know," he said.

"About the notes," she asked.

She twisted on the couch legs crossed facing him. He thought she was confessing romantic feelings. They were back in that friend zone again and he was somewhat thankful his wandering mind had shifted focus to her question.

"I know about the notes," he answered.

"That isn't possible," she said.

"Relax I was assigned the case so all your documents and observations ultimately ended up in my squad's quarters on my desk," he replied.

Tatsuki had pages of notes and observations as she searched Los Angeles searching for Ichigo. She spent months keeping an eye on anyone connected to Mark and Pearl. Alongside her notes was all the information Uryû gathered when he caught up to Ichigo and Rukia before they disappeared for good in California.

"Why aren't we investigating the guys who had heart trouble in Los Angeles," she asked.

"Plans have changed since Ichigo and Rukia returned. I didn't ask for reasons I simply followed orders," he answered.

"But you volunteered to come tell me about Ichigo and Rukia returning," she said.

She was right about everything and there was no way he could dupe her into thinking otherwise. It wouldn't be long before she demanded to know everything that was going on with his mission. He could tell her the men yesterday were targeting her but this would just open up a whole new set of questions. She stood interrupting his internal debate.

"Your silence is speaking volumes," she said.

"I'm not trying to deceive you," he said standing up and following her as she mindlessly unpacked a box.

Silence greeted him.

"Please understand that," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not upset but answer a question for me," she said stopping to look at him.

"Alright," he said.

"It was the police officer wasn't it," she said.

He would never be able to keep a secret from her he thought. She had already figured out that she was a target and who the adversary was.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"I thought so," she said and continued her unpacking.

The answer he gave was good enough and she didn't want to force him to do what he was uncomfortable with. The police officer Cordoba that showed up at both incidents wanted something from her and Renji's presence must have stopped whatever goal he had.

The detective victim was let go and Tatsuki mentally searched for any connection between him and victim 1 from the train platform.

"I can see you are thinking about what happened," he said.

"Those people…the detective and that train passenger didn't seem like the type to be targeted. I knew nothing about either one so I don't know what the reason behind attacking them would be. If it is random I'd feel better knowing that the guy wouldn't hurt anyone else," she said.

They weren't heart attacks but a method used to control the victims soul. Renji knew that the victim had to die in order for Athen's control to take over. It wasn't lost on him that the detective had a gun. If the target was indeed Tatsuki the gun would be the easiest way to take her out. They still didn't know enough and Renji couldn't tell her what he knew.

"I would never leave someone like that alone to hurt anyone. I would never tell you not to worry if I thought they were in danger," he said.

Tatsuki knew then she was the target. If innocent people surrounding her were not in danger then by simple deduction she was the one in danger. A cold shiver ran her spine and tears began to well up in her eyes but she pretended to focus on her unpacking not daring to turn and face Renji.

"I'm sorry I know you wouldn't leave like that," she said keeping it short so he wouldn't hear her breakdown.

"Working with that squad is not something you need to concern yourself with," he said.

Renji noticed the sound of her voice. Now that Ichigo and Rukia were back there was no reason for her to involve herself in this fight. No reason for her to work with squad 2 and no reason for her to think herself a scout for the Soul Society.

"Hand to hand combat is my specialty and I'm no good at long distance and ignoring things from afar. I'm not worried or afraid to get close to them if it means protecting my friends," she said.

Gone was the shaky sound of her voice of a moment ago. She seemed fully committed as if she convinced herself as she spoke. This wasn't good enough for Renji and he came back with a request saying, "I am asking that you not involve yourself in any of it."

"Because I'm human," she asked.

"Because you're Tatsuki I'm asking you not to get involved…also because you are Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryû and Rukia's friend. Because you are their daughter," he said pointing out the family picture in the dinning room.

"You left yourself off the list and I have plenty of-

"And you are my friend the soul I've vowed to protect," he said.

She had to look away it was a reasonable request but the way he said it infuriated he yet made her want to weep at the same time.

_How dare he make me into some soft romantic fool?_

She could hold her own in a fight and she had no fear of these people who caused them all such grief with their stupid games. She decided it was pointless to be afraid of them just moments before Renji made his request.

In the end she gave in saying, "I'll stay away from Soul Reaper business."

Compromise still gave Tatsuki the freedom to get involved because in her mind as long as it involved her it became human business. Renji seemed to understand this stance but said nothing more satisfied for now that she'd keep her word.


	29. Paperwork

Chapter Twenty-nine

Paperwork…

The traffic rushed beneath the overpass. A calm normality settled over the freeway despite what was happening above them. Rukia a tiny whirl of movements quickly dealt with the Hollows high above them. The unwilling spectator Ichigo glowered at her when she returned.

"Don't leave me with that crazy thing again," Ichigo said.

"Chappy's perfect for the job. So I'm glad you two enjoyed the show," Rukia grinned and continued walking the overpass.

Ichigo followed along. Watching Rukia fight the Hollows only reminded him of the inevitability of her return to the _Seireitei_. At the same time the show was something else and he felt like a fan watching his favorite artist walk by him. It was ridiculous but for a moment he was completely star struck by her.

"Ichigo what are you thinking about," she asked.

"There is a lot to decide but I don't really know what to do with our situation anymore," he said.

"I wanted things I never dreamed of until those moments," she said making her way down the stairwell.

"In Hawaii," he asked.

"Where else," she shrugged continuing, "At the same time we couldn't be the real Ichigo and Rukia forgetting all that made us the people we are. I don't regret anything but I don't want to look back either."

"The tradeoff is not…I just wish somehow I could have been strong enough to break their spell," Ichigo said.

"We both did and that is why our time was too foggy and dreamlike," Rukia said.

"If we take time and start our lives on our own terms-

"There is no need to explain. I get it. I understand how you feel about me leaving. Back there, that is what we do. We protect those people over there from Hollows," Rukia said waving over towards their friends.

The overpass led to a giant park area where people were busy playing soccer and enjoying the afternoon. Constant reminders of who they were trying to protect. If the Hollows were after spiritually gifted people they picked the right area.

Their friends were not far on the other side of the park. Orihime, Uryû and Sado walked towards them. Tatsuki kept her distance with Kon and Nozomi but seemed concerned as they continued setting up lunch.

Ichigo stopped Rukia before they walked any further he wanted her to hear him. He wanted to say what he had to say before they returned to the group.

"I just want to make sure we still understand each other. That you know I'm in love with you…that I'll always love you," he said.

"I know. I love you," she said and continued walking toward the group.

Nothing else needed to be said or done. All that really mattered is that she knew how he felt still. All the talk about what happened couldn't change anything. Knowing that they connected in totally different circumstances bolstered his spirits and he knew it did the same for her by her smiling eyes.

"They are still out there," she said as he caught up with her, "and they have this power none of us understand."

"We just have to deal with them," he said.

"You know what I meant by _us_," she said.

He knew what it meant from experience. No matter what happened or how vindicated his stance; the Central 46 and head Captain Yamamoto would never see things his way. As they walked towards his friends he knew that Rukia had been instructed to keep the humans out of things. He was confident that she also realized just what he intended to do despite her orders.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her. The months of wedding planning, the time they put into their dreams weighed heavily on her. He could see the distress no matter what show she put on or what she said.

Orihime greeted the two for the group. Seeing everyone after so much time finally together brought a smile to his face. Orihime was there for Rukia and told him the story of that day they returned.

_'Rukia cried so much it became hard for her to breathe. It was shocking because I couldn't stop myself from getting emotional. I've never seen her like that…I was always the one who would cry on her shoulder,' _Orihime said to him.

Rukia didn't know she would be so emotional. After all what did she loose? He still loved her and they could still joke and be comfortable around each other. But it was never that easy to wrap that time up in a neat package and throw it away in a corner.

When they decided to get married in that world nothing stood in their way. That was the explanation she gave for her tears and sadness. She didn't need to explain to him because he understood. The path was clear and they jumped in with both feet navigating the waters with certainty in their future. Now the water was murky at the very least.

000

Ichigo looked around the room of what was once the living room of his very first home. In this house if there were anything that meant more than having Rukia here he couldn't find it. Most of the items in the home he sold. Blender, microwave and all the appliances that Rukia managed to have trouble operating all sold.

The realtor's heels clicked as she approached the house.

"Well," she handed him a manila folder, "all the paperwork is done and the home is in excellent condition. It's definitely market ready…it will go fast."

"Yes it probably will," Ichigo agreed. He had long ago broken any attachment to the place itself.

"So Japan, I always thought it would be lovely to visit there especially in the springtime," she went on as Ichigo finished signing the hi-lighted pages before handing her the folder.

"If you get a chance you should," Ichigo said.

"The kids and husband…you know life just gets in the way sometimes," she poured out.

"We all get so busy sometimes," he agreed.

"Earlier you said you had to ask me something," she reminded adding the folder to her rolling attaché case.

"Yes, right," Ichigo fumbled for his wallet and handed her a photograph explaining, "This is Rukia's sister. Has she asked about us or the move?"

She smiled at the photo, "wow she's almost a carbon copy of Rukia."

"They do look very similar," Ichigo agreed.

"No I've never seen her or heard from her. You're the only one who I've dealt with about the property. Why if I may ask," she asked.

"We haven't been able to contact her. She could come here looking for us and I want here to be able to reach us. I know this is beyond your work-

"Oh no its fine I have your contact information from you so if I see her I'll make sure she knows where to find you," she said.

"Thanks again for everything," Ichigo said.

"Sure and take your time going through the house," she said.

Ichigo thanked her once more and headed back to grab the box of items upstairs. The flight back would be miserable as the realization of what the enemy accomplished started to hit him. They were psychological victors. The mind games tried his patience more than anything. He always thought he'd be stronger than that.

The other person on his mind was Hisana. What did it mean that she was here with Rukia? Furthermore was it all a part of the enemies' plan or was she a part of some illusion?

000

Nozomi and Rukia could pass for relatives. They were close in the past as friends. Of all the relationships needing repair from her five-year absence their relationship needed the least amount of work. Nozomi didn't have those human emotions that made everything so difficult.

"Can I ask you something," Nozomi asked.

"Just ask…that's not like you Nozomi," Rukia said.

_So much for the absence of human emotion, _she said to herself.

"What do you want to do now?"

"That's very vague. I'm not sure I want to do anything," Rukia shrugged and sat up setting the magazine she was reading aside.

"I don't believe you. Those people gave you three years of what you wanted-

"No. That's not true. I never allowed myself to wish or dream of any of that," Rukia said.

"What then," she asked. When Rukia failed to respond she added, "…it had to be something?"

"Sometimes I would daydream that we were captains in the soul society. Other times I could picture him here smiling…," Rukia drifted off lost in thought.

"That is why I don't believe you. To say you never dreamed of the two of you together in the Human World is a lie," Nozomi said.

"A lie is a pretty strong statement. But I see where you are coming from. I'll just admit it, I'm a wreck," Rukia said.

"When does his flight get back?"

"11:45 AM on Wednesday," Rukia answered.

"He better bring all your clothes and shoes," Nozomi said picking up Rukia's magazine.

"Where would you put all that stuff," Rukia asked glancing around the already crowded apartment.

"You have a cute sense of style so why would I pass up on the chance to at least look at the clothes," Nozomi asked.

"Yeah right, now who's lying," Rukia said picking up a different magazine.

Nozomi looked a little surprised that Rukia saw through her plans. She did hope Rukia would return sooner than later so she was prepared to find room for her clothes even if it meant using them as a bed. Rukia was surprised that Nozomi already knew she was headed back to the _Seireitei_. Rukia was just surprised that three days weren't up yet.

"I'll stay away Wednesday to give you time to say goodbye," Nozomi said.

"You don't have to do that. This has been your place for so long now. I can't force you to stay out of it," Rukia said.

"I know but I want to; besides Ichigo thinks that you've left already. It will be some pleasant surprise to see you are still here. I'll make up some excuse to get him over here," Nozomi said.

"To surprise him?"

"Why not?"

"For one thing it will give him the impression that I'm staying here," Rukia said.

"The sooner you accept that the better you will feel," Nozomi countered.

Rukia shrugged she didn't want to think long-term and she didn't want to argue about it any longer either. Ichigo could have the talk with her that he was dying to have at the very least. Having a place to stay was never an issue for her anyway.


	30. Cooking Basics

Chapter Thirty

Cooking Basics…

Yuzu adjusted the temperature on the stove and turned to the kitchen island to hassle with ingredients. Rukia watched from the kitchen stool as Ichigo's little sister shined expertly in the kitchen.

Rukia wasn't sure if she was any good at cooking in the human world. From all accounts Orihime seemed to have a unique pallet and the others tolerated but didn't necessarily share the same taste as her.

No one really complained about her cooking but she wasn't sure if they appreciated it either. Hawaii did have excellent restaurants and she recalled the many times she spent eating at them.

"Do you need any help here," Rukia asked.

"You can chop veggies if you like," Yuzu said sliding over a chopping board and a bowl of vegetables.

Rukia stood up and began working on the vegetables.

"You're pretty good at this cooking thing," Rukia said.

"Thank you."

"Did Ichigo sometimes cook," Rukia asked.

"Have you ever seen him try, of course not," Yuzu said grinning.

"Oh I guess not," Rukia smiled picturing him yelling at vegetables. Even in the brief time they were together in their other world he didn't cook.

"I didn't mean to say _never._ He tries but I really took on the role ever since mom died. Doing this helps me keep that part of her alive…family dinnertime," Yuzu said concentrating on the stove. Rukia could tell from the sound of her voice that she was struggling not to cry.

Family dinner time would soon change as the house emptied and the Kurosaki's moved on. It wasn't lost on Rukia that Ichigo managed to miss three years of family dinners. She couldn't imagine what it was like for such a close-knit family to be separated for so long.

"I didn't mean to dredge up sad feelings," Rukia apologized.

"No its fine Rukia, cooking makes me happy. I can remember certain smells or tastes and they remind me of her you know," Yuzu asked.

"Yes that makes sense to me," Rukia smiled feeling a little better about their conversation.

"I like that you are talking to me. It is so hard here without mom. I mean Karin would careless about girly stuff…she tries but only so I'll cheer up," Yuzu said taking a pot off the stove and setting it on the counter.

"That's the kind of family you are," Rukia said trying to concentrate her knife strokes. She was actually doing seemingly well. At least kitchen prep could be added to her skills.

"Nice job," Yuzu complimented the smiling Rukia and added, "I know my family's fortunate. Then there's dad…and he's well…he's dad. Ichigo he's just what a big brother should be."

"I know what it's like to grow up around boys," Rukia said thinking of Renji.

"You wished for the same thing too Rukia. That sometime you could have a mom around too," Yuzu asked.

Yuzu was aware of her past as an orphan. It kind of surprised her a little.

"Yeah," Rukia answered, "sometimes but I loved the time I spent with Renji and the others. I don't think I would change anything. You're really lucky too having a family bond like this."

"I'm glad that Ichigo met you. You changed him. He smiles a lot more because of you," Yuzu said.

The food started to smell good. Rukia set down the knife and said, "I don't know about all that. I'm sure he'd be the same Ichigo regardless."

"I remember that time when we went to visit mother's grave. The memories are there and I know what happened," Yuzu looked Rukia in the eye, "so I'm sure about it. He was different then. I may not have seen what attacked me the same way Karin does but I know what I saw after. The change in Ichigo; so I'm sure I can recognize these things."

"These things," Isshin's questioned echoing Rukia's own thoughts.

"Hey dad," Yuzu called out.

"Hi Yuzu, Rukia," Isshin said.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia greeted.

"Damn phone you'd think they'd learn to make these things easier to use not harder," Isshin said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Hey Rukia. Dinner almost done Yuzu," Karin said following in behind her father.

"Almost," Yuzu called out.

"Dad it's only difficult for you," Karin said snatching the phone from her father's hand. After a quick adjustment she handed it back, "There you go dad now try not to mess up the settings. I'll be in my room…do not disturb…oh why even say things like that there's no such thing in this house."

"Don't say that sweetie don't you want to spend time with daddy," Isshin called out.

"I've had my fill," Karin called out leaving to go upstairs.

"Soon you'll leave me all alone and then what will become of poor daddy," Isshin wailed.

"Hey wait Karin where's Ichigo," Yuzu asked.

"At the store," Karin answered from the stairs, "said he'd be on time though."

Yuzu put the finishing touches on her dishes.

"I'm going to go clean myself up then serve dinner," Yuzu said.

"Great," Isshin said ecstatic.

"And don't you touch anything," Yuzu warned.

"What's with my girls giving me such attitude," Isshin said his head slumped to the counter a sign of defeat.

Rukia giggled to herself.

"Not you too Rukia," Isshin said.

"Not at all," Rukia replied.

"In all seriousness how are you dealing with everything," Isshin asked.

Rukia thought about it. She was doing pretty well. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. She was basically a parolee. Her sentence wasn't forever and she just wanted to focus on what good times she could have now no matter how naïve that seemed.

At least Ichigo would have the time to reconnect with everyone. It would be selfish to want more time with him after all the time they had together…wouldn't it?

"I'm trying to push it out of my mind," Rukia said.

"They're all taking it pretty hard. Karin pushes things like this away. That's probably why she's in her room. She'd deny that the sky was blue if it hurt her," Isshin said.

Rukia looked towards the stairs. _When did everyone become so close to me?_

It was bad enough facing Orihime, Uryû and Sado. To face Ichigo and his family with yet another goodbye was appalling to her. Even as long as they were apart she still felt at home here. They still treated her as one of them. If there is always a choice what choice should she make?

"I don't have much of a choice but to just accept things the way they are. They want me to let him go and let him live his life as normal as he's able to without my interference," Rukia said.

Things were not normal no matter what she did to convince herself. Her ring finger was empty that never felt normal. It took a while to finally take the ring off. They both agreed that if they were to marry it would be wholly their decision not some manipulation.

"Whatever normal can be for Ichigo…I'm pretty sure he won't let you just walk away from him," Isshin said.

"It's complicated," Rukia said. Maybe she needed the time to reconnect to what it was that she wanted in the here and now.

"What kind of game are they playing," Isshin asked. He knew that things were shaky with Rukia's sentence. By Rukia's own silence he knew that she wouldn't talk about it…or better yet she couldn't.

"A _Kidô,_" Isshin asked.

Rukia's eyes lit up but she was unable to respond. It didn't matter because Isshin was fairly confident in his assessment.

"The past few days I've just kept busy so I couldn't slow down to think about anything. Going from one place to the next saying goodbye has taken its toll," Rukia said.

"Have dinner with us. Watch a movie or something with my son. Go on and enjoy this day and try not to think too much about saying goodbye. When the time comes it comes. Whatever happens we will deal with it," Isshin said standing.

Rukia nodded to him.

"I'm going to take care of some business you can go on and wash up for dinner," Isshin said leaving the kitchen to go to his office.

Rukia sat for a while looking around at the empty kitchen. Thinking of all the memories she had here.

_I can do this. I can trust that this is where I belong._

It had nothing to do with the place. Everything to do with her feelings so she knew what to do as Ichigo came in announcing he was home.

000

"My sentence is-

Rukia stopped unable to get the words out to tell him. A _Kidô_ spell just as Isshin suspected.

"Your sentence," Ichigo asked.

"I have to go back. This is goodbye," Rukia said looking at the faces of everyone gathered.

"Goodbye," Ichigo asked slowly, "What is this nonsense about goodbye?"

Rukia remained silent but Ichigo could see the acceptance and the lack of control in her eyes. He knew to push any further would just make things worse so he waited.

Looking at Kon she told herself it would somehow be worth it. He had his very own _Gigai_ that was not unlike what she would imagine him looking like. He had a brown gold hair style that resembled the stuffed animal she had gotten so used to seeing.

The explanation that Kisuke gave didn't make much sense but from what she gathered his _Gigai _took on characteristics from Kon's consciousness. Basically it was the way that Kon saw himself. Karakura was in trouble with him roaming around. Kon could easily be Ichigo's brother.

Orihime solemnly sat quietly beside Uryû who seemed angry once again.

"How long is your punishment for," Sado asked.

"Sixty years," Renji said.

"How can you be so calm about all this Rukia," Kon asked.

"Kon shut up," Ichigo said.

"It's alright I can't change their minds. It's worth it that all of you are safe. You can go on and live," Rukia said trying her best to keep it together.

How many goodbyes did it take? She didn't want to cry.

"I won't accept this," Orihime said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said.

"Isn't there anything anyone can say to change their minds? Why single you out Rukia," Nozomi asked.

Rukia didn't dare to try to talk for fear her voice would crack and the resolve she had would melt.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. The sky started to darken. It would be night soon and by morning she would be gone.

"Everyone," Uryû said getting everyone's attention, "If this is our last day together with Rukia why should we sit around lamenting it. If this were your last day on earth how would you spend it? Certainly not moping around like we are doing now I hope."

Everyone stared at him this was not like Uryû. Ichigo couldn't be selfish enough to hope to spend his last day on earth with Rukia. He knew his friends would gladly let him though. That was the kind of people he surrounded himself with. They just got her back and he had all those years with her it would be a selfish move to take this away from them.

"Uryû's right," Orihime said smiling despite her tear-stained cheeks.

"Yeah let's do something," Ichigo agreed.

Rukia looked at them all the tears she couldn't hold back finally fell. Why should she be afraid to cry? Was humanity all that bad after all, she thought.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. He'd never let go she knew it.

"Dad knew_,_" Ichigo wondered aloud. The family all acted a bit odd at dinner. They all seemed to know.

"He heard me talking to Renji. I was given three days and I wanted to make those days count for something. I wanted to leave you all with good times like Uryû said. I didn't want this to be so sad," Rukia said.

"I'll just have to find a way," Ichigo said swaying to some music in his head she supposed.

000

"Maybe she was an illusion," Renji suggested.

"No I don't think she was," Ichigo replied. He was sure the Hisana was the real deal in the time he spent in Hawaii.

"You aren't really good at sensing spiritual pressure so maybe I'm asking the wrong person," Renji said.

"Whatever how is Byakuya," Ichigo asked.

"Cool as ever. He's good at it. There is no way he'd let himself come apart over it. At least not publically," Renji said.

"It's hard to imagine him doing so even privately," Ichigo added.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Renji said.

"Why did they allow you to spend so much time here," Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Part of me is grateful I had little resistance when it comes to spending time with everyone," Renji said.

"Spending time…Never mind the pretense you were still trying to find Rukia," Ichigo alleged.

"I'm that transparent," Renji asked.

"I'm no fool," Ichigo said a little harsher than he'd like to have.

"What do we do now," Renji asked.

"She's made up her mind to go back to the _Seireitei_. You have the advantage clearly," Ichigo said standing up to go. He was taking his frustrations out on Renji and this could only end badly.

"Ichigo I would never-

"Don't bother saying anything. If I thought that mattered I probably would be upset now," Ichigo said. A poor attempt to convince himself.

"So I'm no threat in other words," Renji said.

"I'm not going to lie it bothers me that you didn't say what I wanted to hear," Ichigo said.

"Meaning," Renji asked.

"Meaning: 'I won't go after Rukia,' 'we are only friends,' or something," Ichigo replied.

Renji wondered just why he didn't say those things. He knew he had to stop this snowball before it really became something. At the same time perhaps it was time to finally let her know just how he felt.

"This topic is pointless," Renji finally said standing to leave as well he paused adding, "After all what do you think is going to happen that hasn't in five hours, five days, three years or even fifty years' time?"

Ichigo wasn't buying it but said noting as Renji passed by.

"Anyhow I have to get going," Renji added.

"Alright then I'll see you later," Ichigo said walking the opposite direction. Already his weak anger at Renji seemed to dissipate.

"Keep us up to date if you learn anything about Hisana," Renji called over his shoulder.

"Right," Ichigo called out.


	31. Just Close Your Eyes

Chapter Thirty-one

Just Close Your Eyes…

The six months Rukia spent locked up felt like an eternity. During that time she made herself focus on getting stronger. It was a different type of strength training. She couldn't practice her skills in a traditional way because the makeup of the prison weakened her spiritual powers. That and she was asleep most of her sentence.

Mercifully prisoners slept instead of going insane with thoughts. It was a completely different sentence than the time she spent on Sôkyoku Hill_._

The bargain made with Central 46 allowed her to return with the condition that if Ichigo still felt the same she could return. It was a stupid game they played. She never understood it.

Ichigo was made to believe that the sentence was sixty years. It was part of the game. Of course any young man would have to admit they wouldn't wait until they were a senior citizen to be with the woman they loved. That was what the Central 46 believed anyway.

By underestimating Ichigo's faith in his love for Rukia they misjudged what would happen. The problem was he would never give up. Rukia knew it and held that faith. There was no way she could talk him out of anything and she was the subject of that affection.

Staying in the human world presented all sorts of challenges. With a stronger grasp on her spirit body without powers she thought herself stronger than ever. After six months she was pretty sure that she could take on any challenge. If they thought her weakened they were mistaken.

Outside the prison walls her powers would gradually increase. Although she wanted to be by Ichigo's side she knew staying in the _Seireitei_ could only help her powers return.

The problem was that Central 46's deal had specific clauses. Her _Gigai_ was decommissioned so she could only return to the human world in spirit form. As part of her sentence she couldn't have contact with Ichigo in spirit form until all the conditions of her sentence were met.

This day Rukia was ordered to an assignment in the human world. She wasn't surprised that they sent her to KarakuraTown. The game was back on, she thought. Her phone rang as she passed by the shopping district.

_Ishida._

"How long are you here," Uryû's voice asked.

"You don't waist anytime do you. I'm on a mission. There isn't much to discuss. I don't mind if you tag along but it may be better if you don't try to involve him," Rukia said.

"Just because he can't see you that won't stop him from wanting to be involved you know that," Uryû said.

"I know," Rukia said.

The longer she stayed in the world of the living the slower her powers would come back and the more likely she'd be stuck with busy work assignments like these. She didn't want to make it harder by staying here hanging around to do what…torture Ichigo with her presence. He couldn't even see her.

"So what is this assignment," Uryû asked.

"Standard surveillance on a site, nothing major...They wouldn't send someone like me with such low spiritual pressure for anything dangerous. You really don't even need to bother," Rukia said.

"The surveillance wouldn't be detected by the enemy as easily so perhaps that enemy is dangerous and that makes you the perfect person to send," Uryû said.

"I doubt that but like I said you can come along," Rukia said.

"I'm calling Kurosaki," Uryû said.

"Noted, I have to go," Rukia hung up the phone and continued moving towards her target.

000

Seconds later Rukia picked up the phone. She looked over the site noticing nothing out of the ordinary. She listened as Ichigo screamed at her for calling Uryû.

"I didn't call Ishida. Ishida is the nosy one who noticed my spiritual pressure as low as it is," Rukia said.

"So why would they send you out on an assignment knowing your condition…what the hell," Ichigo said angrily into the phone.

Rukia finished gathering her samples. She observed what she could but could sense noting out of the ordinary and left shortly after. The assignment was probably busy work but they also knew that she knew this place fairly well. In fact almost all her missions as of late were focused in KarakuraTown. Whatever their motives and reasons didn't matter she just tried to focus on the job at hand.

"Why'd you call you know this only makes it harder," Rukia said on the phone.

"I can't sleep…I miss hearing your voice and I'm going crazy talking to myself," Ichigo said.

"You're not."

"Not what," he asked.

"Alone," she said.

He looked around the room. He tried to feel her presence. Nothing, never felt so painful.

"Where," he asked for directions.

"It's easier not to-

"Just let me know where you are," he said cutting her off.

"Fine. I'm right here beside you," Rukia said staring at his face as his hand went through her. She actually surprised herself a little the speed in which she made it there.

Rukia looked around at the unchanged room. The immaculate desk. The gold alarm clock. A turquoise and white Fender guitar. Strange to think he'd end up staying back here again. He finally put their home in Hawaii up for sale. With their memories regained this place felt more like home to them now.

Silence.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm still here," he said falling back on the bed and feeling stupid she could still see him lying there looking miserable.

"I have to go now. This is breaking the rules," Rukia said.

"I know."

His senses were cut off from her. No matter she was there and she could see him. So she stared at his profile. The features etched in her brain. How many times did she gaze upon that look on his face? It was so alike and yet so different.

"You haven't hung up yet," Ichigo said.

"I'm looking at you," Rukia said.

"Staring huh so rude," Ichigo covered his face in mock shame.

She smiled at him and stood up.

"Close your eyes," she requested.

"Why?"

"No why just do it," she demanded.

He complied. Nothing happened.

"I'm hanging up keep your eyes closed," Rukia said.

"Rukia what's going on?"

"Alright I'm hanging up for real talk to you later Ichigo-

"Rukia?"

"Go on open your eyes."

A small mural of sorts covered his closet door. It reminded him of Kisuke's message to him. Except this was all Rukia. Her art work was truly…bad, he thought.

"Thank you," he said and hung up the phone.

000

The hardest part was that Byakuya, leader of his noble family and a Captain, did not know. The knowledge of Hisana's whereabouts escaped him. The lack of knowledge drove him crazy.

His peace shattered like the blades of _Senbonzakura_. The shards of his heart threatened to come undone and burst through his chest. Bonded together by years of fragile threads of pride…no he was stronger than this he determined standing up.

"Captain Kuchiki," a voice of one of his men interrupted. Rikichi's voice meant that Renji was away and his men were likely waiting for orders.

"Come in," Byakuya waited for Rikichi to enter then asked, "What is it?"

"The men are awaiting orders at the East Gate and Lieutenant Abarai is still out should I-

"No, I'll go talk to them myself," Byakuya said already exiting the room.

"But Sir you don't have to do that. We are perfectly capable of acting on your behalf," Rikichi said.

"What would you have me do," Byakuya turned to ask, "I am uninjured and as a captain of this squad I will do my duties. Otherwise I don't deserve to be in this position."

"Yes sir," Rikichi said the commanding aura of the Captain sent a clear signal not to question him. Rikichi was concerned but sensed the Captain need to do this for his sanity more so than his duty.

Rikichi walked behind the Captain thinking of his conversation with Renji. He now understood a little more why Renji respected this man so much.

_'Renji you should be a Captain by now so why aren't you,'_ Rikichi said to Renji so long ago.

_'Someday,' _Renji said but wasn't sure that was his goal.

_I hope you do make Captain someday Renji._


	32. Bake Me A Cake

Chapter Thirty-two

Bake Me A Cake...

Things had normalized to a degree with Ichigo and Rukia. The two of them had more power than they realized. The _Sereitei_ began to focus more on the enemy as Rukia's sentence came to an end. They had strong leads on Mark and Pearl but they really wanted to catch the leader above all.

000

A trip to the beach was a welcome distraction to everyone but also a change of pace from Urahara's shop. Tatsuki was happy to go just because she missed the West Coast beaches of California. The others found other reasons to enjoy the ocean environment.

The sand was hot and the warmth radiated a visible pattern along the ground. Vendors lined the walk way selling every matter of knickknacks and food. The sky was clear and the sun was on its decent in the sky.

This late afternoon would be the beginning of a plan conceived beneath the rock of a cave. Rukia took a deep breath of salty sea air pausing on the edge of the boardwalk next to Ichigo. His eyes met hers as her hand slipped comfortably in his out stretched palm. Observing the pair Urahara slowly made his way over to discuss the group.

Tatsuki listened to the conversation forcing her unspoken resignations away. Would it be wrong to hate the idea that Renji would leave to join the fight, she wondered. The battle was inevitable everyone knew their role.

After the long conversation and commitment to plans Tatsuki took a walk. She heard the footsteps in the sand and turned to acknowledge the source. With the sun lower in the sky Renji's hair matched the sunset quite nice. A joke came to her but the mood escaped her and it was played out enough with Ichigo. She kept moving despite his presence and water rushed over her bare feet. Various creatures popped up in the sand and her eyes dropped to them.

"Am I interfering," Renji finally spoke a question to her.

"Yes but I shouldn't complain. Spending time with you is what I wanted," Tatsuki answered still studying the moving creatures that looked like miniature hollows.

"Would it help to say-

"No don't," she raised her hand and stood her ground before continuing, "We walk in silence. I'm really not upset or anything."

"I can see you're not upset," he shrugged and rolled his eyes as they continued to walk.

"What we've become…all of us are happier it just feels like this could all slip away," Tatsuki said.

"That confident I'll fail huh," Renji asked halfheartedly.

"I tried to hold my tongue but I wish the fighting was over. This is coming from me of all people so you know I'm worried."

"You hate the plan and you fear I'll never come back…to you," he asked.

"Is that even possible," she asked.

"We both know the answer to that," he said kicking up sand as they continued to walk.

"I know that is why I just want to keep walking for a while. Yes I'm worried I just don't want to talk about it," she answered.

"I'll distract you. Tell me about this place," he requested.

They walked for a while. She pointed out landmarks and rock formations they stopped at a vendor booth where she purchased fireworks and rejoined the group.

"Sparklers," Tatsuki cheerfully exclaimed to the group passing them out.

"Why I love summer," Ichigo said twirling one in his hand.

The open jawed stare of everyone made it clear that Ichigo was not himself.

"Hey I promised to enjoy this and I'm keeping my word," Ichigo shrugged.

000

The meeting continued after all the sparklers died out. The discussion shifted to Hisana.

"Actually we can't say for sure she's human. Although we know her mind was manipulated we cannot interfere," Kisuke said.

"_You_ can. You said it yourself that you are not one of _them," _Ichigo said speaking up.

"Perhaps we don't need to interfere either. There is no reason to interfere-

"Are you saying that she won't remember anything and she'll go back to her life as if nothing happened," Rukia asked.

"Not necessarily. If she's looking for her lost sister it is likely she retained the memories you made together. She will not give up looking even if she doesn't know the reason behind her drive to do so. That is her personality. If that is not the case the question is not if we can find her but should we interfere. The soul society would definitely say no," Kisuke said.

"We can't be sure of that," Rukia said.

"No use talking about it then," Ichigo said.

"Using what we know you plan to track her down then," Kisuke asked.

"I won't be alone," Ichigo replied.

"I expected nothing less," Kisuke said.

Byakuya had his own way of searching but Kisuke was sure that Ichigo would get father with his approach. Rukia had allies as well and in the _Sereitei _she came up with plans and strategies with Ashido.

"Ashido was there during my sentence so he knows and can witness everything that we were able to find out," Rukia said.

"We," Ichigo asked.

"Don't make this personal now is not the time," she admonished.

"Fine what did you find out," he asked looking towards Ashido.

"The fact that Central 46 allowed both of us in the room during her sentence tipped me off," Ashido said.

"Then we noticed that I was allowed to argue pled and even bargain my case. Something that is never allowed," Rukia said.

"Captain Kuchiki wouldn't even make a difference to the Central 46. I'm sure that rules haven't changed all the much since they were restored. They really should have no interest at all in her case since she is an assistant captain," Ashido added.

"Her superiors should have been first to deal with her actions is what you are saying essentially," Ichigo asked.

"Exactly," Ashido agreed.

"So you two figured all this out and what of it," Ichigo asked.

"We know where to find Mark and Pearl. That is a start," Rukia said.

"The people in charge want to keep you out of it and we are telling you this because we think they are wrong. Either way we leave soon and I have to go now," Ashido said.

000

Rukia took the time to try out some cooking skills. The conversation about plans to go after the enemy painted her in a bad light and she wanted to do something to make up for it. Ichigo was still someone she wanted to impress from time to time. Their relationship wasn't at a dead-end because of what happened. Instead it was almost like nothing negative happened at all between the two of them.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how upset are you," Rukia asked.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to do the job and move on from there," he said.

"There is another problem," she said.

"What else," he asked.

"Orihime," Rukia said.

"Why is she a problem," he asked.

"She's not Uryû is," she answered.

"Understatement," he replied.

"Maybe you should see for yourself…It's called Black Forest Cake," Rukia said as she held up the cookbook pointing out a photo that matched the cake in front of him exactly.

"What's the occasion," Ichigo asked. _And why are you being so strange?_

"My apology for all the mean, cruel things I've done," she replied.

"Accepted," he said deciding not to press the issue and instead enjoy the cake.

"Good, now we can discuss what really matters," she said.

He took a bite of cake, "it's actually good."

"The Visoreds that you trained with-

"Forget it. I'm grateful for what they did but we've mutually agreed to leave each other alone," Ichigo said enjoying more of the cake.

"Really when was this exactly," she asked.

"It was unspoken," he replied. The cake was too good he didn't want to talk he wanted to eat more cake.

"Then you didn't agree to anything. They are Lieutenant and Captain level allies and I think we need them," she said.

"No," he mumbled through another bite.

"I'm the one who should be thinking this way. You should be telling me that you're going to get together help," she said.

"That doesn't sound like me at all," he countered.

"You're right you would have found the Visoreds and gone on to work with them," she said crossing her arms.

"Let's not be desperate grasping for impossible things. Remember what you said about unhappy people. It feels like we were living in a dream looking back," he said.

"I know these nine years or so have made me different. With everything that has happened how can I just pretend like nothing happened," she said.

"I'm not asking you to do that. I've caused enough trouble with the _Seireitei's _finest," he said.

"Time to surrender then," she asked.

"For now I think it is," he answered.

"Then I'll just blame it on the cake, next time I'll use less sugar," she said taking the cake away.

"Are you seriously upset," Ichigo asked putting aside the plastic fork he needlessly wielded.

Rukia said nothing their conversation turned quickly and he was unsure about why.

"Don't take my cake away," he tried as she continued to walk away pastry box in hand.

"If you don't share it you'll get fat," she turned and smiled at him, "you'll never be able to take down Hollows at such a slow speed."

Ichigo laughed at the mental picture. _So we are alright._

"Don't underestimate me," he said quickly recovering his cake from her hand.

"Maybe you could abandon medicine for Sumo," Rukia teased from a safe distance, "you'd earn as many belts as Tatsuki."

Ichigo stopped mid bite to counter saying, "Those guys are no joke and Tatsuki will likely be an Olympic Medalist. I'd never catch up to her accolades."

"We missed so much time with everyone and the changed so much," she said returning to sit on the couch next to him.

"Yes they have and it's harder for everyone to get together again. People rushing here and there going on with their lives; that out of the loop feeling is so bizarre," he said.

The phone rang and Rukia answered with a few quick responses before pocketing it.

"The shopping trip," Ichigo asked remembering that she was supposed to spend time shopping with Orihime and some of her friends.

"Yes," she stood up, "you're welcome to come if you like."

"No thanks," he replied.

000

Going shopping and acting normal helped distract from the major issues floating over everyone's head. Hisana was out there somewhere. Mark and Pearl had yet to be found. Athen whatever he had planned was also missing. The women were discussing these things on their shopping trip. Most of the time they just questioned Rukia about her time with Ichigo.

"To everyone they were our enemies. To us they were our friends. It's hard to move on when you think of things that way," Rukia said.

"Well at least you got important stuff out-of-the-way," Orihime said.

"What do you mean by _important stuff_," Rukia asked.

"Nothing…I mean you don't have to wonder if he likes lots of pillows on the bed or what kind of breakfast he eats…stuff like that," Orihime said.

"Someone's fishing for information," Nozomi said.

"It's not like that…I just-

"Forget it. I already know that stuff long ago and I really don't think there's much to fish for," Rukia said but her bright red face betrayed her casual way.

"That will only encourage her to fish for more," Tatsuki said.

"Whose side are you on Tatsuki," Orihime accused.

"It doesn't matter its normal for everyone to wonder. I mean we were husband and wife after all," Rukia said determined to push the conversation elsewhere.

"But that doesn't mean our curiosity needs answers. Let's just leave it alone," Nozomi said.

"Forget Ichigo I'm far more interested in you-

"Don't even say it," Tatsuki warned.

"Well Uryû and I have separated and so I'm simple. I don't mind sharing anything because there's nothing to share now," Orihime said.

"I don't buy that and I know enough about Kon, Nozomi so don't bother," Rukia said smiling.

"Tatsuki isn't talking," Orihime said.

"That's right," Tatsuki simply answered.

"Neither is Rukia so let's go," Nozomi said.

"Nozomi's right let's go before all the shops close for the evening," Tatsuki said unable to believe what she was saying.

Window shopping was enough of a distraction for Rukia. The sooner she was out of this apartment the better. It was no good to sit around wasting time in a place that held so many memories.

Negative thoughts seemed to overwhelm her now. She wanted no part of what Ichigo was discussing at Kisuke's shop. For now she was content to hang out with and reconnect with her friends. Talking about Pearl and Mark was the last thing she wanted to do.


	33. Seashore

**Kamoku Joben is an OC.**

Chapter Thirty-three

Seashore…

The surf crashed onto the shore repeatedly making an interesting soundtrack to the dawn. Rukia stood in the cold water unfazed by the temperature. Ichigo shivered the cold water rushed over his ankles.

"The sun will be up soon," he said it was more of a prayer than a question. He was cold although he struggled not to show it.

"Swim with me," she requested.

"That water is freezing," he protested dropping all signs of machismo.

"What a baby," she said trotting out surfboard in hand.

Without any words he braved the chill and paddled out next to her as the sky began to lighten.

Salty air wafted through her nostrils an old familiar feeling crept up. Looking over at Ichigo she was sure he felt it too. The memory of the vacation they shared not long ago and the times they spent out on the beach with their so called friends.

"New memories," he said suddenly returning her gaze.

"Yes," she said looking forward again.

"New memories that's all I can ask for now," he said.

Rukia stopped and sat up on the board bobbing along with the calmer waters further from the shore. Ichigo joined her sitting up and finding his balance on the board.

"I could sit here forever," she said.

"It is beautiful," he said.

"You're not freezing anymore," she mocked.

"I can handle it," he replied.

"Sure you can," she said.

"The water is too calm to do much surfing," he said.

"Ichigo I don't care about surfing or the sunrise I just wanted to steal you away for a while. I'm not ready to surrender and I wanted to be alone with you. That hasn't happened for a while now and I know I don't sound like myself but that's my story," she said taking his hand careful to balance on the board. She pulled him closer the motion of the waves continued to make them drift apart.

"Rukia and the sunrise what are you trying to do to me," he said holding onto her hand.

Her face was close to his now but it wasn't close enough she was far too short to reach him. He grinned and closed the gap somehow managing to stay afloat and kiss her at the same time.

The sudden shock of cold salty water brought him kicking to reality. She was already composed paddling back to shore as he struggled to swim after his lost board.

"Don't drown Ichigo," she shouted out at a safe distance from any retaliation.

With his attention on the shore he finally noticed the early morning beachgoers. Joggers and Oceanside shops began opening. Somewhat used to the numbness in his hands he made his way back to shore.

Teeth chattering it seemed colder out of the water than in. His target was small and quick but he was quicker as he chased her down and deposited her into the freezing waters.

Rukia shrugged as she stood in the water ringing her hair out.

"Even," he said ready for her counterstrike.

"No, my towel is soaked," she complained holding the wet material at him. Seconds later she dashed by him and wrapped herself in his towel a smug grin of satisfaction on her features.

Ichigo rang out the wet towel and draped it across the surf boards standing up in the sand. He was seriously cold wondering why he threw her in without thinking.

"We should probably head back now before you catch pneumonia," she said rubbing her hands together.

He didn't need to hear it twice. Although he'd love to stay longer they didn't exactly plan things out.

As they walked back a sign drew his attention.

**PRIVATE**

"Want to sneak in," she said.

"No," he said.

"It looks abandoned and we can hang out some more," she said.

"As much as I'd love to hang out here breaking into private property is not appealing," he said.

The door opening shocked them both. A rather young-looking man laughed and said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"We were joking about breaking in," Ichigo quickly said.

The strange man arched an eyebrow and grinned shaking his head. His appearance suggested that he had worked on the place. His long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail and his clothes were covered in paint.

"I'm Joben Kamoku. I would shake your hand but I was busy fixing up the place a bit," he said motioning for them to come in.

"We really should go," Ichigo protested as Rukia made her way inside the inn.

"Nonsense the place gets plenty of business," Joben thumped Ichigo on the back pushing him inside, "so go on ahead and hang out I don't mind."

"We were just kidding around sir," Ichigo protested already forgetting the man's name.

"You two won't bother anyone so go on," Joben insisted.

"Thank you," Ichigo said.

"Just make sure to visit my brother's sandwich stand sometime. Tell him that I sent you and he'll give you a discount. Seriously he is the best around," Joben smiled.

"Thanks again," Ichigo said.

Rukia was busy looking at the decorations in the entry way. The Seashore had quite the collection for a small _Ryokan_.

"This is you in the photograph," Rukia asked pointing out a photograph of a young man ready to jump from what appeared to be a cliff into crystal blue tropical looking water.

"I think I was 13 back then. I'm not crazy enough to dive into the cold ocean here but I remember those days," Joben said.

"You don't look so old," Ichigo said staring at the picture. The frame dated the photo 'summer of 1979.'

"I do get that all the time. I'll be forty five in two months. The baby face is genetic. My son hates it. He's not older than you all I guess but looks like a high school kid," Joben said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Ichigo said. Rukia ignored it and continued looking at seashells and objects displayed along the walls.

"Yes I suppose they can be. Well I have things to look after. Help yourselves to the patio just don't get too loud and disturb my guests," Joben said and returned to his painting job.

000

The aching cold long melted away. Joben allowed them use of the patio which had a hot tub perfect to soak away the aching cold. The moment was perfect, the view incredible as the early morning fog started to burn away. Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's arm. Looking at her eyes closed and relaxed there he knew he'd continue to fall for her over and over.

"In the _Seireitei_ there is a hidden hot springs," he said as her eyes fluttered open nearly taking his breath away.

"Hidden hot springs," she questioned.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm just thinking of it now but back when I first came there to save you I was there with Yoruichi…in cat form…nothing happened don't look at me like that," he said.

"Relax I didn't even say anything. Knowing Yoruichi I'm sure she had fun with you. Just how did you have time to visit a hot springs while I rotted away in prison anyway," she asked.

"It wasn't like that. While I trained with Yoruichi I used it to heal my wounds. She's the one who insisted I take a break anyway," he said.

"I haven't been everywhere in the _Seireitei_ but who knew there was a place like that. I've never heard of it mentioned before," she said.

He wasn't going to tell her that Renji knew about it.

"Yoruichi said that it was a special place. She and Mr. Hat and Clogs built the place as a playground when they were younger and would go back later to train as _Shinigami,_" Ichigo explained.

000

After laughing and talking for a while they gathered their things and left Seashore. Joben gave them his business card and made them promise to return there someday. Ichigo promised to come back without realizing that he included Rukia. Rather than try to fix things with words he simply held her hand as they walked down the boardwalk. Who knew maybe someday they would return.

After stopping for breakfast at Joben's brother's Sandy Hut stand they headed back to rejoin the others.

"You guys are just waking up," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Uryû said glancing at their beach gear, "where did you two go?"

"The beach obviously," Ichigo said setting his stuff down on the floor.

"There couldn't possibly be that much surf out there," Uryû pointed out staring at the surfboards.

"Ichigo found our boards and surprised me with them," Rukia explained.

"We didn't surf just swam in freezing cold water," Ichigo said giving Rukia an accusing look.

"Sounds miserable," Orihime said completely oblivious to the flirting looks between the two.

Uryû could see that the two of them obviously had a fun little getaway. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"We should do something fun today as soon as you all get ready," Orihime said.

"Well you might as well go on without us. We ate and I'm kind of tired," Ichigo said.

"Oh," Uryû questioned.

"But maybe latter we can do something," Ichigo added for Orihime's benefit.

"Alright," Orihime smiled.

Rukia wasn't sure given the way she felt it would be good to be left alone. She could get herself into more trouble this way for sure.

"I'm not so tired," Rukia said.

"We will ask around and do some research while we're out if you want to come you can," Uryû said.

"That will cover more ground," Orihime added.

"If this place is our only lead we have to be systematic. Don't break away from teams of at least two remember," Uryû said for Ichigo's benefit.


	34. Carnival

**Yoshida is an OC.**

Chapter Thirty-four

Carnival…

Strategy sessions continued as the enemy continued making moves. Most everyone agreed the beach was better than meeting here at the Urahara shop but no one complained. Since Ichigo decided to go after Hisana with help from his friends Kisuke was busy making him see all sides before he jumped into something he regretted.

"No one understands the law of the _Seireitei_ better than Captain Kuchiki," Kisuke said.

"It is in the _Seireitei's_ best interest to promote him as leader and successor to Yamamoto-_San_," Ichigo said.

"But there are other Captains out there who have seniority even over him," Kisuke said.

"You mean Captain Kyôraku and Rukia's Captain Ukitake," Ichigo asked.

"I agree even Unohana," Kisuke included and added, "Byakuya is best suited I'm sure he understands this."

Ichigo thought about it; if it were him what would he do? If Rukia were lost in the World of The Living he would do everything to find her. Byakuya would be doing everything to find Hisana in his own way. However he likely had the ambition to become a Head Captain, Ichigo wasn't sure he had that kind of ambition especially if it meant abandoning any of his friends.

"You're spacing out over there Kurosaki," Kisuke said.

"Huh, oh yeah I was just thinking that Byakuya must have his own plan when it comes to Hisana," Ichigo said.

"With little or no answers I don't blame him. That said we need to focus on this group that abducted you three years ago. If we are to have any hope of figuring things out that is the place to start," Kisuke concluded.

"This group has personally attacked Byakuya. I'm starting to wonder if he was their target all along," Ichigo wondered.

"Personal attack meaning they came after Byakuya when they used Hisana or possibly her memory not to mention Rukia's disappearance," Kisuke wondered.

"They said their target was me from the start. They said Rukia was only involved to 'ensure my cooperation,'" Ichigo said.

"Do you accept them at their word," Kisuke asked.

"Of course not," Ichigo replied.

"So we have plenty of scenarios to shift through. Whatever they wanted to happened hasn't yet," Kisuke said.

"But not knowing their motives can we even be sure of that much," Ichigo asked.

"If the trick worked once it could work again," Kisuke said.

"That is why it is safer for Rukia to return if she is their intended target," Ichigo said.

"Perhaps but it's true they have someone in the _Seireitei_ working on their behalf. That same person could easily get to Rukia there as well," Kisuke reasoned.

"I'm not going to talk her into anything. Things are difficult enough as it is," Ichigo said.

"Ahh newlyweds," Kisuke sang.

"But we're not. I just don't want to talk about it. It's too fresh a word," Ichigo said.

"Understood," Kisuke said soberly.

They were silent for a while sipping tea in the shop and contemplating all they knew of the enemy. It was turning from a strategy meeting to a cathartic discussion of how he felt about Rukia. Not that he minded there weren't a lot of people that he could talk to about everything.

"At least the relationships with your friends seem to have picked up where they left off," Kisuke said breaking the silence.

"I'm fortunate to have them all. I don't take that for granted…I'm thankful to you as well. As difficult as these past few days have been you've listened and understood a little where I'm coming from," Ichigo said.

"There is no need for thanks. We have an understanding; Yoruichi and I are willing to help you of course. A coach would never leave his team in the middle of the championship," Kisuke said as Jinta came in the room.

Ichigo greeted Jinta. The metaphor Kisuke used made him think back to Rukia's baseball Hollow training drill. A smile crossed his features. This was some championship series after all. They knew as much about the other side as he knew about fighting Hollows back then.

Ichigo decided the other side didn't matter all that much. The star of the team would show up and protect regardless of what the obstacles were. What choice did he have when so many depended on him? Either he came up on top or he let everyone down. His team wouldn't let him fail…his coaches would never let him fail.

"I'll draw them out. Offer myself up as bait so to speak," Ichigo said.

"That's brave of you but we know they aren't after you this very moment," Kisuke said.

"If they wanted to they would have gone after you already idiot," Jinta sneered.

Ichigo took a deep breath and ignored the troublemaker who just happened to be close friends with his sister Yuzu.

"You never can be too cautions. When the time is right we will make a move. Not sooner but I appreciate your enthusiasm," Kisuke said.

"Yeah we can't have you disappearing again for five more years," Jinta mocked.

000

Ichigo and Rukia entered an office part of the small shop following a lead while the rest of the group waited inside the shop. The building was portable allowing it to follow the carnival group but seemed no different from entering a stationary shop. A woman dressed rather conservative for her line of work waved them in from her place behind the desk.

"I'm a medium or I suppose that's the term they use to describe me," the woman said sitting behind her desk.

"We're skeptics but we were told to come here anyway," Ichigo announced.

"That's fine I don't believe it myself sometimes. Well what do you want to know or maybe I should ask do you really want to know," she asked.

"Cleaver," Ichigo muttered to Rukia.

"We're looking for someone," Rukia answered.

"They could be a spirit…well yes you two aren't normal as it is. I'm going to have trouble finding this woman…spirit with your interference," she said.

"So you seem to have some sort of gift what do you need from us to find her," Rukia asked.

"Come in and take a seat," the woman said. She motioned for them to sit but they were already inside so Ichigo got the sense the first part must be part of her act.

"It is clear to me that this woman you are looking for is related to her," she pointed at Rukia clearly exaggerating for emphasis.

"Yes," Rukia agreed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I sense more than one lost soul out there. Something unusual is happening so you'll have to give me a minute," she said this time her voice changed she seemed almost frightened the act seemed to disappear.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who shrugged as the woman seemed to pause for a long time her eyes closed.

"I see them clearer than I've ever seen anything before," she said suddenly.

"Who do you see," Ichigo asked after the woman paused for a lengthy time once more.

"As far as you two are concerned there is a fork in the road. I'm sure you'll pick the right way but the possibility is up in the air that you'll go the other way…it entered your mind," she addressed Ichigo this time.

He didn't say anything but he did see something like water in his mind.

"Fire," she paused looking at him for confirmation.

When Ichigo shook his head she added, "…that is good…you know what to do so that is all I'll say nothing else."

000

As Ichigo and Rukia left the woman's shop they were silent not feeling they got much of any lead. Reaching the rest of the group Rukia spoke up.

"What entered your mind," Rukia asked.

"Not fire," he answered.

"Water," she asked.

"Yeah what about you," he asked.

"When the time comes I suppose you'll know what I decide," she replied.

"You believed that woman," he asked.

"My mind is open to the possibility she has a gift and she's human why should that be so difficult to understand," she said.

"A bogus gift," Uryû said.

"Rukia has to decide something," Ichigo said mockingly.

"Focus people," Rukia said.

As funny as the thought of this overacting medium having any impact on their lives was he had to admit it made him think. It was difficult to focus not because of what the woman said but Rukia's reaction to it. Accepting the words as if she knew exactly what the fork in the road would be Rukia headed out ahead of them.

"Nice to see you are so confident about your decision even if it seems to involve me somehow," Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't be so concerned about it people like that make it their life's work to recognize patterns in human behavior. Clearly she picked up on your-

"Private conversation," Ichigo said interrupting Uryû's long winded explanation.

"Idiocy," Rukia complained.

They were both silent after that. This was a serious mission they were on and should be treated as such. Rukia was taking all of this seriously. Perhaps she wanted answers to questions that haunted her since Byakuya's confessions after her rescue years ago. Rukia abandoned by her sister as a baby in the worst possible conditions.

"Sorry for getting side tracked," Ichigo apologized.

Rukia nodded a little less anger in her steps.

"Why do you think she'd go to a medium," Ichigo asked.

"Hisana may have gone to a medium because she was afraid and didn't want to give away her place. If Mark and Pearl are also after her she may be seeking help; so what better place in the world of the living. This woman we spoke to claims she's never seen her before. If we believe her this will be the first stumbling block in our investigation. All the other places have turned up some sign of Hisana," Uryû said.

000

The group continued to search the carnival coming up empty on all their leads.

"So then Uryû gets his stupid freaking costume stuck in the walls," Ichigo explained.

"The same walls that were closing in on you guys," Rukia asked.

"Yes."

"But he made it through," she asked.

"Thanks to Sado who pulled him out and carried him the rest of the way out," he said.

"I'm sure Uryû wasn't pleased with that," she said.

"Not at all," he said.

"I can't believe you guys can out run the cleaner," she said.

"We actually didn't out run it. Without Orihime's help we would have been swallowed up," he said.

"I never expected that everyone would go to such extremes to save me then," she said.

"You know better now," he said.

"Friends are too light a word to describe them," she said.

"If we don't take this chance to be together…all of us I mean...," he stopped walking pausing in front of an empty carnival booth.

"Not finishing your sentences and spacing out. You are starting to scare me Ichigo," she said.

"We may never find each other," he said.

"Do you really believe that," she asked.

"You know I don't," he said.

"Then don't waste time talking that way," she admonished.

They rounded the corner in silence, both stopping to look at the carnival history booth. The display of key chains caught their attention.

"You remember it too," Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Rukia said picking up one of the key chains and examining it closer.

"She was here sometime in the past. This could be the clue we've waited for," he said.

"These are exactly like hers," she said amazed.

"Do you like them," the shopkeeper asked.

"They are nice but we are looking for someone who owned one like this. She disappeared a while ago and we are searching for her," Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. These key chains are made by my parents. If the person you are talking about has it they got it from here," the shopkeeper said turning one over to display a unique pattern cut into the key chain, "Each one has a signature that has been passed on for generations. Then again it could be a gift she got from someone I suppose."

"The keychain seemed important to her. Would you recognize your regular customers," Ichigo asked.

Rukia continued to look around as Ichigo questioned the shopkeeper. There were several pictures she recognized; items that she saw in Hisana's apartment. A bell that hung from her dog's collar hung from a display rack. There were more than one or two items she had in her collection.

"Rukia, Yoshida says he may be able to recognize the picture," Ichigo said.

"There is no need for that this is the place Ichigo. Hisana had more items from this place than the keychain we saw at the entrance," Rukia said.

Rukia handed him the photo from her purse anyway.

"Have you seen this woman lately," Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't but maybe my father. Recently I have taken over because of his back pain and my mother is more involved with creating the merchandise than dealing with the customers," Yoshida explained.

"Your father most likely sold the items to my sister," Rukia asked.

"A family member is missing then," Yoshida asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she is my sister," Rukia said.

"I can see the resemblance. My father would remember for sure. He has a weakness for beautiful eyes," Yoshida said.

"Thank you could you show this to him please," Rukia asked.

"Sure I'll just take a second," he said and disappeared around the back of the shop.

Ichigo thought Yoshida was the one developing a thing for Rukia. He ignored the flirting and looked around some more.

"The beach and the carnival at least we know we are in the right area," Ichigo said.

"If the old man talks we could know more," Rukia said.

"If he flirts as much as his son maybe," Ichigo said.

"Flirting," Rukia shrugged, "I hardly noticed."

"You…never mind forget it. We should check in with the other to see if they've found anything," Ichigo said.

"We should enjoy the festivities while we are here. I'm not clueless about what Kisuke's doing sending us to these places," Rukia said.

Ichigo thought about that and what his father told him:

_'To us fellows it always seems like we care more than they do. It's very true son. We need them a lot more than they'll ever need us. That is their true power and even unacknowledged that force is something to behold.'_

"That's twice today Ichigo," Rukia interrupted, "Spacing out on me again?"

"Sorry," he grinned shaking his head.

Yoshida returned with his report.

"So the old man says he knows your sister. He'd actually like to talk to you but you'll have to come back to the trailer. He really doesn't want to stress his back," Yoshida said.

Uryû, Sado and Orihime shuffled into the shop.

"Just in time," Ichigo said to the others who arrived.

"We are going to talk to the owner of this shop. He seems to know Hisana or at least recognizes her from the picture we showed him," Rukia said.

"It's alright if they come along," Ichigo asked.

"No problem. My father loves conversation. The last thing he wants is to be stuck in bed lonely," Yoshida said motioning for them to follow him.


	35. Would You Believe Me If I Told You

**Tadao is an OC.**

Chapter Thirty-five

Would You Believe Me If I Told You…

Yoshida led the group to the back of the shop trailer where his father was. After the normal pleasantries Tadao spoke to Rukia.

"My, my, so it's true you are a ringer for that young lady," Tadao said.

"I can't remember a time she left Hawaii, do you remember what time period she was here," Rukia asked.

"Oh yes. Not too long ago she came here. Nearly ten years ago I believe," Tadao answered.

"Are you sure it was that long ago sir," Ichigo asked.

"There were plenty of people coming and going around that time but a strange incident solidified it for me I-

"Dad if you talk like that people will have you committed," Yoshida interrupted in protest to what his father was about to mention.

"Oh go mind the storefront," Tadao said.

"Fine but don't go saying I didn't warn you," Yoshida reprimanded.

"Sir you were saying something about an incident," Uryû asked.

"A woman drowns in the river. That woman was chasing after someone who no one could see. Your sister was the only one who believed her stories about seeing someone before she drown. Everyone else just thought the girl went mad running into the river. That's right I said it. Ghosts! Now go ahead and call me crazy all you like," Tadao said putting a hand around his ear cupping it in challenge.

"What else do you know about my sister," Rukia asked.

"Well she would come to the shop on the way to the river where she left flowers and said a prayer for the dead woman.

I heard stories and such that Hisana was seen talking to the air. I mean having full conversations with nobody. She was such a nice young lady that we ignored all such nonsense but then she disappeared and the place was haunted," Tadao said shaking his head.

"What do you mean by haunted," Orihime asked.

"Strange things happened that none of us shop owners could explain. It all started after Hisana stopped coming around,

People started reporting that they saw the woman from the lake. They started thinking the best thing would be to continue what Hisana did leaving flowers to remember the dead. You know thinking maybe the hauntings would stop. But things got worse there were two more drowning that fall. Those people wouldn't try to swim in that river so everyone stayed away from that area," Tadeo said.

_I would have been only 12 at this time. It wouldn't make sense for Rukia's sister to be younger than me, _Ichigo thought.

"How old was she would you guess," Ichigo asked.

"I suppose no more than a teenager," Tadeo said.

"That makes no sense. Maybe we are encountering stories about someone who only looks like Hisana," Ichigo said to the group.

"Or Rukia," Orihime suggested.

Everyone turned and looked at Orihime.

"No Rukia was doing her _Shinigami _thing," Ichigo said.

"My _Shinigami _thing," Rukia questioned.

"For that play remember," Ichigo threw out stupidly realizing where he was and who he was talking with. Tadeo shouldn't know about _Shinigami._

"Thanks for your time sir," Orihime said as they all swiftly left the shopkeepers trailer.

"Despite the blunder Ichigo's right," Uryû said needlessly.

"So we are searching for Rukia this whole time," Ichigo said.

"Think about it all the places we've been seem familiar to Rukia. Hisana looks just like her. Perhaps they created a Hisana from Rukia's own memories. The only person we can get confirmation from is Hisana herself. The memories she had were of the World of the Living none of Byakuya for all we know. It is far too convenient and put together," Uryû reasoned.

"If they want us busy searching for her it could be a diversion so what do we do now," Orihime asked.

"Act like nothing happened. We'll talk about it later now let's enjoy this carnival stay together and we'll think about everything later," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's right everyone is leaving soon so we should enjoy our days together before we all separate again. Besides there are others working on the case of Pearl and Mark we should stick to our focused assignment," Rukia said.

Ichigo knew her orders were to keep the humans away from the case of Pearl and Mark but he said nothing.

000

The day was coming to an end and the sky darkened over Karakura. Rukia stood on the rooftop of a twelve story building knowing why they did not build a thirteenth floor. Between Ichigo's friends and the _Shinigami_ the information gathering was rather slow and tedious. Meanwhile the fighting went on with the enemy losing major forces. Still they had yet to capture the people they wished let alone find Hisana.

"What's coming is big. Your friends feel it too," Ashido said.

"All comfortable ordering people around just look at you," Rukia said.

"Times change things," he said.

"How's your squad adjusting," she asked.

"They get it," he said.

"I'll bet," she said.

"You were missed," he said.

"That's a first," she said.

"You know that's not true," he said.

"You are so right. Things really changed sometimes I drift into thinking the way I used to. Worried that they only see the Kuchiki name," Rukia said.

"Are you going back," he asked. She knew he was referring to the mission to Hueco Mundo but the words had more than one meaning to her.

"I heard about the team going in. If those are my orders I will go," Rukia said.

"Without a reason to fight you'd be a hindrance-

"I'll pretend you didn't say that to me," Rukia argued.

"Sorry but it has to be said you are no use to anyone if your head and heart are here in the World of the Living," he countered.

"All the more reason to protect those souls from what's out there don't you think," she asked.

He nodded and said nothing. Rukia was surprised he talked as much as he had. The fact they sent a captain here meant that the enemy was formidable. The prospect of an upcoming big fight seemed daunting. She didn't want to be a liability. If she were to fight it made sense to return to the Soul Society to recover the spirit energy and sharpen her ability.

They wanted to keep Ichigo at a distance because they worried about his battle skills. Ashido coming to talk to her was the proof she needed.

"Thank you for telling me about what the others are thinking. I know what to do now," she said.

"Sharp as ever," Ashido said.

"Ichigo will be ready for what it's worth," Rukia said.

"I don't doubt it. I have to get going in any case," Ashido said.

000

After leaving Ashido, Rukia ran into Sado and Uryû. Rukia explained to the guys all that Ashido informed her about the _Shinigami_ next moves.

"I'm in. I've been a part of our team for some time now," Uryû said.

"We can't make him the last to know," Rukia said.

"Ichigo, I'll talk to," Sado said.

"This conversation doesn't even feel right without him," Rukia complained.

"They have their reasons," Uryû said.

"They always do," Rukia said.

"I should be the one to take that tone. One more thing I don't want Orihime to come along this time," Uryû said.

"I'll ignore that," Rukia said.

000

Uryû hadn't discussed relationships with Ichigo in years so it was strange as they did so in Ichigo's father's clinic. He had finished telling Ichigo about the _Shinigami_ plans and keeping him up to date. Rukia came up as did the fact she bounced from place to place lately while fake or not Ichigo had lived with her in the same house as a married man.

"She's strange and I know nothing about her…and everything about her. There is just so much I don't know about her life before," Ichigo said.

"But you feel like you know her," Uryû said.

"Yeah isn't that strange," Ichigo asked.

"Not at all, I think the mystery is what keeps us crazy about them…girls I mean. They are all like that to some degree. Your brand just happens to be Rukia," Uryû said.

"Our brand just happens to be strange," Ichigo said.

"Agreed," Uryû said.

He didn't want to wallow in self-pity it was his fault that it took this long to figure out what he wanted. Orihime didn't seem ready to forgive him just yet. That conversation quickly died and the two went back to discussing "normal" topics.


	36. The Spring

Chapter Thirty-six

The Spring…

Mid May the flowers were in bloom and springtime made the human world ever more beautiful. Rukia loved the spring for many reasons and the vivid colors surrounding her today only helped brighten her mood. Being stuck in Ichigo's crowded little room was the last thing she wanted today as she stared out the window.

His crabby mood wouldn't ruin her time here in the world of the living she determined.

"Hey Ichigo," she said leaning on his shoulder.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on," he asked. She lost track of his moody questions by now.

"No complaints we can see each other," she grinned hopping that would work.

"Well it is purely coincidence that today…is today," he said brightening suddenly.

His "Jekyll and Hyde" routine kicked in and he was the complete opposite from a second ago.

"What are you talking about," Rukia asked adding; '_have you gone mad,' _in her head.

"People celebrate anniversaries here…couples you know…they celebrate the day they met. Today is that day," he announced.

_Crazy, yep that is my diagnosis Doctor, _she thought_._

"You had something planned," she asked.

Hopefully he did have something planned and they could get outside for a change.

"It is a bit of a last-minute decision so I wouldn't call it a plan," he said standing up and going through some papers on his desk.

In Rukia's mind she was picturing: _Fresh air and lots of flowers…bunnies…_

"Last minute eh…well I know about anniversaries too. I got you something," she said. _Anything to get out of this room, _she thought.

"Rukia…you remembered…," his eyes lit up as he stared at her.

"Who do you think you are talking about," she asked then quickly added, "a special gift and that's all I'll say."

"My gift isn't all that impressive. I hope you didn't go overboard," Ichigo said contemplating what he planned to give her.

"Not at all; it just popped in my head," she said and it was the truth.

000

Ichigo spent the rest of their anniversary wondering what gift she had for him. The gift he got her was hardly special. It was the kind of gift featured in ads where the girl smiles and throws her arms around her man.

Jewelry the most clichéd gift he could get he was almost ashamed to drag the sapphire and black diamond pendant necklace out. It had a simple white gold chain. Amazingly enough he was able to buy it at a decent price it must have been the most he spent on any single item. Thankfully he didn't have to experience buyer's remorse as Rukia seemed to love it as he gave it to her at the restaurant they sat in at the moment. She did hug him so maybe all those ad makers out there knew what they had going.

"The colors looked like the sky and the stars at night. I thought of you when I saw it," he said.

"I love it. Thank you," she said as appreciative of the packaging as the necklace inside.

"I'm glad you like it," he said gasping for a breath. His injuries were screaming at him during the worse time.

"Love it," she corrected.

"Alright I'm glad you _love it_ but you're squeezing me too hard," he said.

"You're still hurt," she asked concerned.

"It's nothing. What did you get me," he asked.

Rukia paused for a moment to think of his injuries. The hollows were worse but so were the other fights lately. It bothered her but he wouldn't want her bothering him about it so she dropped it.

"Truthfully my gift was last-minute too. I just decided it," she said.

Rukia returned to her chair taking sip of her drink.

"Well…what did you decide," he asked impatient.

"This day is your gift Ichigo and every year after that. I want to celebrate our anniversary. So my gift to you Ichigo is that I'll always be with you on that day," she looked away shyly.

It was an act worthy of an academy award he could actually hear the swelling of violins, Rukia's score.

"What the hell kind of gift is that," he asked still loving the thought behind it.

A few people even turned around in the restaurant to view this exchange.

"Don't cry Ichigo I know you're moved by all of this," she said.

More strings.

"Shut up I'm not crying," he said but he was touched by the sentiment because he knew she meant every word despite her horrible acting routine. Recovering quickly he added, "I'm just wondering what kind of crappy gift I just waited all day for."

"You waited all day for a gift," she laughed.

"Well…yes I waited all day for a gift," he complained.

"You don't really care about that kind of thing do you Ichigo," she asked still sipping her drink continuing the act.

"I don't and I'm glad you decided," he said.

"I love you and I mean what I said," she smiled.

"So it is more of a promise than a gift if I understand you right," he said.

"Alright I'll give you your gift," she said reaching for her purse clue number one that he did have a real gift coming to him. The bag was nearly as big as her.

"Clothes," he asked eyeing the bag she produced.

"Here," she handed over the bag grinning.

There were several items inside the bag. T-shirt, socks and card sat on top of the framed photo.

"Orihime, Uryû, Tatsuki, Renji, Chado, you…everyone is in this picture," he said staring at the faces.

"You didn't want to be in the picture and you complained and got all moody on everyone. Somehow we managed to get you quickly in the picture and you smiled. For once I've found a moment you can't remember and brought it to your attention," Rukia said satisfied with his reaction.

"I remember that day well. This is just the first time I'm seeing this photo. I don't think we have any photos with everyone together," he said.

"We don't," she agreed.

"The rest of the stuff is cool too," he said pulling out candy and sniffing at a small box of cologne.

"A super variety pack; I was told that if I add _super_ to it you would appreciate it more," she said.

"More like a quick stop at the local drug store variety pack," he observed eyeing the gift cards and travel sized samplers.

"Glad you like it," she grinned.

"I love," he echoed and looked at her, "_we_…I love that you said we. It means were on the same page and I love that."

"It wouldn't matter what I decided honestly-

"Because I wouldn't listen to you anyway," he finished for her.

"Because your mind was already made up and we're both stubborn," she laughed.

"I over think things and you make them simple. You make this easy," he said as he walked to her chair leaned over and kissed her.

000

In Uryû's world things were quiet peaceful and calm. Despite everything he never gave up on the chance that Orihime would come back to him. Or better put that the two of them would come back to each other.

Ichigo and Rukia's anniversary was something all of them could celebrate. If not for Ichigo and Rukia what kind of people would they be? Ignorant of everything drifting through the world each their separate ways fitting neatly into the box assigned them. As Keigo often wondered; "what were they doing together?"

Thinking back his behavior all those years ago angered him. Now in retrospect to think of how he put in danger the lives of innocent souls made him cringe. An immature challenge was the way this journey began.

"Hey Uryû," a voice awakened him.

"Orihime, sorry I zoned out for a second there," he said.

"What do you think they are laughing about over there," she asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm pleased they can laugh and be themselves again," he answered.

"You looked so serious I wanted to shake you," she said.

He chuckled at her excited description of him. They were sitting at the bar in the restaurant giving their friends some space. At the last-minute Rukia invited them all to come down and join them.

It would be strange for anyone else to want their friends around for an anniversary dinner but not for Ichigo. He was happy they all showed up. Uryû was observant enough to realize that a moment of privacy would be good and suggested the others join him at the bar and lounge area for a while.

Separation seemed to work wonders for couples who spread out and seemed to be having a good time. Faces of people milling around were faces of those they worked so hard to protect. He didn't think anyone could grasp what this anniversary meant to the people of this town. They wined and dined in the presence of their hero who couldn't keep his eyes off the girl who started it all.

"They look so happy," Orihime observed.

Uryû couldn't help but hear the sadness in her voice.

000

Rukia got up wrapped the throw around her and walked towards the door. Careful all the while not to wake Ichigo she grabbed her things and slowly turned the knob.

It had to be the most clichéd scene Ichigo's ever imagined. A couple blinks of the eyes told him it wasn't his imagination at all.

"Don't leave," he said in his barely awakened state. It was all that came to his mind as his girlfriend froze in the doorway in this moment.

"Ichigo," she managed caught sneaking away.

She didn't seem to be capable of moving as she mentally beat herself up for her early morning capers.

His footsteps padded the floor quickly reaching her. She still didn't dare face him almost as if she were slowly sinking in quicksand.

His hands on her shoulders broke the tension and she relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a breath and facing him.

There wasn't a sign of anger on his face nor was there hurt which she prayed she wouldn't turn around and find. Instead Ichigo had a slight grin on his face. She couldn't place this look.

"I just wanted things to go a little different I mean geese was I that bad," he asked.

"No," said the heat rising in her cheeks, "we both know what the problem is."

"Right this is your place," he feigned realization, "even if you leave me here she'll know what went on."

"Orihime's our friend. Besides how clearly did you define our relationship," Rukia asked defiantly still unsure why he was all smiles and jokes.

"Things just happened I don't think we were thinking…no I take that back I know we weren't so just come back to bed. I want to wake up holding you and forget this whole joke of you tiptoeing out on me," he said.

Rukia stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"Come on Rukia. We can talk about all this other stuff tomorrow when I'm awake," he said.

"It is tomorrow," she weakly argued.

His eyes pleaded and she found herself walking back to the warmth of his arms. He saw right through her escape attempt not feeling hurt but understanding her motives. She cursed to herself her stupidity then tried to make it up to him cuddling closer to him.

"Before Hawaii we were close so our friends should consider us closer," Ichigo said.

Rukia was silent in thought. They hadn't made things clear to their friends about their relationship. Perhaps Uryû knew the most out of the entire group after his conversation with Ichigo. Meanwhile Rukia lived with Orihime keeping her out of the loop for the most part as Rukia was a private person.


	37. Moving Day

Chapter Thirty-seven

Moving Day…

Months later on moving day Rukia sat on top of a mountain of boxes in Orihime's apartment. Marker in hand she managed to draw accompanying pictures on the sides of each box. Moving day could only be this enjoyable for someone like Rukia, Ichigo thought carrying a rather heavy box out the door.

Orihime busied herself taping up boxes. Occasionally she'd pause and recall a tale about some item or launch into a "remember the time…" story.

"We graduated…again. After this we should really celebrate," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Yeah we should," Rukia agreed.

Orihime's college career had come to an end and she considered the group of them graduates once more. They hadn't had the chance to celebrate as High School graduates with Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia glanced at the door lost in thought. She'd been in the world of the living for too long. She knew it was only a matter of time before the _Seireitei_ called for her again. A party before that dark time could help-

"Earth to Rukia," Orihime said waving from the bottom of 'BoxMountain.'

"Sorry I just got lost in thought," Rukia said.

"We're done with our part here. We should help the guys load up the truck," Orihime said.

"Yes," Rukia agreed jumping down from the boxes.

"Caution," a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

"Uryû?"

"Ishida?"

"I would advise caution jumping down from boxes like that Kuchiki-_San," _Uryû said.

Orihime and Uryû had been apart now for years they never got things right after high school. Tears started streaming freely from her eyes. Quickly she recovered swiping them from her eyes as if rejecting the emotion behind them.

"Why did you come," she asked. It sounded more like an admonishment than a real question.

"Not to make tears come to your eyes like that. I never wanted that. Hope…I guess you could say that I have hope that we can get over our differences. I heard that you were leaving this place. That means something significant in your life and I was drawn here," Uryû said.

"Talkative as every Uryû," Ichigo said breaking some of the tension in the room.

Orihime couldn't be mad and she didn't want to be sad. She could only stare, stand there and stare. Neither one of them moved they just looked at each other.

"If you want me to leave just say the word and I'll go," Uryû said.

"Orihime let the man help you move. Uryû…shut up you talk too much," Ichigo said grabbing a box.

"Actually Uryû can we talk somewhere," Orihime asked.

"We'll go," Rukia said dragging Ichigo by his arm out the room.

"What the hell Rukia," Ichigo said struggling to balance a heavy box with one hand.

000

"I guess it is silly now that Rukia is no longer my roommate. I'll be on my own again for the first time in a long time. No more everyday secrets as best friends. I guess I should come clean about everything," Orihime said.

"Yeah I guess not…the secrets part…I mean you shouldn't keep secrets. I guess I'm following you," Uryû said.

"When we broke up and you left I felt horrible. For the things I said and the way you left but the worse feeling of all is that you believed me…then you were gone," Orihime said.

"It hasn't been easy staying away from you. For the record though I never believed you. I knew what you were doing so I left because you asked me to," Uryû said.

Everything he said to her made sense. That was exactly like him to do what she asked. Uryû was a chivalrous _Quincy_ to a fault.

"Because I asked," Orihime echoed.

"More than that I couldn't take the fact that my father approved of you when everything else he seemed…disappointed in," Uryû said.

"I'm really trying to understand that logic and it still makes no sense to me," she said.

"We can take time to heal but I'd like us to restart our friendship again. I miss just being able to talk to you like we used to do," Uryû said.

"Yes," Orihime said moving closer to him.

"I couldn't help but over hear something about throwing a party. Be sure not to leave me out. I did graduate with this group at one time as well," Uryû said.

Orihime kept moving towards him. She had an almost predatory look in her eye.

"Next time don't listen to me," Orihime said.

She leaned over and sweetly kissed him wrapping her arms around his waist. His glasses fogged with her breathing so he took them off placing them on the kitchen counter.

"You still feel this way," Uryû said.

She squeezed him a little tighter and smiled at him.

"I meant your feelings," Uryû said blushing.

"We should get going we need to get the food started if we're having a party," Orihime said.

"I thought we were helping you move," Uryû asked.

000

Tatsuki's apartment faced the river. The area was pricey but she made enough money to afford it and still live comfortably. Everyone loved hanging out at her place for the view alone. So when she got the call from her friend they were having a party she agreed to play hostess.

On warm nights a person could enjoy the rooftop Bar B Q. Spring afternoons brought the smell of riverside cherry blossoms or the blossoms of her own many porch-side flowers. The summer flowers were just not the same but the rooftop fun made up for the lack of scented florals.

Once Orihime moved into her new place there would be decorating fun and plenty of shopping trips to go on. Everything was moving quickly and Tatsuki needed a moment to take in the morning introspectively.

Today Tatsuki stood on her patio staring at the garden waterfall Renji brought her. She treasured it more than she'd ever let on. The calming waters made her relax despite all the crazy thoughts that ran through her mind.

This was the last day of the carefree summer and tonight she was entertaining a rather large group of friends. She was excited about the night and the fireworks festival to come.

Tonight she decided would be one to remember as everyone gathered here but she worried nonetheless about who wouldn't show up. She was hopelessly attached to Renji. Days went by and she could think of nothing else but to see him again.

At the risk of despair she tore herself away from the dark gloomy mood that threatened to ruin her day. She decided to go for a swim. The apartment had many perks including a small swimming pool.

Regularly she swam many laps in the pool to the point of exhaustion to stay in shape and take her mind of things. If she sat to still she would go insane.

The bedroom dresser drawers were open as she walked in to her room. Quickly looking around the room in a panic she cautiously approached the dresser. She knew she would never leave her drawers open haphazardly this way.

The contents were neatly folded and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She could sense spirits somewhat but she sensed nothing out of the ordinary today. No she wouldn't think of ghost stories she determined finding an appropriate swimsuit and shutting the drawers.

A modest green and white one piece swimsuit dangled in her hand as she locked her windows and closed the blinds. The lamp on her desk turned on automatically and she quickly changed.

Her mind briefly wandered to a shopping trip with Orihime. The suits she came back with stayed neatly in the corner of her dresser. Yes she looked good in them but no she would dare open herself up to ridicule wearing them in public.

Keys and phone in hand she jogged down the stairs. The pool was empty her neighbors were not big on swimming so she usually had the pool to herself.

On her third lap she had a chilling feeling she was being watched. She pulled herself up and looked around spotting a bit of grey fabric behind the stair well.

Climbing out of the pool she decided to check things out as her mind quickly sent her in a panic over the open drawers in her apartment.

"Stopping so soon," a strange echoing male voice made her jump as she quickly wrapped the towel around her.

Before she could whirl around Renji appeared. She was certain he didn't speak the words she just heard and she started to turn around.

"Don't turn around," Renji said and she nodded, "just stay back please."

It was hard to comply with a request when you wanted to know what was behind you.

"What's going on and who is it," she asked.

"A _Shinigami_ appears," the echo spoke seemingly closer this time but she was unafraid looking at Renji who stood ready.

"I'll explain everything later," he told her still looking at someone else as he spoke.

"I must say I'm not surprised but I never thought they'd expect me to show up here," the voice continued.

"These guys know more about us that we gave them credit for," Renji continued speaking to her but looking away.

"The same people who took Rukia and Ichigo," she asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"What happens if I turn around," she questioned.

"Just don't," he said.

"That's a little hard to do," she said. He looked at her this time briefly and stepped forward out of her eyesight.

"What were you planning to do with her," Renji asked.

A chill came over her but she didn't dare to move or maybe she couldn't move. It was like that time she was starting to feel weak.

"She's a good-looking girl maybe I just wanted to talk to her," the voice answered.

"Relax I'm leaving it's clear to me that accomplishing what I want isn't going to happen today. I'm no fool I'd lose to a Captain Class guy like you fairly easily. Fighting your type just isn't in my job description, heh," the voice said.

"What makes you think I'd let you leave," Renji said.

"Bye," the voice said.

The man disappeared suddenly and Renji turned his attention to Tatsuki who seemed overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure.

"He's gone," she asked supporting herself on the pool gate.

"Yeah he's gone," Renji said sheathing his sword.

"I have no idea what he looks like what if he comes back," she asked.

"Thank you Renji for coming to my rescue," he mocked.

"What do you think he wanted," she asked.

"We aren't sure but the others are watching and we think it is diversionary tactics at this point," he said.

"I didn't think much about it but my dresser drawers were open when I went into my bedroom…before I came down here I thought…never mind it was just strange," she said.

"They are searching for something," he said.

Renji had a look in his eyes that scared and excited her. Concern perhaps but she sensed he was trying to say something but held back.

"I should go get changed," she said and started to step away.

His arm impeded her progress and kept her from swaying onto the cement below her.

"That's not the only reason I came here," he said holding her up with one arm.

She returned his gaze, "Go on."

Setting her against the gate he looked in her eyes and said, "Don't waste your life thinking about me."

It was odd to hear this. She almost believed that he could somehow tell when she was thinking about him.

_They don't have that power do they, _she wondered.

"Renji you guys don't have that power do you," she asked.

"What power are you talking about," he asked.

"You say things like don't think of me and you magically appear when I do…it's silly but can you tell when I'm thinking about you," she asked.

"I don't have that power," he answered.

"But it could exist…I mean listen to me now I'm the oddball talking to myself in my apartment complex," she said and headed up the stairs.

It was no surprise to her he followed her.

"You know you never said you weren't thinking about me. I hoped you would so I'd have a reason to leave," he said standing behind her as she fumbled with her keys at the door to her apartment.

Frustrated that she couldn't manage the simple task as her heart pounded out of her chest she turned to face him. Determined to fight this reaction she defiantly said, "Orihime will be here soon to help me set up for tonight."

His face drew ever closer to hers, "what's tonight?"

"Fireworks," she could only get out one word as she weakly pointed up to the sky for some reason. Her legs felt as if they would sink below her and Renji suddenly took her keys opening the door to her apartment.

Renji didn't care about the party but made a mental note to be there. It would be a great excuse to be here with her. A self-satisfied grin settled on his features as he dropped the keys on the table and sat down.

No kiss he just left her leaning against the doorway. It took her a moment to follow him inside the apartment.

Their forbidden affair had continued on longer than he thought possible. No one seemed to realize it but he had devoted himself to her. There was no way out for him especially now but she couldn't see a way out either.

She sat beside him on the couch. It took less than a minute for her to wrap her arms around him. He didn't want to make a move instead allowed her to kiss him before he gave in kissing her back. It was always his belief that if she ever wanted him out of her life he would go.

To be this close to her she had to give up so much. She had a steady boyfriend after he left. A man who could take her anywhere in the world…this world anyway; could easily have been her fiancée. The man she left for him had everything that any woman would be happy with. He couldn't fear that relationship because it was crystal clear that she loved him and him alone.

Slowly his lips grazed hers. The chlorinated water still clung to her skin covered in goose bumps.

"It's a little colder now. I should go," he said rubbing her arms trying to warm her.

She had other notions about getting warm but nodded and headed for the shower to clean the pool away.

Renji quickly looked around the apartment not wanting to leave. He could easily explain his presence here to her friend Orihime but Tatsuki was right if they wanted to keep their secret the last thing they needed were questions about why he was there.

Standing outside the bathroom door he started the conversation.

"I'm still here," he said over the sound of the water.

"Well don't come in," she yelled back.

"I'm not I just…we have to talk about things," he said.

"Soap got in my eyes…thanks a lot I thought it was an emergency," she said.

"Sorry," he said reflecting on how sacred and nervous she must be given all that happened this morning.

"So talk," she said.

"Let me come help you," he asked.

He listened as the water stopped. The door opened and he came inside. She really needed no help whatsoever. She sat on the edge of the tub a towel wrapped around her.

"Stop rubbing at your eyes," he instructed and laid her head back on his lap.

Using a low setting he ran cold water over her eyes rinsing them clean of the chemicals in them. She loved the way he massaged her head and he rinsed the remains of the shampoo out of her hair. She handed him a bottle and he expertly massaged the contents into her hair as they sat in the empty tub.

Her eyes remained closed as she enjoyed the pampering.

"I think we need to tell the others about us," he said.

"Mmhumm," she muttered.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Tell them what Renji," she asked.

"About our relationship," he said.

"Tell them we're just friends," she asked.

He fell silent as he finished working the conditioner and climbed out of the tub.

"I feel that we just need to tell them is all," he said.

"We'll tell them," she said as he rinsed her hair.

"Tonight," he said.

"What do you want me to say Renji," she asked.

"I'll do all the talking if you want me to," he said.

"Ok," she said.

He held her close and she squeezed back.

"It is ok for my friends to know but I don't understand that much about your world. You can't get hurt for me or disappear…locked up somewhere or worse because of…me. Don't throw away everything for me. I'm just a stupid human girl," she muttered into his shoulder fighting against tears.

This wasn't like her at all. He didn't know what to say to ease her mind but at least now he understood some of the frustrations she felt.

"You are so much more than that to me. More than you give yourself credit for. I haven't found anyone quite like you where I'm from," he said.

She squeezed tighter when he tried to see her face she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Why do we do that," she asked.

"Do what," he asked.

"Keep up fruitless searching…I mean I end up comparing every guy to you. It is all so frustrating. I think I'm ruined for this world. I'll never find another you," she said.

"So we're stuck with each other," he reasoned.

"Looks like we are," she said turning her red teary eyes to face him, "I'm onto you by the way."

"What," he asked.

"You know what I mean," she said drying her eyes, "let me go get dressed."

"Oh, sorry," he said letting her go. His cheeks turned crimson.

"Orihime's going to be so mad at me," she said shaking her head and wrapping a towel around her hair.

"You don't think she knows about us," he asked.

"Probably not, that's hard to say I haven't really thought about it. All she does is talk about Uryû lately," she said.

"She's leaving for Australia right," he asked.

"Yeah," she said hanging her swimsuit in the shower.

"That's good," he said putting away the conditioner bottle.

"What about you are you staying," she asked.

"I haven't left yet," he didn't give a solid answer.

"How long can you stay," she pressed for an answer.

_Saved by the bell_…The door buzzed.

Wrapped in towels she hurried to let Orihime in as Renji left to change his clothes. The fact he had clothing there had to be observed by Orihime he was sure but Tatsuki continued to insist that she knew nothing about the two of them.


	38. Party

Chapter Thirty-eight

Party…

Tatsuki greeted her friend and stepped aside as she came in the room carrying what could only be a sheet cake.

"We have to go grocery shopping…Renji," Orihime stopped in the middle of the room questioning his presence.

"Hey," Renji greeted.

The damp look of Renji's hair was the first clue.

"Don't _hey_ me mister…what are you doing here did something happen with Tatsuki," she swiveled around to look at a guilty looking Tatsuki nearly dropping her cake, "Tatsuki?"

Suddenly extreme embarrassment washed over her she nearly tripped over herself trying to take the cake into the kitchen.

"I'm fine it was an ordinary Hollow…maybe you should set the cake down," she said.

Orihime was suddenly uncomfortable noticing the steamy bathroom and guilty looks on their faces. She barely listened as the two talked of Hollows.

"So why are you here Renji? Ichigo should have been called," Orihime reasoned.

"I'm thinking about staying for the fireworks," Renji quickly said.

"You are," Tatsuki lit up, "I mean I told Renji about the party and all."

"Renji would never turn down free food," Orihime reasoned and sat the cake down finally adding, "you should go with us to the market I have a ton of ideas."

"Actually we better just hurry up and go because Renji has to report to the home base or whatever," Tatsuki said.

"He's not _ET_," Orihime laughed.

"Yeah you know I don't know much about that _Shinigami_ stuff," she said.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight," Renji said heading out the door.

"Thanks for the saving and all," she waved.

The door shut and Orihime rushed over to Tatsuki placing a palm on friend's forehead.

"Are you alright," Orihime asked.

"I'm fine I just need to dry my hair," she said.

"And get dressed and why are your eyes so red," Orihime fired off questions as Tatsuki started getting dressed.

"Shampoo got in them," she answered the easiest one to explain.

"This isn't the first time I walked in on someone knowing my luck it won't be the last time," Orihime sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing really happened," Tatsuki said.

"What happened with the Hollow," Orihime asked.

"I was swimming when suddenly it just showed up but I didn't sense it I just saw a flash of grey and then Renji was there," she said.

"Nothing else," Orihime asked.

"Orihime don't press me I really don't feel like talking about this," she said.

"I knew it," Orihime grinned.

"We never really broke up. It's more like a forced separation. There's not much I can do about it. Today he was just looking out for me…

"And what do we have here," Orihime said holding up the clothing she found neatly folded in her chair.

"It isn't what you think…nothing happened he just changed into drier clothes," she said.

"You couldn't hide the excitement in your eyes when he said he'd be here tonight," Orihime observed, "I'm happy for you both."

"We decided to tell you all about our relationship. I'm just so happy that I can finally talk to someone…I'm just scared what that means for him on the other side," she said.

"Let's not worry about that…tonight he'll be here," Orihime said.

"I know," Tatsuki said gathering up her hair ammunition.

"Clothes, hair, and food we have so much to do," Orihime said.

As Tatsuki dried her hair Orihime opened the blinds to let in the sunshine. The view was amazing even from here. Orihime wondered if she would be as happy with her new place.

"You know I don't even think that Ichigo and Rukia have said anything about their relationship to the Soul Society," Tatsuki said turning off the dryer.

"No," Orihime said distracted looking out the window.

"Everyone knows about them I can't imagine he'll ever leave her side," she reasoned.

"Something else happened today," Orihime smiled hugging herself.

"You finished moving out right," she asked.

"Yeah…Uryû showed up," Orihime answered.

"That's good right," she inquired clipping her hair up out of her face.

"We made up. He apologized and we made up," Orihime answered.

"You two got back together," she asked.

"We're taking it slow and talking about it you know," Orihime said.

"That's great Orihime," she said.

"I know you aren't so fond of him but he's really a nice guy…and he really cares about me," Orihime said.

"I'm way past that. I haven't spent much time with him but as long as you're happy I'll make the effort to get to know him. The minute he breaks your heart I'll stomp him," she said.

"OK…and Renji knows better than to mess with the likes of me," Orihime said.

Knowing her friend she was sure some wild image flashed before her eyes. Most likely this vision featured an image of Monster Robot Orihime taking out Renji with flames or something.

000

Tatsuki hosted the party as she knew would happen because she had the best apartment of the group. Standing poolside with Ichigo she was lost in conversation. They hadn't really spoken to each other much in a while so it was a welcome change.

"I have a great job and a beautiful apartment," Tatsuki said forlorn.

"With an awesome view," Ichigo added.

"It kicks serious butt," she said.

"It does," he agreed.

"All that and I see why he didn't show up tonight," she said.

"Renji's a man of his word. There has to be a reason for him not showing up," he said.

Tatsuki contemplated mentioning the stranger who showed up but did not want to get too involved in all the _Shinigami_ business.

"Do you know something Ichigo," she said wide-eyed.

"I can't-

"It's alright I understand a little more. You don't have to tell me alright," she said leaning over the railing.

"I understand what you are going through and I've been there myself. There is really no advice I can give you because I feel the same way sometimes. Tatsuki you still-

"No. This is my party. I didn't expect him to show when we agreed of throwing it and I certainly won't ignore everyone who showed up to celebrate tonight," she said defiantly.

"Then let me give you some advice similar to what he'd say…trust him," Ichigo said and turned her around by the shoulders to head back up the stairs to the party.

"Thanks Ichigo," she said.

000

Uryû knew a lot about Rukia's struggle with the _Sereitei_. He knew maybe more than Ichigo but he wasn't the type to gossip all that he did know. The agreements and talks with Ashido made him knowledgeable about everything so he decided to talk it out with Rukia just to know where she stood about Ichigo.

"You only have about three years left and then of course the matter of your…shall we call it drug abuse. Have you told him," Uryû asked.

"He knows all about the drugs and the three years trial period and don't make it seem like drug addiction or something," Rukia said.

"Sometimes you have to repeat-

"Not with him. We're taking things a day at a time. There is no plan with him. The only thing he's planned in all this time is to go to that college. I think…I'm sure it was something he spoke about with his mother," Rukia said.

"He was too young to talk like that," Uryû said.

"Your concern for me is appreciated but if you really want to know what's going through Ichigo's mind you should ask Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Fair enough but we're…I'm also concerned about you," Uryû said.

"I'm going to the _Seireitei _soon. I just want to enjoy the summer here for a while then I'm going back. I can put up with this for three years easily enough. As for drugs," she tossed him the medicine Kisuke gave her, "I can go without it for a while. If you don't believe me ask Kisuke he's the only supplier I know of."

Uryû stared at the bottle. He had some idea of what would happen with her without the medicine but she wanted him to trust her. Perhaps he was in the wrong interfering with his friends' lives like this.

"Speechless," Rukia asked.

"You keep it. I'm really sorry for interfering. It is really none of my business," Uryû said holding the bottle towards her.

"Let's get going we have partying to do," Rukia said smiling ignoring the pill bottle.

000

Renji suddenly showed up at the party.

"I came as soon as I could," Renji said standing next to her on the rooftop.

"My mind hasn't changed," Tatsuki said looking out at the setting sun.

"The appearance of the Hollow today is related to a bigger picture that we can talk about later," Renji said.

"You look worried," Tatsuki said really looking at him for the first time that night.

"I'm fine. There's just an adjustment going from all that to this place you really made it look great," he said.

"If you need to go-

"There is nothing we can do tonight and nowhere I'd rather be so let's just enjoy this party," he said holding her hand.

"You mean enjoy the food," she asked.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"After thinking about so much earlier you're getting me at a good time," she said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Please I'm not that fragile," she said and he knew better.

He pulled her close holding her in his arms.

"I love the way you hold me," she whispered and straightened up to say, "and you look pretty good for yourself."

"Everything turned out nice," he admired again.

"And you haven't even tried the food," she said leading him to the table.

"The sun's setting shouldn't the fireworks start soon," he asked.

"I swear I won't force you to eat anything strange from Orihime world. Go eat you have plenty of time," she said.

Renji took up the offer and filled his plate with stuff he didn't even recognize. It wouldn't hurt to try he thought eyeing the various trays and platters as Orihime swooped over to talk to Tatsuki. In the back of his mind he wondered where Rukia took off to he was certain she was there.

"Have you seen Uryû around," Orihime asked.

"No but then again I was too busy looking an embarrassing mess," she said.

"No one noticed. It seems like every year we add a new person to this group," Orihime said looking at all their friends milling around.

"Yeah there are more people here," Tatsuki also looked around for the first time all night.

"We should come up with a name," Orihime said.

"No that is alright," Tatsuki said waving her suggestion off.


	39. Come Hear Our Greatest Hits

Chapter Thirty-nine

Come Hear Our Greatest Hits…

The party continued on as people ate food, mingled and talked. Tatsuki's place was well stocked with every kind of beverage and snack. The music poured through the speakers yet none of the neighbors complained. A few neighbors did drop by but they were out of the loop in many conversations. Conversations like Renji and Ichigo's who were talking about _Shinigami._

"To spend any more time thinking about things like that is pointless. It seems to me that the Soul Society knows what's going on so I am not going to spend any time wondering about _why this_ or _why that_," Ichigo said.

"You really are a strange one," Renji said.

"Whatever I trust her," Ichigo said.

"That goes without saying. I just can't understand her sometimes," Renji said.

Renji hadn't given up on Rukia and Ichigo knew that. In Renji's mind Rukia would come to her sense wake up and return to the _Seireitei's _linear way of life. It just didn't matter what he thought of Tatsuki he was still looking out for Rukia.

"So you get all quiet on me," Renji said.

"You know why I'm not saying anything. I can't talk about you having feelings for Rukia. That conversation can't happen," Ichigo said.

"Whoa when did I say anything-

"Just drop it Renji talk about something else," Ichigo said remembering his conversation with Tatsuki. It seemed as though Renji wasn't going to talk about their relationship after all. This was fine with him he decided watching the partygoers.

"Fine," Renji said through clenched jaw.

000

Ichigo sorted through his mail and threw most of it in the recycle bin. Flyers for various restaurants or local services mingled with bills. Catalogs he threw into a drawer that Rukia would delightfully flip through hell bent on destroying any savings he managed. More junk mail.

_Why this stuff is addressed to me I'll never figure out,_ he wondered.

One package stood out from all the rest of the junk and Ichigo sat down an opened it. It was from a record label addressed to him. Immediately he laughed as he noticed who it was from.

Huyu Mein's band was coming to town to celebrate their five-year anniversary in the place that started it all. Two tickets to a concert were part of the package along with a greatest hits cd.

Ichigo barely knew the band members but knew some of the songs were about Karakura. More importantly some of the songs were about Tatsuki who would never live down the teasing from her friends.

Huyu took the time to write a brief note in the invitation advising Ichigo that he was going to let a local band open for his band. Ichigo shrugged he didn't have a band and he would probably go just to have something to do.

His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Chado," Ichigo greeted.

"Did you get the invite to Huyu's concert," Sado asked.

"Yeah just now I opened it. Sounds like a Karakura reunion," Ichigo said.

"My band is going to be the local band," Sado announced.

"I didn't know you guys were still playing together," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Sado said.

"I'll come and bring Rukia it should be fun," Ichigo said.

"Thanks to Tatsuki we seem to have VIP access. I didn't even need to ask their representatives twice about playing," Sado said.

Rukia took that moment to return.

"Where are you bringing me," Rukia asked.

"Rukia's back I have to go," Ichigo said into the phone.

"Tell her I said hello and later Ichigo," Sado said and hung up.

"Chado said hello," Ichigo said setting his phone on the table charger.

"Why did you hang up before I could say anything," she asked.

He eyed her setting the shopping bags down on the kitchen table. She seemed in a bad mood and he didn't bother to say another word until she calmed down. Besides if she wanted to talk about it she would. Then again if he turned on the TV and ignored her it would upset her more.

"Well," she waited.

_Shit I forgot the question…Right Chado…_

"He hung up," Ichigo answered.

"No idiot where are you taking me," she asked pulling groceries out of the bags.

"I was invited to a concert and Chado's band is opening so I figured you'd want to go too," he said.

"A concert...you never want to go anywhere," Rukia said.

She busied herself in the kitchen. Because she quickly became an addict of a cooking challenge show she was determined to recreate the fancy dishes served by the chefs.

She had the designs down on what she wanted but was horrible at recreating the food for some reason. In the end she would spend a fortune on "good quality ingredients" and order Ichigo the better cook around to recreate them.

They were quite the team and the food always came out perfect with her overseeing things. Today however he didn't feel like fancy food he wanted something fast. Eyeing the flyers in the recycle bin he contemplated calling or better yet texting his order to a delivery service.

"How about we go out to this restaurant," he said holding up a flyer.

000

Their set was about to start. Sado hurried up the stairs of the old converted Movie Theater where Huyu's band famously made its debut three years ago. To get to the stage you had to walk the balcony and come down.

As Sado passed his friends he heard the soft whisper of good luck. It was the voice of his girlfriend of two and half years. He smiled at her and acknowledged his friends as he rushed to the stage.

000

The concert was over Sado said goodbye to his band and went to talk to his friends.

"That was fun," Sado said.

"You were great," Orihime said.

Renji was fiddling with the guitar on the stage where he protectively kept an eye on Tatsuki all night. It was clear to everyone that he was uncomfortable with her ex-boyfriend.

Tatsuki was center stage lip syncing to some track in her head.

Keigo stood up and climbed up on stage and set his beer down beside the mic stand. Taking the mic from her he moved away from any potential retaliation.

"You have to sing it for real," Keigo teased.

"I don't think it's wise to mess around with the equipment," Mizuiro said leaning back in the theater style chairs.

"Darling has connections she can do what she wants," Keigo joked.

"I'm not embarrassed you guys are the only ones who know I'm the girl in the songs and I've been teased so much I no longer care. Kryptonite for your stupid jokes Keigo," Tatsuki said.

"That's no fun at all. The whole point is for you to be embarrassed," Keigo said.

She'd never stop being the focus of jokes among her friends as long as this band existed. It was bad enough they were the only ones who broke into laughter when Huyu broke into an impromptu cover version of The Killers' song "_Jenny was a Friend of Mine." _

The real Jinni was so flattered she joined the group on stage waving to the fans clueless as Huyu announced: '_Jinni everybody but I'm sure that The Killers weren't writing about her.' _This announcement only brought more laughter from her group and they teased her that she should go on stage and wave next. Nervously she prayed the rest of the concert that Huyu wouldn't be stupid enough to invite her on stage for that level of embarrassment.

"Are you thinking about going to the after party," Tatsuki asked Keigo.

"Why not," Keigo said and set the mic back on the stand, "everyone lets go party!"

"You really haven't changed at all," Tatsuki said shaking her head in disbelief.

"In all honesty I am using this night as an assignment for work," Keigo said somberly.

"Work," Tatsuki asked.

"Yes work; I am supposed to turn in my report about this concert. Ratings have slipped and they are thinking or replacing Monica at the station," Keigo replied.

"What about you," Tatsuki asked.

"It's complicated but if Monica goes…I'd rather not think about it," Keigo said.

Tatsuki didn't have an opportunity to be sympathetic because Keigo quickly switched back to excited party goer at the sight of the band.

000

The after party was just like any other forced get together. People who never spoke suddenly pretended to be best friends all in trying to move up in the world of entertainment.

There were the aging socialites desperate to hang on to the lifestyle they knew all their lives. DJ's and artist mingled with promotions and label executives. None of the people surrounding Huyu could really know him. The party was as dull as a board meeting.

Tatsuki knew how these events worked and told the others to take full advantage of all the swank party favors. If anything the party was something to do on a night when she didn't have much planned.

Huyu finally made his way towards her group after chatting it up with a few partygoers. His band was heading to a world tour in a week so this was the last he'd see of his hometown for a while. Huyu quickly thanked all of them for attending the concert and for their words of praise.

Huyu offered drinks and invited them all to a private area of the party reserved for the band, family and friends. After everyone settled in to the VIP area and started talking Huyu asked to speak to Tatsuki in private.

The look on Renji's face made it clear that he didn't approve. Tatsuki didn't know what to say so she remained seated using the excuse that it was too cold to hang outside on the patio. Huyu grinned but said nothing as he headed for the patio.

"Maybe we should have gone home," Tatsuki said spinning the ice in her green plastic cup.

"Go talk with your friend. It is clear the only reason he invited all of us is to see you," Renji said.

"You're-

"I'm having a pretty good time with these _rumcola_ things," he replied.

Tatsuki got up taking that as approval.


	40. After The Show

Chapter Forty

After The Show…

Tatsuki made her way to the patio and sat on the patio chair next to Huyu. He reached over and handed her a long neck bottle of some beer that she couldn't recognize because the label was gone and she wasn't a beer drinker or much of a drinker at all.

"Promotions took off the labels. We can't endorse any beer or drink," he said sipping on a bottle.

"Makes sense…you could make real money if you did though all those beer ads are ridiculous," she said twisting the bottle in her hands.

"Sake seems like a better bet for us," he said.

"Soft drinks are better because some of the fans can't drink," she said.

"That is right but why not both…anyhow we never really had a chance did we," he asked.

"To sell soft drinks," she asked puzzled.

"No I mean you and I never had a chance did we," he risked looking at her as she stared out at the Karakura night skyline.

"I didn't give you all of me. My time, energy and passion were elsewhere so I see that now. Looking back I wasn't there emotionally the way I could have let myself be," she answered.

"You're still my muse," he said.

"That's cute," she replied smiling at him.

"I'm serious. If it weren't for that dude you're so wrapped up in…it might have been _us,"_ he said.

"Tell me you moved on," she said.

It was a bother that he still loved her. Part of her always felt it was unfair to him that she fell in love. Renji wasn't part of this world but Huyu always saw himself competing with him for her heart. It was a losing battle before it even began as her heart was long ago claimed.

Finally he spoke after sipping his beer, "You're not for me and I know that but I'll always love you. That's why I can't hang out with you and just be friends.

That dude is absolutely right to feel wary about us out here but this is the last time I'll put myself in this place. That boyfriend of yours is…I've had that look more than once and I think every guy out there knows it. Simply because you women can't see how amazing you are…_you_ can't see how amazing you are."

"Are you trying to convince me that I get noticed as much as Orihime? I'm not that clueless about guys. I think-

"Doesn't matter what you try to say you just can't see it from our vantage point. Maybe you're not ready to see it so you try to intimidate us with the threat you can totally kick our ass," he said throwing his head back in laughter.

"You hardly seemed intimidated by me back when I first met you," she countered.

"Without a doubt it was love at first sight and I was terrified of you...you can kick my ass. Not that you'd harm me with brutal strength…but that you'd kill me with words…Rejection that is the greatest thing that all of us fear," he said.

Rejection was a strong word to use and she felt the pain in the word even as he said it now.

"Yeah right," she chuckled to break some of the tension.

"You need to seriously spend more time looking in the mirror. I mean it you're beautiful," he said.

"I've heard all the songs but you sound less poetic with that beer in your hand," she said.

"I just can't woo you in any way…oh well what do you think of the rest of my songs," he asked.

"I've always loved your music. The funny thing is most of the songs aren't about me at all are they," she asked.

"No and I would correct you and say loosely based on you," he replied.

"Then you can't call me a muse," she said.

"Go on this world tour with me and forget that other guy. You can forever be my muse," he said.

She stood up ready to go back inside, "There are so many girls out there that would scream at me for this but I have to say no."

"You can't fault me for trying," he said standing up, "The way you look tonight and just talking to you again now is reason enough for me to try."

"I'll keep praying that you find another muse," she said looking at him. She meant it she wanted him to be happy.

"The press will have a field day with whomever I decide to date. No it is better to just be abstract and keep them guessing," he said.

"That cover song that you played by U2 really felt emotional tonight," she said thinking of the lyrics to the song.

"_Electrical Storm_, which is some song I love the guitar on that. I'm a huge fan you know but I'm kind of surprised that you noticed. You see through everything," he said.

"What?"

"I'm hyper aware of your situation…have been for years so much so that I think I'm going insane. I know you'll never tell me what is going on but I know there is something else. There is something not everyone can see or even understand.

When we were together it was like that. I always felt there was something more to you and Renji is just so strange I know there is something else there. Even all the friends you have here tonight…really quite strange," he said.

"How so and why do you think that song relates to my relationship at all," she asked.

"This is my way of saying goodbye to you. The way you couldn't say goodbye to me," he said.

She knew he was still upset at the way she left California without a word. Leaving things unsettled and the way she suddenly left was clearly bothering him still.

"I owe you an apology I never intended to leave like that," she said.

"You owe me nothing we ended things long before he swept you away from California," he said.

"But I was always going to leave Renji has nothing to do with it," she said defensively taking notice of how Huyu refused to even mention Renji's name.

"No matter," he said waving it off continuing, "I also wanted you to know that I understand how hard you have it you don't need any added drama from me. The song…well interpret it anyway you like…The sky is really something else."

Holding the door open for her to go inside he had an accepting look on his face. He looked like one who solved some great mystery and reengaged the party as if nothing had happened.

Cutting off any more questions she might have had Keigo popped up from seemingly nowhere to tell her about some pop star he happened to meet. She listened half-heartedly watching as Huyu sat down inside.

Keigo was just grateful to have some material to report on. It still amused her that he continued to be so enthusiastic about everything while she was starting to wear down.

The night had been long and she had enough on her mind still thinking about what Huyu said. He wasn't spiritually aware. The hollows that roamed the skies never registered with him all the years they were together yet tonight he spoke as if he had knowledge of them.

Something in her look must have worried Renji who was suddenly at her side asking questions. She answered that she was fine and that nothing was wrong but she continued to think about all Huyu said.

He was aware that something kept her apart from Renji. Could he know about her spiritual awareness? He never said anything before to her.

How much did Huyu know? She thought back to the concert, the conversations she had with him about her relationship and their final goodbye. He knew a lot perhaps as much as any human can know.

"I've had more than enough to drink and I think I'm just tired," she finally said.

"You've had enough. What about him," Renji asked.

Tatsuki searched the group of them. Sleepy, angry, sick and happy drunks mingled with the blissfully sober crowd. It was definitely time for them to head on home.

Keigo wasn't sober enough to conduct an interview so she'd have to use her influence to help him out latter. Without another word she stood up and attempted to assemble her friends so they could go home.

000

Tatsuki's apartment was filled once again. This time her family decided to have dinner at her place. Her parents' home was destroyed by an unexplained phenomenon and the cousins, aunt and uncle decided to tag along.

"Sweetheart," her mother's voice rang out and Tatsuki looked up busy with the kitchen preparatory work.

"What is it mom," she asked.

"There is someone at your door," her mother answered.

"Go on and answer it mom," Tatsuki said.

Tatsuki's mother opened the door and stared down the young man in front of her. Bright hair, but she was used to seeing that. Tattoos, well Tatsuki did have that artist streak in her. Attitude…or at least he looked like he had one, she liked that it gave him an interesting edge. Well-built, thank goodness for that she couldn't picture her daughter with skin and bones. Finished analyzing him she waited for his explanation.

"I must have the wrong place," Renji said.

"Wait a minute young man. You must be the one…I knew it my daughter…," she trailed off.

"I can comeback another time," Renji said and was promptly ignored.

"Tatsuki," her mother called out.

Tatsuki heard the voice and froze. How would she explain Renji's arrival to her family?

"Sweetheart what is it do I need to ask him to leave," her father said breaking the frozen spell she was under.

"No daddy…he's just unexpected is all," Tatsuki said taking off her apron and washing her hands.

The longer her mother stood with him the closer their small-talk conversation would turn to future grandchildren. It made Tatsuki smile to know that her mother seemed to really like him. That stars in her eyes look Mrs. Arisawa had never crossed her features with any other guy she dated.

"The grocery list," her father asked.

"Huh," she questioned.

"That isn't your writing and I notice everything remember," her father said pointing out a list on the refrigerator door.

If her father paused to look closer he would notice the strange descriptions of junk food that Renji wanted to try but had no awareness what it was called. She made things worse pretending not to know what he excitedly described.

"Right daddy, I got to go," she replied quickly rushing to the door.

"I'll just go help your father in the kitchen," her mother said as Tatsuki arrived at the front door.

"Right mom," she said shutting the door behind her.

Renji looked apologetically her way.

"Renji what are you doing here," she asked.

"I didn't know you were having family dinner night here and it's not Sunday," Renji replied.

"There was an accident at the house. My family…oh that had something to do with the Soul Society didn't it," she asked.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. I only came to see you. Don't always assume something supernatural is happening," he said.

The door suddenly opened invading their privacy.

"Don't leave us wondering invite him in already," her father ordered.

"Sir I was just leaving," Renji attempted to excuse himself.

"Nonsense I'm Tatsuki's father," he said shaking Renji's hand, "come on in…young man."

"It's Renji…Abarai Renji, sir," Renji said.

"We'll come on in Abarai-_San_," her father said.

Tatsuki introduced him to all the wide-eyed family members. The questions began almost immediately.

000

"So how did you two meet," her mother asked after dinner.

"High School," Renji answered.

"So what number is he," her cousin asked.

"Shut up. Renji wasn't like those guys," Tatsuki said glaring at her insensitive cousin.

"Number what are you talking about," her father asked.

"It's not like what you are thinking daddy," Tatsuki tried to explain extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah not like that at all Ichigo is number one and they never-

"Can you please shut up," Tatsuki said storming away from the dining area to her room.

Too embarrassed to look at anyone she can only remember the heated gaze she sent towards her stupid cousin.

"Hey I was just joking," she heard him call out as she took all her anger out on her door slamming it shut.

Sliding to the floor she could barely see through her anger and humiliation. Her entire family acted like morons.

They didn't see how precious her time with Renji was. And after all how could they. She wondered when she started crying as a teardrop hit her wrist.

"Sweetheart will you let me in," her father asked just outsider her door.

"Daddy," she said swiping at the tears.

Mr. Arisawa walked in the room and sat on the floor opposite his daughter.

"You talk to me…we've always talked Tatsuki. You love this young man," he asked.

"It is complicated daddy," she said leaning her head back so the tears would stop falling.

"That's not an answer," he said.

"I love him," she said.

"That's good he seems like a good guy. I told him I'd talk to you. He wanted to come here but I know you don't want him to see you like this," he said.

"He's still here," she asked relieved he didn't run off after her cracked behavior.

"Yes outside the door. Whatever the reason you never told us about him…I understand. Don't worry about your cousin he's always been that way and you've never backed down in the past. Besides your mother adores this one tells me that you'll grow old together," he said.

Tatsuki looked at him rolling her eyes and nearly laughing at that.

"Mom said that," she asked.

"Yeah you know your mother. She knows you never want to talk to her about such things," he said.

"What makes you so sure that I'd want to talk to you about such things," she asked.

"Just talk to your mother some time you'll be surprised," he said.

"Yeah daddy thanks," she said and scooted towards him hugging him.

"I'll let him in," he said letting her go.

She nodded at him and got up to sit on the edge of the bed. Her father left the room.

"Sorry I acted so childish," she apologized as Renji came into the room.

The look of concern on his face was so sweet she didn't deserve it. She was teased by her cousin nothing really happened that she deserved such worry from him.

"You are dealing with a lot and I'm pleased that I came here though. I still want to know about this number system," he said.

"It is really quite stupid…like I said childish," she said.

Renji sat next to her on the bed. The jealousy monster threatened to emerge any second now.

"Indulge me," he said.

"I ranked the boys in class from weakest to strongest. One day the teacher found the note. I had to read the list in front of the class. The teacher of course misunderstood what it meant too.

My cousin won't let me live it down but all my classmates knew what it meant and ignored it. Since you said we met in school my cousin ran with that making fun of me…_Tatsuki's List _a way to drive away every guy I like," she said.

"So Ichigo was the toughest," he asked.

"No he was ranked one because I beat him up the most in the dojo. I had a formula and everything. To make Ichigo feel a bit better I added a zero to the list," she explained.

"I'm not convinced I buy this explanation. Admit it you had a crush on Ichigo," he said.

"Wh-what!"

"You heard me and you know I don't care about some number ranking system you had when you were a kid. So want to go rejoin your family," he asked.

"I'd rather hang out with you here," she said.

"We never talked about that night at the concert," he said suddenly.

"When I talked to Huyu he had a lot to say but it is like I said…his goodbye," she shrugged and looked at him.

It was important to her that she didn't take this issue lightly. Clearly it still bothered him if he brought it up now in the midst of a discussion about her past crushes. Ignoring the conversation with Huyu was her fault. She should have told him about the conversation that night.

"I didn't feel jealous or anything I just felt bad for the guy," he smiled at her.

"Felt bad for him, right," she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"He's not in your life. Not as a friend and not even as an acquaintance. He's surrounded by people who hardly know him…and they take full advantage of all his life has to give," he said.

"You only see the business part. Huyu has people in his life for sure and the band is his close friends. The man you see on stage is just the business part," she said.

"The songs are too emotional to be described as business," he argued.

"So I'm not in his life but in his mind he made art out of our story however brief it ended up," she said.

"I am a little jealous of that," he frowned.

"Well there are other things in his songs. Far off places he told me he dreamt of and worlds in his imagination. He once told me that those worlds could exist and that anything was possible. He said the dreams could be real and I argued for imagination above this reality he believed," she said.

"Something else happened that night," he prodded.

"He seemed to know about the supernatural things that surround my life. He didn't come out and say it but he's aware of all the crazy things in my life," she explained.

"I suppose one would try to find out everything about the person they love. He really did love you," he said.

"I know but why-

"There is no need for him to expose your secrets, or dig up anything more about you. He is satisfied with the way you two ended things," he reasoned.

"That is why he invited me on tour," she asked.

"I didn't know that…he really isn't over you then," he asked surprise on his face.

"Don't look so serious about it I'm sure he was just throwing it out there. Besides we have been over for so long now. You know he also said we could never be friends so you're right I am out of his life," she said.

They sat in silence for a while. Neither one of them wanting to say the obvious thing question that came to mind: If things ended between them would they be able to keep up their friendship.

"There are plenty of others for me to be jealous of too you know," he said.

"Keigo was…is going through something and he was drunk-

"That night maybe but…you'll never understand. Come on let's go," he said.

"Never understand what," she asked.

Renji wasn't the jealous type but what he felt was something unexplainable. Those guys in her past the guys in her present were really only a step away from her at any moment. She was the girl who could never really understand how the guys who called her friend wanted so much more.

"The girl next door has magical powers," Renji mimicking a quote from a movie they watched.

"You have to stop watching Orihime's movie collection," Tatsuki said folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

She loved that he remembered that movie. The movie quickly became one of her all-time favorites. It was a sappy love story that made her tear up every time. She watched it so many time she had it memorized but to her knowledge Renji only seen it one time.

"I'm just saying that you have admirers even if you aren't aware of it. But for now just get going," he said.

"Fine I'm going. My mother must have promised you desert or something," she said.

"She did," he replied.

"We better go then," she said.

They were just standing next to each other staring in each other's eyes. He had been gone for a while and she really missed being this close to him.

"I really missed you," he said.

"I know," she said.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. He started to pull away but she wasn't done she pushed up on her toes drawing on bottom lip and struggling to hold his face to hers. He nearly chuckled and lifted her up in his arms mirroring what she started.

"Have you forgotten yourself love," he said.

Setting her down on her feet he grinned as her eyes flickered open and heat rushed to her cheeks. She did forget herself.

_Your family is right outside the door idiot._

"You are right so go," she said pushing him towards the door.

They rejoined the dinner party. Her cousin apologized before leaving and gave her a hug. Her aunt apologized at least twenty times hugging her tight and telling her to take care.

After desert and the end of fairly competitive game of hearts, her parents finally said their goodbyes. Her father promised a get together soon and seemed as impressed with Renji as her mother was.

000

"Your parents seem like happy folk," Renji said.

He started helping her clean up the living room. Her parents would have stayed to help but she insisted they were guests and she could handle it. Her mother mentally applauded as Renji said he would help.

"The insurance company is paying for my parent's suite so they are quite happy," Tatsuki explained.

"I never wanted to involve your family but tonight I just realized how idiotic that is," he said.

"Renji you-

"You love them and I guess I never really allowed myself to see how much," he said.

"Then can you tell me it doesn't change anything between us," she said.

The water just ran over the dishes and she was terrified to turn around and see his face. She couldn't stomach the heartbreak if he were to try to break up with her now.

"It changes everything," he said.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. To cry and turn around begging him to change his mind would be pointless. She needed to accept that this day would come. It was over for them.

Some magical force that she knew was love brought them together and now drove them apart. Like the giant scales that had previously balanced out leaned more towards her family.

"I can finish up the dishes on my own," she said.

She felt his hand around her waist and it confused her more than anything else. What kind of breakup was this anyway, she wondered.

"Can you see the dishes with tears in your eyes," he asked.

He reached over and turned off the scalding hot water. She hardly noticed how red her hand had turned.

Renji picked her up and sat her on the kitchen island. She may have squeaked or made some ridiculous noise she couldn't be sure. His hand wanders on her thigh and his lips gently kissed her tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes closed once again and she sighed with relief.

Still unsure of what he meant by everything changing she was lost. Once again he made her forget it all.

Suddenly she was left sitting on the island eyed closed looking ridiculous as he finished washing the dishes.

_Damn you Renji._


	41. Popular Art

Chapter Forty-one

Popular Art…

Renji concentrated on doing dishes like he'd never concentrated before. She was incredibly sweet even all tearstained and shook up. He was feeling things some kind of inconceivable high from all that happened today. She had him thinking she was the one.

Seeing her parents together made him want the stability. He pictured the things her mother joked about. What kind of daughter would he have…she would be as strong willed as Tatsuki. Those thoughts made him smile.

Kissing her, inhaling her and tasting her skin had him thinking other thoughts. Those thoughts made him want to skip dishes and drag her back to the bedroom. Damn his determination to have order. It was all that stood in the way of having his way with her on that counter…that is if he could get that far. Realistically Tatsuki would likely take his head off if he tried to. No matter he was up for the challenge.

_Damn it Renji stop thinking._

"What are you thinking Renji," she asked still sitting on the kitchen island.

"A lot of nonsense…do you feel tired," he asked.

"A little but we should go somewhere tomorrow since you're here. I mean if you can," she said.

He finished the dishes and dried his hands off on the dish towel. He turned and looked at her keeping a safe distance from temptation. She had recovered somewhat and looked normal again. Back to friends he guessed and he was fine with going somewhere.

"Where," he asked.

"First get me off this counter," she said crossing her arms.

He knew she could get down herself and he raised an eyebrow considering whether or not to play along.

"Fine," he said.

He relented and lifted her to her feet. He didn't miss the way she ran her hand over his chest as he set her down.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow I'll leave it a surprise," she said and headed for bed.

000

Renji stared at the graffiti sprayed messages in front of him. Tatsuki dragged him to this abandoned commercial building to look at graffiti art. This was a part of her world but he could identify with some of the sentiments.

He glanced at the not so pleasantly worded messages to the leaders of this world: teachers, cops and parents. He chuckled at the bold declarations of love and marveled at the occasional ode to freedoms.

"This is tradition and we have to leave our mark," Tatsuki said her eyes twinkling with excitement.

She hoped over the twisted metal waste and discarded tires. Her foot caught on a railroad tie and he quickly maneuvered to keep her from impaling herself on a piece of jagged metal.

"Can you at least try to be careful climbing on things," he said balancing to keep them both from falling.

"Thanks," she said adjusting her bag and continuing on ahead.

He followed her as she began climbing an abandoned freight car. Her fearlessness was beginning to drive him insane. There were hundreds of objects that could do serious damage.

The wall above her was nearly covered in artwork. The artwork up here seemed a lot more thought out than the scribbles down and around the freight car.

She set down the bag pulling out a black permanent marker. He followed her lead grabbing a pen for his self.

"This is permanent ink so if you don't want your clothes ruined don't make a mess," she quickly explained.

"What should I write," he asked staring at the wall in front of him.

"Whatever comes to you just don't write my name wrong," she said starting her drawing.

"You mean right," he joked.

"Maybe I'll draw heart for your name because it's so complicated," she said.

"Alright let's see who can write their name _in Kanji_ the quickest," he said.

"I don't want to write my name in _Kanji_," she said.

"So you are willing to give up so easily," he said.

"Alright fine on three 1…2…

She wrote her name quickly in _Hiragana_ finishing before him. His was closer to a work of art.

"Cheater," he said continuing to work on his masterpiece embellishing the characters and adding more dept.

"Well enough with the names you're supposed to sign your name after you complete your art not before," she said spraying a section of the wall.

"I think I'll just sit back and watch," he said leaning on his elbows on top of the railcar.

Tatsuki really got into the design of her section of the wall. She seemed to have a decent picture of what she wanted switching tools in the bag as she went along.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents," she asked.

"I do," he settled for a simple response to the very complex thoughts he had about his family.

"My parents seem to love you. I wonder sometimes what your family would think of me," she said.

"You wonder what my family would think of you," he asked.

"Yes sometimes I do especially since you're so close to my family," she said.

Renji stood up and joined her at the wall. He said nothing and began to write in his space.

"See this," he asked pointing at his handiwork.

Tatsuki looked over capping her marker. Renji wrote out the names of their friends. She nodded in response.

"These guys are my family. Rukia _is _my family and she loves you. They know all that matters to me. Wondering about people I've never met and who don't know me is foolish when I have real bonds with these people," Renji said grinning at her.

000

The cold rain poured down. Tatsuki looked out the window for a good while before deciding it was too cold to be out of bed.

_Miserable weather._

Sleep in weather dictates that people stay in bed. So closing the curtains and wandering back to bed she gently climbed back in bed and at staring at Renji.

She wondered what he dreamt about his bright long hair fanned in all directions. Looking completely at peace in another world of another world she didn't dare disrupt him. Her eyes traced the tattoos as she admired his toned chest.

The phone buzzed making her jump a little. Tatsuki grabbed the annoying device as Renji turned over…_there went the view_, she thought. After reading the screen she quickly texted Orihime back before climbing back under the covers.

There was no way she'd leave the warmth of this bed to go out in the mess that she observed from her window.

"You awake," she asked cuddled up to his back.

"You're cold," he answered.

"Checking the weather," she said rubbing his back.

"You could have turned on the TV to do that," he said turning over to face her.

"Sorry I woke you with my cold hands," she joked and kissed his nose.

He sat up and turned on the television.

The news reporter went on about global warming for ten minutes before returning to information about the local weather.

"Flooded and I'm stuck here already," she said.

"The river is rising so they could order an evacuation…that is for this area right," he asked.

Tatsuki got out of bed once more and stared down at the rising river.

"They aren't talking about us but the river is rising so I'll just stay in," she said returning to the bed.

The phone rang. Orihime had called once again.

"It really is awful weather I don't think you should try to come here," Tatsuki said.

"Tell her we'll go there," Renji said.

"Renji says he misses you guys so we'll go there…no I'm not…Right I'll see you later Orihime," Tatsuki said and hung up the phone adding, "She says she misses you too."

"I've known about Orihime for some time now but when did you become so close to Rukia," Renji asked.

"Renji you're so shy about things sometimes I wonder about you," she said.

"I'm just private and don't call me shy…or adorable it's annoying," he said.

"I didn't call you adorable but now that you mention it I should call you that more often," she said.

Renji ignored this and continued to watch the news. There were so many disturbing stories on the news he found it difficult if not impossible to watch. Flipping through the channels he wishes he were back asleep.

Tatsuki looked at him as he watched the reports. She knew very little about his world but understood that the soul society was a very different place. The disgusting problems that flashed before him were human.

Moments like this made her talk too much. She needed to do something to take her mind off losing him. Nothing in this world would hold him here and that knowledge scared her.

"Anyhow if we girls didn't talk to each other we'd make you guys miserable with our problems. Besides nothing negative is said were all pretty hopeless. As for privacy I'm not really telling them anything. We are no-

"Tatsuki if you go on talking a second longer my head will explode. Just what is up with you today," he said his patience running thin.

"How much more about you was erased from my memory," she asked.

"What do you want to know," he asked.

"I just mean…this will all sound strange but I get these flashes of memory. I kept seeing you from time to time in the past but I don't remember everything that happened," she said.

"Like when…what times," he asked.

"When you came to my class…you came for Ichigo and it made no sense why all of you suddenly appeared. Those others who were with you are _Shinigami_ too," she asked.

"What did they look like," he asked.

"Alright the white haired kid?"

"Yeah he's a Captain…Toshiro."

"The blonde woman?"

"Assistant Captain Rangiku she's his Lieutenant."

"So his Lieutenant is older than he is…odd. I know about the wooden sword Ikkaku and Yumichika because they were staying with Keigo. Ikkaku was helping out Keigo's sister with her Kendo class…so I definitely remember them. They are _Shinigami_ too," she asked.

"Yeah they are," he said.

"I am starting to remember a lot more. First random images then conversations, it is surprising how much I was made to forget. Did you know that back then I almost made you into some sort of obsession for the longest time…you were sort of my crush," she asked.

"I didn't know," he said.

"I really don't mind those memories at all. It is the other times that have made it hard to sleep. I try not to disturb you but on a day like today it's easy to stand beside the window and think," she said.

"The airport on the day you left did you know what happened to you," he asked.

"I saw the smile on your face as you walked away. I know you had nothing to do with what happened. When you told me you loved me I figured it out then that something had happened. Why would you plant memories of another woman to hurt me," she said.

"Replacing your memories must have been the work of Chyko. I know he was only acting on orders so there wasn't much I could do. All I could do was telling you how I felt…tell you the truth," he said.

"I wish I could clean out my brain from the mixed up memories," she said.

It angered him that the Soul Society had taken such measures against her. He wished they would see her as an ally instead focusing on trying to make her forget him. He worried that something else was going on but he wanted to help her remember one clear picture it saddened him that she kept forgetting the simplest things about his world.

"Do you want to talk about them…those memories," he said sitting up. She sat beside him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Before that time you showed up in my class is clearer in my mind. My karate team suddenly started dropping to the ground. I couldn't tell you what knocked me down or even see it clearly then," she said.

"But now," he asked.

"Now I remember a big guy and this really pale guy dressed in white. The big guy…he killed everybody and then Sado got hurt pretty bad and Orihime showed up and finally Ichigo. What I want to know is what happened to all those people that day," she asked.

"Tatsuki I don't know," he said.

"Were they Hollows," she asked.

"There are a lot of monsters out there but not all of them are Hollows. I think I know where this is going so I'll just tell you not to worry about it. They aren't the ones were concerned about no," he said.

"And you can't discuss it," she asked.

"I'm not going to take away any of your memories. There are laws and rules I'm obligated to upheld so I can't-

"But if they asked you to make me forget all of this…you…would you do it," she asked.

"There is no _asking_. If an order is given I have to follow it. That's the position I'm in," he said.

"I don't want to forget you," she said.

"Out of our hands there is nothing I can do or say but you knew that going into this relationship. You want security that I can't promise you and I guess it's not enough…you and I as we are will never be enough for you," he said.

"What do we do now," she asked.

"You have to decide if we are enough for you. I don't want you to answer that right now. Think long and hard about everything and then tell me. After that we move forward it is simple as that," he said.

"I knew Ichigo my whole life and suddenly some guy appears and addresses him like he's always known him. We all knew about Rukia and Ichigo but you guys showing up…I was confused and angry and sad," she said.

He knew what she felt it brought him back to his feelings knowing that Rukia had gotten so close to a human. That Rukia abandoned all commons sense to give that human her powers.

"But then something else happened after that time I decided to let go," she said.

"Let go of what," he asked.

"Let go of my anger at Ichigo. When I let go I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you so all this talk about tell me later is pointless. I don't let go of things easily. I still want to kick Ichigo every time I see him for getting stronger than me and hiding things from me and keeping me at a distance. If you give up on me I'll find a way to hunt you down and drag you out of the Soul Society back to me. Call me crazy but that's just how I think," she said.

"Crazy," he said.

"But I'd find a way don't you think," she asked.

"I can't stay and I can't leave what am I your prisoner," he said.

"A willing prisoner," she said kissing his neck.

"Who wants to go out in this mess anyway," he said.

She would have to find a way to explain her absence later she thought rejoining the warmth of the bed.


	42. Movies

Chapter Forty-two

Movies…

The movie theater was packed. Uryû just happened to get tickets to a major blockbuster weekend movie. With _Great White Shark _selling out in theaters everywhere they were all grateful that they could get in.

Ichigo was sure that going in the water would be a problem for many of the theater goers for some time. Hailed as the next _Jaws_ this movie really was more than what they expected. The credits rolled and people started discussing the film in earnest. When the theater lights came on everyone shuffled out gathering their belongings.

The theme music pulsed through the speakers as everyone walked out into the theater house lobby. Rukia held Ichigo's hand as the two caught up with their friends.

"Pretty intense movie," Ichigo said as they walked.

"Have you seen those creatures in the ocean before," Rukia asked.

"They have places you can see them but no I've never seen them in their natural habitat," Ichigo said.

"As a matter of fact it's difficult to keep Sharks like that captive at all. I doubt you'd be able to see the likes of a Great White anytime soon," Uryû said dropping into the conversation.

"They have Great White's in the Soul Society," Orihime asked.

"There is just this strong memory that came to me of surfing and those creatures," Rukia said.

"Now I'm curious about what you mean," Uryû asked.

"I'm not sure it just an image that I see," Rukia said.

"When you comeback we should all go to the aquarium someday," Orihime said wistfully.

"Yes, I would like that," Rukia said.

_More promises…it's always like this. They tell me their plans for what they want to do here and once again I am leaving making promises to do this or go here next time._

"How did you manage to get this Australia trip," Rukia asked.

"Bento box meals competition," Orihime said.

"They gave you a trip because you created the best box," Rukia wondered a little surprised because so many people disliked Orihime's food.

"Yes. It had to have all the requirements but the judge said style was as important as substance. So I won. They said I was the most creative and it just looked good," Orihime said.

"Congratulations," Rukia said.

"Thanks. You know part of me would be happy staying around here and cooking for all my friends…and someday my husband and our kids," Orihime said.

"You never really know what you want unless you put yourself out there. Having an opportunity to travel the world, meet new faces and do what you're passionate about sound exciting I'm happy for you too Orihime," Rukia said wistfully.

"How silly bragging like that…I just wish I could take all of you guys with me," Orihime sung out.

"Not at all it's the people not the places. The relationships more than the experiences," Rukia said.

"I thought I was going to teach but then this happened and maybe I'll still teach but I want to try cooking…what's funny," Orihime asked.

"Nothing," Rukia smiled, "It's just that you haven't changed Orihime. I was just thinking that you are still the same Orihime that I remember."

"I know what you mean," Orihime smiled.

"Everything is telling me that I belong here even if I can't-

"Still the same Rukia," Orihime said hugging her friend.

Rukia laughed it was true. Odd to think of how much her friends hadn't changed considering all that they experienced in the last year alone. But it was true. Her brain continued to tell her that she had to distance herself from the false experience of the past three years. Her heart belonged to Ichigo. Her soul wherever it ended up was all that she could think of.

No one pestered the two of them about what happened in the three years. Everyone listened as they poured out their stories. They were the supportive friends that had their back no matter what.

"What should we do next everything is closing up," Uryû said.

"I'm getting hungry too," Orihime complained.

Rukia looked at the others it was plain to see that everyone was exhausted. They all had jobs and school and obligations. Everyone had to keep to their commitments now and it wasn't fair to drag everyone around all night because she had to return.

"Let's just go back to my apartment," Rukia said softly.

Ichigo simply nodded and everyone kept walking in silence.

000

"Defenders of the heavens," Tatsuki repeated.

"Or the sky," Mr. Arisawa explained.

"Alright so no knowledge about this exists. Explain, I mean it is the digital age," she asked.

"For the same reason no one really knows a thing about your _Shinigami_ friends," he said.

"Daddy you know…_I_ know, so you can't really say that _no one_ knows," she said.

"Dragons are in many cultures there is no reason to hide the truth is right in front of everyone. Digital and in print doesn't make a difference. No one believes anymore. Those who do know better than to voice their opinions on such matters I suppose," he said.

"What about the Soul Society," she asked.

"We've lived harmoniously with them for many years now. Our numbers are of no threat or consequence and our role is mostly deemed unnecessary," he said.

"Does mom know," she asked.

"She always wondered why this or that so of course I've told her. It took her years to come to her own conclusions. Just telling her was never enough," he said.

"No one else in the family is like this are they…I mean my cousin-

"Always passed down matriarch line; you are a princess in a long line that dates back thousands of years. My mother, her mother and so on," he answered.

"Princess," she asked.

"I'm sorry I've waited so long to tell you these secrets. I can only give you this back and hope you'll forgive me someday," he said.

She stared at the book in her hand. Opening the front cover she recognized the name on the inside cover as her grandmothers. She read this before…the warrior princess she admired as a child it was a story a legend of sorts.

"This story was real," she asked.

"Memories that you had as a young woman may seem dreamlike and vague but they are very real this was more than a simple fairytale read at bedtime. This was the story of my grandmother's mother…your great-great grandmother," he said.

"But it says grandmother's name on the cover," she said.

"Yes your grandmother did write her name on the inside but it was your great-great grandmother who was the last to represent our kind. The last to awaken such power that I know you too have awakened," he said.

"I haven't awakened any power," she said.

"Something happened that forever changed our relationship with Soul Reapers. The story explains why she was the last," Mr. Arisawa recounted.

"So they are supposed to be my enemy," Tatsuki asked.

"Call me new school but I don't buy into all that enemy crap. I'm more concerned with love," he said.

"A lover not a fighter please dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"Think of your martial arts training. Think of all the teachings that you've learned there. Then look at the past and recognize where all those teachings come from. Generations before you or I had explanations for so many mysteries that our generations brush off as meaningless and mythical," he said.

"What do you know about Renji daddy," she asked.

"Renji specifically or his Soul Reaper kind," he asked.

"Daddy you know that Renji is a Soul Reaper," she asked.

"All I know about Renji is what the two of you have told me and of course I figured out he was a Soul Reaper. After all how could I ignore all these years that your best friend's father was a Soul Reaper," he said.

"I've always had this feeling that we've known each other before…Renji and I…almost like we were meant to be together," she said.

"Everyone in love likes to think so I imagine. I don't buy any of that meant to be crap either," he said.

"Thanks dad," she said sarcastically.

"When my father told me all about the family history I didn't buy it. I told him I was finished hearing all his stories and that he was insane.

When I tell you about the family history you barely manage a question or two. We both know it is because you've had experience firsthand with this strange supernatural world," he said.

"What changed your mind about what grandfather told you," she asked.

"The day you were born. Everything that dad said would happened worked out that way. I wanted no part of it and I remember being frightened and perhaps a little overprotective. I determined that things would be different somehow for you and you'd lead a normal life," he explained.

"Yet there is still something you know about Renji that you are holding back from me," she said.

"You remember the movie with that kid who tells the robot no fate-

"Yeah they were cyborgs not robots so what," she said.

"So I want you to make your own mind up about things without my stories or my father's stories for that matter. Date as many Huyu's as it takes and make your mistakes in this life," he said.

"Even John Connor knew the stories so just tell me and since when did you ever like Huyu," she asked.

"Everyone likes his music he's the second most popular guy around these parts anyway," he said.

"And you can just gloat on to your buddies that your daughter is the inspiration for the songs," she said.

"You're right you would never be comfortable on the red carpet now would you," he asked.

Tatsuki would never forget the day her phone nearly exploded when everyone called her simultaneously to congratulate her on her music video. Turns out Tatsuki had one spot on doppelganger that was even rumored to be dating Huyu at one time.

Huyu had dozens of songs that were coded declarations of his unyielding love for her. She had to accept that she was his muse despite having moved on long ago.

Had she any need to feel like pop royalty he would joyfully humor her. Whenever a new album came out she would get a copy in the mail. He told her they would never be friends but he owed his career to her.

"Stop trying to distract me and tell me the story already," she asked.

"One day a young princess met a kind girl. Now all her life the young princess was teased and the other girls were jealous. The two became friends-

"This is all very general daddy," she interrupted.

The story sounded like a fairy tale book that he read to her at night when she was little.

"Well the kind girl soon learned the princess was in danger. She wanted to help but was unable to do so-

"I think I know where this is going," she said.

"Then you know that this is your story sweetheart and you're the only one who can make it what it is or will be," he said.

"So destiny doesn't exist," she said.

"Destiny is destiny but we all take different paths to get there…to achieve it," he said.

"The wrong path might lead to a different destiny wouldn't you agree," she asked.

"Let me phrase it another way then…is love wrong, of course not we both know that it is the most powerful force there is so if all your paths are guided by love not hate, love not fear, love not envy…then I know you will end up on the right path," he said.

"This has nothing to do with the fact you and mom love Renji," she said.

"He is a good one," he father said.

"You seem to know something else about him," she repeated.

"Let's face it the guys we've met…excluding maybe Ichigo haven't been-

"Stop trying to distract me from the truth. A second ago you were going on about how great Huyu is," she said.

"Everything you need to know about that young man you already do," he said.

"Fine I don't want to know it is better that I don't go digging around anyhow. I don't think I'd find anything anyhow," she said.

"See now you're starting to get it. You make the decisions without my interference. That is the daughter I raised," he said.

"Fathers are supposed to make this more challenging," she said.

"Not when you make the right choice besides your mother is better at challenging them than I am," he said.

No that wasn't the reason her father didn't challenge Renji. She chased those other guys in her past away on her own. The few that she did show interest in became her father's victims in a heartbeat.

So why not treat Renji the same way. She didn't think it had anything to do with any premonition. She believed her father when he said that she only knew what they told him. Then again maybe there was a part of the story that fit Renji so right that her father knew it had to be him. What if he were wrong…is that why he let her come to her decisions on her own?

"I need to be alone right now," she said.

"I understand. Just be careful, now others know what you are they will come for you," he said.

000

"Cereal," Tatsuki said shaking a box.

"That's cool," Renji answered still trying to advance to the next level of the _Mind Puzzle_ game.

"That's cool," Tatsuki repeated getting his attention.

Renji set down the game system and gave her his attention.

"Why don't you just go shopping if you hate offering cereal," he asked.

She ignored the question continuing to stare into the refrigerator. By now you would think he would be used to her moods…he wasn't.

"The invitational is in China, Beijing. I qualified," she said setting items on the countertop.

"Why are you being so depressed about that," he asked.

"I know what's going on with you…Ichigo and the others are planning something…planning on going somewhere and I can't follow," she said mixing up a frozen yogurt cup.

"It's never been a secret," he argued.

"I want in," she said.

"Do you even know what you are asking…besides I couldn't let you go there even if I wanted you there which I don't by the way," he said picking the game up again.

"It's out of the question in other words," she said waving the spoon around.

"There is nothing to discuss. I think I'll go since you seem to want to be left alone," he said turning off the game again.

"I just don't understand why-

"Just go to your tournament. The decision shouldn't be difficult for you. These battles have gone on long before you and will continue after you. There is nothing to…you need to understand or worry about," he said.

"You're right could you just leave. You're right I need to be alone for a while," she said closing the refrigerator door.

"Tatsuki?"

"You're right just go," she said starting unloading the dishwasher. Grateful that her landlord had it fixed so there would be no awkward dishwashing scenes.


	43. Clearing Up

Chapter Forty-three

Clearing Up…

Renji left Tatsuki's apartment and headed down the stairs.

"Damn it," Renji said to himself.

_When did I turn into the villain again?_

Turning around he headed back to Tatsuki's apartment. He was locked out so he had to knock. Surprisingly she answered letting him back in.

"You don't want to be alone," he said.

She mumbled something but continued eating the frozen yogurt ignoring him.

"I'll just sit here and read until you talk to me," he said picking up one of her magazines.

She almost choked as she watched his face turn red reading the magazine.

"You guys read stuff like this," he said surprised.

"Depends on our mood," she said taking the magazine from him.

"Alright I know things are more complicated for us but I think of you as my girl-

"So what I'm like another crazy girl…that is so annoying I'm just like Cassandra in this magazine article…did you know I scored an eleven," she said tossing the magazine on the table.

"First I have no idea what you are talking about. Second you are brave…scary right now and maybe a little crazy to want to be a part of all this _Shinigami_ business when no one is pressuring you to do so. You can just live a normal life. Maybe you can't take the emotion out of my decision or even understand why right now-

"There is no normal you said so yourself. If you're my boyfriend there just is no normal," she said.

"Then you're no Cassandra. Who cares about normal? You'll just keep asking me to come along and I'll say no every time," he said.

"I won't stop asking and you won't stop telling me no," she repeated.

"Still want to be alone," he asked.

"No. You make so much sense and I'm so irrational and I hate that but I don't want you to leave. You think you worry about me but I'm worried that I can't be there with you," she said.

"I'm here with you now," he said.

"Point taken," she said setting down the empty cup.

"We're good," he asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes," she said.

He kissed her knowing that he had to leave soon. She knew it too somehow.

"Your eyes give you away. It's heartbreaking you know," he said.

"I know you have to leave. This time it's for a while because you didn't try to go grocery shopping…it's something you do when you plan to stay," she looked away.

"I'm sorry," he didn't realize that he did that but it was true. One of the things they loved to do lately was hang around the market. There were so many things he wanted to try there. Visits to the farmers markets were fast becoming a regular occurrence for him when he visited Karakura.

"Forget apologies," she said hugging him.

"Close your eyes," he asked and she did.

She felt a little ridiculous that there was a long silence and she sat there eyes closed waiting.

"You said it before that we are soul mates. That means that you are the other half of my soul. You probably wonder why your eyes are closed but you can feel it without seeing me at all. I wanted to leave you confident in that," he said and she felt his hand caress her cheek.

_How dare you do this to me…make me feel this way_, she thought keeping her eyes closed. Knowing he was telling her goodbye for who knows how long.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"That unexplainable force that so many people search for endlessly…it is love filled only partially and intermittently by our friends or family. Those we meet along the way but never whole or complete.

Completion is hard to put into words the way I feel about you but I'd say you're the end and beginning of what I am was and always wanted to be. I love you. I've loved you and I will love you forever," he finished.

His lips met hers and she knew the second they parted he would be gone.

He was gone. All she felt was happiness. She never felt so loved and she knew Renji wasn't one to give romantic speeches like this. It took her breath away and she wanted to remember every line. If she were a journal writer like Orihime she was sure she'd go on for days writing about it.

Certain calm settled over her and a smile fixed on her face. She rubbed the tears from her cheeks…his tears for sure lingered there. No wonder he wanted her to close her eyes, she thought.

Standing up she went to her window to stare at the night sky. Light pollution hindered her view of the stars but she imagined that she could see the clear sky for miles.

000

Rukia's apartment was quiet. Renji stood outside the door waiting as everyone shuffled in exhausted from their trip. Coming from Tatsuki's place a lot was on his mind but he had to wonder what it would have been like to go with all his friends on a weekend in the city.

The others quickly filled Renji in on how much fun they had spending the weekend in the city. They did so much in only three days.

"There's a lot of food in the fridge," Rukia turned and said as she tossed the keys into a bowl, "so if anyone's hungry go ahead."

It was pointless to let all the food go to waste while she was back in the _Seireitei_. Orihime flopped onto the couch. Renji helped himself to the refrigerator joined by Uryû. Everyone else grabbed seats.

"I think we'll all just stay here if that's alright with you," Orihime asked.

"Yeah I just think I need to rest a while," Rukia said walking towards her bedroom.

"I want to talk to you about something," Ichigo followed after.

"You want to talk that's interesting," Rukia teased and kept walking.

"Shut up," Ichigo said embarrassed.

Orihime giggled and joined the food party at the refrigerator. Sado said nothing flipping through the channels on the television.

000

Rukia fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm really tired. Too tired to talk," she said.

"That's alright I'm a little tired too anyway," Ichigo said.

"You didn't really want to talk I know that much," she said.

"It's not what you're thinking get your mind out the gutter," he said.

Her eyes flew open and she laughed and pulled on his arm. He crawled into bed beside her. Lying on her side she just stared into his eyes.

"You can just go on ahead and sleep," he said kissing her forehead.

"But…we only have a little time," she said.

"I'll be alright. You can't force yourself to stay awake," he said pulling her close to him.

"Talk to me," she huddled into his embrace.

"I can't just come up with something to say. I'm tried too you know," he said.

"About anything…at least I can sleep to the sound of your voice," she said.

He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

Before he knew it she was asleep. He left the room to talk to the others. Everyone had taken up sleeping positions on the floor and couch. Renji stood vigilant outside part of him wanted to leave and return to Tatsuki.

Ichigo quietly left the room and joined Renji on the balcony. The coolness of the night air cleared his head and woke him up.

"Her spiritual pressure's extremely low. I think it's time," Renji said looking out at the night sky.

"I know Renji, take her back and make sure she's alright. The others will understand and it will be easier this way," Ichigo said.

"You don't even need to ask," Renji agreed.

"Still I …something feels wrong," he said.

"Since that time I learned about Sôsuke's betrayal I haven't felt this odd about the decisions of the Central 46. I know what you're thinking but we don't have a choice. She'll…fade if we don't get her back. It's no use keeping her here so weak and vulnerable. Let her regain her strength. I know anything about Rukia it's that she will come back…for you," Renji said.

"Thanks for doing this," Ichigo said.

"Believe me I'm doing this for her but I can't agree with everything she's putting herself through with you," Renji said.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Ichigo said leaning on the railing.

"Deep down-

"Yeah whatever blah blah blah," Ichigo said tuning him out.

Renji glared at him for a second. Grinning he asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"World keeps spinning," Ichigo said straightening up, "I have to continue school and do all the usual."

The situation was unusual to say the least. To think Rukia wasted all her time studying along Ichigo. A student in the human world; Renji really failed to see the point. In his mind she would be better served studying up on her skills as a Lieutenant.

Or maybe it was more complicated now. He could see both sides and his own life started to resemble Rukia's. He could see himself studying along Tatsuki. Watching her compete in Karate tournaments, going shopping for groceries and spending time with Tatsuki gave him insight into that world.

"I'm going," Renji announced after a beat.

Renji went into the room to get Rukia. If he lingered he would start to over think things. Ichigo followed after leaning against the walls of the apartment. No words were spoken as he watched Renji carry her sleeping away in his arms. He could have sworn that Renji was taunting him with that look as they left the apartment.

"Orihime you can stop pretending your asleep now," Ichigo said leaning over the couch.

Orihime jumped and struggled to a sitting position. _Was he angry, no that's just the way he always looks_, Orihime thought. She was doing that thing she did once again. '_Once more jumping at the sight of my shadow; how ridiculous,' _she imagined him saying_._

"I'm sorry I didn't want to-

"You don't owe me any kind of explanation," he said.

"Alright," Orihime said.

"I wouldn't mind having some company though. If you're up for it do you want to take a walk," Ichigo asked.

Orihime stood up and nodded. She quickly glanced over the others and made her way to the doorway. Grabbing a jacket she followed after Ichigo.

"We never really talked this out Orihime," Ichigo said.

"I knew that Rukia was having trouble staying here. But I thought that you knew all that," Orihime said doing her best to keep up with Ichigo's pace.

"That's not what I mean," Ichigo said.

"Well…um what are you talking about," Orihime asked.

Ichigo had big plans in the back of his mind so he took his time to answer. The conversation was almost needless because he was so sure they all changed. Still he had to tie up any and all loose ends before he took the next step. After all Orihime hadn't moved on with Uryû in the three-year time gap nor did she move on with anyone else and her feelings were still left unresolved. Renji was clearly only Rukia's friend no matter how many times Ichigo teased the subject where Orihime told them once they shouldn't date each other but even that was unclear. Ichigo wanted to just clear things up finally while they were both able to talk like this.

"Ulquiorra told me some interesting things about you. I guess I should have guessed a lot of things just from your behavior. You've always let me know how you feel by your actions.

In high school everyone knew that you liked me. Then college came and time after time Rukia would pull away from me telling me that she couldn't bear to hurt her friend. You feel more than friendship for me, don't you," Ichigo asked.

"I…things have changed," Orihime said.

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face her.

"How have things changed," Ichigo asked.

"It started back when we first went to rescue Rukia. We were separated and I was paired off with Uryû. The whole time I spent with him we became closer," Orihime said.

"But you still thought of him as only a friend," Ichigo said.

"True but then when we came back I continued to be friends with him and all of you. Yes I told Rangiku about my feelings about you. I was jealous of Rukia but she became one of my closest friends at the same time.

When we trained together she saw me as an ally while everyone told me that my abilities were not ready for combat. Ulquiorra gave me the choice of who to say goodbye to I was torn. I did come to you and I did tell you that I was in love with you.

When you came to rescue me I was so happy that you believed in me enough to come after me. As time went on we didn't grow closer. No matter what happened I could never force that. Even when…Rukia left you dated other girls. Never once did you look towards me," Orihime said.

"The way you feel about me is out there now. I –

"No," Orihime said stopping him, "I do love you Ichigo and I have for some time I'll admit that I'll probably always feel that way. But I love you as a friend now. That is where I am now we're adults now. I've made peace with my feelings."

He felt a little better finally talking about this with her. After all everyone insisted that they needed this discussion. It was shameful that it took this long to have this talk.

When he returned with his memories she had no choice but to accept that he was with Rukia. Things were thrown at her so quickly. He had disappeared for years only to return with a ring on his finger.

The memories of the Orihime that existed before he left never had the chance to say everything she wanted to him. He had to make sure to do things the right way this time around.

"Can I ask one more thing," Ichigo said starting to walk again.

"Sure," Orihime said catching up to him again.

"How do you feel about Uryû," Ichigo asked.

Orihime blushed.

"Right now things are good with us. Why did he say something to you," she asked.

"No," Ichigo answered.

"Oh."

"He's in love with you. Anyone can see it. We've been competitors in many things over the years. I announce I want to go to medical school and he decided to become a surgeon. I learn a new fighting technique and he unveils some hidden Quincy art," Ichigo said walking on.

Orihime smiled to herself at the description.

"We constant rivals but when it comes to you there is no rivalry. I've understood for a while now his feelings. I know he understands the way I feel about Rukia too. Even as he claims to hate all _Shinigami_ he would risk his life to protect Rukia because of our friendship. I feel the same way about you that's all," Ichigo said.

It all made sense to her. Ichigo would never pursue her because in his eyes she was Uryû's love.

"I haven't always shown it…I guess I just sort of realized how I feel. I can't explain it but that day we were moving from my apartment it hit me. It's scary realizing that you care so much about someone. My answer is I do love him," she said.

"You two should really talk it out before you go away to Australia," Ichigo said.

Orihime thought the conversation between her and Ichigo would be one of consoling him. Here he was telling her to confess her feelings to Uryû before she left for Australia. But what difference would it mean to tell him. _Wouldn't it be cruel to him if she told him how she felt only to leave?_

"Trust me it will make a difference if that's what you're thinking," Ichigo said.

"I guess I understand why you're telling me all this now," Orihime grinned at him, "you're tying up loose ends mister and I think I know what you're up to. You have to wait until I get back too so I can throw a party."

Ichigo blushed. How Orihime managed to figure out what he was thinking, was a mystery. She was already insisting on an engagement party.

"When she comes back I want to ask her. So you're the first to know Orihime. What gave it away," Ichigo asked.

"Well you aren't too hard to read sometimes. Tatsuki says that a lot anyway. At first I was confused but as you started talking to me tonight I just had this feeling. Then I just started thinking of wedding cakes that I could make. I pictured the two of you enjoying my greatest wedding cake and well I just…I knew," Orihime giggled.

"You saw wedding cakes from that conversation," Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Yeah, um I did," Orihime smiled.

"I want it to be for real this time. We were alone the last time. It meant everything to me but I want to do it right the way I would have if things went differently," Ichigo said trying to explain his feelings.

"You really don't have to explain anything to me. I think it's really about time. Rukia really wants it too I'm sure she'll pick a wonderful cake too…oh I'm sort of craving cake now I'm sorry," Orihime said giggling.

Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to know more. This girl was so strange but he was glad to have a friend like her.

"What are we all going to do without all of you girls," Ichigo asked.

"You sound like Kon," Orihime joked.

"No I don't," Ichigo frowned.

Orihime laughed at him.


	44. Work

**Parrie is an OC.**

Chapter Forty-four

Work…

Nozomi was gone, Rukia was also gone in the _Sereitei_ and now Orihime was taking off for some Australian adventure.

Meanwhile Sado is contemplating the tour with Huyu's band _Ordinary Work_. Ichigo and Uryû are busy with extended schooling. Tatsuki learned why she is so sensitive to spiritual phenomenons from her father. Regardless of the information she now knows she was going away to take part in another Karate international tournament if her skills improved enough she could even go to the Summer Olympics.

The search for the _Keiei_ continues as the fights with Athen and the _Gong_-_Si_ take their toll on the _Shinigami. _Hisana's trail has gone cold however squad six continues on with their investigation.

000

The flight was long and uneventful. Orihime yawned and rubbed her eyes as she set aside the magazines she had flipped through. The excitement of pre-travel had worn out. She half listened to the instructions as the plane began to empty.

At the airport she made her way to the luggage pickup. The welcome sign for the Chef Program was difficult to miss. Smiling she took a deep breath and headed towards the small group that gathered there.

An enthusiastic man welcomed her checking his list he said, "You must be Orihime Inoue."

She nodded.

"Welcome to the group I'm Parrie," the young man said a strong Australian accent coated his words this time.

"Nice to meet you Parrie," Orihime greeted accepting her welcome.

"Everyone," he turned and announced returning to his tour guide sounding voice, "The last flight for this group has arrived so we will be heading out."

000

Weeks went by and Ichigo resumed his normal existence the best he could without Rukia. Their feelings for each other were the same and yet they kept their distance. Ichigo in his world and Rukia in hers; separated by something he couldn't explain to anyone outside the crazy circle of family and friends who knew everything.

Home for the holiday season he tossed and turned unable to find comfort in his tiny room.

Ichigo forced himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. His coffee routine was a habit he couldn't break yet. He could empathize with his father who was once a smoker; imagining just how it would be without caffeine…he had to kick the habit.

Unfortunately this wasn't the morning to quit cold turkey as Yuzu had the thought to brew some. He thanked her and set his mind on auto pilot as he got ready for the day.

000

Squad thirteen barracks were serene and the Captain sat enjoying tea as he addressed his subordinate Sentaro.

"Byakuya sees himself in Ichigo in many ways. I'm not saying that the circumstances are the same but he can see where everyone was coming from back when he married Hisana. He knows Ichigo's feelings looking back on his past," Jûshirô said sipping the tea.

"Well it's been a while since I sat around calmly in this place," Ichigo announced joining the group.

"We were talking about you and Kuchiki," Sentaro spoke up.

"Oh," Ichigo looked away at the lake.

"We'll I have lots of work to do I can't leave it all up to that idiot Kiyone," Sentaro said getting up to leave.

"Get along you two," Jûshirô said waving Sentaro off.

Ichigo sat in silence for a while. Rukia's squad was interesting. They didn't seem so gun-ho for a fight it was peaceful and calm around here.

"So you were talking about Rukia…and me," Ichigo asked.

"More specifically the Kuchiki we were talking about was Byakuya," Jûshirô said grinning.

"That jerk he's always insisting that I belong in the world of the living but he knows I'll just keep going wherever she goes," Ichigo said.

"Does he really know that," Jûshirô asked.

"He should…why do you ask that," Ichigo questioned.

"He made a promise to Hisana. He's a man of his word to a fault. He swore to her that he'd take care of Rukia as his own sister. By taking her in as a Kuchiki that promise outweighs anything you have to say to him," Jûshirô said.

"I get it the Kuchiki house has responsibilities. Rukia has responsibilities as a member of that household. Being a member comes at a price," Ichigo said.

"Then you also understand there are obligations that Rukia must fulfill," Jûshirô asked.

"I get that…wait a minute what obligations…are you trying to tell me that they have someone lined up for her," Ichigo asked.

Somehow Ichigo mind pictured that guy in his mind. He wanted to punch him instantly.

"In so many words I guess that it is what I'm saying. You know a little about the Royal families in the _Seireitei _already so you must have a picture of how things work," Jûshirô said.

Ichigo did remember the Kasamioji's. He also knew a little about the powers of the Shihôin clan as well.

"Who is he," Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't know," Jûshirô smiled waving his hands.

"She can't just take off and marry some other guy. As her Captain you would know the most about your squad members so wouldn't they at least let you know," Ichigo asked.

"There's no rule, law or exception in your case Ichigo. I can't tell you something to make you feel better. I wish I did know who they have in mind but it is as I said. The Kuchiki are a Royal family so they have their own independent principles," Jûshirô replied.

000

Ichigo confronted Rukia with his latest information. His plans were going south fast and all he did was speak to her Captain so far.

"Why didn't you tell me about this other guy Rukia," Ichigo said pacing the floor.

"What are you babbling on about now," Rukia said sitting up.

"This guy you're supposed to marry the potential successor to Byakuya and the future Kuchiki clan leader," Ichigo asked leaning against the wall.

"Successor to Byakuya, are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious," he asked and quickly added, "Never mind that you're supposed to marry some other guy who's all chose for you or whatever."

"And here you thought you only had to worry about Renji. We'll I never met such a person I'll have to ask about it," Rukia said.

"How are you still calmly flipping through that book," Ichigo asked in frustration.

"As opposed to shouting and getting all worked up over something I know little or nothing about. I wonder," Rukia said.

"Why can't you understand how I feel," he asked looking at her.

She stopped and set the _Seireitei_ Bulletin down. He seemed very serious and hurt. What could she say to him?

"I didn't know. Understand how I feel. Even if I knew this guy or any of the Kuchiki plans what could I do about any of it," she asked standing up.

She stared at him for a moment in silence. There were no answers given to her so she started to leave.

"Rukia wait," he called after her.

She had already left and was walking with purpose…on top of the railing.

"What the hell are you trying to do from up there," Ichigo called out.

"I was trying to get away from you can't you take the hint," Rukia said staring down angrily.

"You're not angry so just stop making that face at me and come down," Ichigo said.

Rukia ignored him and continued her balancing act on the wall. She moved pretty quickly despite the disadvantage of being on a narrow brick wall. Ichigo walked besides her doing his best to keep up. He didn't know why he bothered but something told him that she wasn't finished telling him off and it would bother her if she didn't get it all out there.

Rukia jumped from the wall and landed on the roof of some storage shed. Ichigo peered into the shed his interest piqued by some of the old-fashioned garden tools inside. Sometimes it felt as if he were on the set of some movie when he came to the _Seireitei._

"It's not as if I purposefully came after you like a hunter or something," Rukia said.

Ichigo made his way to sit next to her on the roof. _So she wants to talk after all. _ Ichigo mentally congratulated himself for reading her mood before speaking up.

"So you weren't trying to get rid of me after all," he said grinning at her.

They were silent for a while watching _Shinigami _milling around the _Seireitei _walls. Ichigo thought about the first time he watched this evening view. Years ago now he sat on a roof like this contemplating how he would save her life. Things didn't change much; she was still talkative and stubborn.

"I sort of fell into your life and everything after that was unexpected for me," she said looking at him.

"It is ok I might have over done it reacting the way I did," he said.

"Some things never change. You're passionate and sensitive but you never seem to listen to what I'm saying. If you did then you wouldn't bother worrying about my brother," Rukia said.

"Sensitive? I'll never live that down if you call me that in front of anyone," Ichigo said.

"Come on now who are you afraid I'll tell, Renji. Please he comes up with plenty on his own he doesn't need me to goad you on," Rukia said laughing.

"I thought a lot today about the first time I came to the _Seireitei._ When I first met Byakuya I tried to understand why he didn't try to save you. I put myself in his shoes imagining what I would do if it were Yuzu or Karin about to be executed.

I never understood and the whole thing just made me angry. Looking back now I understand him more," Ichigo said.

"You understand him how," Rukia asked.

"What you said to me about running away with me; if Yuzu or Karin pulled something like that I'd probably go after me too," Ichigo said.

Rukia laughed picturing it. That scenario was likely a very real possibility.

"I wouldn't want my sisters to go off with someone when I made a promise to protect them…a promise to the one person I'd risk everything for," Ichigo said thinking back on Jûshirô's description.

At some time Byakuya went off and married Hisana despite all his fancy talk of pride. In that moment he seemed very human to Ichigo.

"The situation is completely different with you and me. You can't put yourself in his shoes," Rukia said.

"I understand that. I just want to understand him more," Ichigo said.

"For what purpose are you trying to understand him more," Rukia asked.

"That's obvious Rukia," he replied.

"You were talking to someone weren't you," she asked.

"Maybe," he answered with a shrug.

"Maybe?"

"Never mind."

"Well maybe Byakuya is on your side just think about it," she said.

"I guess."

It actually made sense that Byakuya would be on their side. He really did think about it today and Byakuya's actions did seem to speak louder than all his talk of pride. Or was that Ichigo's wishful thinking speaking loudly to him. They still had to worry about this arranged marriage that might be in the cards for Rukia.

"Anyway if you keep moping around I'll have no choice but to check out this new guy I'm supposed to marry," Rukia smiled and stood up.

"Hey!"

"I wonder what he looks like," Rukia said dreamily.

"Stop that."

"Don't be so sensitive," Rukia said jumping away from his angry gaze.


	45. Worlds

Chapter Forty-five

Worlds…

_Trapped between two worlds, constantly moving forward, shattering fate and changing things_… These were all powerful descriptions of Ichigo that floated in his mind as he woke up to his quiet room...not his room.

"Where the hell is this," Ichigo shouted out.

The room was darkened and he heard voices outside the door. Standing he felt his way around for a door. Oh right he was still here in the _Seireitei._

He listened making his way down the hall as Rukia talked on and on to someone.

"…oh the dreams thing. He does that a lot. I've gotten used to it over time. The crying out and the waking up screaming; It's all old habit to me," Rukia said.

"Rukia," Ichigo said staring angrily at her obvious description of him. Byakuya continued eating unaffected by Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"Actually if-

"Rukia can I speak to you a second," Ichigo said.

"What I'm just telling it like it is," Rukia said turning blameless eyes up at him.

"Such rudeness trampling in here as a guest in my home," Byakuya said.

"I apologize for interrupting," Ichigo said.

"Humph," Byakuya exclaimed as if shooing away an irritating pest.

"Rukia," Ichigo questioned.

"You'll have to excuse us brother," Rukia apologized following after Ichigo.

After they figured to be a safe distance away Ichigo started with the questions he wanted answers to. He wasn't truly angry Rukia reasoned since she saw him when he definitely was angry.

"Why is the room so dark and what is Byakuya doing here," Ichigo asked.

"That's not a room…I had to store you somewhere and I didn't know Byakuya was planning on paying me a visit," Rukia answered.

"Store me somewhere? I'm not furniture," Ichigo glowered.

"I don't know why I thought it would work. He knew you were there the whole time," Rukia said.

"Great so my reputation is tarnished once again," Ichigo sighed in on the joke about himself this time.

"Sorry," Rukia apologized missing the humor.

Ichigo figured now was the time to head back to the world of the living. He didn't want to cross paths with Byakuya. Given everything found out about during this visit he didn't want to stay to hear about Rukia's potential suitor any longer.

"If I head back I can still manage to get to the hospital on time," Ichigo said.

"I wish you could stay," Rukia said looking down at the floor.

"I wish you could come back with me," Ichigo said tilting her chin up to face him.

"These are not tears so you can just forget any romantic notion that I-

Ichigo took the opportunity to kiss her in that moment. If allowed to Rukia would talk on and on. He didn't want to waste his last moments arguing over whether she was crying over him. Turns out she didn't mind kissing him instead either.

000

The thought of how Renji gave up on Rukia letting her go to the Kuchiki clan unabated played over in Ichigo's mind. He pictured some grand epic scene of the two of them saying goodbye in a hall similar to where he stood with Byakuya standing around looking superior. Between the potential suitor and Renji, Ichigo would choose Renji. He knew where he stood with Renji.

Ichigo couldn't be intimidated and he took this moment to let him know it, "I'm not letting her go."

"This isn't about you or what you want," Byakuya said as if swatting away his words, "If I thought you'd give up on her you wouldn't be allowed this close to her now, understand."

Ichigo looked perplexed but said, "I understand."

Byakuya waited for the impact of his words to reach Ichigo.

"Then that means you are alright with me…hey you really like me," Ichigo smiled.

"You have a job to do please leave me now," Byakuya said seeming irritated.

"I think you're alright too," Ichigo said.

"Don't push your luck Ichigo just leave," Byakuya suggested.

"What about Hisana," Ichigo asked, "what will happen to her if she returns?"

"Don't worry about her," Byakuya said not wanting to discuss his wife.

Ichigo couldn't help but see the look of concern on Byakuya's face. He wanted to say something to him but sensed he wanted to be left alone. Leaving the room he felt at ease that Byakuya seemed to give him his blessing albeit in his own way. All thoughts about the potential suitor flew from his mind as he left whoever he was it didn't matter now.

000

The barracks of squad ten were quiet and Rangiku poured another measure of saké for a surprise guest.

"I consider myself lucky in all honesty," Byakuya said a wide grin spread across his features.

"How's that," Rangiku said.

The tipsy instigator was having more than enough fun with the otherwise seemingly uptight Captain.

"That kid is strong enough to protect her. Then there is Renji who is dedicated as well. All of this makes my promise easy to keep…cheers to that," Byakuya drank more of the alcohol.

"Not to mention she's quite capable in her own right," Captain Ukitake said.

"Exactly," Byakuya hiccupped.

"I don't know what possessed you to come drinking tonight but it's been fun we should do it more often," Captain Kyoraku said grinning.

"There's no one I trust more than Ichigo…cheers," Byakuya smiled.

"It's time to get you back now," Captain Kyoraku said pulling him to his feet. Ukitake grabbed the other arm and they started back to the Kuchiki compound.

"Oh let him stay," Rangiku insisted shuffling along behind them.

"Are you kidding he'll take us all out if we encourage this further," Kyoraku laughed.

Byakuya's head lolled to one side. Kyoraku knew Byakuya's temper well. He also respected the man he became as head of the Kuchiki house.

"No fun at all," Rangiku said going after her next victim, "Shuhei."

"You are right we need to get him back before he sobers up and realizes what he's doing. Poor kid," Ukitake said.

"Kid, don't let him hear you say that," Kyoraku said.

"Would we win in a fight against him," Ukitake asked jokingly.

"Are you trying to get us killed," Kyoraku said picturing the destructive results of Senbonzakura on his handsome features.


	46. Leave Us

Chapter Forty-six

Leave Us…

A couple of months went by everyone settled in to their routines and the fighting diminished somewhat allowing Ichigo a break from his _Shinigami_ duties in Karakura. Following a very good lead he made his way to an abandoned warehouse. This was the first real lead they had on the _Keiei_ in months. Renji and Uryû went with Ichigo to this warehouse. Inside Athen greeted them. A smart move on the enemy's part because Ichigo did have more of a personal relationship with Mark and Pearl but never thought they would meet the leader straight away.

"You guys don't know what you have," Athen said pacing the floor of the dark warehouse.

Frozen in place Ichigo stopped struggling and scrutinized their surroundings. The warehouse was dark with tiny opaque windows lining the top of the walls. If he didn't rush in for the attack they could have planned better.

Renji glanced at Ichigo who calmed down and was also evaluating their options. Uryû had been evaluating things all along but something else was present in his glare. Perhaps this enemy that got the better of him three years ago presented an irresistible chance to redeem himself.

At their silence Athen whispered something to one of his recruits and waited with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

To no one's surprise the girls were dragged out to greet them. Their eyes were covered and their mouths gagged. Their arms tied together with what looked like dark gold light chains.

Tatsuki couldn't see or hear a thing but she was sure the only reason she was dragged out there was to rile up the guys. She hated feeling helpless and she was sure that if the other girls were there like she believed them to be they hated it just as much. Then she heard a voice.

"Take a look at these women," Athen said as if selling a circus, "Ichigo you have the most beautiful, adorably cute woman hanging on your every mood."

Athen stepped over to Rukia and began goading Ichigo on as he touched her hair and ran his hand down her back. Ichigo struggled but was still paralyzed unable to speak or move. Rukia seemed just as tormented.

Ichigo wanted to kill him rage started to blind him. Was it possible for him to lose control in this state, he wondered. Still unable to move…but he could move just not towards where he wanted to go.

"Renji you have the sexiest, most gorgeous bombshell standing before you…this shirt just doesn't cut it," Athen reached up and pulled the shirt the buttons popped and landed to the floor.

Rage boiled over Renji was sick with it. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

"The oldest tricks in the book kidnap the girlfriend. Works better than my doctor routine wouldn't you agree-no wait you did get far under my tutelage and experience as a doctor didn't you Ichigo," Athen grinned with glee.

Uryû was steps ahead of Ichigo's thoughts trying to test the boundaries of where he could move. If they couldn't stop this display Renji would…he couldn't finish his thoughts the little movement he did make was quickly taken away. The one thing he did manage to figure out was that someone watching them must have controlled their movements.

"Oh Quincy I save the best for last bet you didn't expect this luscious beauty," Athen's happily moved toward Orihime.

This wasn't right Orihime had gone to Australia. Uryû was silently glad that he could see no tears on her face. She was being strong and he was so proud of that. He would find a way out of this he vowed.

"This woman is a goddess just look at the bouncy hair and incredible assets," Athen stood purposefully in front of Orihime his actions not visible to anyone.

They were sickened.

Athen turned to them once more, "what the hell are you all doing spying on me and mine when you have _this_ at home?"

"Hilarious," Mark said suddenly speaking up from the corner he stood. Ichigo had a hard time seeing that Mark was on this man's side and encouraged him on with his show. Ichigo had some belief that Mark and Pearl really only wanted to find more people like themselves.

"Why don't you guys just go on home now," Athen asked the three.

They were able to move suddenly. It took little time for Renji to rush up and punch Athen knocking him down cold. It was the only shot they got as they were once again rendered frozen.

"You didn't have to do that," Mark said, "you should have just walked away."

Pearl gave Athen something to revive him and the twosome stood him to his feet.

"I gave you the chance to go home," Athen said as he spat out blood.

Pearl looked uncomfortably at the women, "You didn't need to touch them. That's not what we-

"You better silence that," Athen said looking at Mark.

Athen waited as Mark whispered something to Pearl and lead her away.

"As I was saying I let you go and you want to fight. I guess I have no choice but to make sure you'll never attack me again. Please put them away," Athen said.

Ichigo, Uryû and Renji were led away by Athen's mechanical acting recruits. Ichigo wondered if these were the _Gong-Si_ that Pearl and Mark told them about. They were a lot different from the zombie acting enemy in the _Shinigami_ reports from the _Sereitei _thus far.

000

"You become too powerful they try to eliminate you. You aren't powerful enough you can't protect anyone. The dilemma…what to do what to do," Athen pondered outside Ichigo's cell.

"What should he do boss," one of Athen's guards asked jokingly.

"Indeed option a: sweet Rukia is mine," Athen said with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Let her go," Ichigo ordered.

"Or what…we gave you everything and in return you're still coming after us. Those three years were a great gift anyone would wish for such luxury," he said.

"Ichigo don't move," she called out.

"Take her away. She's ruining my fun," Athen said to his guard.

"Keep your hands off her you rotten scum," Ichigo said.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to remain silent. Who should take the punishment for this insolent behavior," Athen asked.

Athen changed his mind swiftly about punishing his volunteer. He must have known the minute the cell was open Ichigo would try his worse. He was glad that he listened to Rukia for once. The cell he was in had a trap design. Get too close and fry.

000

Uryû lamented the fact he was caught. He should have been smarter about it. Concentrating he focused on who was where.

Orihime obviously shown to him a psychological trick was promptly led away out of the east facing door. Rukia for sure because Ichigo was loud had to be toward the east of the building. Tatsuki must be lead in the same general place as Rukia and Orihime.

All the girls for that matter must have been kept together he reasoned because Orihime carefully flaunted Tatsuki's bracelet. The enemy didn't have the smarts to recognize such a small but important detail. He was delighted that she thought to give him a message.

He was almost sure that all the guys were being kept separate. Holding in laughter he figured the girls would most definitely work together and surprise the hell out of the enemy before any of the guys could do a thing.

Underestimated, Renji was used to it as he crawled through the escape route. Their traps were obvious and it didn't hurt to have a partner like Tatsuki who gracefully pointed out the anomaly in the cell he sat in.

Her defiant look while the leader made a show of her capture made him feel overjoyed. Before long he figured she would be the one to defend her honor before he had the chance.

Mark's ability was the reason they were in this situation. He knew about the women in their lives and where they would be. Rukia must have returned from the _Sereitei_ because of something the enemy did. Orihime should have been in Australia but the leader had groups of followers all over the world. The same applied to Tatsuki.

000

Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime were together in a cell.

"This is ridiculous I refused to sit here and play the damsel in distress. Just who do they think they are messing with," Tatsuki said.

"Agreed but we need to focus on getting out of these traps," Rukia said.

"Yes we'll rescue them this time," Orihime said.

"Renji can get out of his cell I'm certain because of the place," Tatsuki said.

"What about the place," Rukia asked.

"We watched this show about prison breaks one time and this same type of building was featured before. This place must have been an old police station just like the one on that TV show," Tatsuki said.

"So Renji would know how to get out because of the TV show," Orihime asked.

"More important if we can get away from this area we should be able to make our own escape," Tatsuki suggested.

"Uryû should be able to free himself," Orihime said.

She handed Tatsuki back her bracelet.

"He knows we are being held together that's a start," Tatsuki said.

"Well he probably figured he'd be alright as long as you were alright Orihime," Rukia said.

"What about Ichigo," Orihime asked.

"They aren't taking him lightly for sure. None of you have mentioned electric gating or any type of cell like the one he is in," Rukia said.

"No he was touching the bars," Tatsuki said.

"I held onto the bars," Orihime said.

"We can assume that Ichigo is their target everyone else is being used as psychological tools or just getting in their way. They can't let him go but they had no time to properly scope out a place to keep everyone. This place was for Ichigo alone," Rukia said.

"They need the guys to be separated and we are being used simply because our relationships to them," Tatsuki said.

"How do they know so much about us," Orihime asked.

"The guy with the long hair is Mark and he can read minds. They already knew about us and if they were still watching they would have known about you guys as well," Rukia said.

"There was a guy that came to my apartment once that left as soon as Renji showed up. He didn't do a think they just exchanged words and he left. I don't even know what the guy looked like," Tatsuki said.

"None of it matters now we need to get out of here," Rukia said.

It was difficult to think of away to escape without thinking about it. Rukia remembered how they got away from Mark and Pearl in the past by not thinking and just acting on instinct.

000

Time ticked on no sign of a guard or anyone for that matter.

"There is no exit from this room. The door won't budge and I don't see any way out," Tatsuki said.

"You're tired you should sleep," Rukia said.

"I can't sleep when my mind is constantly going," Tatsuki said.

"It probably just seems like a longer time than it actually is because we haven't seen the sky in so long," Rukia said.

"I'm so upset with myself for falling into this trap," Tatsuki said.

"They know what they were doing. It is Valentine's Day and I fell for it too," Rukia said.

Rukia wondered just what brought Orihime all the way from Australia. Orihime slept mercifully on the floor so they would have to wait to find out her side of things.

"You probably wonder all this time why Renji never said anything to you about us in the past," Tatsuki said.

"He didn't have to," Rukia said.

"When did you figure it out," Tatsuki asked.

"My assignment was Karakura. I was told a long time ago now it seems," Rukia said.

"Told by whom," Tatsuki asked astonished.

"My superiors," Rukia said.

Tatsuki figured she must look so ridiculous sitting there with her mouth gaping open in shock.

"Oh," was all Tatsuki could manage to say.

"They didn't mention a relationship. I just found that out. Renji is a private guy with his feelings…I guess we both are so it was easy to respect that if he didn't say anything I should leave him alone about it.

I never asked why he came here so often. We were just told to protect you. I figured it out just by his presence here alone. He didn't come here to back me up and those were never his orders," Rukia said.

"Just like Ichigo didn't disappear that summer on vacation," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah," Rukia said.

"I figured it out before then remember we all asked you before you left," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah I remember," Rukia said.

Orihime sat up suddenly.

The door to their cell opened.

"Good you're all alright," Ichigo said looking in at the group.

"Ichigo where-

"Can't talk now we have to find out where they went," Ichigo said shutting the door to their cell.

"Did they just lock us in here," Orihime asked standing up.

Orihime couldn't tell which one of them looked the most dangerous now. Left out of the fight the three of them waited unable to escape the cell for the moment.


	47. Strange

Chapter Forty-seven

Strange…

Rukia calmed down and evaluated their situation. Ichigo had his reasons for shutting them away. The creatures…minions of Athen had that ability to zombify…melt away human souls as she recalled. They were dangerous to humans like Tatsuki and Orihime. Rukia was there to protect them but because she was thinking this through the enemy already knew their plans.

Maybe Mark and Pearl were still waiting for Athen's demise. In the _Shinigami_ reports it is known that most of the _Keiei_ have powers dealing with the mind or sixth sense. For the most part they are weak in a fight except Athen who's orgins are a mystery for Mark given what Rukia and Ichigo learned. Full blooded like Mark have full use of their powers where as mixed blood like Pearl can only use their abilities at a weaker level. Pearl had some transformative ability and was able to mind read at a low-level. Ichigo and Rukia also reported that Mark was the only remaining full-blooded _Keiei_ but that can't be confirmed.

Since their weapons were the mind they kept on the move. Rukia suspected that Athen reinforced his leadership of the _Keiei_ at some point and Mark was not pleased with it but being weaker had no choice but to follow along with him.

After listening to Orihime and Tatsuki complain of being shut out Rukia spoke up, "They must have some plan in the works about the two of you. The abilities of the enemy aren't fully understood and they are only looking out for you."

"Well…still I think I should at least get the opportunity to pay that jerk back for what he did," Tatsuki said pacing the cell.

"Ichigo unlocked the cell so they have the keys. All we can do now is think of something unrelated and wait," Rukia said.

"One of them is a mind-reader. Isn't it pointless to try to escape when they know our every move," Orihime asked.

"That is why we should think of other things that do not relate to our escape," Rukia said.

The door opened and Ichigo once more appeared before them. If looks could kill he'd be dead. Ichigo just made a few hand signs and the three followed him silently. The halls were clear and he led them outside.

Uryû and Renji stood waiting outside the building. Traffic moved on as usual except for a police car flashing sirens a block or two away. Whatever happened the fight spilled out to the streets and into the World of the Living. There were human injuries and a small group of onlookers but no sign of Athen or his group.

000

The _Gotei _thirteen Captains all stood in line and listened to the latest reports. Ichigo gave a brief summary of what happened in the World of the Living. Athen the leader of the _Keiei_ wished to send a message with his Valentine's Day attack. The _Keiei_ only wished to be left alone but they started to feel the pressure as the _Shinigmi_ continued pursuing the monster's created by Athen, his followers and the _Gong-Si._ Ichigo's fight ended with Athen saying_, 'As long as we are left alone we vow to leave you alone in retrun.'_

The meeting of the Captains did not result in taking action right away. Instead Ichigo was thought to be strong enough to handle anything in Karakura. Things would continue as if the attack never happened. Eventually they would make their way to getting Athen they were confident that he was becoming desperate now that he showed his face. If they could separate Mark from the group their victory was almost guaranteed.

Ichigo did his best to keep what knowledge they learned and any plans secret from Mark if he was still in the area. Rukia's suspicions were right and they were trying to keep the human souls free from infection. Still it was a crummy Valentine's Day gift to be locked away from the fight and Rukia wasn't sure she forgave him for it yet. Orihime and Tatsuki were more understanding when they learned more about things and weren't so left in the dark.

Now that Ichigo fought the leader he was confident that he could defeat him if it came to that. For now Athen was just a man who seemed to enjoy a show and pretending. Everything was a game to him and human souls were his toys. As long as he could live out his fantasies like being a Doctor he was fine. It is only now that the _Sereitei_ became involved that things aren't going his way. He is losing too many of his creations and that is putting a damper on the world he created.

000

Tatsuki woke up and turned off the alarm before it could begin its 5AM alert. She wondered why it was that she couldn't sleep through the night like a normal person. 4:43AM she shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the juice from the first shelf.

Turning on the TV she sipped at the strange tasting cocktail. _100% natural and 100% yuck. _She might be training but she still had taste buds. Setting the bottle aside she flipped to the news station.

_NHK_ finished their broadcast and the local news switched on. Tatsuki did watch a lot more national news for their segments on Bejing.

"The weather is up next but first let's go to Amiee with this strange story," The broadcaster announced.

"Yes a strange-

Tatsuki turned off the TV before Amiee could continue. Even the regular news had turned into an entertainment show. She got up and poured the contents of the juice bottle down the drain.

Drinking water instead she quickly went through her morning routine getting ready for work.

000

The day started normal enough but by afternoon Ichigo searched for answers about his friend. A week had gone by since the attack by Athen and his group but he had the suspicion the strange stories were related.

"What do you think happened," Ichigo asked Uryû.

"I can't say but we know there is clearly no medical reason for her to be in the state she is in. It is what we can sense that bothers me. We can all assume the identity of this Woman in White from the new reports must be Tatsuki. As for terrorizing Karakura it is likely a result of panic over seeing something unexplained," Uryû answered.

"We've searched everywhere and now people are starting to ask questions," Ichigo said.

"Are you worried about what to tell her family," Uryû asked.

"We shouldn't offer up explanations that we do not have," Ichigo said.

"The _Shinigami_ should have taken care to limit the imaginations of the humans anyhow," Uryû said.

"The story should blow over on its own. This isn't the first time something strange has been in the news reports," Ichigo defended.

000

Orihime lifted her head at the loud gasp as Tatsuki sat up in the hospital bed.

"Why am I in a hospital gown," Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki you're awake," Orihime said hugging her.

"What happened to Australia," Tatsuki asked.

"I never left this time. We aren't sure what happened to you and no one could find you. They called me and I had to come back to try to help," Orihime said.

Orihime had friends in Australia now and Parrie wanted to help her out so she could continue the program but she couldn't ignore her friends here at home.

000

Ichigo stood in the hallway of the hospital staring at the ground in front of him. Tatsuki was awake and Orihime was talking to her. He'd give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said.

Ichigo lifted his head.

"What do you have to apologize for Orihime," Ichigo asked.

"I didn't say anything before about Tatsuki's powers. I just didn't think they were so far advanced," Orihime said.

"Don't apologize to me Orihime. I have two sisters I know how this girl code thing works. Trust me I don't want to know more," he said straightening up.

Orihime laughed; it freed the tension in the air.

"Renji really cares about her," she said.

"I know," he said.

Uryû started towards them and the both turned as he approached.

"Things are under control for the moment and it seems as if they retreated for now. I'm so sorry that you had to come back from your trip Orihime," Uryû said.

"It is really nothing…I'm happy that I get to see you all so soon I was homesick truthfully and didn't make it far this time," she said.

Orihime had left things unresolved with Uryû. At least now they had more time to reconnect something she wished for while in Australia. The interruption couldn't come at a better time for her. It forced her to recognize that she never wanted to leave in the first place. She also regretted not following Ichigo's advice and really talking things over with Uryû, more than a quick _'goodbye I'll see you soon'._

"Do you know what happened to Tatsuki," Ichigo asked Uryû.

"Renji was nowhere near her at the time so I ruled out a transfer of power from him-

"Alright you have nothing," Ichigo said cutting him off.

"Next time don't ask," Uryû said.

"Next time keep it short and to the point," Ichigo countered.

Orihime watched as the two battled back and forth like a tennis match.

"Fine," Uryû said.

"Fine," Ichigo said.

"If Renji didn't transfer his power, which person was around her," Orihime asked fidgeting.

"They could execute Renji for transferring his power. That is their punishment," Ichigo said.

"Don't rush to conclusions, it is likely not what we think at all," Uryû

000

Jinta lead the way to a new training area constructed in a secret passage of Urahara Shoten. Once situated Tatsuki eyed the device presented to her by Kisuke. The shop owner hid his expression but Ichigo was sure he looked quite proud of himself for creating it.

"We need to find out what triggers these episodes," Kisuke said.

"So I need to wear this ridiculous head-gear for that," Tatsuki asked.

"I put a lot into making this device," Kisuke defended.

"Sorry what do I need to do," Tatsuki said staring at the device.

"Probably say some ridiculous chant and run around knowing _him_," Ichigo said.

"This I have to see," Renji said.

"Shut up," Tatsuki said in everyone's general direction.

"If she can freely control this bodily separation we may be able to stop her wanderings," Kisuke said.

"Sort of like the _Somafixer_ drugs right," Ichigo asked.

"Similar in a way I suppose. Something is acting like the _Shinigami_ glove to force her soul from her body…She can detach at will from all the evidence I see so far. It isn't a big deal," Kisuke said.

"Not a big deal," Tatsuki asked.

"I must say for a human to be separate from its body for anytime is troublesome. The natural tendency is to return immediately unless…they are deceased I suppose," Kisuke said.

"But Ichigo-

"It's different being a _Shinigami_," Kisuke explained for her.

"Will I be able to control this," Tatsuki asked.

"I have confidence that you will," Kisuke said.

Ichigo had the feeling that once again Kisuke was being knowingly secretive. He must have had a reason of course but it bothered him that his friend was seriously scared.

"What purpose does this whole experiment serve," Ichigo challenged.

"I do have a theory…or several theories about Miss Arisawa's condition.

Tatsuki had a talk with Kisuke about some of his theories earlier. He seemed convinced that her encounter with the Espada Yammy awakened her power somehow. Yammy's soul sucking technique awakened her desire to return those souls to their body and protect them. If they were to figure out how to control this power it may be of some use.


	48. Space

**The Arisawa's are OC (except Tatsuki).**

Chapter Forty-eight

Space…

Renji stood around the window of Tatsuki's apartment as she sat up in bed listening to him talk about her father.

"Renji my father can exaggerate things somewhat. He might have joked," Tatsuki said.

"He was clear," Renji said.

Mr. Arisawa made thing extremely clear when Renji made his intentions toward his daughter know.

_'A man is not worth the dirt he stands on if he can't do things the right way. I know things have changed dramatically over the years but I don't want that for my daughter. What is the right thing? I'm glad you asked. Promise yourself that unless you are ready to give up everything in your life for her love that you will not touch her,' _Mr. Arisawa said.

_'I-_

_'Don't just say it. Realize just what it is you are about to do if you continue to see my daughter. You are a good guy but think and consider everything…Promise me that you won't touch her until she has a ring on her finger. I know that sounds old-fashioned of me but just promise me that at least,' _Mr. Arisawa said.

Tatsuki stared at him hurt.

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to gather enough courage…never mind that you don't want me," she trailed off.

She couldn't understand the problem they slept side by side all this time. They were so close to each other all this time. She felt like she knew him better than anyone including her father. So what was the problem?

"You aren't thinking straight and I made a promise," he replied.

"I think I need some air," she stood up from the bed enraged. She didn't get very far because she didn't feel like storming off without answers.

How dare her father interrupt like this? She'd have to talk to him.

"Should I leave," he asked when she just stood in the room glaring at him.

"My father just keeps interfering and keeping secrets from me and now this," she said waving her hand towards him.

"You know it is no secret you were there when he said something similar at dinner," he said.

"I thought that was a joke. I mean who- why does he suddenly care we could have been together anytime. Where does he…I can't believe this at all I really can't," she said sitting back on the bed.

"I understand the way you feel but he is your father," he said.

"We can't just go get married like a normal couple if that's what's really stopping you. What kind of promise could you make," she asked then added, "Am I only good enough to be your friend why do you keep coming back to me?"

"There are no friends in my life like you. I love you but this isn't about love to me. I'll sleep on the couch I never intended to hurt you," he said.

He looked at her once before leaving the bedroom. She could have thrown a temper tantrum and threw him out but she didn't she just looked so hurt. He felt low as he lay on the couch trying to think of anything else.

000

Tatsuki sat up in bed the tears freely falling from her eyes now. What could she do or say to change Renji's mind. If they were going to be apart anyway did her father's talk matter?

Renji was being level-headed and doing the right thing. Only after she made an idiot of herself did he move to sleeping on the couch. She should have accepted what she had and now she was alone in this room just like as if he were already gone from her life.

Decidedly she made her way to the bathroom discarded her clothes and sank into the cold tub. It was a miracle she managed to make it without running into the wall half blinded by her watery eyes.

She reached over and turned the faucet letting the water steam up and filled the tub. Aroma therapy was something her mother enjoyed sending Tatsuki every kind of scented spa soak, candle and even oils. Tatsuki shook the lavender-scented soak into the tub.

The promise of relaxation fresh in her mind she lay back and tried to relax. She needed him like nothing else but instead here she was lost in her desires alone in the tub. She closed her eyes and waited as the tub filled the sound of the water extremely soothing.

000

It felt like less than few minutes passed when she heard a voice awaken her and felt the lukewarm water of the tub splash around her.

"Are you alright Tatsuki," Renji said just outside the door.

"Don't come in," she said heat rising to her face.

_Was I that loud…that dream was so real and he probably thinks I was…I will die of embarrassment if he comes in here?_

"That's no kind of answer…I thought I heard my name…you are…you're not-

"Could you just go away you're making things worse," she said feeling guilty despite herself.

_Go away, _Renji thought, _go away how, after all I should be the one in there making her call my name. _

He'd see her so vulnerable and she'd never forgive him unless he intended to give her what she wanted. Need coursed through his body and he knew he wasn't strong enough to begin with. The only thing holding his promise together was the closed-door.

"My way, your father's way and your way…they are all selfish and putting us on two different paths so let's discuss doing this the right way," he said.

"It isn't what you think…I didn't do what you think I did," she said.

She finished drying off and wrapped her robe around her. The tub emptied out and she busied herself cleaning up and avoiding him.

"How can you tell what I think when I'm talking to you through a wall," he asked.

He heard her moving bottles and cleaning up inside taking her slow time to come out of the bathroom. That movement suddenly stopped and he watched the door open.

"I know you talk in your crazy dreams it isn't the first time I've heard it. So am I close," he grinned.

"That isn't what you thought at first though," she said ducking quickly around him and heading for her bedroom.

He followed after her, "it wasn't but even if I did it isn't that big of a deal…it is kind of hot," he said very close to her ear.

She whirled around. She seemed less embarrassed now and more level-headed. This also meant she was aware of the robe and where his eyes landed.

"Sorry I've been acting so crazy," she said turning back and opening the bedroom door.

"Yours is the only crazy I want to deal with. So are we alright," he asked.

She shut the door, "Give me a second and don't go back to the couch. I promise not to torture you or test you. I just don't feel like sleeping alone."

How exactly would he make it without the couch? He knew she would torture him whether she meant it.

She smelled amazing and gave him such a visual gift. He calmed down earlier so he could deal with it he hoped. Now he just had to focus on something unsexy…anything.

He knew the real reason behind her mood. He understood how being separated for so long truly affected her. This wasn't about sex but intimacy he realized it and though that she had come to realize it as well tonight.

But all the realization in the world couldn't fix him when he needed her. They never knew when they'd see each other and the separation, be it a door or the living room couch was too much for either one of them now.

The door opened. Ordinary flower print pj's covered her head to toe. Not even her grape polished toe nails were visible beneath the comfy socks she wore. Regardless of how she thought it made her look plain he couldn't help his wandering mind. She looked that good to him.

"Do you want to talk more," she asked turning down her sheets and climbing into the bed.

_Don't ask me to think of what I want,_ he thought.

"I'm good what about you," he asked climbing into his side of the bed.

The left side closest to the door had been his side for as long as he could recall.

"No I'm so relaxed that stuff my mother gave me really works," she said.

He looked at her as she reached over and cut off the lamp from her side. Sliding beneath the covers he wished things weren't so uncomfortable between them now.

Surprising him and easing his doubts a little she cuddled up to his chest her left arm resting comfortably around his abdomen. His right arm encircled hers and she slept in his arms. He didn't deserve this.

While his mind raced she was starting to fall asleep.

"I can't do this," he said.

"I can move," she mumbled and tried to shift away. His arm held her still.

"No you don't have to move," he said.

"Alright," she sat up pulling away from him, "what is it then I'm starting to lose my patience with you Renji."

"I can't deny you anything. I can't sleep thinking that I hurt you-

"Renji go to sleep idiot," she said slipping back under the covers and turning her back to him.

"I can't sleep," he said.

Something that sounded like _ok_ came from her side of the bed. He leaned over her but she looked asleep. His irrational mind screamed at him to just wake her while his rational mind laid out a lengthy argument against that.

12:00 AM he got the call from the Soul Society, too late to do anything now he had to leave.


	49. Notes

Chapter Forty-nine

Notes…

Tatsuki sat up in bed and glanced at the empty side of the bed. A letter sat in the place where he slept. She didn't want to read it. She wanted to hang onto her anger from last night.

She couldn't be angry any longer and she quickly snatched up the paper and read Renji's words.

_'I was never good at any relationship far too busy working on myself to make a decent relationship work. Everything I said to you I meant. I know that I don't want to mess things up between us. What we have together is better than any one thing._

_I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up. Sorry I didn't follow through when I did wake you earlier. You know what I wanted I'm going crazy knowing that you wanted me too. _

_We're so good together it makes no sense to work on any other. I'll miss you but I'll never say it not in this letter (goodbye that is)._

_I'll never say goodbye to you. I do miss you already. I wish things had gone different but you were so peacefully and beautifully asleep in my arms. That will have to be enough for me.' _

_Love_

She read the letter several times deciding that it made no sense.

_He wanted to make love to me before saying goodbye. No, he wanted to wake me and say goodbye. No, he made some mistake and wanted an apology but it was all very vague._

_What are you trying to tell me, she questioned._

Why didn't he just shake her and say it instead of leaving her with a worthless piece of paper. She twisted the paper in her hand as if to tear it in half but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she stood pacing the room.

"More words, more paper and meaningless apologies. Sorry," she said out loud.

Sitting on the bed once more she reached underneath and pulled out a shoebox. It started as a joke. She watched a movie where the lead actress filled away her love notes in a shoebox.

Tatsuki had her own version because she was paranoid she'd wake up and find that Renji was gone forever. She looked inside the box and everything from ticket stubs to birthday cards were there. It hardly made her feel better as she stuffed the letter in the box and defiantly shoved it beneath the bed.

000

Tatsuki flipped through the book that sat on her nightstand her great-great grandmother's journal. She read this story when she was a child. She knew the story inside and out about the princess. Since her father told her what he knew she had yet to consult the book.

She tossed the book on the bed and headed to her bathroom. Starring at her reflection she made faces in the mirror.

_Nothing different at all I'm no princess just a normal young adult. As normal as one can be in Karakura with an active imagination that causes me to dream crazy dreams…_

She stopped her inner monologue swearing she could see something in her reflection. It was as if her reflection smiled at her. Her eyes had blue tones to them. She blinked several times and looked closer.

_Brown eyes good I'm just going crazy._

Feeling incredibly lonely and a very freaked out; she left the bathroom quickly and double checked the lock on her door. Several images of Jason or Freddy popped into her imagination any moment she figured she was done for a victim of some Halloween movie icon.

She crawled under the covers in her room and turned on the television. Skipping to some comedy show she focused on the jokes trying to ease her troubled mind to sleep.

000

Renji paced the room the Soul Society was now involved in his relationship with Tatsuki. The worse thing that could happen played over in his mind.

"How did this happen," Renji asked.

"We didn't see anyone we were ordered back. We are assuming that the punishment squad may be responsible," Rukia answered.

"Where did they take her," Renji asked.

Ichigo came into the room hotheaded and zeroed in on Renji.

"What did you do Renji," Ichigo asked.

Ichigo saw firsthand his best friend a _Shinigami_ fighting before his eyes. He knew what it took to become a _Shinigami_ and he only knew one person that was capable of transforming her besides Rukia.

"Whoa calm down both of you," Rukia said pushing the two apart.

"Rukia stay out of this," Ichigo said.

"Or what," Rukia asked staring at him adding, "you're both acting like children and we don't have the time for this. Let's go Renji we'll find out why they took Tatsuki."

"Rukia," Orihime called out with questioning eyes filled with unspent tears.

"She'll be fine Orihime. There are rules this isn't like the time with Sôsuke," Rukia said reassuring her.

_We hope,_ Ichigo thought.

"Alright," Orihime said nodding and wiping at her eyes.

"Trust us," Rukia said looking at Ichigo before she and Renji disappeared.

000

"One would think that the lesson has been learned especially by the likes of you," Rikichi said.

"Addressing me any kind of way now are we Rikichi," Renji said glancing over his shoulder as he walked towards the Captain's quarters.

"I apologize it isn't my place," Rikichi said.

"For the last time…not that I owe you an explanation, I didn't share my power with a human so I don't know what happened or what this meeting is about," Renji said.

"Then how is she here what is going on," Rikichi asked.

Renji would like to know the same thing. He only knew that Tatsuki came into some power on her own during their last meet with the enemy.

Kisuke was hard at work finding some way to channel her spiritual energy and other than that he had knew nothing. Renji had returned to the Soul Society weeks ago when recalled so there wasn't an explanation.

"I don't know," Renji finally answered standing just outside the door looking at his apprentice.

"Fine I believe you but the Captain's waiting," Rikichi said waiting for Renji to walk through the doors.

Renji slid the doors open and was promptly acknowledged by the Kuchiki guards. Inside his eyes darted to the misfit of his dreams.

"Tatsuki," he questioned.

She didn't have the opportunity to speak as Byakuya spoke first commanding attention.

"A _Shihakushô _and a Zanpaku-tô, care to explain Renji," Byakuya asked.

Renji had no explanation. In the world of the living she had no _Shihakushô _or _Zanpaku-tô._

"No…did you…are you dead," Renji managed his heart squeezing at the thought something terrible happened to her while he was here in the Soul Society.

"No I'm-

"You may go," Byakuya said to Renji cutting her off.

"But I-

"Please leave now. Do not make me repeat myself for your amusement," Byakuya said.

"Yes Captain Sir," Renji said.

At least his fear that something terrible happened was unfounded. As he turned to leave he noticed that she seemed to want to say something. Unable to remember a time when Tatsuki was unable to speak her mind he couldn't help but worry what the Captain would do.

Outside the building Rikichi quickly caught up to Renji who stormed away helpless and enraged unable to do anything.

"I told you he was disappointed," Rikichi said.

That word cut.

"He didn't look upset and she didn't look frightened," Renji replied replacing the word he didn't want to think of.

Tatsuki was a fearless one. She wouldn't be frightened but perhaps she would give the Captain his proper respect. He stopped walking calm again he was never one to become easily upset always thinking of some way to blame himself. He could take matters into his own hands and go back making sure that she was alright but that would make matters worse with the Captain.

"Renji?"

"I'm sorry I have to go back. If it is my fault somehow I can't let her die by his hand. I'll need my sword," Renji said.

"Sorry Renji I can't help you," Rikichi said.

Renji stared at the mark on his hand. When did he let down his guard?

"You don't understand Rikichi he'll kill her himself. He'll…"

Rikichi held him up as he slumped against the railing. Paralyzed in seconds and asleep within a minute the drug likely came from squad 12 the administration technique of squad 2. Perhaps it was mercy that he'd be knocked out like this when he wanted to fight to save her.

000

"Get this demon woman away from me," Ikkaku screamed out.

It was unclear which woman he was referring to as both Tatsuki and Yachiru were his tormentors.

"We win again baldy," Yachiru said taking a victorious stand on his back.

"Ugly morons," Yumichika said.

Ikkaku turned his head towards Yumichika who stood leisurely against the wall saying, "don't encourage them."

"You're right I don't have time for this," Yumichika headed out the door nearly knocking over Renji who took in the scene a bit confused.

"What are you doing in squad six barracks anyway," Renji asked.

"We had nothing better to do so we ran into her," Yumichika answered stepping back and pointing out Tatsuki.

"What is going on," Renji asked.

"Guys let's go I'm bored now," Yachiru announced and her subordinates followed after.

_I spent the afternoon thinking they had executed you or worse and you're here as if nothing is going on, _Renji thought.

"They're kicking me out in a week," Tatsuki announced dropping the wooden sword to the ground and walking towards him.

"What does that mean," he asked.

"It was determined that neither you nor I did anything wrong. I'm just a gifted human is all and nothing is easily explained. Whatever they do know they aren't telling me and I'm fine just being allowed to return home," she explained.

"Then they know about us…about our relationship," he asked.

"No one bothered me about it. Ikkaku clarified that he already knew but was surprised. As for anyone else I don't know what they think or if they know," she said.

"I see," he said.

Something changed in him. Tatsuki worried that he was pulling away from her. What did she expect him to do?

She wanted him to hold her and reassure her that nothing had changed. He stood there looking at her but saying nothing.

"Renji I don't know what happened…could you at least say something," she asked.

"I thought I had lost you. The thoughts that ran through my mind today and you have no clue as you smile there asking me to say something," he said a little more harshly than he wanted to.

She took a step towards him unsure of what she wanted to say. His glance was not of anger but full of worry still.

_Was it fear?_ She wondered.

He pulled her into his arms surrendering he wanted this convincing himself that he didn't care about what happened to him he just wanted that look to disappear from her face.

_Was it sadness? _He wondered.

"So I guess there is no getting rid of me now. I'll be by your side forever even if I have to hunt you down…unconsciously at that," she smiled leaning against his shoulder her arms around him.

"Ruined," he said.

"No complete. You are my soul mate and I can't deny it not after this. I'm not unhappy so stop worrying. I can't change my mind now not after I came here like this," she said.

He looked at her she was changed by this experience as well as if all the other times they were together they had held back. Emotionally open to her he had to say what was in his heart.

"I know you are mine…always. And you trust me so there is nothing else to say. I'd stay here with you all day but I have to talk to my Captain. I need to know where I stand," he said.

A smile lit up her features and she almost chuckled at the mention of Captain Kuchiki.

"What is that smile for," he asked.

"Rukia's brother is really something else," she said.

000

"Should we try to go after them," Orihime asked.

"How can we," Ichigo answered after a while.

"Rukia told us to trust them. We stay; anything else would likely provoke the wrath of the Soul Society," Uryû said.

The possibility that they could all be imprisoned or dead made it impossible to get a good night sleep. No one wanted to leave the apartment and Ichigo hadn't heard a word from anyone about what was going on.


	50. Story of the Past

**In celebration of fifty the following chapter is an excerpt from Tatsuki's family book. All characters are OC the Princess Tatsuki is who she is named after. Regular story resumes with fifty-one.**

Chapter Fifty

Story of the Past…

Renji took out the book that belonged to Tatsuki's grandmother, now her's. He was heavy into reading it despite how busy he was.

Renji reading: '_The halls were quiet and empty when I tried to escape…'_

With a quick look in each direction Tatsuki took the opportunity to make her escape. A mere six feet from her doorway she was spotted. Her attending shouted Tatsuki's name as she followed in hot pursuit. It wouldn't be long before guards joined the escape. With few alternatives she stopped hoping the attending screams would stop as well.

"Lady Arisawa you know that I wish you no harm," Utano said catching her breath.

"Then call off the guards. I will return to my room," Tatsuki said.

Sinking to the floor she lamented her rotten luck. Her timing off but she needed to be by the bridge. If she couldn't make it in time what would happen, she wondered.

"Go to him," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head to find her fiancé grinning stupidly at her.

"I…I didn't intend to go like this. I'm sorry," Tatsuki apologized.

"At least your honest enough to admit you intended to leave," Ozuru said his black eyes staring at her.

"How did you know," she asked.

"The guards were in a rush for some reason," he replied leaning against the wall his pale features contrasting against his long black hair.

"Not today. I mean how did you know about him," she clarified.

"He's always been around and the way you look at each other anyone could tell," he said.

"I can't leave with so much security I'll never make it out of here," she lamented.

"Leave it to me," he said.

Ozuru's plan worked wonders and she used the diversion to make her escape from the palace. Tatsuki made it far but ran into obstacles.

Clothes worn to look royal hindered a quick escape. Her plan was simply pretend like she belonged and hope she went unrecognized by workers at the river. This area of the palace ground was the weakest hands down. She spent a precious five minutes arguing that it was completely normal for a princess to travel unaccompanied down the river. Even the most gullible worker dug his heels in suggesting they take her back. They all questioned why she would attempt to escape.

Finally one of the workers spoke up reasoning that if she were in any danger the guard would have made it there by now. He went on further to suggest the entire group was wrong to question the princess and apologized.

Unbelieving of her fortune to find a group like this she "forgave" them and went on to step into a small boat. Seconds later the man who argued for her leapt into the boat winked and smiled at her as he pushed off.

"An escape," he leaned down and whispered out of earshot of the others in her ear.

"I may not look it but I can defend-

"Nonsense I'm only accompanying a princess to her destination. I look for nothing in return…for now," he said smiling brightly his brown eyes lit up.

"For now," she questioned this benefactor.

"My family needs to eat. What else is there that I would ask you a person far above my means," he asked.

"You mean no harm," she said guessing as much from his expression.

"I could care less about status or threats. I only wish to secure my family and opportunity knocked so there you have my motives can I ask what are your motives," he questioned.

"Stupidity. Craziness," she laughed.

"You're not at all what I expected," he commented.

"Then I suppose I am running for the freedom to express that as well," she added.

"And your first reasons are," he asked.

"Love," she replied.

"Ah of course," he said continuing to steer the boat.

"If I could stay here in the palace I would fight to change things for your family but they want him dead…," she trailed off.

"Him?"

"Nevermind I said too much as it is and I don't know your name," she said.

"Hysoka is my name. Saying too much to the right person…I know about love and the palace. Years ago I fell in love in a similar situation. My advice then dealt with duty, honor and tradition. I can see it on your face you are not ready to abandon all that," he said.

"I can," she argued.

"You will not do so. I would ask that you carefully consider everything on this boat ride. Do not give false hope to men like us," he said.

It was silent for a while after that. She didn't know the man but kept thing about where she might have seen him before. His dark hair was tied back and he did not stand out from any of the other working villagers. They then reached a bend in the river.

"You can stop here," she said.

He pulled up to the shore silently and helped her off the boat. She fidgeted with her traveling sack and pulled items out setting them on the wooden dock. He finished tying up the boat and fixed a questing look her way.

"What is all this," he asked.

"All that I took with me from the palace…you were right," she said standing to her feet.

"About?"

"If I am committed to this escape I can't bring the palace with me. So please take these items and help your family," she said.

"All I'll say to you is good luck. I'll always wish I made the same choice," he said.

Gathering the items Hysoka began to walk opposite the river.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going," Tatsuki asked.

"My job is done," he called out waving.

"That's not what I asked," she skipped ahead of him cutting off his progress.

"You are just like me. I should have known you'd have her eyes. Farewell Tatsuki," he called out as he left once more.

"What are you saying," she continued to step in front of his progress.

He remained silent as he walked away not even looking at her now. The fact he ignored her irritated her but something else caught her attention. In the distance she spotted reflection from weapons.

"Go now or it will be for nothing. You'll never get your chance," he said.

She looked in his pained eyes and ran off away from the eyesight of the soldiers.

ooo

_The soldiers questioned Hysoka to no avail. He simply pointed the opposite direction of where I fled showing an item I had given to him. _

_I watched from a distance Hysoka's words echoed in her mind, 'I'm helping my family.' This man was my family? We had the same smile and hair color I had to wonder if this were my father. I had a feeling that he was trying to convey just that to me..._

Renji closed the book having read to exhaustion. He tried to picture himself in that world while he read but had no wish to dream of it. The time setting must make this Karakura village similar to the _Seireitei._

In each chapter the story built up to its inevitable conclusion. The Princess left to be with the man who would attempt to kill her. The twist that she didn't know the plans of the Prince or kingdom for that matter. Ultimately meant nothing the would be assassin was flawed having been in love with the princess for some time.

When the Princess' birth father leaned of the assasin's feelings he set a plan in motion that would save his daughter and bring his family peace. Legally free he used his daughter's valuables to achieve that peace. In the end the Princess did not wish to abandon her kingdom and she did return cleaning out all traitors but she could never be with her love. He would watch from afar but never did they achieve happiness they dreamt of.

Renji continued to read all the moments they passed each other in the halls of the palace were well transcribed. All the times he lined up in her security detail and each and every moment spent at her side made him question if the writer left something out. He was sure the two were secretly together all along. How did the generations pass if they had no children after all, he wondered and would continue to read.


	51. Love Is

Chapter Fifty-one

Love Is…

Renji found Tatsuki with little effort. She loved to sit by the water and she loved to stare at the sky. Tonight he caught her completely at peace watching the water. The moonlight brightly lit the sky making the Koi in the Kuchiki's pond clearly visible.

"Tatsuki," he called and she turned to acknowledge him.

"Renji," she greeted.

"There are a lot of things about you that surprise me but I wouldn't expect to find out some of the things I did," he said.

"It terrified me to see what I thought was just my reflection. I can control these powers a little more," she said.

"I saw you earlier. Do you know how long it takes a Soul Reaper to reach that level," he asked.

"But I'm not a Soul Reaper," she said turning back to the pond.

They were still talking and he had to fix that.

"Tell me what you are really thinking," he said sitting down beside her.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Let's go for a walk," he said standing up and taking her hand.

"Are you trying to take me back to your place," she teased.

"Is that your fantasy," he asked.

She turned red she wasn't expecting him to flirt back.

"Wow that's direct," she said recovering as she leaned against him.

"I'm kidding," he said.

She walked ahead of him and stared at him. He looked very serious to her. His heavy-lidded gaze fixed on hers.

"You really aren't kidding. You really want to know," she said standing in his way so he was forced to face her.

"This is my place you can come in," he said walking around her and inside where he waited.

She entered the room and looked around. Nothing surprised her about the surroundings in his room or the things contained there. He had books and she knew he liked to read. He had a collection of glasses on one dresser. Everything else was clean and organized in its proper place. Nothing stood out everything felt familiar.

He closed the door behind them and sat on the floor.

There was some sort of puzzle he seemed to be working on by his nightstand a cluster of blocks. A stack of paper neatly organized on his desk.

She sat next to him on the floor.

"I could get into so much trouble with you. Do you know how many times I pictured you here in this room with me," he asked.

"There is a private hot springs hidden away in a mountainous wilderness resort. There is a waterfall there that glistens in the night. You climb down as so many others have before you in search of that woman you heard of in legends past.

As you climb down the steep terrain the sky is full of stars. The moonlight is full giving everything this silvery glow," she paused looking at the window.

"Like tonight," he said following her gaze.

"Yes like tonight. You reach the bottom of this place. The assignment given you is an impossible one you soon realize when you see the sight before you very eyes. A woman you swore to kill is your one and only love," she said.

"This woman is you," he said.

"I'll finish my story," she said.

"Fine but you're telling of it is odd," he said.

"I have my reasons," she said.

"Go on," he said.

"She had discarded her swimwear and descended into the warm water as if daring you to carry out her death sentence-

"Wait you can't just throw something like that out without warning," he said his face red.

"It is fantasy try to keep up," she said.

"Did I at least get to watch this happen or was she already…skinny dipping when I got there," he asked.

"In your mind you see it. I didn't need to turn around. Feeling your eyes on me was enough I tossed the material to the water's edge. A great shot they would be there when I got out," she stopped again as he seemed to want to interrupt yet again.

"You just said I-

"She-

"I don't see how _she_ would bother to make sure her clothes were there when she got out if this is fantasy you can leave details like that out," he said.

"Fantasy," she repeated glaring at him.

"Alright continue goddess in the moonlight," he said.

"Whatever look she gave her intended assassin seemed to spur him into action as he discarded his own clothes. He seemed to enjoy the fact that her eyes worshiped his finely toned body-

"You think like that," he asked.

He wanted to hear the story and it was great he was paying attention but he kept interrupting. She almost felt like she was describing a book she read and perhaps it was her fault she should have kept saying _I _instead of _she._

"More than you know," she said.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"The second surprise of your night came as you started to descend into the water. I swam over before you could fully submerge and took you-

"I don't know if I can calmly listen to another word of this," he said.

He had leaned over and was attempting to kiss her but she wanted to finish her story. She stood up and leaned over whispering in his ear.

"These lips picture it and let me finish the story," she kissed his cheek and sat a little further away.

"Are you trying to torture me," he said staring at her.

His eyes threaten to catch fire as he watched her.

"Funny I believe you said that to me then," she said.

He crawled towards her unable to keep a safe distance, "Sounds like even in your fantasy I was shocked."

"Oh you were more than that. Anyhow when you finished we continued our swim towards the falls. The water there much cooler and we sat in the water watching the stars," she stopped.

His face was inches from her face. His lips grazed hers she moved closer to him kissing him deeper.

"I doubt it went that way sorry to interrupt your version of the facts," he said so close to her ear.

"My fantasy," she weakly protested but his kisses were making her dizzy and his lips lingered on her collarbone.

"I don't care that wouldn't happen," he repeated.

She started to think he meant to give her a demonstration of just what would have happened. As her brain ticked away her body pulled him closer.

Her legs wrapped around him but he stopped kissing her.

"So tell me what really happened next. Tell me what you want," he said.

_Tell him_ she wasn't sure she could form the words let alone breathe. He didn't seem tied down to a promise. He clearly wanted her. He wasn't prudish or blushing. His eyes were filled with lust.

"I took your hand the hand that would kill me and led it where I needed your touch," she stopped talking aware of where his hand traveled the length of her thigh.

"I know the rest," he said as he artfully disrobed her.

Her breath came in shallow gasps as she couldn't figure out where he would touch…kiss…go next.

When he suddenly stopped she wanted to curse at him. Then she figured the reason and sat up quickly trying to fix her clothing. A visit from friends at the worst possible time had them scurrying to fix their appearance.

Pious Renji returned, "I shouldn't have put you in this place, I'm sorry."

"Ichigo's garish arrival could have woke the dead…I'm joking," she said.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo yelled once again.

"Stop yelling I'm in here," Renji answered.

The door slid open and Ichigo let himself in. Orihime followed a few steps behind.

"When we didn't hear anything we were so worried," Orihime said.

"They told us we'd find you here," Ichigo explained.

"It's just the two of you," Renji asked.

Tatsuki took comfort as they confirmed that it was only the two of them. Orihime hugged her and the concern written all over her face lifted.

"Take a minute to say your goodbyes they sent us to get you," Ichigo said.

"They," Renji asked. He thought for sure they had more time.

"Could you give us a moment," Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo nodded and Orihime followed his lead.

They were alone again. She didn't want to give him the chance to apologize or try to take back the true feelings she felt tonight.

"I hope I gave you reason to think of me and only me until the day we can be together," Tatsuki said.

"Whenever that day is will be better than any fantasy I can promise you that," he said.

"You know that it wasn't just a fantasy," she said.

"Whatever it is I know that it has haunted you for some time now and that is why I asked about it," he said.

"It feels real to me. The dreams they feel like memories," she said.

"This can't wait," he said.

"What can't wait," she asked.

"We'll just have to tell them you're staying for a while longer so I can finish what I have planned," he said.

She stared at him he was on his knees in front of her and she wasn't sure if he was alright at first.

"What are you…Renji are you alright," she asked.

Until he lifted his eyes she thought something was seriously wrong with him.

"Marry me," he asked.

She stared blankly at him with those eyes that seemed to shift colors in the light. Her eyes the color of wine stared at him but her hand fidgeted with her hair and she shifted from one foot to another as if waiting for something. Finally she spoke waking from her seeming trance.

"What did you just say," she asked her eyes blinking hands still fidgeting.

"I just want you to say you'll be my wife," he asked.

It looked as if any second she would bolt out the door. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

"Is this because of something my father said to you," she asked.

He hesitated. Yes he had a talk with her father but that had nothing to do with why he was down on his knees. Maybe if she just told him no his heart wouldn't feel so broken. When he decided to ask her there was no doubt in his mind that she would tell him yes.

"I'm asking you to be my wife," he said patiently keeping his voice steady. He wouldn't beg her and try to explain anything.

"My parents said something to you," she asked looking away.

He followed her gaze to the door. Ichigo and Orihime were still out there somewhere in the hall. Unless they had their heads pressed to the door they weren't hearing any of this. Maybe Tatsuki worried that they could hear.

She quickly confirmed his suspicions.

"They probably can't hear us and I'm being paranoid," she said.

He waited until she turned back to him and nodded.

"Knowing everything about your family and the life you could have I am asking you to accept me as your husband," he said.

"Knowing everything about your world I can't accept you," she said staring at him she shook her head, "I choose you…I chose you for all that you are to me. If you are asking me what I think you are ask me the right way please."

Whatever she was worried about seemed to pass and she focused all her attention to him now. The fidgeting stopped and he had to smile looking at her now. The color was still in her cheeks from earlier.

She wore no makeup but she looked incredible. Pleased with her comfortable ignorance about how stunning she looked he smiled. Now was not the time to throw out compliments when she still hadn't answered his most important question. He'd try again…

"Marry me Tatsuki," he asked.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Yes?"

There was something about the way he continued to look at her. She knew that he was sincere. She despised herself for not saying yes the first time he asked.

"Yes," she repeated.

He slid the engagement ring on her finger. He stood up and held her in his arms.

"Do you even know how incredible you look now," he asked.

In her mind he was the one who looked good. If she knew he was going to propose to her she would have taken time to look a lot better than she did now.

"I didn't even do anything," she said.

"Exactly," he said.

She kissed him still feeling like she didn't deserve to even be in his presence. His adorable face, Adonis like body and incredible kissing ability made her wish she were truly alone with him now.

"You could have asked me when I dressed up and fixed my hair or something," she said feeling a little inadequately prepared to be engaged.

"The moment I saw you sitting outside by that lake I knew I'd have to make a move to never lose you…one thing just kind of led to another and I ended up here. When Ichigo and Orihime came here I couldn't let you leave without accomplishing the goal I set earlier this evening," he said.

She stared at her finger. The band platinum and the design reminded her so much of a wave in its design the way it wrapped the diamond stone. It was something that she sketched once and he had it created for her it was unreal.

"So when did you pick out this ring," she asked.

He left her for a moment opening a drawer and pulled out her sketchbook.

"I noticed the design here and I knew you wouldn't want a boring ring. It isn't too extravagant but it had a nice edge to it. You didn't draw it without reason. Here we are separating," he said.

"Think of this as a vacation not some forced separation," she said.

Before she finished her sentence he had already decided a vacation from her would be a forced separation that he did not want.

"Better than that I have a plan," he said.

She turned questioning eyes on him.

000

Tatsuki sat watching the tiny animals in the trees that surrounded the property.

"How long are you going to sit there thinking," Renji asked.

"Not long this place is huge I don't even know how I ended up finding my way here specifically," Tatsuki said.

"This is never going to be easy," he said.

"I didn't come here to create trouble…I not sure I chose to come here at all. I should have just left with Ichigo and Orihime saving you the trouble," she said.

"Don't say something like that. They ordered my vacation time and so far haven't given me any reason to think it is a punishable offense to have you here. If anything I think they are as concerned with your safety and wellbeing as I am," he said.

"They ordered your vacation," she asked.

"Yes," he smiled at her.

"If they did that for you I should return the favor and return home as they wished," she said.

"I know," he replied.

There were no words necessary she stood and walked into his arms and he held her knowing that she was leaving him this time.

000

The night was quiet and unseasonably warmer than expected for March. Everyone started making their way back home. Theaters emptied and restaurants escorted the last of their stumbling guests outside. A few of the drunken restaurant guests migrated to bars around the city.

The Tokyo skyline was lit with various signs and tourist from all around snapped photos from the rooftop garden. Ichigo knew that if he stayed in Karakura tonight they were likely to be interrupted and that was the last thing he needed.

Rukia peered over the ledge of the building down at the people walking. She was completely at ease and enjoying the view. In contrast Ichigo was a nervous wreck. Thoughts rumbled in his head. He couldn't understand the way he felt because the entire night he was completely confident and under control.

_Well, might as well get it over. _

"Rukia I want to make this official," he said.

"Make what official," Rukia asked turning around.

Ichigo was on one knee. A few people noticed and a couple of girls squealed, it couldn't be helped he wanted to propose here because the view and this is the lightest the crowds would ever be. Rukia just stared at him.

_I know this gesture. I've seen it before. Was that Ichigo looking so nervous and…shaking…was he shaking. Why am I standing here looking like a fool…Oh right it wasn't her turn to do anything yet…?_

"Marry me, Rukia," he finally said.

_Her turn now._

"Yes," Rukia said simply.

Her engagement ring sparkled on her hand as he put it on her finger. His smile was contagious and suddenly she was overcome with emotion. The few people around her clapped but she barely noticed them. All she could see was that smile and as he faded in her vision; she realized she was _crying_.

"I'll never understand you I come to save you and you curse me for doing so. I ask you to marry me and you burst in tears," Ichigo said standing up.

Quickly she wiped away the embarrassing tears in her eyes. It was true she was always like that with him. She was at a loss for words at the moment looking up into his eyes.

_Damn these tears._

"You should be happy," Ichigo said wiping away the stray tears. He was holding her to him.

"You're crying too you fool," she said recovering.

"I'm not crying you idiot those are your tears on my cheeks," he said.

"I don't know why, I'm so happy now," she said burying her face in his neck.

"You're supposed to jump up and down and say _'oh my gosh oh my gosh I love you Ichigo,'"_ he said imitating her voice.

"I love you," she laughed and kissed him, "I really don't have to jump up and down do I?"

"Love you," he said kissing her.

Things didn't go as he imagined but it was perfect. This was a real reaction. This was real not contrived. This made him happy. She was happy even with all the tears. He was happy his nervousness completely evaporated. She said yes.

000

"Everyone wants to be there you know. But the risk is too much they all have jobs to do," Renji said.

"I know," Rukia said.

"Traditionally a bride's given away at a human wedding," Renji said.

"I know that too," Rukia replied.

"So what are you going to do," he asked.

"I don't know," she said staring out at the horizon

"The others are planning everything then…what the hell Rukia don't you have any say in all this," Renji asked.

"I just wanted to…never mind," she said editing herself.

"Cancel it," Renji ordered.

"What," Rukia stared at him coldly, "I can't do that."

"Let me tell you something. Ichigo isn't as thrilled about how this is going down and that's saying something," Renji said.

"Did he say something to you," Rukia asked.

"This isn't the way he envisioned it that's all," Renji said.

"He told you all this," Rukia asked.

"No I-

"Then just don't say anymore. Don't try to tell me how he feels or what I should do. And stop interfering," Rukia spun around and started walking.

"I'm sorry. Wait up," Renji called out.

"No you're just doing what you always do," Rukia said turning towards him.

"What's that?"

"Looking out for me so thank you," Rukia smiled at him, "we're family no matter what you'll always be my family…maybe more so you give me away."

"Wha- I can't."

"You can. You are the only one who can. If Ichigo asks and you say no, I won't marry him. Simple as that," Rukia said.

"Your destiny is by his side. Who am I to stand in the way," Renji asked.

"Would you stand in the way Renji?"

"No I really wouldn't. You two belong together. I hated the guy for that but it's really hard to hate someone like him. Your poor carrot looking children…you better pray they don't end up like that," Renji said.

Rukia punched him.

"Ouch, I'll stand in the way if you want but it will do little to no good. He'll just keep bothering me until I give up anyway," Renji said.

"That's true."

"You two will make it happen. It will be what you both want. Just don't let us outsiders interfere," Renji smiled at her.

"That's just it you are not outsiders. None of you are that to me," Rukia said.

"I know besides what are we talking about you two already ran off and did it before," Renji said staring past her.

"You're holding something else back from me Renji," Rukia said.

"I asked Tatsuki already and I thought about just going ahead and marrying her already but I can't," Renji said.

"So all this talk of how I want to do things had more to do with how you want to do things," Rukia said.

"Her family, the Soul Society and everyone else will have something to say about it so yeah I envy that you have some say in the matter Rukia," Renji said.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If you want to bolt from everything and marry Tatsuki go for it but I really don't think that is what you want Renji. Sounds to me like you're having a case of cold feet," Rukia said.

"You sound so much like an expert in this way of life now," Renji said.

"You can totally count on me," Rukia said.

"Totally," Renji questioned rolling his eyes.

000

Renji got up leaving the bedroom and returned with a tray and glasses.

"It is too early in the morning to drink that stuff…and I have work," Tatsuki said throwing a sheet over her head and hiding under the covers.

The sheet disappeared giving her goose bumps all over her exposed legs. She shivered and pushed herself to a sitting position. The tray was now on the bed and miraculous hadn't spilled. He somehow managed to pin her to the bed before she could scamper away.

"You're going to break my legs get off of me," she pouted and complained.

"I'm not even sitting on you," he argued.

She didn't want to knock over the champagne tray and he knew it. With a huge grin on his face he balanced on his knees and took one of the glasses.

"We have to do this toast thing right before I let you get up," he said.

In retaliation for the missing warmth of her sheets she ran her cold hand under his shirt. It didn't exactly go as planned. Somehow even her cold hands touching his torso turned him on. Momentarily distracted she thought she could get away only to end up forgetting why she tried to escape.

His mouth caught hers and kissed her slowly and passionately. Her mind wondered what happened to the tray while her body arched to be closer to him.

Suddenly he sat up again.

"Not until after you say yes and do this toast," he repeated.

"We don't have to do a toast and I already said yes," she argued.

"Don't be stubborn," he said.

"Who told you to do a toast," she asked.

"You did," he said.

She knew that he had learned all about Rukia's engagement to Ichigo. Renji took her words to him about doing things right very seriously. So while she never asked for a toast in a way she did.

"The way that you proposed to me was absolutely perfect and I said yes because I love you so much. You don't need to continue trying to prove something to me. If you want to drink champagne with me that is fine but we don't need to try to re-do our engagement," she said.

"That sad speech isn't going to work on me. I'll call your job and tell them you're not coming in if you don't do this toast with me," he said.

"I better just call in sick then," she said reaching for her cell phone.

He made no move to stop her and waited for her to dial before moving to sit next to her on the bed. While she spoke to her boss he pulled the covers back over her and set the tray between them.

"Well I managed to get Sue to cover for me so let's do this toast that you seem to know so much about," she said rolling her eyes.

000

"I don't know why but my mother is here," Tatsuki said warning him.

"Should I leave," Renji asked.

"It's too late she'll see you and besides you have nothing to worry about she loves you," she replied.

"Why would I be worried," he asked.

"You're a man and she wants grandchildren. We have to tell her about the engagement. Ichigo's wedding already has her in full on doting mother mode," she replied as she quickly opened the door.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Arisawa said hugging her.

"Mrs. Arisawa," Renji greeted.

"Renji so nice to see you if I knew you'd be here I would have brought something nice," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"So grade _A_ slop is fine for your daughter," Tatsuki said shutting the door.

"Oh honey you know I'd bring you something nice too but Renji's family," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"That makes absolutely no sense I'm standing right here too aren't I," Tatsuki asked.

"This is more of a social visit," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"Again I say you make no sense mom," Tatsuki argued.

"So how have you been Renji," Mrs. Arisawa asked.

"I feel in good spirits Mrs. Arisawa," Renji replied.

"Glad to see it but Tatsuki what about you I was so worried that you didn't show up for work today. I rushed over concerned when I ran into Sue," Mrs. Arisawa explained.

Tatsuki glared at Renji before attempting to convince her mother that she felt fine and just needed a day off from work.


	52. Battlefield

Chapter Fifty-two

Battlefield…

'_They found us…,' _Renji read the beginnings of a new chapter in the book he borrowed from Tatsuki. So far the story mirrored Tatsuki's dream almost exactly. No names are given just general titles and set in a different time period perhaps someone in her family line writing about an earlier time.

In this story a common man in love with a princess is struggling to run away with his true love to another land. He defied the king's wishes (princess's father) and crushed the prince's pride. The prince was chosen to marry the princess in the story since birth.

Because the common man knew the plot to kill the princess the king was lenient choosing not to kill him on the spot instead sentencing to jail time.

While in prison the common man met a masked man who placed coin in his hand and led him to his escape. Led out to the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on his back he walked for what seemed like days before coming to a spot along the river

The spot on the river that Tatsuki explained in great detail was the same spot he was taken from earlier. The common man found the princess. The princess had run away using the river and a borrowed boat. She told him there was no time to explain further and the two ran for their lives using the tiny boat to escape.

Their escape was short-lived as a new attacker caught up with them. Their wounds were fatal but he managed to say those words in the next chapter. The words: _They found us._

Renji didn't want to read more. If this was indeed how his story was meant to repeat over and over for his life span he'd rather not know how it was all going to turn out. It seemed as if each woman in her family line had some dramatic love story.

Just as he closed the book he was called to duty. His assignment surprised him as he thought he was on vacation. The enemy was attacking Karakura once more. It was unclear what they hoped to gain from the attacks, numbers perhaps. Given the goals of the group building an army seemed useless especially given that the _Shinigami_ had the edge in battle strength.

000

Orihime would never get used to the scene of a battlefield. Everyone relied on her for healing and that made things more difficult. As soon as she walked one way someone else sprang up with a problem that they deemed more important.

Her heart squeezed in her chest seeing Renji walking straight for her. Dangling limply in his arms was her best friend Tatsuki. Tearing her eyes away to his face she noticed as he gave her a look of desperation no words exchanged as she quickly sprang into action.

"Renji are you hurt too," Orihime asked looking over Tatsuki and focusing all her energies to save her friend.

He shook his head.

"Tatsuki," he asked.

"She'll be fine it's nothing," she tried to convince him as he had to return to battle.

"Thank you Orihime please do all that you can," he said.

A thanks wasn't necessary Tatsuki was her friend. She wasn't going to let her friend die. Looking over her wounds they didn't seem to be healing at all. Orihime drew a steady breath struggling to stay in control and tried to concentrate without panicking.

She noticed the engagement ring on her friend's finger. The others must have realized her healing spell seemed to have no effect on Tatsuki's wounds.

"Someone is blocking my power," Orihime said holding Tatsuki's hand.

"You were working on others before," Renji said.

"I know but nothing is happening," Orihime said the tears springing to her eyes now.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Uryû said suddenly.

Orihime just realized that he was there in that moment. Something about his presence poured strength into her and she wiped the tears away.

"Uryû you're needed on the battlefield as is Renji. I'll get help and take her to the hospital myself," Orihime said.

"Can you make sure she gets help Orihime," Renji said.

"We have it covered," she said pointing out her team which seemingly came from nowhere to join her.

Immediately they started to work on her using their resources. An entire team sent to her aid she wondered who was behind it but quickly brushed aside such thoughts only grateful they were there at all.

"Good let's go then Uryû," Renji said about to leave before Orihime pulled him aside.

"Renji did you give her the ring," she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You could have told us…the both of you-

"Now is not the time," he said.

"I know," she said.

"We have to leave Renji," Uryû said.

While Orihime and Renji talked Uryû managed to stitch up some of Tatsuki's wounds and left the bandaging to the rest of Orihime's team. It was a temporary fix but one that Orihime thanked him for as he left.

The thought that they should have taken care of them when they had the chance did enter their minds. The truce was short-lived and this time Athen stayed away from the battlefield.


	53. Boycott

Chapter Fifty-three

Boycott…

The sun filtered in through the curtains of Tatsuki's apartment. Weeks had gone by healing so much that was wrong in her life. Weeks had brought Renji back to where she wanted him. The battle won by the _Shinigami_ and Athen lost even more forces.

"Good morning," she greeted kissing him.

His eyes opened up and looked at her smiling. She always loved his eyes that reminded her of caramel. That did it she had a craving for caramel apples in the middle of spring.

Getting any kind of food would mean leaving the warmth of her bed. Instead she continued kissing him.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said when she managed to come up for air.

"This shirt is really annoying me can you take it off," she asked tugging at his t-shirt.

"You know we'll never leave this room at this rate," he said.

Ignoring her request he somehow managed to quickly rid her of her shirt and had her on her back kissing her as she sheepishly tried to cover her exposed flesh.

"That's not fair," she said as he moved to kiss her upper thigh.

The veil of his hair hid his face but she was sure that he was laughing at her sudden coyness. Somehow he went from being a seemingly prim proper boyfriend to exposing her for what she was an absolute bashful wreck.

Whenever she attempted boldness he outdid her. Now she was the one warning him they were in danger of not keeping their promise. The problem was ever since the recent battle Renji didn't seem to be bothered with such things. He did take clues from her and sensing that she still wanted to wait he stopped.

Hovering over her face he looked her in the eye, "couldn't help it you were teasing me far too much for me to resist."

Sitting up he handed her the t-shirt which she red-faced pulled back over her head.

"Renji you conniving little-

"Maybe we need to get away. This time has been difficult one fight after another, separation and anxiety. I love our world at peace," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Our world at peace," she leaned into him.

"So where do you want to go," he asked.

"Nowhere really I'm fine here besides just blowing money on some vacation isn't like you," she said.

"It isn't my idea," he said.

"Tell the other idiots we aren't mad at you guys any longer so stop with all the platitudes," she said.

"You're speaking for the others in your mini woman's association of Karakura now," he mocked.

"Orihime and Rukia…we all decided together," she said standing up and stretching.

"With you as leader of the pack," he said standing up heading out the bedroom.

"So," she called out going to work making the bed.

Renji headed into the bathroom rolling his eyes. The girls were upset over the way the guys first left them locked away in a cell for their protection and second left them out of the fight with the enemy. Those events took place so long ago. The real reason for their guy boycott this time was unclear to the guys which only solidified the girls against them.

So far Tatsuki barely managed a day of not speaking to him before she caved. Renji found the affair ridiculous because she was the one who started it all. Not only that he was sure that Orihime and Rukia cracked as well but all three women were pretending that they were all still in. All three were still waiting for…any apology or something he wasn't sure.

"So you probably talked them into this war to being with," he said following her to the kitchen.

"I told you I'm not upset anymore," she said pouring juice from the carafe into a glass.

Renji helped himself placing cereal and milk on the kitchen counter. She was sure that he was going for a spoon when suddenly he pinned her against the island a hand on either side.

"Alright then," he said in her ear.

She ducked making her escape easily placing herself between the couch and him. They were much too old to play chase especially given the setting of her living room. None of those things slowed him down as he tackled her bringing her down to the floor in a move she easily countered in the past.

Off her game she struggled to push away. After a moment of squirming around on the floor she seemed to forget just why she was trying to get way. She managed to pin him to the floor grinning at her triumph. It seemed as if he were perfectly fine with letting her win as once again she started making out with him. She missed him too much and judging by his eagerness he missed her just as much.

"Damn you little firework," he said catching his breath from all the adrenaline and the chase.

"Are you going to be alright adorable sweet Renji," she asked.

"I'm going to be fine you should be the one worried," he replied.

"This means I win since you let up and I'm pinning you down," she asked.

"We can't stay here, more people the better so I'll behave," he said.

"I'm going to get dressed," she stood and headed toward the bedroom calling over her shoulder, "If Orihime calls tell her we have a truce she'll understand what I mean."

"Yeah," he said still lying on the floor.

She paused at the doorway staring at him. If he wanted to go further she was the one holding him back.

"I know what you're thinking and we talked about this so just get ready. Standing there looking at me like that isn't helping," he said covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Like leaving you here and showering in the next room is any better," she teased.

"Is that in invitation," he chuckled.

"In your dreams," she said.

000

Meanwhile another battle of sorts was going on at Ichigo's place.

"Would it be wrong if I told Tatsuki about your defection all along," Ichigo said.

"That's not what happened it was an accident," Rukia said.

"Accident," he said giving her a questioning look adding, "…right."

"Ichigo you have to-

"What, pretend we're at war so Tatsuki can feel like the queen of the pack? No way," he said.

"Fine I'll admit it I am weak just look at it," she said holding her wrist out to him.

Ichigo looked at the ridiculous charm bracelet that cost him less than a drink at the local juice bar. Yet she looked at that bracelet as if he gave her diamonds. Were bunnies truly the key to her heart, he wondered.

"I would have taken the juice," he said pushing away her hand.

"Ichigo as a matter of fact I'm thirsty," she said still admiring her charms.

"Of course you are…let's go," he said standing up and taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

So she'd get both the charm bracelet and the juice. Staring at the bills in his wallet he frowned. Rukia wasn't money hungry but he was heavy into giving her whatever she wanted.

Already several steps ahead she glided out the door.

"I'm putting my foot down," he said pausing in the doorway.

"If you are walking obviously you are idiot," she said balancing on the curbing.

He locked the door and followed after.

"Don't walk in the street like that," he cautioned as they walked. He hated the way he sounded like an old man in this moment and opened his mouth to say something cleaver, "The street can break you…"

She jumped to the brick planter balancing along the edge ignoring him as he trailed off.

"Ichigo this is great we should get out here more often," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said. She always had a way to ease his mind. Even if he emptied all his funds today she would remind him how lovely it was to spend time with her.

Pushing things further she took hold of his hand. Her smile and her eyes and their closeness strolling around the neighborhood added up to perfection.

Rukia delighted in the smile on Ichigo's face. The genuine sign of happiness on his face meant she was doing something right. She turned away the more she looked at him that way the more self-conscious she started to feel.

He stopped walking and she turned back towards him.

"Ichigo what's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy now. I can't think of anything else," he said.

"I know," she said.

Their eyes met and they stood there looking at each other for the longest time. All they went through seemed to wash away with this blissful feeling.

He drew her close kissing her lips. She closed her eyes their mouths dancing with passion. The warmth of the sun and the soft gentle breeze played like an orchestra accompanying them.

000

Then just outside a row of shops in Karakura another discussion took place.

"We lie to each other all the time. We say things like 'I can't live without you,' when that isn't completely true. As humans our body will fight to live. We can hold our breath for a while until we are forced to breathe. There is the-"

"Stop it Uryû you talk too much," Orihime said pulling his neck down she kissed him.

"Then you meant it," he asked.

"Shh," she kissed him once more.

He relaxed now as they continued walking side by side past various shops around town. Occasionally she'd point out some little thing and make a strange comment. It was refreshing to hear her point of view on everything from the mundane vacuum store to the truly odd garlic tea.

"The sky is clear and it is such a beautiful day," he said.

"I feel like a traitor," she confessed suddenly.

"Orihime what is the worst thing that she'll do to you," he asked.

"With a murderous glare she'll stone me and I'll never live it down," she said dramatically.

"Stone you? If that is the case you likely won't live at all…you have such an active imagination," he noted shaking his head.

"I can't help it if I feel like…like a total snake with venomous fangs and an evil little grin," she said.

Her face looked anything but evil and this time she seemed to draw inspiration from the snake display in the pet store they passed. He had to admit the snakes had a sinister look to them but she couldn't manage to mimic them. Instead he thought she just looked like a cute cartoon version of a snake.

"Really you make a terrible version of evil. I'm amused," he said.

She attempted to growl which nearly made him double over with laughter. _Snakes don't growl!_

"You're supposed to be terrified," she pouted.

He kissed her pouty lips.

"Stop that Uryû we could be seen," she said glancing around.

"Right the mongoose and the bunny. I'll wait and you pounce on them. The end of my worries," he smiled mock dusting his hands.

"What if Ichigo decided to make a pact with all you guys," Orihime asked.

"Since when did Ichigo become our leader and what makes you so sure I'd go along with what he said," Uryû replied.

"You know you'd feel the same way," she said.

"If it helps at all Ichigo is probably with Rukia now and your leader is likely off with Renji. Your war stood no chance to begin with. You were never truly angry with us and there is no clear need to fight," he said.

She folded her arms staring at him.

"Pout all you want it just makes your lips that much more kissable," he said.

"Uryû," she squeaked pushing him away.

"You aren't mad so stop this maddening pretense," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her forehead to his. He was so right and so wrong. He kissed her once more.


	54. Truce

Chapter Fifty-four

Truce…

Ichigo pulled Rukia behind the building quickly before they were spotted. Uryû was in a heavy-duty lip lock with Orihime in front of the pet store just across the street. Ichigo had visual confirmation that the girls plan had seriously fallen apart.

"Well what do we have here," Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"Shut up," Rukia said punching him.

"Looks like you girls are the joke this time around. Your ringleader and your best friend," he said pointing out Renji and Tatsuki holding hands walking down the street.

"Let's confront them," Rukia said.

"Wait I'll call Renji and you call Orihime," Ichigo said.

000

Renji read the text message and laughed out loud. Tatsuki looked over at his phone and quickly looked around spotting Ichigo. Orihime noticed the laughter as she held the phone to her ear and spotted Tatsuki.

Uryû grinned like an idiot and spotted both couples.

"Looks like I was right," Uryû said to Orihime.

"War is over we have a truce," Orihime said to Rukia.

000

The calm and perfect day Tatsuki enjoyed seemed too good to be real. The storms had to be somewhere on the horizon yet she could only squint at the clear sunny skies.

Sunglasses would be nice right about now and she frowned at the smug looking Renji who proudly sported a pair. Admitting defeat was something she hated to do. It was Renji who could beat her at any video game and Renji who seemed to always be right she nearly stomped her feet in a tantrum.

"You knew that Orihime and Rukia defected," she asked him.

"Only that Ichigo seemed happy and there was no way he'd behave like that if Rukia stayed away on purpose," he admitted.

"What about Orihime," she asked shielding her eyes as she watched them heading over.

"She always had a guilty look on her face," he reasoned.

"This worked out perfectly," she said just as the others joined them.

"Don't look like that Orihime," Rukia admonished her for the rueful expression on her face.

Ichigo chuckled and Rukia turned on him saying, "Ichigo I'm still thirsty."

"You should be nicer considering–

She stared at him before he added, "Never mind I'll go. Renji, Uryû; take a hint let's go."

It was obvious to Ichigo that not all the anger directed at them was let go so easily. If buying juice was the punishment for locking Rukia away from the battle then he supposed he'd pay.

The guys all walked in silence towards the juice bar until they reached a safe distance away before they started talking.

"So what are your excuses for ending up out here," Ichigo asked.

"Crowds," Renji said shrugging then explaining, "less chance to be alone."

"That sounds like something she'd come up with have you gone soft on us Renji," Ichigo asked.

"Shut up," Renji replied.

"So nothing to do with her stupid war," Ichigo pushed.

"Worse," Uryû spoke up adding, "Renji promised the parents."

"How would you know anything…never mind," Renji said dropping any argument that would only make him look foolish, "The war meant we weren't even speaking she gave up less than an hour after it started."

"I don't need to ask about Orihime. She likely lasted the longest out of guilt," Ichigo said.

"I'd say loyalty," Uryû stated proudly.

"No I'm guessing Rukia since she has no problem ignoring you," Renji said.

000

Tatsuki watched the guys arguing or talking she couldn't be sure. They were likely discussing the same thing that the girls were. Who defected first?

"Ichigo and Rukia probably lasted the longest," Orihime said.

"Please they are practically telepathic anyway do they even need to talk," Tatsuki complained.

"We talk," Rukia argued snapping her attention back to the group of girls.

"So who broke down first," Tatsuki asked.

"I never agreed to this in the first place," Rukia argued.

"Silence does not equal disagreement," Orihime pointed out.

"We spend so much time being forced apart it wasn't a good thing to do anyway. I'm sorry I put any pressure on you guys," Tatsuki said.

"We need to stop punishing them for being great guys," Orihime agreed.

"They understand why we're upset," Rukia said.

"We'll I've moved on and I'm happy," Orihime said nearly dancing with glee.

Rukia smiled but she wasn't nearly as ready to publically declare her happiness in Orihime's fashion. Tatsuki didn't seem the type either as she simply smiled.

"This must have been hard on you," Tatsuki said noticing how Orihime's happiness seemed to melt into tears.

"It was just as tough not telling you my best friends how happy I am," Orihime said.

"Don't cry about it. I promise no more games like this," Tatsuki said apologetically.

"You stood up for us and we were right they shouldn't have left us out. If we played the damsel in distress they would still act like idiots not considering our contributions," Rukia said.

"I want to be upset but somehow I just can't be," Orihime said.

"Uh oh Orihime vision. What is he this time a handsome prince," Tatsuki asked.

"Funny Tatsuki but you were zoning out a minute ago too," Orihime teased.

"I did get hurt not to long ago so maybe they were a little right," Tatsuki said.

Rukia watched the guys at the juice bar. Her mind drifted to the walk she had to get here. She glanced at her charm bracelet and instantly felt regret. She could have been nicer.

Ichigo would give her anything that she wanted. Even now his gaze sought out hers perhaps some sort of telepathy. She smiled back and turned back to the others rejoining the conversation Orihime started.

000

The juice bar had many choices. Far too many choices for some people.

"How am I supposed to know what she wants," Renji said staring at the menu.

"Relax Renji she won't care they just wanted to do that girl talk thing they love so much," Ichigo said.

"Like hell she won't. I didn't even ask her. I've never even been here before you two have it so easy," Renji complained.

"Not really Orihime changes her mind daily and she is reluctant to choose a favorite. Given the chance she'd order the whole menu knowing her. Then again-

"Rukia hasn't been here either so there's a 50/50 shot she'll hate whatever I bring her," Ichigo said cutting off Uryû's long winded explanation. Truthfully it wasn't so bad Ichigo just had the habit of doing that to his rival-friend.

"We could have avoided their wrath by asking," Renji restated his position.

"Don't call them," Ichigo said eyeing the cell phone.

"Why not," Renji asked.

"You think you're being thorough but she'll think you don't know what she'd like," Uryû explained.

"Exactly," Ichigo said, "there is a 50/50 chance she'll yell at you for not calling but calling would be worse."

"That makes no sense," Renji complained deciding not to care what the results as long as this conversation ended.

"Or she could send you back for whatever she does want," Uryû said.

"Or drink it and say nothing until you forgot about it then bring it up later…like collateral or something to use against you," Ichigo added.

"Or my favorite claims she never wanted juice to begin with," Uryû said.

"Alright you guys are doing this on purpose to mess with my head," Renji said ending the back and forth.

"Pick something if we take too long they'll never forgive us. Oh and don't ask advice from the girl at the counter," Ichigo warned.

"Or even look at her. They'll feel like you're flirting and if you say this girl suggested it then you'll end up wearing the drink," Uryû said.

The responses were all so crazy but Renji didn't worry. This was a drink decision not a major decision at all. If she didn't like it, who cared really they could easily fix that situation and she should have just told him what she wanted in the beginning.

000

Renji survived the juice bar to the amusement of everyone. Tatsuki laughed that he had made things such a big deal. At the same time it made her demands seem a bit much and she decided to be better about it in the future.

Renji sat on the couch next to Tatsuki. The program on the television was typical for them. They watched a story about the ruins of the city an archeological dig and the history behind it. Renji thought it was time to set his plans in motion although he realized Ichigo would be upset that he beat him to it once again.

"I know I'm asking a lot but how would you feel about marrying me this week," Renji asked.

"I would…what," Tatsuki asked confused.

"We'd leave tomorrow," Renji said.

_As if that clarifies anything, _Tatsuki thought staring at him.

"How do I feel," Tatsuki asked again.

"Yes I'm asking you," Renji said.

"Excited, happy, nervous…how would we get married so soon," Tatsuki asked.

"That depends on if you want to…if you would like to be surprised or not," Renji answered.

"Surprise me," Tatsuki said.

"Before you agree completely I have to tell you that we'll be on our own for the most part if we go through with this," Renji explained.

"Meaning I can't tell anyone," Tatsuki asked knowing her family would never go with this type of thing.

Renji shook his head and said, "Remember the trip we talked about when I said we needed to get away?"

"Yes," Tatsuki replied.

"Well we are going somewhere tomorrow," Renji said.

He couldn't believe how well he managed to pull off this surprise she truly had no clue what he was referring to. Even more surprising he was happy that she was willing to go at his word.

"We didn't plan anything out. I don't have a dress or anything at all," Tatsuki said suddenly coming down to reality.

"It is spontaneous so we have to leave now," Renji said and stood before she could say another word to change her mind.

"What! You're serious," Tatsuki stared at his hand before pulling to her feet.

"Absolutely," he grinned and added, "but I'll ask you once again are you-

"Don't ask again you are insane and I can't believe I'm going to do this. Let me call Orihime," Tatsuki said resolving to go along with his crazy plan and be surprised the whole way.

"You're forgetting the rules," Renji warned snatching the phone.

"Right, spontaneous…You didn't tell me any rules. And what should I bring," Tatsuki asked.

"No questions. All I need you to bring is you," Renji said making his way to the door.

"That is sweet but what will I tell everyone. I guess I can blame it on the champagne we finally opened up. But I could have said something to someone…Then there is Kame she's only agreed to cover me one day in the past at work so how do I explain to Sue…I guess I didn't think things through-

"Everything is taken care of trust me," Renji said leading her out of the apartment.

She took a deep breath and picked up her purse slinging it across her chest. Quickly she wiggled from his grasp to unplug the coffee maker and made sure everything was off before locking up the apartment.


	55. Hot Air

Chapter Fifty-five

Hot Air…

The hot desert air drove people inside for air-conditioned relief. Sprayer jets did little to cool anyone down and seem like more of an annoyance than a help to Tatsuki. The complete opposite, Renji stood beside her with a huge grin enjoying the annoying mist and grinning happily at the sun.

It was no secret that Tatsuki would rather be home than strolling down the Las Vegas strip. She would love to be sitting anywhere cold than walking in this heat. Las Vegas lived up to any expectation she had and now that she seen it she was done and ready to go home.

Renji entered a contest months ago at a booth in the mall. The contest advertised outside a jewelry store advertised the perfect getaway. Apparently when he purchased her ring there he was automatically guaranteed better odds at winning.

As fate allowed Renji entered a contest using Mrs. Arisawa's information. Mrs. Arisawa claimed the prize package and dropped off the kit right before they caught their flight and the rest was history. Everything going so smoothly Renji was beyond happy.

Tatsuki looked completely miserable but he was sure that things would change when she saw her parent's who caught an earlier flight would be there to greet her.

Since the prize package included ten people in total her friends were included as well. Maybe he watched too many movies but getting married in this city seemed like the coolest thing to do in the World of the Living. Seeing the contest he really thought he had no chance and only entered because of the sales person's suggestion. The contest turned out to be the perfect situation for someone who didn't want the drama of planning a wedding.

000

Orihime and Uryû took the time away from the group to visit a restaurant. Orihime was the one who initiated the idea but Uryû was fine with the setting and more than happy to follow her suggestion.

Their waitress Josee introduced herself to both of them and mentioned chef specials more than ten minutes ago yet Orihime seemed to struggle with her choice. Josee pronounced the words on the menu as if she were a native speaker and they learned quickly that she was indeed a native speaker just not from France as she winked and excused herself to let them decide.

"Orihime," Uryû asked getting the attention of his girlfriend who stared at the menu intently trying to decide what she wanted to try.

She held a freshly French manicured finger up to silence him and continued to read her lips moving as she pronounced the French words. The whole thing nearly made him double over with laughter French manicure, Paris and French cuisine. But then again given what he was trying to carry out perhaps he was finding thing funny that weren't all that funny.

As he admired the stitching on the waitress uniforms he mentally high-fived himself for choosing a place that cared so much down to the appearance of their servers.

"So many choices Ishida-_kun_ I'm so starving but I can't make up my mind," she finally spoke.

He waited for her to lift up her eyes and look at him.

"What I have to say is important. I'm just not sure-

"You can't decide either," her head went back down to the menu, "now we're both stuck."

She exhaled and flipped the pages of the menu.

He could decide for the both of them and be done with it. He knew enough French from taking an interest in Orihime's cooking obsession. Giving up on what he had to say he decided they would eat first as the waitress returned just in time.

After a brief conversation their waitress suggested something Orihime agreed with and left them alone once more.

"This place is so nice. I love the lights and it really feels like you are in some fancy restaurant in Paris or something but we are in the American desert and I wish I could bottle it or something like this wine…but this isn't wine it is a candle. Who would think of such a thing," she asked.

"I really don't know," he replied to the definite question at the end of her long list of observations.

"You are too quiet," she said.

"I'm really bad at this…I don't know how to start," he said.

"Uryû don't be silly we've eaten out before I think it works pretty much the same even in American restaurants," she said.

He smiled as she leaned closer and added, "But they don't use chopsticks here for sure in an American-French restaurant."

Struggling not to laugh and blushing at the sudden up close and personal view of his girlfriend he quickly looked away trying to compose him self.

As she reclaimed her seat he said, "I was talking about us…I mean I'm in love with you Orihime."

"I love you too Uryû," she said.

Something about the way she looked at him gave him courage to take the next step.

"We've had quite the rollercoaster of a relationship but I like where we are now," he said.

"I feel like I let you down when you were always there for me. I'm sorry I couldn't always be there the same way," she said.

"Are you kidding you were perfect…you are amazing. Our relationship developed from friendship and I'm proud to know I can always count on you," he said.

"We're so much more you and I. Remember when we were in America last and found Kon at that gas station," she asked.

"I do and we should have stayed like that all those years," he said smiling at the memory.

"That was some adventure," she said feeling the conversation shift to more serious.

"I know and I can't put it in words just how much more you are to me," he said.

"You've shown me…that is love," she said.

He got up from the chair and took her hand. Lowering to one knee he looked in her eyes. He never wanted to see tears grace her cheeks but this was one exception he'd accept.

"Will you Inoue Orihime do me the honor of being my bride," he asked.

"Uryû yes," she said and fell off the chair into his arms before he could place the ring on her finger.

"I was a little worried you might have second thougths," he said squinting to see her as his glasses were knocked somewhere on the floor.

"I'm so happy," she said.

He found the glasses and put them back on his eyes asking, "You do want the ring don't you?"

"Oh," she said staring at the three stone princess cut diamonds set in a white gold band. She smiled as the ring flashed daintily on her finger. He kissed her and retreated to his seat. She sat back in her chair dabbing at her eyes and staring at her finger.

"They have shapes if you look closely at the cut," she said noticing the obvious Quincy pattern.

"More importantly I wanted each stone to represent our journey; our friendship in the past, our love in the present and our future. It all comes together as: I loved you then, now and always Orihime," he said.

"I forgot I was hungry," Orihime said looking away for a moment.

Uryû hoped her sudden intrest in food wasn't because of what he just said. For a moment he worried Orihime was reconsidering until she turned back towards him her face a complete watery mess. He was the fool she needed tissue not a break from their conversation. She turned away searching for some alternative to the table linen. Quickly he remedied the situation producing a handkerchief for her.

He did wonder what was taking the waitress so long and was about to mention that when Josee suddenly returned.

"Congratulations you two," Josee said as she masterfully placed their food on the table before them.

"Thank you," Orihime said smiling.

"Sorry I took so long but when I came by I noticed you were busy and decided to give you some time. We redid your food order so it is fresh but don't tell the boss or I'm definitely headed back to Toronto for sure," Josee explained.

Orihime frowned saying, "Oh no I hope it was no trouble."

"No trouble at all I was joking I can handle a special order or two. Besides Toronto's not all that bad this time of year," Josee smiled and added, "let me know if you need anything at all. Ross will handle any drink refills and requests so enjoy the wine it really compliments your choices."

Uryû thanked her and took a sip of the wine as Josee left their table. Now it was official he was a bachelor no more. The pressure was off to ask her and he could relax and eat his meal and really enjoy the good wine. Orihime appeared a lot more relaxed also enjoying their time together.

000

After a long hot day and multiple surprises Tatsuki settled into a chair and stared out the window at all the city lights. Renji sat next to her and looked out the window with her.

"In my eyes I thought you were giving up far more than I," she said.

"You never thought that I might see it as giving more," he asked.

"I think I'm coming to terms with it. I still think my sacrifices are small in comparison and sometimes I can't help but to feel like a burden," she said.

He loved that she was honest with him but didn't understand why she felt that way.

"So why insist on changing your mind about being with me that night I told you-

"I can't explain it. Something just snapped. I started to ask myself why wait because you were the one I waited on and I had you there night after night. My logic made no sense and all my arguments against my feelings failed," she said.

"Then you changed your mind again this time after I asked to marry you and the time in the Soul Society," he said reminding her.

"Well I could see that you changed your mind and I saw no reason if I waited so long I couldn't wait a little longer," she reasoned.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"I know," she relented.

"Doesn't matter because we both kept our promises in the end," he said.

They looked at each other and smiled they had been through so much together and were about to do the craziest thing together getting married. Nothing made sense but as they looked at each other everything felt right and perfect.

"Not easy at all and you're so lucky I'm tired now," she said.

"Nothing is every easy and I'm not so sure about your use of the word lucky in this situation. Even now tired means nothing to me you know," he said.

She had to look away because if she looked at him…

"So are you going to leave and do your last night of freedom run through Vegas," she asked.

"What," he asked.

"Bachelor party," she said rolling her eyes.

"They were serious about that," he asked.

"_They_ are but talking with me about it breaks the guy code so you better go and don't tell me the details I really don't want to know and I'm not worried knowing you they'll proably give you all kind of misdirection anyhow," she said trying not to laugh.

"Should I worry about you and-

"Please! Girl code and my lips are sealed," she said laughing.

"Ok," he said.

"Seriously I don't know what they are planning anyway. Besides they are friends this is no movie so really don't worry they wouldn't dare make a fool out of me," she said with a wave at the end of her sentence.

"See you at the end," he said.

"You can do better than that," she said figuring out he was talking about _the end_ of the aisle or at least she hoped he was.

"I love you," he said standing up.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing up and hugging him she added, "Have fun."

"Don't have fun," he said and kissed her scowling as he left.

She followed him to the door and kissed him once more…and again until the scowl was replaced with a grin.

"Goodnight Renji," she said shutting the door.


	56. The Walk

Chapter Fifty-six

The Walk…

The night was still warm as Ichigo, Chad and Renji strolled along the sidewalk. Uryû met up with the group a block away but had plenty to say about the city.

"Sado you're next," Renji said interrupting another of Uryû long discussions.

"Not likely Chado is a bit of a lone warrior right Chado," Ichigo said.

"Agreed," Chad replied as they continued to walk.

"What's with the smile," Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Chad said.

"Can I just say that asking Orihime had nothing to do with any of you guys," Uryû said looking at each of them.

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Renji agreed.

"Don't look at me," Chad said.

"I'd say I'm more surprised that you didn't ask her sooner," Ichigo said.

Uryû looked a bit surprised as the others nodded in agreement with what Ichigo said.

"Don't look so surprised everyone including the girls all agree you two should have been the first of our group to be married," Ichigo said.

"I see," Uryû said understanding falling over his features.

Clearly Orihime and Uryû had the easiest path to love. There was very little standing in either of their way for them to be together. Orihime was independent living on her own for years as was Uryû. All the roadblocks in their relationship could be solved where the others would constantly have to deal with barriers.

"But hey we all have problems to deal with so don't get too down about it," Ichigo said noticing the sudden glum mood of his friend.

"I still feel like I need to apologize to you and Renji in particular. I've been going on about these irrelevant minor problems and you two have to feel bad facing your situations," Uryû said.

"I felt great all day I have no clue why you are so down but if this is a so called bachelor party I think I'll skip the next one," Renji said walking a little ahead of the group.

"Absolutely," Chad said catching up with Renji.

"Why are you guys taking off without me it was that idiots fault for bring things down," Ichigo jogged to catch up.

"Thanks Ichigo single me out," Uryû said.

"If you're coming hurry up and catch up," Ichigo called back over his shoulder.

Uryû caught up, all the gloom left where it belonged.

Wherever they were headed it was clear that no one expected to have much fun. Renji had to wonder where was the optimism and when did that moment kick in where people did something crazy like the movies.

Thankfully after the gloomy conversation Uryû started no one bothered to bring down the mood.

000

The groom's dressing room made Renji feel like a king. He had all the food and drinks he could manage. The sponsors of the promotional giveaway chipped in with a multitude of primping items. Anything he could think of was before him or at reach with the push of a few buttons. The best of all he didn't need to spend money to get it if that wasn't royal treatment he didn't know what was.

He enjoyed his room so much he nearly lost track of time watching sports channels on a spectacular flat screen television. As he flipped the channels he was quickly brought back to reality when Mr. Arisawa showed up. Suddenly his appetite had vanished as did the regal atmosphere surrounding him.

"It is that time then," Renji said stepping aside as Mr. Arisawa entered the room.

"Sorry to intrude looks like you are enjoying this place," Mr. Arisawa said.

"Yeah I was…I am," Renji said absently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"A castle can only have one king and it is clear I stormed your castle," Mr. Arisawa said chuckling to himself.

"Almost like you read my mind," Renji said.

"This whole trip has turned out to be something really amazing. I couldn't put something like this together with my ship yard income," Mr. Arisawa said and Renji nodded.

"What are you thinking now I wonder," Mr. Arisawa asked.

"What I'm really thinking is we may never see each other again and we are getting married. Do you think that is so crazy considering that everyone else is in the same predicament," Renji said.

"Crazy is an overused term. You two are just in love. What you said about everyone else may never see each other again; that is absolute right although you'd know more about that than I would," Mr. Arisawa said.

"As a Soul Reaper you'd think I'd know more about it," Renji asked.

"Yes I do think you know a lot more than any of us," Mr. Arisawa said.

"I suppose you'd be right but sometimes I wonder just what you _really_ think sir if I may ask," Renji questioned.

"Is that a question you want answered on your wedding day," Mr. Arisawa said.

"You've accepted that a Soul Reaper is marrying your daughter without much protest. You know what we are and what it means for her so I wonder what is on your mind. Is that what you want for your daughter," Renji asked.

"Tatsuki is happy that is all a father ever wants. You are a really decent man so I have no worries. That is rare and not always the case. Gaining a son like you is a bonus in my life. To question my situation when there are others in far worse situations makes no sense at all.

Now I am no fool and I understand the difficulties you two face but I understand the reason you want to be married to my daughter. I'm more than alright with it. I have faith that things will work out better than you could ever imagine or hope for. Just look at this room and everything that's happened so far," Mr. Arisawa said waving his hands around the room and smiling.

"Still I get the feeling there is more," Renji said.

"Rightly so," Mr. Arisawa said sitting down adding, "Even Tatsuki has voiced her opinions about such things."

"I've told her all about my life anything at all that she asks. The things I do not know I cannot answer and are of no consequence to me but for her to remember a memory from some other place and time concerns her.

Memories I can see as clearly as if they happened and unexplainable puzzle pieces that we choose to ignore don't sit well with her," Renji said.

"I thought she could grow up without any of my problems touching her," Mr. Arisawa said as Renji took his seat once more he continued, "Never did I consider that Kurosaki Isshin's boy would become a Soul Reaper. A case of like father like son unfolded before my eyes."

"You don't need to tell me all this. Tatsuki should hear whatever you need to say," Renji said.

"No I am telling you," Mr. Arisawa said.

"Fine," Renji did his best to just listen.

"Who would ever guess that Ishida and Inoue would also cross paths with my daughter. You see where I'm headed don't you," Mr. Arisawa asked.

"Everyone is connected in some way," Renji replied.

"Instinct and intuition guide me and I would never let someone who could harm Tatsuki in her life. I also know what I've said to you I've said to her because you are that honest with her," Mr. Arisawa said.

Renji didn't feel like he found out much to tell Tatsuki. If anything he should have stayed away from asking questions that would stay on his mind all day. He didn't want to think about these things on a day like today.

The regal feeling would only return as he forced his mind to regain the feelings of earlier that day. He focused only on getting ready. With his mind refocused on preparations Tatsuki began to drift to his thoughts.

By the time Mr. Arisawa came to get him from the room Renji was completely at ease. The only thing he cared about was imagining what his queen would look like by his side.

Imagining wasn't the word for what he was forced to endure. Tatsuki kept him in the dark about every detail. She knew what he was wearing and that seemed to be enough for her to decide on everything else. Perhaps it was her way of returning the surprise he set in motion with the entire trip.

000

The desert sky unpolluted by city lights glistened with stars. Tatsuki excitedly pointed out the constellations she immediately recognized. She couldn't believe she could feel so elated.

Renji smiled and followed after her as they walked along the river. He couldn't take credit for the sound of the rushing water or the brightness of the stars but that look on her face he proudly owned.

"I have to stop you for a just a second," he said leading her hand in hand away from the rocky riverside.

She followed for a while stopping and looked up at him.

"What is it," she asked.

"Years ago I had this wish. I wanted to see your eyes like they are now full of stars and it is amazing," he answered.

_So amazing that we need to leave now,_ he thought.

"How did you know about a place like this," she asked.

He kept her walking as he answered, "At the very last moment I decided to come here after seeing it advertised on the television."

"That could have been a horrible idea," she said.

_Yes horrible because the last thing I wanted to do was leave that room, _she thought.

"Not a typical place to go I know but I figure you'd want to get out of the suite for a while," he said.

_Wrong, wrong so very wrong do you know me at all, _she thought.

Moving close to him she thought she would make it clear if he had any doubts about what she really wanted, "Renji I could-

"No arguments trust me I know what you are thinking but if you're assuming that room is the only place I'd want to be with you I have to correct you," he said.

_You idiot maybe she was going to say something else, _he thought.

"Renji I'm not-

"We'll see just what you want to do," he said.

Walking a little faster she was sending him a clear message and he didn't want to ignore it. Taking action he swept her up in his arms and waited for the protest that never came.

Being this happy gave her optimism that things would work out. She laughed and kissed him happy he understood her feelings. As beautiful as the riverside was she didn't need any extra romantic gestures. She was happy kissing him the setting didn't matter.

As much as she enjoyed this over the top gesture of being carried she wanted to feel the earth beneath her feet and prove she could enjoy the fresh air as well.

"Can we just keep walking for a while," she said.

He set her on her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"I just flip-flop from feeling low to high like I'm floating above everything. Like noting is standing in our way," she said.

"Lows are only normal but I don't want you to feel stuck in that place," he said.

"All the surprises have been great but I want to know what comes next when we get back," she said.

"I'm no fortune-teller," he said.

"I'm doing it again and I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to face reality and part of me just wants to ignore that voice that is screaming at me," she said.

"On our last day together before we fly back you are worried. I'm happy about that," he said.

"You are happy that I'm turning into a wreck," she said.

"The wreck looks better on you," he said.

"Shut up," she said as he dodged a punch.

"It means you care so much about our relationship but also that I managed to make you forget all those worries for three whole days," he said.

"Make me forget again," she said.

They never had much of a chance to enjoy the river after that request. Instead they found themselves camped out on the floor of an SUV.

Staring at the stars through a sun roof quickly replaced the suite on Tatsuki's list of places to be after her husband rocked her world. Ever careful not to crush her Renji moved to lie beside her.

"Our room is going to waste," he informed her.

"Look at how unbelievable the sky is from this vantage point. That room doesn't compare," she said.

He forced a glance at the stars then turned to her saying, "too bad that room was great really amazing."

"Amazing," she echoed.

The temperature had dipped rapidly since the sun went down and not a single cloud covered the sky. He held her closer pulling clothing over them where they slept until sunrise the next day.


	57. Someone You Know

**Tachibana Uyeda is an OC.**

Chapter Fifty-seven

Someone You Know…

Tatsuki answered the door of the suite and noticed the bellhop standing there in the hallway.

"I didn't order this service," Tatsuki said.

"I'm sorry but I'm simply following orders. Would you like me to leave and come back at a more convenient time," the man asked.

"No I just have one bag it is pretty manageable," she replied.

"You should just use the service I get paid either way," he said pushing his way through the door.

Not wanting to get ran over she stepped aside saying, "alright."

The service had to be a part of the prize package that Renji failed to tell her about before he left. The man quickly placed her suitcase on the rack.

"Anything else," he asked looking around.

"These," she answered pointing out the obvious.

Her cosmetics case and zippered up wedding gown lie on the bed. She was packed and ready to leave before the bellhop interrupted. He finished loading the cart and started out the door. She followed after with purse and keycard in hand.

The airport shuttle pulled up and she began walking towards it when the bellhop stopped her.

"This is us," he nodded to a shiny Lincoln Navigator adding, "Shall we go?"

Before she could say a word a man jumped from the car and opened the door for her. The bellhop loaded the open rear of the vehicle despite her protests and gave her a wave as the driver continued to wait for her to step inside behind his steering wheel.

"There must be a mistake so if you just open the back I'll get my stuff," Tatsuki said worried the man would drive off with her stuff and her cell phone was in the top pocket of her suitcase an error she didn't have time to correct.

"We don't want to hold up traffic so please do get in Mrs. Abarai," the man behind the wheel said.

"You speak Japanese…and how do you know my name," Tatsuki said cautiously approaching his window. The man had on sunglasses and stared directly ahead.

"Questions are for later," he lowered his shades and added, "for now just trust me."

"I refuse," she sat on the curb and crossed her arms.

The dark green eyes sparkled in the daylight as he removed his glasses and pushed them up above his dark hair to glare at her.

"Just give me my things so I can leave," she pleaded.

He reached in a jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone tossing it to her he said, "Go on talk to him quickly and then take your seat please."

Tatsuki stared at the phone the number had already been dialed and she noticed the parking police beginning their approach. The driver ignored the enforcement officers' requests waiting for her.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone.

Her father spoke back telling her to follow directions of Tachibana-_san_ and make her way home. Tatsuki sidestepped the officer staring into the open door and managed to shut the door telling him they were leaving.

"Bottom line your family chose me to look out for you," Tachibana said peeling out of the lobby entrance.

"My family," she asked.

"Yes your family chose me and I came the minute their enemies became aware of you," he replied.

"The moment they became aware of me…I don't understand what that means," she said shaking her head.

"The family recognizes you as their heir and consequently you are the princess. You go nowhere without the noble sentinel which happens to be me _comprende amigo_," he asked.

"In that case when I land back home you are free to go home. I don't need your sentinel services," she said.

"Home you say," he said laughing.

"That is funny to you," she asked.

"When you see doors open to you then you'll understand," he said.

"Understanding doesn't mean acceptance and your laughter isn't helping bring clarity," she said.

"From the time I turned five years old I not only understood but accepted my fate. I admire you and I know everything to know about you," he said.

"That is a nice story but I'm taken," she said.

He laughed and said, "I always thought it would be Mien-_san._ But who could know you'd end up with a Soul Reaper."

"So what you're going to list all that you know about me," she said.

"Right now you feel this way and I can only hope in the future you feel differently," he said.

"I don't know you and you're annoying to say the least so what makes you think I'd keep you as my bodyguard," she asked.

"Think on it you do indeed know me. But for fun my resume includes a multitude of desirable talents. As you can see I am fluent in many languages. I am calm under pressure. I can blend in easily and I'm quite strong," he said.

She stared at his face through the rearview mirror. If she did know him she couldn't place him. He was good looking and charming so anyone would take notice. Those eyes of his dark forest green were unfamiliar to her.

His black hair fell over the frames of his sunglasses and was cut spiky short in the back reminding her of panther cats. His demeanor was too superior to be considered cute but he was handsome even with the dimples that lit up his face when he smiled.

Trim and athletic build was clear as soon as he discarded his blazer. She tried to picture if she knew him from karate but nothing came to her mind. Suddenly he began to sing his voice was clear and beautiful she recognized it.

"You were in a band with Huyu once before Ordinary Work," she said.

"Yes," he said confirming.

"I remember hearing you're voice on a demo he gave me," she said.

"He helped me write a song once for my wife…well girlfriend at the time," he said.

"That was what you were singing just now," she asked.

"Yeah that song is awesome right," he asked.

"So you finished working on the song," she asked.

"I did and she loved it. I do enjoy singing now and then but that industry isn't for me," he explained.

"A lot has happened back then so I didn't pay much attention but I remember you. Oh wow you look so different just from a hair cut and you're not as thin," she said.

"Yeah let's see I had longer hair. Not confident and a bit obsessed with looking like a rock star. I'm fed now that I left that starving musician role behind," he said.

Tatsuki leaned forward in her seat now engrossed in remembering someone from her past.

"You were in my computer science and drafting classes," she said.

"Looks like it is coming back to you," he said.

"Tachibana Uyeda from middle school and even before that…you never participated in class," she said.

"Karate you mean," he said clarifying.

"Yes you were the kid who just watched then suddenly you stopped coming," she said.

"My father thought I would develop my skills as a fighter much quicker if I took private lessons," he said.

"You think you're that good," she asked.

"I didn't train solely in martial arts. My training crosses many disciplines. Like I said I need to be able to keep up with you," he said.

She sat back in the seat. It didn't matter to her that she knew this guy in the past she didn't need him as her protector. The place her father was putting her in now angered her and the feeling was starting to overshadow her nice feelings about Uyeda.

"When we land I'm returning to my apartment Yoda," she said.

"The green eyes you remember the nickname I see but no one calls me that anymore," he said.

"Yoda was kinda cool," she said.

"I will not stand in your way if that remains your choice," he said.

"Good to know," she said.

"Of course a necromancer like you would do better to have a living friend like myself," he said.

"I don't talk to the dead I just happen to see them," she said.

"Well you should try it sometime you'd be surprised what they have to say back," he replied.

"Do you love to hear yourself speak," she asked.

"I do and fancy words always seem to perk up other interest. Besides if you're so determined to ignore me I have to try something," he said.

"How am I ignoring you when we've spent the past fifteen minutes talking," she asked.

"Maybe ignore was the wrong word. I am curious about why you got married," he said.

"To someone I love," she added.

"To someone you'll hardly ever see," he corrected.

"You should pick another subject in this game of getting to know you," she said.

"Listeing is what I do," he said.

"He'll always be a Soul Reaper and nothing will change that. Marriage was something I just wanted to do. He's the only one I wanted to do it with and nothing I say will explain my reasons so stop asking," she said.

"I love that about you. Even now you can't explain it yet you believe in it so strongly. Huyu never had a chance at all you were always going to chose him even if it meant a lifetime of loneliness," he said.

"Why are you telling me this," she asked.

"It is the truth. You respect the truth. Imagine if I never picked you up how lonely it would have felt riding to the airport alone," he said.

"Why trample over my feelings as if it is a big joke," she said clearly upset.

"As your bodyguard…guardian of sorts I really do believe in your love," he said using the same tone of voice he had all along.

Tatsuki got the feeling that Uyeda would always speak like this he hadn't changed and perhaps she was being too hard on him to expect anything else.

"You haven't changed," she said blinking away her tears.

"I want you to seriously look at ever way possible you can be happy. Even if it means keeping your secret I'll do everything I can to help you see him. Happiness is worth it even if you have to fake it," he said.

"Why," she asked.

"Because I understand," he said.

"How could you understand," she asked.

"Fair enough," he slipped off the sunglasses and set them on the dashboard as they pulled into a parking structure.

She waited for him to speak again as he parked the car.

"I didn't want to give so many secrets away this early on but let me just say you'll want someone on your side. Your father knew what he was doing but now the game's changed. Trust me I'm not your enemy," he said.

_That didn't give away any secret, _she thought.

Handle on the door she said, "The minute we land I'm heading to my apartment. I'll sleep, wake up and start on my long list of things to do. I'll head to work, come home and start it all again. If I'm lonely I have plenty of friends to keep my company.

I don't need a sentinel or a bodyguard. I don't need royal attendants or whatever I have plenty of friends but many more acquaintances so I'm not sure where you'd fit," she said stepping out of the vehicle.

"Maybe we can start over and I can gain your confidence as a friend. What about lunch," he asked stepping out of the vehicle and popping the trunk.

"I doubt your wife would approve of you spending so much time with other women," she said pulling her bags down.

"How about you come meet her she'll make us lunch and invite whomever you like," he said helping her take down the suitcase.

Tatsuki was confused. He was so nice to her but she knew it wasn't what she wanted.

"I'll see," she said walking away from the car following after the signs and arrows to the airport.

"Finally a smile," he said waving as she continued ahead.


	58. Reception

Chapter Fifty-eight

Reception…

On the plane Tatsuki put her headphones on and closed her eyes ignoring the talkative passenger beside her. It was no surprise that Uyeda just happened to be on the same flight and seated in the same area as her.

She was finished with talking and really wanted some peaceful time alone. Above all it started to sink in that she missed Renji. Not thinking of him would hurt less but forgetting him wasn't an option for her.

It wasn't as if she didn't expect him to leave. This was the feeling she came to expect. Feeling she was sure she could control stabbed at her now. The highlights of everything Uyeda said to her nagged at her. She longed for the happiness she felt the past three days.

000

The weeks passed rather quickly and Ichigo found that his wedding day was upon him. Things didn't go exactly as he visioned they would go. Things were fairly normal when he was sure the craziness of the _Seireitei_ would interfere.

"The thing about the sun is that it pulls everything in. The gravity of the sun pulls all things towards its light," Isshin said looking at the Milky Way display hanging from the ceiling.

"Dad please," Ichigo pleaded adjusting his hair in the mirror.

"Yet the sun keeps everything at a distance. The moon is a special case," Isshin spun the tiny moon around, "the moon's beauty is enhanced by the light of this star and not only that she reflects the brilliant light."

"She," Ichigo asked.

"Just go with it," Isshin said.

"So this whole speech has a point," Ryûgen said.

Ichigo turned it was still unbelievable how alike Uryû was to his father. For a moment he thought it was Uryû speaking but his white hair would always give him away.

"Of course it does," Isshin said.

"An astronomy lesson perhaps," Uryû said flipping through a magazine.

"You two are very alike," Ichigo said.

"Go on continue Ichigo Senior," Ryûgen said.

"Anyhow there are moments when the moon blocks the sun…I actually forgot what I was saying," Isshin said dropping his hand from the display.

"Have you been drinking dad," Ichigo asked.

"He's obviously trying to compare you and Rukia to those plastic objects I'd say there's alcohol involved," Ryûgen said.

"Shut up this is a moment between father and son," Isshin said.

"Enough of all this let's get going Uryû," Ichigo said walking to the elevator.

"Shameful," Uryû said and shook his head as they passed by their parents.

"Wait Ichigo the purpose-

"If Rukia worries that I feel the need to protect her too bad. I'll acknowledge her as my equal but nothing will ever stop me from being her protector. She knows all that," Ichigo said stepping into the elevator.

"Wow you actually understood my metaphor my son has made me so proud," Isshin gushed.

"Give it a rest already," Ichigo said.

"Hey, I'm just saying look at you," Isshin said.

"Whatever dad, keep on talking nonsense," Ichigo said.

"Showtime is in less than an hour; so don't make ugly faces like that," Isshin said.

"I've been through it all you know," Ichigo said stepping out of the elevator, "if I hear any more about pride or whatever excuse people throw out to analyze Rukia and I…I think I might go crazy. We're fine now. We understand each other."

"Don't be so dramatic," Uryû said, "you two never cared what any of us thought before so why start. You've always understood each other, nothing new there."

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Let me tell all of you, that understanding each other is a continuous process," Isshin added.

"We don't have time for more of your stories dad," Ichigo said.

"I'm enjoying this I've never heard you or your father speak so much-

"We're not alike," Ichigo and Isshin said nearly at the same time.

"This is too easy," Uryû said.

"You're one to talk," Ichigo said as they made their way out the lobby, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in your case either."

"No comment," Uryû said.

Ichigo kept silent he didn't mind the comparisons to his father all that much but had the feeling the Ishida's were different. Where Ichigo joked they seemed to taking thing way too seriously. Perhaps it was some Quincy trait to be so strict.

000

The wedding went smoothly and everything this day seemed to flow together perfectly. The guests made their way to the reception and now waited for the toast of the newlyweds. Everything was a larger affair then when they married in Hawaii.

"Rukia, I didn't know how much I wanted to protect and love you. Day after day something was missing…I feel like I breathe and live and exist to love you…," Ichigo turned to the others in the reception hall, "I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist even if I'm the only one who can see her…It's crazy to think of all that we have been through. From the first time I saw her until now words can't do our story justice…I've said enough as I take my seat so have fun everyone."

Ichigo lifted his glass in a toast and took his seat. Rukia smiled and kissed him.

"How can I top that," she whispered in his ear.

"I mean every word if I haven't told you enough Rukia. I love you," Ichigo said.

Rukia stood up to say a few words of her own. She was gorgeous. Her eyes twinkled in the reflection of the lights surrounding them. He sat back listening to her speak.

This was his world now. The humans there would never understand. Explaining things to them was as awkward as putting on two left shoes. How could he stand up and tell them how he was captivated by the woman in the black robes fighting that creature and from the moment he saw her he'd never be the same.

Rukia wasn't sure she knew what to say. She could just say cheers and go back to ignoring the room but that wasn't fair to Ichigo or their guests.

"There is this feeling you can't place. A feeling that you knew this person and that you'll always know this person. I could never clearly explain our friendship. He's so much more than that to me. We're so much a part of each other. I'll always love you Ichigo," Rukia said turning to him.

She'd always love him in any place, time or world. As long as her soul existed it would seek him out.

The guest continued to drink and be merry. Ichigo tried to pay attention to their endless talks about love and happiness but all he wanted to do was spend time with Rukia. With that thought he hung his head in shame as his father attempted to dance.

000

After the wedding party started saying farewells Ichigo and Rukia were surprised to meet a strangely dressed group. The group turned out to be Royal Guardians. Following the brief words of their commander about their mission Rukia calmly accepted their orders to return to the _Seireitei_.

An astonished Ichigo wasn't as accepting that he had to leave as well. He only backed down when Rukia with composure told him that they were not being separated and to calm down.

In the _Seireitei_ Ichigo was taken to a place his chaperon called the Kurosaki compound. The whole thing seemed like a bad joke of a dream he would soon wake up from. Perhaps he overdid things drinking that sake at the reception.

The madness continued as he met unusual people who called themselves his caretakers. Ichigo was only willing to go along with these people so far because he wasn't being separated from Rukia and her words to him to stay calm. Now that they were apart again he calmly walked away from the compound seeking out her spirit energy.

It didn't take him long to find her where he thought she might be. The Kuchiki compound was tranquil with few people milling around. Ichigo thought it strange he wasn't stopped as he easily walked to Rukia's place.

"Is it pointless to say we were expecting you Kurosaki-_san_," an attendant said suddenly cutting off Ichigo's path.

"It's just Ichigo. You know why I'm here so where is she," he asked.

"Rukia I suppose you're referring to…well please take a seat you can wait out here," the attendant said.

"You know I'm not going to just sit here-

The attendant just smiled as Ichigo sat.

_Some kind of Kidô, I guess I shouldn't fight it._

"How very rude of me I am Quon pleased to meet you. My only job was to make sure you go no further than this room. Perhaps you underestimated me figuring that I was a servant of some kind. Let me assure you I am a master of _Kidô,_" Quon said.

"Relax I didn't come to fight and why aren't you insisting that I call you by a title," Ichigo asked.

Quon released the spell. Ichigo rubbed his arms waiting for an answer.

"What good would that do you never even bother to call my superior by his proper title," Quon asked.

"I guess that makes sense," Ichigo said.

A woman quickly came in with a tray sat it down and excused herself.

"Tea," Quon asked.

Ichigo drank the tea.

"So why did they bring her back here," Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out when they want you to know," Quon shrugged.

"Alright then…you're some _Kidô_ master or something did you teach Rukia," Ichigo asked.

"That's laughable. I guess I mislead you by telling you I was a master of _Kidô_. Truth told Rukia's much better at that than I'll ever hope to be," Quon said.

Ichigo stared as the room started to fade. He was falling asleep as Quon took the tea from his hand.

"But none of that matters because I am skilled at what I do," Quon said.

Ichigo heard the last comment and cursed as he could no longer keep his eyes open. The guy drugged him. Well he did succeed in keeping Ichigo from going further from this room after all.

000

Ichigo could hear voices in the background murmuring as he woke up.

_"I can't lose you again. I refuse to-_

A male voice that sounded like Byakuya suddenly stopped. Ichigo looked around. The room was dark but he was sure the voice came from a different room. A second soft female voice made him pause as he headed for the door.

_"Byakuya-Sama I'm thankful that it was you. I-_

"Well you are up finally," Quon said turning on the lights in the room.

Ichigo wanted to hear the rest of the conversation because he was convinced he had heard the voices of Byakuya and Hisana. Quon continued talking to him but he tuned him out trying to recapture the conversation from earlier but only silence greeted his ears.

000

Byakuya sat at the top of the room and finished going over a list of rules and regulations. Ichigo listened bored as his anger died down long ago. He now knew all the Kuchiki history and rules. Something similar happened to Tatsuki after she married Renji only it was her family she learned more about he was told. If he stayed in the Kurosaki compound things could have gone differently he supposed but it was too late and he patiently waited for Byakuya to finish.

Rukia came in interrupting Byakuya.

"Things are finished _Nii-sama_," Rukia said.

"Rukia," Ichigo questioned.

"With planning for the wedding taking most of the time I nearly forgot about the Royal guard. I'm ready to go back now," Rukia said as if everything that went on was perfectly ordinary.

Ichigo said nothing and stood to leave. He didn't want to think of _Shinigami_ business any longer but it nagged him that he heard Hisana's voice.

"About your-

"Let's not discuss anything besides where you're taking me on this honeymoon," Rukia said.

Maybe she didn't know about her sister. As they left Ichigo told Rukia all he overheard that day.


	59. They Attack

Chapter Fifty-nine

They Attack…

Blood flowed down Ichigo's face over his eyes and along his mouth. Annoyed he pulled himself up to stand.

"I'm fine just go get out of here. Please Rukia," he said as she moved back towards him.

"Don't be stupid I'm not going anywhere," she said wiping away the blood.

"They know…the time to strike…

"Don't talk," she ordered feeling around for broken bones, "you'll draw attention to our position."

"Nothing's broken just painful-

"What," she asked at his silence.

"I forgot you could do that," he said.

He was healed by her _Kidô_.

"Well I forgot what a total…idiot you were," she countered.

"Totally," he said thankful his injuries weren't so bad. Now he could prepare a counter strike.

000

Squad four barracks were abuzz with activity. The anticipated attack on the Soul Society finally arrived after many years of stability. The _Keiei_ still had numbers in the _Seireitei. _Not since Aizen Sôsuke's betrayal had things turned so hectic for a squad guided by Captain Unohana Retsu.

Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane stood in front of her captain's desk receiving orders. Tatsuki stood in the back of the room accompanied by squad four members.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryû have all arrived here," Captain Unohana said standing in her office addressing her Lieutenant.

"Do we know how they got here," Isane questioned.

"The woman behind you may have the answers. Right," Captain Unohana questioned indicating Tatsuki.

"I don't know how this happened," Tatsuki responded.

"Of course you don't how rude of me to make you stand here while your husband is only feet away in the next room," Captain Unohana said.

Tatsuki gasped and tore her eyes from the door she kept looking over at.

"Relax I am only interested in healing Renji and the others. Your power is quite rousing to squad twelve but I am only concerned you acted quickly enough to save their lives. They should recover soon enough," Captain Unohana said.

"But you know about us and you're not-

"The reason you are here is because I know that something I cannot explain is happening. The reports on the scene don't explain the catatonic states those three came in with. This is closer to the injuries you suffered before," Captain Unohana said.

"When I healed before it was unexplained. You are telling me that I was here before. That you healed my injuries," Tatsuki asked.

"It is my belief that perhaps you have an explanation. Regardless I have my orders and we cannot let you leave this premise," Captain Unohana said.

"I only came here to help them I'll cooperate with all of you," Tatsuki said.

"Hanatarô is a familiar friend of yours I've called for him and he can escort you to see Renji. Escape is impossible so I warn you strongly against any attempt. We may not fully understand your power yet but do not underestimate us," Captain Unohana said.

"There is real fear and anger cast towards the one who possesses such power. My father tried to protect me from the costs my whole life. But now I make the decisions and I've chosen to stay away from this power. I truly do not know why or how I ended up here yet again," Tatsuki said.

"You may have chosen to forget but you seem to misunderstand the choice you've made," Captain Unohana said.

"It seems like you are trying to ask me to choose something. What are you asking me to do," Tatsuki inquired.

"That is not my place. However I do wish that you would take Renji home with you. I believe that he would recover best with the help of those who understand what is going on. I believe that you know best how to figure that out," Captain Unohana said.

Tatsuki nodded and greeted Hanatarô as he came into the room. She knew that bringing the guys here they would be close to the fight. Taking them back home to Karakura they would be able to recover but also out of the fight. Tatsuki had the feeling they would be locked away from the Soul Society but figured they had their reasons to suggest such things.

"I can't believe they would continue to pursue this madman no matter the reasons. It is reckless and stupid. Why should he heal only to continue to go after him," Tatsuki asked staring at Renji's sleeping form in sickbay.

"They would want it all three of them have that personality," Hanatarô answered and added, "I heard the conversation so I'll have someone escort all of you back to Karakura."

"Thank you I will do all I can to keep the fight away from here," Tatsuki said.

"You've decided," Hanatarô asked.

"Yes whatever I can. I have no choice…I mean I've made my choice when I married him. He means everything to me," Tatsuki said.

"Congratulations are in order. I can't believe it myself," Hanatarô said.

"So many more people know now I think Renji will kill me when he wakes up," Tatsuki said.

"He can be scary," Hanatarô agreed.

"What am I doing they made this mess I can't worry about what they think the idiots," Tatsuki said grabbing his _Shihakushô_.

If looks could kill Hanatarô figured he'd be dead soon enough.

"Eh. You're sort of scarry too. I should be going," Hanatarô said.

"Wait I'm sorry I took my anger out on the wrong person thanks for everything once again Hanatarô," Tatsuki said.

"No problem. I leave my friends in good hands then please realize that we will protect you so there is no need to fear. Unlike the past no one will turn their back on you," Hanatarô said.

"Or try to have me killed," Tatsuki said.

"Not one among your friends would let that happen. My understanding of the Captains orders make it clear that no squad will act any differently," Hanatarô said.

"You are the one responsible for Captain Unohana's response," Tatsuki asked.

"Just helping friends," Hanatarô said.

"It is more than that so thank you again," Tatsuki said as the escorts came.

000

The makeshift headquarters an abandoned shipyard warehouse was where Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime gathered. This place was where Tatsuki managed to hide Renji, Ichigo and Uryû. Orihime had worked diligently to create a barrier that was quite impressive a skill she worked on to perfect.

"I don't know why they decided to act on their own," Rukia said.

"This isn't the first time so I suppose it will not be the last," Tatsuki said.

"You don't need to stay," Orihime said.

The guys were healed masterfully by Unohana but they hadn't awakened from their catatonic states. Orihime continued her healing spell in the hopes that that would work but Tatsuki knew she had to find the answer.

"I really hate the idea of splitting up," Tatsuki said.

"The guys will recover and when they do we will decide how to go ahead," Rukia said but the worry was clearly written all over her face.

"They may not recover. Captain Unohana suggested that their state is related to my injuries in the past. I think I know where we need to go and what I need to do," Tatsuki said.

"You are leaving then," Orihime asked.

Rukia nodded and said, "I still wonder if we are playing into what it is they are after."

Rukia started walking towards the entrance and Orihime stood to remove the spell.

"Good luck then," Orihime said.

"You too and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tatsuki said.

"You mean approve of," Orihime said.

"That too," Tatsuki said.

"See you," Rukia said.

"Hold on," Ichigo's voice said stopping them where they stood.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

"First you're upset that we don't include you and now you two are tracing off without us," Ichigo said sitting up.

"How are you awake," Tatsuki asked.

"Just wait for everyone to wake we do this together or nothing at all," Ichigo said.

"How do you know," Tatsuki asked.

"Enough with the questions there is this place you were headed to with Rukia. We need to go there so we'll go," Ichigo replied.

"Are you certain that you feel fine Ichigo," Rukia asked standing beside him.

"Sorry I worried you," Ichigo answered.

He wrapped his arms around her and she held him back. Tatsuki suddenly felt like she was intruding somehow and stepped away from the two of them to check on the others.

000

Mud and leaves covered the ground as Ichigo's group descended the hill following Tatsuki's lead. The hike was long littered with sights any nature enthusiast would rave about. Tatsuki wasn't a nature enthusiast and grumbled to herself as she made her way down the step muddy surface.

Climbing the hill to the top on the other side took a lot of energy and Orihime shot worried glances at the guys who barely overcame their latest visit to squad four's sickbay.

The view from the top was spectacular. Looking down at the honey combed shapes below Tatsuki confirmed this was the place.

"Uyeda called it the hive," Tatsuki said.

"Yoda knew a place like this existed," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah he trained running here nearly every day. It is a pretty impressive hike," Tatsuki said.

"So we can't use any spirit energy how do we get down there," Renji said.

"We lower ourselves down with this," Tatsuki said grabbing rope from under a rock.

"Eek cenipeedes," Orihime said.

"I was trying so hard to ignore the creepy crawlers but this is the only way," Tatsuki said.

Renji took the rope from her saying, "I'm not afraid of insects."

"Works every time," Tatsuki said dusting her hands off and grinning.

After Tatsuki issued directions to Renji for tying the rope they all began lowering themselves to the bottom one by one.

On the ground floor they looked around noticing the numbers on the table like structure_. _ The shapes on each stone an archer, a winged creature, waves, the sun, the moon and fire.

"These aren't visible to ordinary human and now I know you guys can see this too," Tatsuki said.

"When were you going to tell us about this," Uryû asked.

"It isn't something I could simply tell you about. Whenever I tried I couldn't and I know that makes no sense to you but I'm telling you now," Tatsuki said.

"It makes sense," Renji said looking over the stones he added, "your father said something similar."

"These two are obvious," Tatsuki said pointing out the archer and the winged creature.

Ichigo ran his hand of the carving of the sun and the stone moved. A black rock with Zangetsu carved on it emerged and they all stepped back in wonder.

"Tatsuki what's happening," Ichigo asked.

"I don't know nothing's ever happened," Tatsuki answered.

"Look at where each of us stood when Ichigo touched the stone. The stones are obviously attuned to our spirit energy. If we all try to recreate what he did perhaps we can figure out what this is," Uryû said.

"No," Tatsuki said stepping away, "we can't use any spirit energy for a reason. I needed to show you this place but we can't do anything until we know what it is."

"We didn't come all this way just to see a place like this," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's right," Renji agreed.

"I promised to help Uyeda and he's kept his promises to help me. His family has kept his body alive for years now. He wants them to move on and he'd love for them to move on as well.

As long as Athen is in control he'll never be able to and we both believe this place is connected to what he wants to carry out," Tatsuki said.

"Uyeda is the prince in the story don't you see," Renji said suddenly.

"What are you saying," Ichigo asked.

"My book…it is a long story but if what you are saying is true Renji can he be trusted," Tatsuki asked.

"I never finished the book," Renji replied.

"You came out here to find out what was going on. Book or no book if you were headed here with Rukia what was your plan Tatsuki," Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki said nothing and walked to the side of the hill. The rocky wall seemed ordinary enough but with the push of a rock a cave opened up.

"I came for this place," she said entering the cave.

The others followed after her.

"A word of warning," Ichigo said and the others looked at him, "Athen has people who can create worlds that feel very real. This all might be an elaborate trap."

"I've considered it but I still have faith in Uyeda," Tatsuki said.

Silently they continued on.

**60 is the final chapter.**


	60. The Fastforward

Chapter Sixty

The Fastforward…

Rukia stared in the mirror at her daughter as she fixed her hair. Long waves that were more gold-bronze than orange like her father's shined in the light. Her eyes were just like her eyes if not a deeper violet.

The day their daughter was born Ichigo smiled and thanked Rukia for having a girl. No one could blame him for wanting a girl when he had three troublesome boys running around as it was.

The oldest boy was exactly like Ichigo in every way except the hair and eye color. The next two boys were miniature versions of her with Ichigo's hair color. Everyone who knew Ichigo's mother was quick to say that his daughter resembled her late grandmother.

Just as she set down the brush and said something about Ichigo's mother an annoying buzz interrupted her.

Rukia wouldn't wake from this dream that easily she thought as she pushed the dreaded alarm clock off the night stand.

"All you managed to do was make it harder to reach," Ichigo murmured and crawled over her to pull the clock up by its electric cord.

"Idiot you're smothering me," Rukia said pushing him away from her.

"Good morning to you too," Ichigo said.

"Good morning – I-Ichigo I'm going to be sick get off me," she said this time really shoving him out of the way as she kicked her way out of the bed.

"That's harsh," he said and rolled back over to his side.

"No – sorry," she pushed to her feet and ran off to the bathroom.

He sat up puzzled and concerned by her reaction as the alarm began buzzing once more. He knocked it on the floor this time. Cursing the electronic device and him for only setting it to snooze he unplugged it and got out of bed.

"Rukia are you alright," he asked.

"I can't be sure. I feel better now but I need to make sure of something," she said staring at her reflection.

The dream felt so real to her. She smiled thinking if it were a precursor of what is to come in her life she wouldn't mind at all.

Ichigo's mind started to race at her silence and that smile. He'd ask her the only question that came to his mind.

"Rukia are you pregnant," he asked leaning against the doorway.

She was silent for a while before repeating her earlier statement, "I can't be sure."

She turned from the mirror and stared at him. He could see the excitement and happiness there. It made him smile and although he never said a word she danced to his arms in a celebratory way.

"If you are this happy you can only imagine how I feel," he finally said setting her to her feet.

She went on to explain the dream she had. All he could repeat over and over was, _"four children?"_

Despite the shock he was perfectly fine with 4…5 it didn't matter. What mattered to him was her happiness with this one. In the past he was sure that she'd have children with him but only to make him happy. Now that he knew of this dream he was sure that she wanted to start a family for reason of her own.

000

Tatsuki watched as the sky darkened. Rain was in the forecast and it was a slow moving storm. Her mother pulled the curtain shut on her face and reprimanded her for staring at the depressing sky.

"I knew they'd never stay. They were never meant for this human world but I loved him so much," Tatsuki said her clouded mood threaten to rain tears at any moment as she sat on the sofa with her mother.

"I know you do love him," Mrs. Arisawa said rubbing her daughter's shoulders for comfort.

"I've never been so sure about anything other than my name," Tatsuki said resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Tatsuki sweetheart you-

"Their kids are getting older and soon they'll be wise beyond their years. What will we tell them? Will everything be secretive like it was with our parents?

They can't continue to live like this without their mother. I blame myself I pushed beyond what I could have knowing what could happen. What will I tell this unborn child," Tatsuki wondered aloud.

"Nonsense what is there to tell anyhow," Mrs. Arisawa questioned her daughter placing a hand on her unborn grandchild she continued, "They took him away from this new family and as for Ichigo they took her away from his love."

"You always find a way to involve Ichigo don't you," Tatsuki said nearly laughing at the way her mother managed to make her life into a soap opera.

"I've always had a sympathetic look toward Ichigo. His mother would be so proud and those boys of his remind me of him as a child," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"Orihime took the initiative and confronted me the other day about what to do," Tatsuki said sitting up straight.

"What did she say," Mrs. Arisawa questioned.

"Angry she yelled at me and told me Ichigo and I hadn't done enough. She basically said that Renji and Rukia were her friends too and she'd never sit by and forget them. As if I could ever forget," Tatsuki said.

Her mother followed her gaze to her sleeping granddaughter. Her red hair plastered to her face as she laid there on a mat her toys long forgotten.

"Well I agree with Orihime they are still babies do something while that is true," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"Mom…I need to take the little monster home before she realizes where she is," Tatsuki said standing up.

"I do not spoil her with treats there is no reason to disturb that angel dreaming. You run too much as it is so stop a while and listen to your child growing," Mrs. Arisawa said.

"That makes no sense mom," Tatsuki said gathering her things to leave, "without him here it has been so difficult so I appreciate you letting me visit but I need to beat the rain home."

"You are strong and-

"Once the baby is born I'm going back there…I will find a way," Tatsuki said scooping up her daughter.

"If it is too dangerous now nothing will change when that child enters the world. Besides they expect you will not make a move while you are pregnant," Mrs. Arisawa reasoned.

"What are you saying mom," Tatsuki whispered careful to keep her voice down as her baby began to stir.

"This isn't what you wanted. Therefore go to him and be the family you wanted to be. It's safer there than here for you and your children," Mrs. Arisawa said.

The _kidô_ would take some time and Renji would kill her but she'd do it…tonight was the time she decided in her mind. She said goodbyes to her mother who nodded understanding and told her not to look back. That is what she decided so heading over to the Kurosaki place she'd only have to convince Ichigo.

_Do we belong anyway_, Tatsuki wondered as she strapped her child in the car seat.

**That is the end of this story...I wish I could write more or even a spinoff like what happened to Kon in America but anyhow this is 60 chapters so I hope you enjoyed it if you made it this far. I wonder about many things writting this. I just hope it was enjoyable. **


End file.
